Deb Death
by CajunWitch
Summary: Hermione starts a new career as her alter ego Deb Death.  Draco is becoming obsessed with Deb Death.  Will he realize who she really is?   Not series compliant!
1. Chapter 1

**Deb Death**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**NOTE:**** As per my other stories, not series compliant! I don't follow timelines. As far as I'm concerned, there's no time like the present.**

"Hermione dear! Come on down for breakfast, you have a letter from Hogwarts," Mrs. Granger called out.

Great, the letter from Hogwarts, Hermione thought glumly. After the war ended, she was so unsure of what direction she was going to take in her life. She naively believed that life was going to return to the way it was before the war. She thought that once she restored her parents' memories it was going to be normal again, but it wasn't. There was no way she could tell them the atrocities she experienced. Hermione was scarred; she was no longer the determined and confident girl she was before the war.

Harry and Ron handled the press coverage and paparazzi, but Hermione hated it. Everyone wanted to know about The Golden Trio. The guys were lucky, they wanted to become Aurors. They had gained early acceptance to the training program. She only wished she had it figured out like they did. Before the war, she was sure she wanted to work for the Ministry, but now she realized she didn't give a flying fuck.

Hermione made her way downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. They looked at her expectantly as her mother placed the letter from Hogwarts in front of her. Hermione forced herself to smile and opened it. She hated the way she felt inside. She and her parents had always looked forward to her receiving her letter from Hogwarts. It had become a tradition for Hermione to open it during breakfast. Hermione didn't care to read the contents; she didn't even want to return to Hogwarts. She scanned the contents of the letter and looked at her parents.

"Well they decided to let me complete the year I skipped and looks like I've been chosen to be Head Girl," Hermione said quietly.

Her parents rushed up to her and gave their congratulations.

"Hermione, that is wonderful. You've always wanted to be Head Girl! What an honor!" Mrs. Granger gushed.

"Look at you, being so nonchalant about such a prestigious title! Your mother and I are so proud of you," Mr. Granger exclaimed.

Hermione managed to make it through breakfast. When she was done pushing the food around her plate, she excused herself and went to her room. She shut the door and plopped down onto her bed. She pulled her pillow to her face and screamed into it. She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and didn't want to be Head Girl. She was not Hermione Granger, Golden Girl, and Gryffindor Princess from the years before. Everyone expected her to be that girl. That girl was gone.

The Weasleys and Harry had urged her to come spend time with them at The Burrow for the summer. Hermione spent a few days with them at the beginning of the summer, but left. The Burrow, the Weasley's home, had always been a place of refuge and comfort. Now it only brought back sad memories and Hermione wishing for things to be like they were before. Why couldn't she move forward like Harry and Ron? She knew they battled their own demons, but were handling it. The guys and Ginny, Ron's sister and Hermione's best friend, were upset when she left. They knew that she needed to heal and hoped she would stay with them so they could help her. They worried about their friend; Hermione was so withdrawn and barely spoke. They watched her leave, but made sure that she promised to come back if she needed anything.

"I mean it 'Mione, it doesn't matter if it is in the middle of the night, you find me!" Harry said fervently and hugged her tightly. He hated the way he could feel the bones on Hermione's slight frame. She wasn't eating. Harry was so worried about his friend.

"I know Harry; I just need to work this out on my own. I'll be okay," Hermione hugged him back and gave a slight smile.

Ginny and Ron hugged her tightly too and let her know they were there if she needed them. Hermione hated the looks of pity and empathy on their faces. She understood they only wanted to help her, but this was something she was going to have to work out on her own. She had always been independent and able to solve any problem. This was one problem that was becoming a bitch to overcome, but damn it to hell, she was not going to let it get the best of her.

They watched Hermione apparate away. Ginny buried her face in Harry's shoulder and cried.

"Harry, I hated seeing 'Mione like this. She won't let us help her! I feel so useless," Ginny sobbed.

"Gin, we just have to keep in mind 'Mione is strong. She's going through a really bad time. The war did a number on all of us," Harry said as he stroked her back.

"I don't know Harry. You don't think she would do anything drastic? It kills me to see how thin she is," Ron said.

"No 'Mione is stronger than that. I remember the brilliant girl we grew up with. That girl is still inside of her, I have no doubt about that," Harry replied.

They went back inside and sat down to lunch with the rest of the Weasleys, but they still were thinking of Hermione. Ginny and Ron knew Harry was right, but they still worried about their friend. They sighed and held on to the thought she knew where to find them if she needed help.

Hermione's life started to make a turn for the better when she became friends with twin witches, Sondra and Sylvia Graham. The twins were a few years older than her and had graduated from Hogwarts. The young women were fraternal twins. Sondra had shoulder-length straight brunette hair with short bangs across her forehead and brown eyes. Sylvia had close-cropped platinum blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes. They couldn't have been more different, but each one was attractive in her own way. They had been members of The Order. They had seen their own fair share of brutalities during the war. They witnessed their parents being killed by Death Eaters. The young women got their revenge and killed the Death Eaters responsible for the demise of their parents. It didn't bring their parents back, but they felt they did the right thing by killing them before they went on to kill other innocent people.

Sondra and Sylvia would see Hermione at The Order's headquarters but never approached her. She was always with Harry and Ron; the older girls were in awe of her. That's why they were a little shocked to see her alone at one of the sleaziest bars in Knockturn Alley. The twins were only there because their friend Sebastian had dared them to enter the bar and order a drink. Hermione was sitting at the bar with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a shot glass. She was sitting still and staring stoically into the distance.

"Isn't that Hermione Granger?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah it's her. What the hell is she doing in this dump?" Sondra said.

The twins went up to Hermione and said her name. She turned to them and gave them a half-smile and laughed.

"I know you! Wanna drink?" Hermione slurred.

The twins looked at each other and motioned for Sebastian to come over. Sebastian Hightower was their best friend. He was a gay hairdresser with his own salon in muggle London. They had attended Hogwarts together and had always looked out for each other. They continued their friendship when they graduated from Hogwarts. Sebastian helped them out immensely when their parents were killed. They had no other family to turn to and he was the only one there for them. Sebastian was about 6'4 with a slim build. He was completely bald and had piercing green eyes. He wore a small dark goatee that was always neatly trimmed. He was cursed with thinning hair when he was a teenager, so he just shaved it all off. He actually liked the way he looked; he was able to pull off the bald look.

He looked at Sondra and Sylvia. What the hell were those crazy bitches getting into now? He rolled his eyes and walked over to them in the dank and gloomy barroom.

"What? I thought we were just going to walk in and walk out! This place is giving me the creeps. I bet we catch a disease just from breathing the air in here! Whoa, wait a second. Is that who I think it is?" Sebastian whispered.

"Yes you stupid arse. We need to get her outta here," Sondra said.

"Why? She looks content," Sebastian said as he observed Hermione weaving to and fro on her barstool.

"She's just a kid. I can't believe she's in here alone. Help us, I won't be able to sleep tonight knowing we left her here," Sylvia replied.

Sebastian sighed and helped the twins get Hermione off the barstool and out of the bar. When they were out, Hermione pushed them away.

"I got it! I don't need any help," Hermione slurred as she was trying to walk back into the bar.

"Oh no girlie, you are coming with us," Sebastian said as he steered her away from the bar.

The twins and Sebastian brought Hermione back to Sebastian's house since it was close to Diagon Alley. Sondra and Sylvia kept a lookout for any paparazzi. They would have had a field day getting photos of an inebriated member of The Golden Trio. They were able to make it without anyone seeing them.

Sondra held Hermione's hair back as she threw up in the toilet. There was hangover potion available but she was too drunk for it to help. Sondra cleaned her up and brought her to Sebastian's guest bedroom. She placed Hermione on the bed. Hermione fell asleep immediately and was snoring loudly. Sondra gently closed the door and shook her head. She wondered what compelled Hermione to go to such a dangerous place alone.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a throbbing head. She winced as she focused and looked around the room. Where was she and how did she get here? As she was trying to remember what happened the night before, there was a knock at the door and it opened slightly.

"Oh good you're up. How did you sleep?" Sondra asked.

"How did I get here? I know you, you have a twin right?" Hermione rasped. Her mouth was dry; she needed water.

"My name is Sondra and yes I have a twin, Sylvia. We found you last night in Knockturn Alley. What were you doing there?" Sondra asked.

Hermione shrugged and smiled weakly. "I have no idea, it was something to do I guess."

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast. We can talk more," Sondra said as she led Hermione downstairs.

Hermione was deeply embarrassed at first, but the twins and Sebastian made her feel welcome. She couldn't believe she had gotten so drunk the night before. She apologized for throwing up and passing out, but they assured her they had all been there at some time or another. She went to Knockturn Alley because the barkeeps didn't care if one wasn't old enough to drink; if you had the right amount of money that was good enough. No one seemed to recognize her. The other patrons were probably battling demons of their own. It felt good to fade into obscurity.

For some reason, Hermione felt secure with the twins and Sebastian. She could immediately tell that they shared a close friendship. She almost envied their bond and wished she could be a part of it. Hermione was shocked to find that she was starting to open up to them. When she started talking and crying, it was like a dam had burst. The twins and Sebastian listened, offered their advice, and gave her tissues to wipe away the tears. When Hermione was done, she felt like a huge burden had been lifted. She was a long way from being healed, but she was finally starting to feel like she would be able to get through this.

Sebastian smiled at her. "I think you need friends Hermione. You're welcome to hang out with us anytime. You need to stay out of Knockturn Alley. I wouldn't send my worst enemy there!"

Sondra and Sylvia nodded. "Yeah, you were lucky we were even there. If it wasn't for Sebastian's stupid dare we would've never set foot in that place," Sylvia said.

"I don't know how to thank you. Shit, I just thought of something. My parents must be worried sick! They have no idea where I am!" Hermione shrieked.

Sondra smiled. "I took care of it. I told your mum I was your friend and you were spending the night at my house. It took a little finagling to get her to believe me. Hermione, have you been sneaking out? Your mum had no idea you had even left."

"Yes, but I've always managed to sneak back in. My parents have never noticed until now," Hermione said sheepishly.

"I know we're only a few years older than you, but maybe you need some older people for mentors. Why don't you start coming out with us? You'll have fun and won't pass out, I promise," Sebastian said and chuckled.

Hermione laughed. "That's the best offer I've had in a long time. I'm surprised you want to hang out with me. I'm a lousy drunk."

Sebastian smiled and patted her hand. "No one's a good drunk honey. Stick with us, we'll show you how to drink responsibly."

Hermione decided she had better head on home. She figured her parents were waiting for her and wanted an explanation as to why she never told them she was going out. Hermione exchanged numbers with her new friends and they promised to get in touch with her. Even though she knew her parents were probably pissed, she was in a happy mood. Maybe things were starting to turn around.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what has gotten into you?" Mrs. Granger exclaimed as soon Hermione walked through the door.

"Your mother and I were worried sick! Who's this Sondra person?" Mr. Granger shouted.

Hermione winced and grimaced at her parents' shrieking. "I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was going out. Sondra is a new friend I made this summer. Mum, dad I've just been having a rough time lately."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other. They sensed that Hermione was withdrawn and didn't seem to be very excited about being Head Girl at Hogwarts. She never talked to them about the war and they didn't want to pry. They were shocked when Hermione sat with them and began to tell them everything she witnessed and did during the war.

Hermione found that the more she spoke about her experiences, the better she felt. Her parents had tears in their eyes as they listened quietly. It all made sense to them as to the way Hermione had been behaving. After hearing all what she had been through, it spoke volumes as to how strong a person Hermione was and was still able to try to function normally. They had wondered if the daughter they knew and loved would ever come back and as Hermione spoke, they started to see traces of the girl from before the war.

"Hermione, your mum and I knew it had to have been horrible, but we had no idea," Mr. Granger said.

"Are you going to be okay with going back to school Hermione? Maybe you need to take a break from the wizarding world. You were always interested in attending one of the local universities, maybe you can do that," Mrs. Granger said.

"You know mum, I was dreading going back to Hogwarts, but since I'm starting to talk about the war, I think I'm going to finish my last year. I'm not a quitter and I need to start living my life again," Hermione replied.

"Well just so you know that you have options. I don't know what to say Hermione. This is a lot to process. Now that you've opened up to your father and me, let's think of this as a fresh start. If you're going to go out, please let us know. We realize you're 18 years old, but we still worry. Dad and I would like to meet any new friends too," Mrs. Granger said.

"Fair enough, you can't imagine how good it felt to get this off my chest. I guess I didn't want to upset you," Hermione told her parents.

"Don't ever feel that you can't talk to us, Hermione! We love you and only want what's best for you," Mr. Granger said.

Her parents embraced her and Hermione felt like she did as a small child. It felt good to feel warm and safe in her parents' arms again.

As the weeks went by, Hermione stopped hanging out in Knockturn Alley and more with her new friends. They went out to muggle nightclubs, had dinner at different restaurants, or hung out at the twins' house or Sebastian's. One night while at Sebastian's house, he started to examine Hermione's hair.

"Hermione when was the last time you did something with your hair? I mean, I hate to be rude, but your hair looks like it went to the war and lost! It looks like a bunch of tarantulas fighting!" Sebastian said.

"Gee Sebastian, why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Hermione said and chuckled.

"If you haven't figured out by now I'm a bitchy queen and tell it like it is, you never will. I've just been looking at your hair and I'm itching to get some scissors and conditioner in there!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I guess I could use a trim," Hermione said as she pulled a curly strand and examined it.

"It's going to take a little more than that sweetie. Come on, get off your cute butt and we'll go next door to my salon," Sebastian said.

"Ooh makeover time with Sebastian. You won't regret this Hermione!" Sondra said.

"Consider yourself lucky girl. Sebastian doesn't go into his shop after hours for just anybody," Sylvia said.

When Sebastian finished with Hermione, she couldn't get over the difference. She had always fought with her frizzy hair. She was a little apprehensive when she saw all of the hair on the floor, but when she looked in the mirror, that feeling disappeared. Sebastian had cut off quite a few inches and added layers. Her hair was still long and curly, but it now had a bouncy and healthy look to it. Sebastian handed her a bag with shampoo, conditioner, and styling products. They were his own products; he had created them for his salon. Potions class at Hogwarts was actually good for something!

"Use these products religiously! No more of that muggle store bought crap unless you like your hair looking like a big lint ball," Sebastian said.

Hermione only laughed and thanked him. Sebastian took a good look at her; she really was a gorgeous girl he thought. He was glad to help her get out of that protective shell she had around her when they first met her.

One night Sondra and Sylvia were having a small dinner party at their house. Along with Hermione and Sebastian, they had invited their friend Michelle Sanford and her boyfriend, Denis Woods. Michelle had been their classmate at Hogwarts. Denis was about 10 years older and was also a graduate of Hogwarts. He owned wizard nightclubs in London and Hogsmeade. Although there was a significant age difference between him and Michelle, they got along fabulously. Hermione immediately liked the couple.

Hermione noticed that Sondra and Sylvia had musical instruments lying around. She picked up an acoustic guitar and started strumming a few bars. Before the war, she had taken guitar lessons and enjoyed it. It had been a long time since she had picked up a guitar, but as she played, it all started to come back.

Denis noticed her playing and sat down to listen. He turned to the twins.

"Hey what ever happened to the band you were trying to start?" Denis asked.

"We were trying to start one and it kind of got put on the backburner once the war started. Oh wow Hermione, I didn't know you could play," Sondra said.

"Yeah, whatever did happen to our band? Michelle was supposed to be our drummer," Sylvia said.

"I still like to bang on the drums now and then, how about we play now," Michelle suggested.

The young women gathered around Hermione. Michelle sat at the drums, Sondra plugged in her bass guitar, and Sylvia grabbed her electric guitar. Hermione looked around and was surprised.

"Hey what's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"We're just going to have a little impromptu jam session. I wonder if we can still play," Sylvia replied and laughed.

"Is there anything you want to play Hermione?" Sondra asked.

Hermione blushed a little and started to laugh. "I know how to play a few Guns N' Roses songs. I had an older cousin who was really into the band and showed me the different chords. I know the lyrics too. It's cheesy, but I love "Sweet Child O'Mine."

"Not cheesy at all, it's one of my favorites," Sondra replied and smiled.

"Let's see how we sound, just for shits and giggles," Michelle said.

The young women started to play, it was rusty sounding at first, but as they warmed up, it wasn't bad. Hermione was a little shy at first, but after being egged on by Sebastian she started to sing. She almost lost it when Sebastian started to dance like Axel Rose did in the Guns N'Roses videos, but she kept singing.

When the song ended, Denis began to clap very slowly. They looked at each other with questions in their eyes. Michelle spoke first.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked.

"Actually you gals might be on to something," Denis replied.

"What do you mean, on to something? I'm not sure I like that little glint in your eye," Sondra said.

"I'm always looking for new acts for my club. I'm so sick of wizard bands with men only. An all-girl group might be just the thing! Who knew Hermione had that big bad voice in that little body?" Denis gushed.

"Denis, I don't know. We just did this for fun. I couldn't see doing this in front of a crowd. Especially a crowd expecting a band like the Weird Sisters," Michelle said.

"I'm curious to see what else you can play. I really enjoyed it and you know I would tell you bitches the truth if you sucked," Sebastian added.

"Sebastian, world's greatest critic," Sylvia laughed.

"Mm hm that's me, I'll tell you like it is," Sebastian said as he nodded and pursed his lips.

"Just hear me out. I think the wizarding world is ready for something fresh. People are more open to new things since the war ended. Think about it, member of The Golden Trio is in a band. Everyone would want to see you," Denis said.

"Whoa hold on a minute. There's no way I could do this in front of a crowd. It's fun playing in someone's living room amongst friends, but doing this in an actual nightclub? No way," Hermione piped up.

Denis thought for a moment. "What if the crowd didn't know it was you? Do any of you know the muggle band KISS? They wore makeup for years and no one knew what they looked like without it. It was a gimmick that paid off big time for that band."

"My dad has a few of their albums and I like the music. But come on Denis. There's no way we could pull something like that off. Someone would recognize us," Hermione said.

"Not if I was doing the hair and makeup. Your own mother wouldn't recognize you once I work my magic," Sebastian said.

"I don't know, this is so over the top. The crowd will probably boo us off the stage," Sondra said.

"You know sis, this kind of sounds fun. We won't know unless we try," Sylvia said.

"I agree with Sylvia. I'm in," Michelle said.

"I guess we're really going to do this. Hermione, how about you?" Sondra asked.

Hermione hesitated than shrugged. "Why not. It'll probably only be a one-time thing. I'll do it, but I don't want anyone know who I am!"

Denis rubbed his hands together. "Something tells me it won't be one-time thing Hermione. I have a good feeling about this."

Hermione looked at the other young women and raised her eyebrows. She would've never imagined playing around on a guitar would have led to this! They started to practice every week. They had been practicing for about a month before they let Denis set a date for them to appear at his club in London. Hermione had to admit that the more they practiced, the better they were. They started doing covers of different muggle rock groups. Denis said if this would turn out to be a regular gig, they could start writing their own songs.

It was a few nights before they were scheduled to perform and they realized that they had never picked a name for the band! Various names were being tossed around and rejected.

"How about the Foxy Ladies?" Denis suggested.

"Eww, that sounds so seventies!" Michelle replied.

"Kit and the Kats? The Bodacious Bombshells?" Sylvia said and laughed.

"Wait! I've got it. Dangerous Eye Candy," Sebastian said.

"Dangerous Eye Candy? How did you come up with that?" Sondra asked.

"When I finish with your hair and makeup that is what you girls will look like. Dangerous Eye Candy screams "you can look, but don't touch!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Hermione nodded. "I totally get it Sebastian. I like it. I vote yes."

Michelle, Sondra, and Sylvia nodded. They all agreed that it was a good name.

"Since no one is supposed to know who we are, I guess we can have made-up names too," Sondra suggested.

"I got mine. I always liked the names from Greek mythology. I want to be Aphrodite," Michelle said.

"That's cool. I think I'll be Radical Randi," Sylvia said and laughed.

"Okay, I've always liked the name Tamara, so that's mine. What about you Hermione?" Sondra asked.

"Don't laugh, but I've been thinking about this one for a while. What do you think of Deb Death?" Hermione asked and looked around.

"Kind of dark, but I like it," Sylvia said.

"Where did you come up with that?" Sebastian asked.

"It will probably sound weird, but Deb Death was kind of my alter ego during the war. She would come out when we had to do something really dangerous. I never told anyone about her until now," Hermione said.

"I totally respect that Hermione. Deb Death it is!" Sondra said.

As Dangerous Eye Candy's opening night approached, Sebastian experimented with different looks on the girls. Michelle who looked very similar to the muggle actress Ashley Greene, was transformed into the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Sebastian was able to transform her chin-length brunette bob into long, flowing blond locks. He thought it would look cool if Sylvia's hair was transformed into a neon green bob. Sebastian liked the way it brought out her big blue eyes. When it came to Sondra, Sebastian made her brunette hair a flaming bright red. To him the name Tamara shouted Titian goddess. He decided to transform Hermione's ordinary brown hair into a bright pink color. When he was done, her hair looked like pink cotton candy.

As they young women examined their hair, Hermione got a worried look.

"I like it Sebastian, but how long does this color last? I don't think I can go back to Hogwarts with pink hair!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, the beauty of magic. Take a shower and it'll wash right out," Sebastian answered.

Everyone was pleased with the result. When Sebastian finished with the makeup, the girls barely recognized themselves! He had totally transformed them. Hermione really felt that no one would recognize her. Hermione suddenly had an idea. She decided to invite Ginny, Harry, and Ron to the show. She was curious to see if her good friends would know it was her up on the stage. They had been so worried about her; maybe this would reassure them that she was coping.

The big night finally arrived. Hermione peeked out and saw that the club was packed. She spotted her friends and her heart jumped a little. She was no nervous but there was no turning back now. Deb Death was going to take over and Deb was fearless. Hermione looked in the mirror and had to admit she and the rest of the band looked good. They had all decided to wear black leather pants and tight tank tops in different colors. Hermione had started to gain back some of the weight she had lost and the tight clothes accentuated her curves. She took a deep breath as they made their way to the stage. It was time.

Dangerous Eye Candy opened up with The Donnas "Take It Off." Denis was right; the crowd was ready for a change and they went wild seeing the young women perform. They looked at each other when they finished the first song and couldn't believe the great response. This spurred them on and they went on to do a 10 song set, then were called back for 2 more encores. Even more surprising was the fact that the crowd liked the muggle songs and some were even singing along! Hermione had to admit it was an incredible rush. She had noticed a few familiar faces besides her friends. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and super dickhead Draco Malfoy. She had attended Hogwarts with the trio, but they were anything but friends. Their parents had all been Death Eaters, but then began to help out The Order towards the end of the war. Hermione wondered if it was all a last minute ploy to save their asses and avoid serving time in Azkaban. She decided she had a "live and let live" attitude, since they did make the switch to the light side, but she still didn't trust them. It was funny to see Draco Malfoy dancing around while the "mudblood" the derogatory name he always called her, was singing. He and his friends had no clue it was Hermione Granger up on the stage.

"Can you believe this shit? They loved us!" Michelle shouted.

"I can't wait to do it again, this was fun," Sylvia said.

"You did well out there Deb Death," Sondra told Hermione.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you," Hermione said to the rest of the band.

Sebastian rushed in with a bottle of champagne and glasses. "You bitches nailed it! They're still screaming for more!"

As they celebrated with Sebastian, Denis brought Ginny, Harry, and Ron backstage. They were confused as to why Hermione had invited them to the club. They enjoyed seeing Dangerous Eye Candy perform but wondered where Hermione was. When Hermione saw them, she ran up to her friends and hugged them.

"I'm so glad you came, how did you like the show?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione? Oi, that was you up there?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Oh my goodness, you looked spectacular up there! When did all this happen?" Ginny asked.

"Wow, you look great 'Mione. I want to know how this happened too," Harry said.

Hermione thanked her friends and introduced them to the band and Sebastian. She explained how it all started out with them just fooling around with the instruments. They were not expecting the awesome reaction from the crowd. Denis booked them for Friday and Saturday night for the following weekend.

"Wait 'til I tell everyone I know the lead singer of Dangerous Eye Candy," Ron said.

"Ron, here's the thing. I don't want anyone to know it's me up there," Hermione said.

"Why not? You were great!" Ron exclaimed.

"Because it's not me up there, it's Deb Death," Hermione replied.

"I get it. Hermione Granger would never do something like that, but Deb Death would. Your secret is safe with me," Ginny said and smiled.

"Thanks Gin. I don't want the paparazzi finding this out. They'll just make up some stupid story about how I turned to sex, drugs, and rock and roll because of the war or something just as crazy," Hermione answered.

"You can trust me not to reveal anything, Hermione. Merlin knows those vultures don't need much to have a story. Ron, how about you?" Harry said.

"Sure, I won't say anything. I guess we'll just start calling you Deb," Ron said and chuckled.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could trust you," Hermione said.

After the first night which took place in the middle of July, Dangerous Eye Candy was booked every weekend at Denis' club in London. Hermione was set to start at Hogwarts again in September, so Denis was going to work out something for Dangerous Eye Candy to play at his club in Hogsmeade on the weekends. It would be easier for Hermione to make it there rather than London. Hermione figured she was going to have to sneak out of Hogwarts to perform with the band, but she didn't care. The band was getting extremely popular. The young women were starting to compose their own songs and gearing up to start performing them.

Hermione noticed that Draco Malfoy and his friends would show up at all of their performances. She had an intense dislike for him but had to grudgingly admit that he looked good. Draco had grown about 5 inches and was well over 6 ft. tall. He had filled out and had broad shoulders and a muscular chest that tapered down to narrow hips and well-toned legs. He may be easy on the eyes, but he was still a prick as far as Hermione was concerned. It was a bit disconcerting as Draco would move to the stage and try to catch her eye with his sharp mesmerizing gray eyes. She would move away and do her best not to look directly at him. That would be all Hermione needed; Draco Malfoy recognizing her!

Draco sat at a table with Blaise and Pansy. He watched every move Deb Death made. The girl was gorgeous; she exuded sex. Blaise enjoyed the band, but he was wondering if Draco was becoming a little obsessed with the lead singer. Pansy went along with whatever Draco wanted, but she was getting aggravated. She didn't see what was so great about a bunch of stupid bitches prancing around on a stage.

"I wonder who she is. I've asked around but no one seems to know anything," Draco said over the music.

"I don't know mate. She doesn't look familiar," Blaise replied.

"They all look like skanks to me. I'm ready to go home!" Pansy pouted.

"So go. I don't see anyone pointing a gun at your head to make you stay," Draco said as his eyes stayed on Deb Death.

"Fine! See if I ever go anywhere with you again Draco Malfoy!" Pansy shrieked.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and waved her away. He and Blaise watched her stomp away.

"Dray, you really are a heartless bastard. I'll make sure she gets home okay," Blaise said and laughed as he stood up from the table.

"Thanks man, I owe you one. Pansy needs to find new friends or something. I don't know how else to let her know we're no longer an item," Draco replied.

"Yeah you're really subtle about it. I'll see you later," Blaise said as he walked away.

"Yeah later," Draco said. He couldn't explain why he was so enchanted by this Deb Death person. Who the hell was she? Draco was used to girls falling at his feet but when he tried to flirt with Deb Death, she ignored him. This made him want her even more.

When Dangerous Eye Candy finished their set, Draco made his way to Hermione as she was about to go backstage.

"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy. I wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed the show," Draco said.

"Um thanks, well I got to get backstage," Hermione said quickly. Oh Merlin, please don't let that arrogant git recognize her.

"Look I'd love to take you out sometime, can I get your number," Draco asked.

Hermione thought quickly. She spotted Sebastian and grabbed him. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I'll have to decline. I'm dating someone. This is my boyfriend," Hermione said as she put her arm around Sebastian.

Draco was disappointed, of course someone as spectacular as she was would have a boyfriend. He apologized and walked away.

Sebastian looked pointedly at Hermione. "What was that about? I can't believe you turned him down! That guy is hot!"

Hermione shook her head. "You don't understand. I know him! He is one of the most arrogant pricks at Hogwarts!" Hermione went on to explain to Sebastian about the way Draco and his friends treated her and others at Hogwarts because of their twisted beliefs about purebloods being superior to half-bloods and muggleborns.

"I understand now sweetie, but I'd fuck with his head if I were you. I'm sure revenge would be very sweet for someone as vile as you say he is! I was in the audience and he couldn't stop staring at you. The boy has it bad," Sebastian said and laughed.

"Perish the thought, I want nothing to do with Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied.

As Draco left the club he thought about Deb Death. She was even more gorgeous up close and had smelled heavenly; some sort of blend of roses, apples, and jasmine. She was also covered with a light sheen of sweat on her exposed skin and was wearing body glitter. Draco wondered what it would've felt like to lick it off. He really had to stop having these thoughts.

**Let's hope Hermione can keep Deb Death under wraps! Draco got it bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter!**

Hermione made good on her promise to her parents and introduced them to her new friends. Mrs. Granger was immediately charmed by Sebastian and even setup a hair appointment with him. Her parents were glad to see that Hermione was happy and wasn't nearly as withdrawn as she was at the beginning of the summer.

It was the week before she had to leave for Hogwarts. Michelle and Denis were having a small pool party for her at their house. They insisted that she invite Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Neville Longbottom was there too since he became a member of the band.

Hermione and Neville had always been friends, but they became closer this summer after Neville joined Dangerous Eye Candy. After one of their shows, Neville approached the band and asked if they needed a keyboard player. Denis agreed to listen to a song Neville had composed and was impressed. He conferred with the girls and they decided a guy in the band would be a nice touch. He was shocked to realize Hermione was Deb Death, but he quickly got over it. Sebastian transformed Neville's limp hair into a bright blue Mohawk. Like Hermione, Neville was a bit apprehensive that Malfoy and his cronies would recognize him but they never did. Hermione was glad to see Neville get into his new persona as Spike, the keyboard player. He exuded self-confidence on stage that was seldom seen at Hogwarts.

Hermione had spent plenty of time here at the pool in the past month and had an okay tan. Harry was glad to see that Hermione had gained weight and wasn't as pasty and sickly looking as when she had left The Burrow. Things were definitely looking up for his friend. Hermione looked cute in a lime green bikini top with a paisley print bottom. She was laughing to herself as she watched Ron flirting with Sondra and Sylvia. The twins flirted right back. Everyone was having a good time.

Hermione and Ginny were lying on lounge chairs and Sebastian plopped down between them.

"How's my girlfriend doing?" Sebastian said to Hermione and snickered.

"Sebastian, you saved my butt! I still can't believe that arrogant git asked me for a date," Hermione said.

"Who tried to ask you out? You didn't tell me about this 'Mione," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you. Draco fucking Malfoy! It was after one of our shows the other night. Thank Merlin Sebastian was there so I pretended he was my boyfriend."

"Oh shit, you mean he asked Deb Death for a date! This is too fucking funny. If Malfoy knew it was you he wouldn't know where to put himself. Damn 'Mione I think this would be the perfect opportunity to mess with his head," Ginny replied.

Sebastian high-fived Ginny. "Great minds baby! I told 'Mione the same thing after she told me he was such a jerk! Though I hate the say the guy is a major hottie."

Ginny nodded. "I saw him the other night at the club. Malfoy is looking good, but he is such a piece of work. It would serve him right if someone taught him a lesson."

"I think 'Mione should have a one-night stand with him. Fuck him and leave him in the dust!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I don't think so! Like I'd want my first time to be with Malfoy! I'll pass," Hermione replied with a disgusted look.

"Wait a second. You've never had sex? In this day and age? I think we need to put you in a museum," Sebastian screeched and giggled.

"Just announce it to the whole world shithead! No, I haven't done it yet. I just haven't met the right guy," Hermione said quietly as her face reddened.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't want to upset you. I just assumed you weren't a virgin. I mean come on, we found you in Knockturn Alley! I figured you'd been around the block!" Sebastian answered.

"It's okay Sebastian. I guess I was so busy with school and then the war, it never occurred to me. I've had a few crushes and dates, but that's it. I guess I'm not like other girls," Hermione said with a little sadness.

"No you're not like other girls and that's why I love you so much! I won't bring it up again sugar," Sebastian said as he hugged her.

"I love you too crazy," Hermione said as she hugged him back and laughed. Sebastian stood up and smiled. He decided to walk over to the twins and watch them flirt with Ron.

"To be honest 'Mione I had hoped you and Ron would've gotten together. It would've been perfect, you and Ron and Harry and me." Ginny said.

"I had a little crush on Ron when I was younger. After everything we went through, I feel like Ron is my brother. It just wouldn't feel right," Hermione replied.

"I thought so. I still think you would've made a cute couple. I have a little confession. Harry and I finally did it!" Ginny whispered.

"Gin, I can't believe it! That's a big step. How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, I feel closer to him. I was a little scared at first, but it just started to feel right. I really think Harry is the one for me," Ginny answered.

Ginny and Hermione sat back and enjoyed the remainder of the afternoon sun. Hermione reflected on Ginny and Harry sleeping together. Would she ever find someone? She found her thoughts drifting to Malfoy. When he had gone up to her, she felt her stomach lurch. Why was she nervous around him? He smelled really good too; some kind of woodsy and citrusy scent. Hermione imagined it was expensive cologne knowing Malfoy. What would it be like to be wrapped in his strong arms? Hermione stopped herself. Why was she having thoughts like this and they revolved around Malfoy?

After practicing with the band one night, Hermione decided to get something to eat with Sebastian. They decided to go to a Thai restaurant located on the corner near the twins' house. When they were done eating Hermione was about to head home, but Sebastian had other plans.

"The night is still young! What're you going to go home and do? Brush your teeth and go to bed? Come on, let's do something crazy!" Sebastian said.

"What do you want do at almost 10:00 pm on a Thursday night? I don't feel like going to a club. Come on, I think I should go home," Hermione protested.

"I have an excellent idea! Let's get tattoos! My friend Gizmo is awesome, let's go see him," Sebastian said.

"Tattoos? My parents would kill me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not if they can't see it," Sebastian said slyly.

Hermione couldn't believe she was going to be talked into this. "Fine Sebastian, but if I decide on one, it's going to be very small!"

Sebastian grinned as he walked over to this BMW K1300S motorcycle. He climbed on and Hermione got on behind him. Sebastian gunned the engine a few times and then sped away. Hermione clung on to him for dear life because he drove fast! Within minutes Sebastian guided them to a seedy looking shop. There were quite a few other motorcycles parked in the front with shady-looking tough men and women standing beside them. Hermione held onto Sebastian's arm as they walked to the entrance of the shop. When they stepped into the shop, they were immediately greeted by Gizmo. Gizmo was a short, thin pale man who was in his mid-thirties. He had waist-length brown hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore glasses that made his blue eyes look huge.

"Sebastian! What's been happening my friend? Long time no see," Gizmo said.

"Giz, it's all been good. Just been busy with work and stuff. Hey, this is my friend Hermione," Sebastian replied.

"Hermione, good to meet you. Any friend of Sebastian's is friend of mine too," Gizmo said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gizmo. You have some interesting artwork," Hermione answered as she looked around.

"Darling, please call me Gizmo. Take a look around and let me know if you see something you like," Gizmo said.

Hermione didn't know what possessed her to decide to get a tattoo. Maybe Deb Death had taken over her. For some reason she couldn't explain, she decided to get two tattoos right below her bikini line. Hermione or Deb picked an angel's halo on her right hip and a cute little red devil on her left hip. She figured no one would be able to see it but her, so why the hell not. Sebastian couldn't believe it when Hermione took off her jeans and was clad only in her panties and a T-shirt. This didn't faze Gizmo at all; he was used to clients stripping down. It was a good thing they were in a room separate from the front of the shop; there was no way Hermione would've gotten this done in front of everyone.

It took a few hours and was a bit painful, but Hermione was pleased with the result. Gizmo was very talented. Sebastian looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Never in a million years would I've thought you of all people would get tattoos there! I thought you were going to get a flower or some other girly thing on your ankle!" Sebastian said.

"I like to shock people sometimes. I can't believe it either, but I love it! Thank you so much Gizmo, what do I owe you?" Hermione asked.

"No, this is my treat 'Mione. I'm so proud of you, this is awesome!" Sebastian said.

Sebastian paid Gizmo and Gizmo gave Hermione instructions on taking care of her tattoos for the next few days. When she and Sebastian left Gizmo's shop, the rough looking crowd outside cheered her on for getting a tattoo. Hermione smiled to herself, it was her own little personal thing. No one else knew where her tattoos were located except for Sebastian and Gizmo.

Dangerous Eye Candy played on Friday and Saturday night at Denis' London club. The band and Denis were amazed that the club was full on both nights. Not that Hermione was looking for him, but Draco wasn't there on Friday night. He showed up on Saturday night with Pansy and Blaise. She rolled her eyes at Neville when she spotted them at a table close to the stage. Neville stifled a laugh and they began their set. It was still so amusing to them that the Slytherins had no idea who they were!

Dangerous Eye Candy began with Deb Death singing Jessie J's "Domino." It was one of Hermione's favorite songs and she hoped she did it justice. It was so exhilarating to be up on stage, she felt she could let go of any inhibitions she had when she was disguised as Deb Death. The crowd seemed to love it. The band started playing The Donna's version of KISS' song "Strutter." Hermione decided to walk around the crowd and couldn't believe she actually stopped in front of Draco's table and was singing directly to them. Pansy looked like she wanted to get up and slap the pink-haired trollop in front of her. This only egged Hermione/Deb on more.

Hermione wondered why Pansy was so pissed off and then she figured it out. Pansy was jealous of the way Draco was looking at her. Draco kept his eyes on her the whole time and it was as if Hermione could feel him undressing her with his eyes. The evil side of her felt like staying at their table and flirting with Draco to get Pansy even more pissed off, but she decided to get back on the stage. Neville looked at her and winked. He was enjoying watching Pansy get mad too. She was such a bitch to him and many others at Hogwarts, she deserved it.

The band finished their set and was called for a few more encores. When they finally made it backstage, there was a long white box waiting for Hermione. She saw that there was a card attached to it.

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady. I know you are attached at the moment, but please accept this gift as a token of friendship. D.M._

Hermione opened up the box and there were two dozens of red long-stem roses. The other band members gasped when they saw the flowers and the questions started.

"Someone has a fan!" Sylvia said.

"You've been holding out on us 'Mione! Who's the lucky guy?" Michelle asked.

"I bet I know. They have to be from that blond dude that is always staring at you! Don't think we haven't noticed," Sondra said.

"Oi, are those from Draco Malfoy? That's awful. I think you should throw them away," Neville said.

"I think that's a great idea Neville, I believe I will," Hermione said.

"You'll do nothing of the sort! Give them to me. I can use the rose petals for my hair products! Ooh, your little admirer has good taste," Sebastian gushed.

"More like a stalker," Hermione replied.

"No! I hope he isn't like Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction! Let me know if you get home and your pet rabbit is boiling in a pot on the stove! That's when you know you're in trouble!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed him the box of roses. "So dramatic. Take the damn roses. I sure as hell don't want them."

"Thank you so much, ungrateful bitch. I wish men would send me flowers," Sebastian whined.

Everyone was laughing and of course the other women wanted to know why Hermione didn't care to get flowers from Draco. Hermione and Neville filled them in on the Draco they knew from Hogwarts.

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe you should give him a chance. People change, especially since the war. He might not be that bad," Michelle said.

"Here's the thing Michelle. He has no idea that I'm Deb Death. Trust me, he'd be mortified to know he sent flowers to Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

Hermione decided it was time to head home. She took a shower before leaving to wash the pink out of her hair and to clean off the heavy makeup. Neville did the same; there was no way he'd be able to explain a blue Mohawk to his grandmother. Hermione changed into jeans and a T-shirt. She and Neville left together through the back entrance of the club and apparated to their homes. They never noticed Draco Malfoy watching them leave.

Draco couldn't believe it. What the hell were Granger and Longbottom doing at a club? Those two squares would never be out this late. A funny thought occurred to him. Were Granger and Longbottom dating? He couldn't wait to tell Blaise. His mind returned to the matter at hand. There was something peculiar going on. He never saw Deb Death leave the club. Maybe she left from an exit he couldn't see. He saw Deb Death's bald boyfriend carrying the box of flowers he'd sent. Draco thought it was really weird to see a grown man skipping and grinning as he held the box and then placed it in a compact muggle vehicle. The man left with the bartender from the club. Why wasn't Deb Death with him? Something didn't add up.

Sunday was spent packing and getting everything prepared to leave for Hogwarts the next day. Hermione had everything done within the morning hours so she took it easy for the rest of the afternoon. Ginny came over and was going to spend the night so they could leave for Hogwarts together. It was going to be strange being without Harry and Ron; they had already started their Auror training. Hermione was glad that Ginny and Neville were going to be there with her. When Ginny arrived, she decided to show her the tattoos.

"'Mione, I can't believe you did that! They're actually kind of cute. I wonder what Harry would think if I got one in that area?" Ginny mused.

"Gin I don't know what made me do it. If you decide to get one, go see Gizmo. He's really good," Hermione replied.

"I like that it's in a hidden place. I wonder how a guy is going to react to seeing them. You know, when you finally decide to sleep with someone," Ginny said.

"Well it'll be a while before that happens, especially at Hogwarts! Who would I show it to, Filch?" Hermione laughed.

"Thanks a lot 'Mione, that's a truly disgusting thought!" Ginny answered but was laughing too.

"I know, huh?" Hermione fell back on her bed and was still laughing. It felt good to joke around like this with Ginny again.

Ginny got a thoughtful look on her face. "We're laughing because you don't think sleeping with someone could happen at Hogwarts, but you never know. When those hormones take over, all you can think about is jumping someone's bones! I felt that way all summer around Harry."

"Yeah, but there were always vibes between you and Harry. I don't feel a connection like that with any guys we go to school with," Hermione said.

"I can think of one," Ginny said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy." Ginny replied.

"You so didn't go there Gin! Ugh, I hate that insufferable prat! I had forgotten to tell you he sent me flowers last night. Well actually to Deb Death. Do you believe that?" Hermione asked.

"I know you don't like to hear it, but there's been some serious tension between you two since you started at Hogwarts. Malfoy may not know you're Deb Death, but I think there's a part of him that's always been attracted to you, Hermione Granger," Ginny said and she was serious.

"That's crazy Gin, let's talk about something else," Hermione said and they began to discuss the new clothes and makeup they bought. As they talked, Hermione found her thoughts drifting back to Malfoy. Why did Ginny have to bring him up?

Monday morning arrived quickly and Hermione was up early. Her last year at Hogwarts and she was Head Girl. She wasn't too enthused when she first found out about her position but now she was a little excited. Small parts of who she was before the war were coming back. She was going to look forward to setting a good example to the other students.

Mr. Granger helped Ginny and Hermione with their belongings and placed them in the Grangers' SUV. They left for Kings Cross station and Mrs. Granger had a few tears in her eyes. Mr. Granger patted her hand and reassured her the girls were going to be fine. Mrs. Granger couldn't help it; she always had a little separation anxiety when Hermione left for school.

When they arrived and made their way to Platform 9 ¾, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already there to see them off, along with Harry and Ron. Hermione and Ginny gave everyone huge hugs as they said goodbye. Ginny and Harry shared a passionate kiss as the other students gaped at them. It was quite obvious that they were an item. Ginny and Hermione looked really cute in cotton faux-wrap dresses. Hermione's was blue with small flowers and Ginny's was a deep purple. They were garnering many admiring glances from Hogwarts male population.

The girls boarded the train and found a compartment. Neville joined them a few minutes later and they chatted about how they thought the school year was going to be. Hogwarts had gone under extensive renovations and there were supposed to be many improvements. All of a sudden Hermione stood up. She had forgotten that she had to be in the Head's compartment.

"Shit, I was so busy yakking I forgot I was Head Girl," Hermione said and giggled.

"Better get your ass over to that compartment! I'm sorry I forgot too 'Mione," Ginny replied and chuckled.

"We'll see you at the Great Hall. I'm glad it's you that's Head Girl. You'll be great. Hey, did you ever find out who's Head Boy?" Neville asked.

"I have no idea, guess I'm about to find out," Hermione said as she made her way out of the compartment.

When she finally made it to the Head's compartment, her heart sank. There was Malfoy and his constant companions Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. That meant the Head Boy was Malfoy or Blaise Zabini. She might as well get this over with Hermione thought to herself. She opened up the compartment door and stepped in.

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy asked and smirked.

"I'm Head Girl Malfoy and this is the Head compartment. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked and gave him a smirk of her own.

Draco sat back with his hands resting behind his head. "Didn't you hear? I'm Head Boy. I should've known the Know-It-All was Head Girl," Draco said as he rolled his eyes towards his friends.

Hermione didn't know what possessed her to say what she did next. Maybe it was all those years of Malfoy's bullying and relentless teasing that finally got to her. "Huh, who did you have to blow to become Head Boy, you unbearable prick?" When Hermione saw the look on Malfoy's face she immediately regretted saying it.

"Blaise, Pansy, could you leave Granger and me alone? Seems like we need to have a little talk," Draco said with a low growl.

Blaise and Pansy were still shocked at what Hermione said and quickly left the compartment. Draco turned to Hermione. "How dare you insinuate that I sucked someone's cock to become Head Boy! I earned it just like you did. I have good grades too Granger and my family is trying to make up for what happened in the war. Who did you spread your legs for to become Head Girl?"

Hermione was so upset that he asked that of her, she slapped him across the face. She wasn't prepared for what happened next. Malfoy got a murderous look on his face and grabbed her arms. He pushed her down onto the bench seat in the compartment and straddled her. She tried to break free but he was too strong.

"No one slaps me and gets away with it Granger! It's going to be a long year. You better accept that I'm Head Boy and I'm not going away anytime soon," Draco whispered in her ear. He found that he liked the position they were in. He let his eyes take a walk all over Hermione's body. He noticed the dress she wore hugged her curves and she had a nice rack. Her hair wasn't a bushy mess either and she smelled nice. Draco had smelled it before; it hit him that it was the same scent Deb Death wore.

Hermione couldn't believe Malfoy was on top of her! "You've made your point Malfoy! Now get off of me!" Hermione said angrily. What was wrong with Malfoy? He was staring at her with the strangest look on his face. Hermione looked on in horror as he started to bend his head towards hers. She tried to squirm away but he still had her arms pinned down. She gasped when his lips touched hers and he took that opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth. She tried to close her mouth, but he wouldn't let her. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening and even worse, she was responding to him. Malfoy was a really good kisser she thought. He released her arms and she wound her hands in his soft hair. It was when one of his hands started to fondle her breasts that Hermione's sensible side took over.

"Stop it Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione said as she was finally able to push him off of her. She stood up and took a deep breath. She hated to admit that Malfoy had taken her breath away. Hermione adjusted her dress and sat facing Malfoy.

"You're just pissed because you liked it Granger. Come on, admit it. You were responding to me," Draco replied seductively as he continued to leer at her.

"Let's just forget this little incident. I'm going to change into my robes and check on the First Years," Hermione said quickly and prepared to walk out of the compartment.

Draco grasped her hand and rubbed the inside of it with his thumb. His silver eyes bored into her brown ones. "It'll be a while before I forget about this Granger," Draco said with his trademark smirk. He then licked his lips and let his eyes flick lazily over her.

Hermione pulled her hand away and walked out of the compartment. That was way too intense and with Malfoy of all people. How could she have let that happen. Something was stirring within her and she groaned inwardly. Was this the hormones Ginny talked about because Hermione realized there was nothing she'd like more than to jump Malfoy's bones. This was not good.

Draco sat back and reflected on what just happened. He snogged Granger and felt her up! Damn her, she left him with a raging hard-on. That was something he would've never imagined; Granger leaving him with a huge erection and turning him on like no other witch ever had. After his hard-on subsided he changed into his robes. He placed his Head Boy pin on his robes and decided to join Hermione to assist her with the First Years.

Hermione saw Malfoy enter the compartment and she pointedly ignored him. He noticed her immediately and smirked. Draco hadn't been too pleased when his parents thought it would be in the Malfoy's family's best interest for him to return to Hogwarts. He was now glad that they insisted he come back to school. It was going to be most fascinating and exciting. Draco was looking forward to more interludes with Granger. Let the games begin.

**Neville Longbottom has always had a place in my heart. I decided I want him to start having some fun! Enjoy.**

**As always, thank you for the reviews and alerts:-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing related to Harry Potter!**

Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts. She was so relieved when the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at their destination and to see Hagrid's familiar face as he called for the First Years to follow him. The young students were a bit wary of the giant man, but were relieved when they saw the Head Girl give him a big hug.

"'Ermione! Glad to see yer our Head Girl this year!" Hagrid bellowed as he hugged her back.

"Hagrid, it's so good to see you. I'm glad to be back," Hermione replied.

"Yeah but can't say much about the Head Boy, lemme know if he gives ya any grief," Hagrid whispered to her.

"I'll be fine Hagrid. I can handle Malfoy," Hermione said with a grimace.

"I know yer can, but I'll be looking out fer ya," Hagrid said and smiled.

"Thanks Hagrid, I always know I can count on you," Hermione answered and returned his smile. She walked towards the carriages and got into one with Ginny and Neville. Just as the carriage was about to leave, Malfoy jumped in.

"What's the deal Malfoy, why don't you catch a ride with the Slytherins?" Hermione snidely asked.

Draco sat beside her. "I think it'll make such a nice impression if the Head Boy and Girl ride in together. You know we need to set an example for our younger students," he said as he placed his hand on Hermione's knee.

"Since when do you give a rat's ass about the younger students and would you kindly remove your hand," Hermione growled.

Draco reluctantly removed his hand from Hermione's knee and pushed back one of her curls. "Since I found out you were Head Girl," he said right into her ear.

Ginny and Neville watched this exchange with great interest. Watching Draco and Hermione argue was like watching a tennis match. They hadn't even arrived at the castle and the sparks were already flying between them.

Hermione hated the way her body betrayed her by the tingling sensation she felt throughout her body as she felt his breath and lips so close to her ear. She was glad that it was a short carriage ride. When they arrived, Draco stepped out first and gave her his hand when she was getting out. Not wanting to seem rude in front of the other students, she accepted his hand, but then wanted to slap him when he started to stroke the palm of her hand with his thumb again.

"I'll see you later Granger," Draco said softly. He was so enjoying messing with Hermione.

"Not if I see you first Malfoy," Hermione retorted as she snatched her hand away.

Draco smirked at her and walked into the Great Hall.

Neville stepped out of the carriage and gave Ginny a hand. They looked at each other and were biting their lips not to laugh. Hermione was so pissed off. Neville didn't want to be in the line of fire so he quickly went into the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy being Malfoy! I can't believe he's the Head Boy. I was so pumped to start school, but this year is going to suck!" Hermione said.

"C'mon 'Mione, don't feel like that. Neville and I are here. You know you can always come to Gryffindor's dorm if you're upset," Ginny replied.

"That's another thing. I'll be sharing a dorm with that git! Oh and another thing, he kissed me on the train and was trying to grab my breasts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I wondered why there was so much tension between you two. I couldn't get over how Malfoy was flirting with you! Did you notice he never referred to you by that disgusting name one time?" Ginny asked.

"Mudblood? Yeah, I'm shocked he didn't say it yet too. I think Malfoy is up to something. I'm sick of talking about him, let's get to the feast and the Sorting Ceremony," Hermione said.

She and Ginny entered the Great Hall and sat near their friends at Gryffindor's table. Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Parvarti Patil had also returned. They also saw Luna Lovegood was back for her last year too. Hermione liked the Ravenclaw; she hoped Luna and Neville would get together. Neville had been harboring a huge crush on Luna.

After the First Years were sorted, the feast began. Hermione was enjoying a bowl of soup when Ginny nudged her and motioned towards the Slytherin table. Draco was eating a slice of pie topped with whipped cream. He was seductively licking the whipped cream off of his spoon and staring at Hermione.

Blaise was observing all of this and wondered what Draco was up too. "Draco, what the hell are you doing?"

"Messing with Granger's head, look at the expression on her face," Draco said as he continued to lick off the whipped cream.

"She looks aggravated. You better stop before a nasty hex comes your way," Blaise replied and laughed.

"What is with Malfoy? Two can play this game. I'll show him a little trick I picked up from the twins," Hermione told Ginny. A few weeks before school started, Hermione had gone out with Sondra and Sylvia one night. Their conversation had turned to of all things, performing a blowjob correctly. Hermione had admitted that she had never given one and the girls gave her a few pointers. They told her to practice with bananas and carrots.

"'Mione what're you going to do?" Ginny asked a little nervously as Hermione grabbed a carrot.

"Watch and learn Gin," Hermione said mischievously as she licked the carrot up and down and then slowly moved it in and out of her mouth. She was staring directly at Malfoy as she did this.

The expression on Draco's face was priceless as he watched Hermione perform fellatio on a carrot. His mouth dropped as he stared at her and the spoon he was licking fell to the floor. When Hermione saw this, she took a bite of the carrot and gave him a hard stare. She and Ginny started to laugh. Hermione had won this round.

Blaise was laughing too. "Oh shit, Granger just owned your ass on this one Dray! Man I was getting turned on too. When did Granger get hot?"

"Sod off Zabini. Granger was sucking on a carrot, big deal," Draco said.

"You can't fool me, I saw your reaction. Looked like it was a big deal to you mate," Blaise replied.

Draco would never admit it, but seeing Granger do what she did with that carrot was one of the most erotic things he'd ever witnessed. She was full of surprises.

Professor McGonagall was now the Headmistress and she summoned Draco and Hermione to her office after the feast. She met with them to go over new rules and their duties. One of the new rules was that 7th years would be allowed to leave Hogwarts as soon as school finished on Friday afternoons and wouldn't have to return until Sunday afternoon. Hermione inwardly gave a sigh of relief. She had wondered how she and Neville were going to make it for Dangerous Eye Candy's gigs at Denis' club in Hogsmeade. This new rule was perfect! They wouldn't have to sneak out!

When the meeting was done, the Headmistress led Draco and Hermione to the Head's dormitory. The portrait was of an elderly gentleman attired in dress robes from the 16th century. The Headmistress gave the password which was "pumpkin pasty." The gentleman bowed to them as they entered the dormitory. There was a large common room with a brown leather sectional sofa. An oak desk was situated between two huge bookcases. Hermione couldn't wait to see what books they held. There was also a small kitchen with a dining area. The Headmistress made sure Draco and Hermione were situated and she headed back to her office. Before she went out the portrait door she turned to Draco and Hermione.

"Please conduct yourselves accordingly. You're role models for our student body," Headmistress McGonagall said as she looked from one to the other. Thankfully no other students besides Blaise and Ginny seemed to have been aware of Draco and Hermione's little interaction in the Great Hall, but the Headmistress had noticed.

"Yes ma'am, I intend on doing just that," Hermione replied as she looked at Draco

"Of course Professor," Draco said smoothly.

The Headmistress walked out and sighed when she was out of the dormitory. Albus Dumblestore had left behind a list of requests to be fulfilled after his demise. One was to have Draco and Hermione be Head Boy and Girl in their last year. She wondered why he made that choice. Those two were like oil and water. She supposed Albus had his reasons, but it would be a miracle if they didn't hex each other to death.

Hermione couldn't wait to get away from Malfoy. She decided to check out her bedroom and was pleasantly surprised. The walls were a calming light blue color. There was a queen-sized bed with a comforter and accents to match the wall. Hermione noticed that her trunk was there, so she began to put everything in place. As she looked around her bedroom, she noted that it was huge. She was also excited that she had her own bathroom, with a shower and tub. No sharing with Malfoy! Hermione wouldn't put it past him to walk in while she was showering or on the toilet. She pondered if this would be a good place for her and Neville to practice with the band. She and Neville were going to set up video conferencing via her computer to accomplish this. Hermione figured she could put a silencing charm around her room so Malfoy wouldn't suspect anything. It was a long day and the bathtub looked very inviting. She drew a bath, undressed, and climbed into the warm water. She was glad to see her tattoos had healed nicely. Hermione wondered how people would react if they saw them. What would Malfoy for instance think of them? She tried to relax, but couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and the way he had been acting toward her. It had to be a joke. There was no way Malfoy was attracted to her.

Draco smirked as he realized how much Granger was avoiding him. He decided to check out his bedroom. He walked in and took in the earth tone walls. Except for the colors, his bedroom had the same layout at Hermione's. He was a little disappointed when he saw that he had his own bathroom. He was hoping to share a bathroom with Granger and perhaps walk in on her when she was undressed. He opted to shower and relax. Classes would be starting the next day and Draco liked to be prepared. As he was about to fall asleep, he reflected on the day's events. Granger had been a very pleasant revelation indeed. He still had his sights set on the alluring Deb Death of Dangerous Eye Candy, but Granger was a nice distraction. Deb Death was such an enigma. Draco asked around about her, but no one seemed to know who she was. It was as if she had come out of nowhere. He was really looking forward to seeing her and the band perform at Hogsmeade over the weekend. Draco liked a challenge and Deb Death was proving to be one of the most difficult he'd ever encountered.

The next morning came quickly, but Hermione was ready. She couldn't wait to tackle her new classes and to start practicing with Neville and the rest of the band. With the exception of dealing with Malfoy, the school year was shaping up well. She was about to leave the dormitory when Malfoy stopped her.

"What's the hurry Granger? Wait up, I need to talk to you," Draco said.

Hermione sucked in her breath and tapped her foot. "Make it snappy Malfoy, I need to get going."

"Jeez Granger, chill. I only wanted to know what's going on with you and Longbottom," Draco drawled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione replied and wondered where Malfoy was going with this. Did he figure out she was Deb Death and Neville was Spike she thought nervously.

"I saw you two leaving the club after Dangerous Eye Candy's show this past Saturday night. Did you have a date? I bet it got intense, did Longbottom hold your hand?" Draco asked as he chuckled.

Hermione had to think fast. Thank Merlin Malfoy still had no clue about her and Neville being part of the band. "Neville's uncle owns the club and his uncle's girlfriend is the drummer in the band. I happened to be there with a friend and Neville saw me. We've always been friends, so Neville invited me backstage to meet the band after the show. Not that it's any of your damn business, but that's all it was. Sorry to burst your bubble if you thought something illicit was going on between Neville and me," Hermione answered.

"Well Granger I find it really peculiar that I never saw you or Longbottom in the club that night," Draco said.

"Did it ever occur to you Malfoy that we were avoiding you and your little friends? Now if 20 Questions are over, I need to go," Hermione asked.

"Fine go, I only asked because I was shocked to see you two misfits coming out of a club," Draco laughed.

"Whatever Malfoy, since when did my social life become your concern? Just stay out of my way," Hermione said and stormed out. It was only 7:45 a.m., but Malfoy succeeded in annoying her. She and Neville were going to have to be more careful. The last thing they wanted was Malfoy discovering their secret.

Draco laughed to himself when he saw Granger leave in a huff. He was really getting under her skin. It still nagged at him about her and Longbottom. There was something going on with them. It was totally out of character for those two to have been out so late. Draco was determined to find out what exactly they were up to.

Hermione was pleased with her schedule and more so when she saw Malfoy had no classes with her. Ginny and Neville were in all of her classes and they sat together when possible. Hermione asked Neville if he wanted to practice with her that evening and he agreed to meet her. She had emailed the other band members and they all planned to meet via video conferencing at 7:00 p.m.

Neville met Hermione in her dorm room at about 6:15 p.m. and she started to tell him about Malfoy seeing them leave the club together.

"Neville, I had to think fast. If that prick asks you anything, we just happened to be at your uncle's club at the same time. Malfoy is so fucking nosy," Hermione said, exasperated.

"The hell with him 'Mione. Those Slytherins will never change. Maybe you and I should mess with his head," Neville said with a thoughtful look.

"What do you propose we do Neville?" Hermione said with a slow grin. She liked this new side of Neville. This was fun.

"How about we let him think we're really dating? Maybe if word gets around that you and I are an item, it might help me get closer to Luna. Only if you want to 'Mione. I know I'm not exactly boyfriend material," Neville said and had his head down.

Hermione put her hand lightly on his chin and made him look at her. "Neville, listen to me. You are one of the kindest, bighearted, bravest guys I know. You are definitely boyfriend material. This could work. We could annoy Malfoy for a few weeks and get Luna to notice you. I like this side of you Neville Longbottom!" Hermione said and giggled.

Neville laughed. "How about we practice a few songs together? I've wanted to try a duet with you. Don't laugh, but I really love muggle country music."

"I love muggle country music too! My parents listen to it and I have quite a few country songs downloaded on my computer. Which song do you want to practice?" Hermione asked.

"Have you ever heard 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley and Allison Kraus?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I have. Beautiful song, but sad," Hermione replied.

"Do you want to try it out? I think you and I could make it work," Neville said.

"Okay, let me grab my acoustic guitar and we'll try. I hope I don't mess it up," Hermione laughed as she grabbed the guitar.

Neville grabbed a guitar too. His grandmother was strict, but one thing she was lenient about was music lessons. Neville took advantage of it and played a great range of instruments. He took out the music notes for the song and they began to play and sing.

Hermione was in awe of Neville's smooth and deep voice as he sang the song. He was truly talented.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

As they were singing, Draco walked in with Blaise and Pansy. Draco would never admit this to his friends, but the most delightful sound he had ever heard was coming from Granger's room. He stopped when he heard it. His friends looked at him questioningly, but stopped and listened too. It was the voices of a man and woman harmonizing perfectly. The song had a haunting quality about it. Draco wondered why Granger had the music turned up. The song finished and there were sounds of a conversation, but they couldn't hear it.

"How do you stand that loud music Draco? I think you need to report Granger to the Headmistress," Pansy said.

"This is the first time I've heard it. Don't overreact Pansy. Granger just needs a silencing charm," Draco snapped.

"Oh defending the mudblood are we?" Pansy said snidely.

"You really need to stop referring to Granger in that manner, the war is over. Times have changed Pansy, get over it," Draco said.

"I actually liked Granger's music. Probably some muggle song, but it had a good sound," Blaise said.

"Great, you're on Granger's side too," Pansy pouted.

"Draco's right Pansy. You really need to move past your misguided beliefs. I've done some things I'm not proud of, but I feel being able to come back and finish at Hogwarts is a second chance. You should be grateful," Blaise replied.

"Ugh, I'm out of here," Pansy spat as she stormed out of the dorm.

"Good riddance. I was trying to figure out a way to get rid of her," Draco said and snickered.

"I know man, but we've been friends with her a long time. She'll get over this," Blaise said.

Hermione and Neville realized Draco and company were back.

"Shit, they heard us. I can't believe I didn't do a silencing charm!" Hermione whispered as she quickly performed the charm.

"Hopefully they think you had a radio playing loudly," Neville said.

"Yeah I hope so. Damn I didn't think Malfoy was going to back so soon. Oh well, let's get on with it. Oh look Sondra and Sylvia have logged on," Hermione said.

They went on to practice for about two hours with the rest of the band and were pleased with the result. This was actually going to work. They all made a unanimous decision to start writing their own songs and then collaborate on them. It was all coming together. Hermione and Neville exited her room still chatting excitedly when they saw Draco and Blaise sitting in the common room. Hermione looked at Neville and rolled her eyes.

"Be prepared because shithead will make a comment about us exiting my bedroom," Hermione muttered.

"I say this is a perfect opportunity to screw with Malfoy," Neville said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You're right. Just follow my lead. Malfoy won't know what hit him," Hermione said and stifled a giggle.

Draco nudged Blaise when he heard Hermione's bedroom door open and she walked out with Neville. He had told Blaise about seeing her leaving a club with Neville. Blaise said there was no way Granger and Longbottom were dating.

"Well, well Granger and Longbottom. Aren't you two seeing a lot of each other! Going clubbing and hanging out in Granger's bedroom. I'm shocked," Draco drawled. He couldn't help noticing Hermione's outfit. She was dressed in a tight white low-cut T-shirt and black sweatpants with 'Juicy' written across her rear end. Juicy indeed Draco thought to himself.

Hermione ignored Draco and turned to Neville. She adjusted his robe and said in a seductive tone, "I had a really nice time tonight. Maybe you can stay later tomorrow night."

"That can be arranged sugar dumpling, same time tomorrow?" Neville asked without missing a beat. He played right along.

"Yes darling. Come, I'll walk you out," Hermione replied.

Draco and Blaise watched all this and only looked at each other with shocked expressions. What was this? Granger and Longbottom dating?

Hermione and Neville quickly walked out of the dormitory. When they out of earshot from the Slytherins, they started to laugh hysterically.

"Neville I almost wet my pants when you called me sugar dumpling! Sugar dumpling? Really?" Hermione said and guffawed.

"I just said the first thing that came to my mind! Oh shit this is classic! Did you see their faces?" Neville asked as he laughed.

Hermione recovered and said, "You do realize those two will be telling everyone and their mother we're an item?"

"I figured that. We'll just play along with it and maybe have a huge breakup in a few weeks. You know something 'Mione, thank you," Neville said.

"For what Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I finally feel like I can be looked at as a normal guy by you pretending to date me," Neville said.

"Neville, you are wonderful. Luna would be crazy not to see that. I've always felt different from everyone too. Everyone expects me to make the best grades and to know all the answers. Maybe you and I need to shake things up a little," Hermione replied and hugged her friend.

"Thanks 'Mione. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, I think you and I nailed it on that song!" Neville answered.

"I was surprised at how we sounded too Neville. Maybe we can write a duet. Goodnight, I had fun!" Hermione said.

Neville smiled and started to walk back to the Gryffindor dorm. Maybe this was going to be his year at Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed and walked back into the dorm. Time to face the wrath of Malfoy she thought, but when she walked in Draco and Blaise were no longer in the common room. Hermione was relieved not to see the Slytherins and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water and an apple. She heard someone leave the dormitory and hoped Draco had left with Blaise. That was not to be. As she was preparing to walk out of the kitchen, Draco stood in the doorway, blocking her exit.

"Excuse me Malfoy, I'd like to get back to my room," Hermione said.

"You and Longbottom? That doesn't make sense," Draco said.

"Why not? Neville is a nice guy," Hermione replied.

"That's just it Granger. I don't think you want a nice guy. There's no way in hell Longbottom can handle you," Draco said in a low voice as his eyes traveled over her body, lingering on her breasts.

"Oh and I suppose you think you can handle me Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a bored voice.

"I know I can Granger, come here," Draco said as he pulled her to him. He bent towards her and took her lips. Hermione tried to push him away, but only ended up dropping her bottle of water and apple. Neither one noticed; she started to respond to Draco's kiss and found her hands entangled in his hair again. Draco intensified the kiss and probed her mouth with his tongue. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her torso and stopped at the hem of her T-shirt. His hands made their way underneath and he almost gasped when he felt her warm, smooth skin. He started to knead her breasts through the thin material of her bra as he kept kissing Hermione. It was when his hands started to unfasten her bra that Hermione caught herself and stopped him. She broke the kiss and pushed his hands away.

Hermione pulled down her T-shirt and looked at him. "You need to stop doing this. I have a boyfriend."

"Don't kid yourself Granger. I felt the way you were responding to me. I know Longbottom can't make you feel like I just did," Draco said as he looked at her, his eyes dark with lust and longing.

"It was just a kiss Malfoy, nothing more, nothing less," Hermione said hoping he couldn't see how he had shaken her up. It has to be the hormones Gin mentioned! She had no urge to kiss Neville that way, but Malfoy stirred something up in her. Why oh why was she so attracted to him?

"It's more than that and you know it Granger. Fine, go and play with little Longbottom. When you need a real man you know where to find me," Draco said.

"Dream on Malfoy, that will never happen," Hermione said as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

Draco smirked as he watched her walk away. He wasn't sure why he reacted the way he did around Granger. She was just so damn infuriating and sexy at the same time. He went back to his room and started stripping off his clothes. He went to his bathroom and climbed into the shower. He had a raging hard-on and decided to take care of it. Draco started to stroke his member slowly, and then picked up the pace as he imagined Granger in the shower with him. When he climaxed, the feeling more intense than anything he had ever felt before. Damn if only imagining sex with Granger made him come like that, how would the actual experience be? Draco thought that it might be best to keep his distance from Granger for a few days. He wanted nothing more than to screw that little spitfire until she was screaming his name for mercy.

Hermione was relieved when Malfoy seemed to be keeping his distance from her in the next few days. She and Neville continued to practice their music and mused about their "relationship." Ginny was the only one who knew it was a sham and thought it was brilliant. There was a little bit of a buzz when their fellow students saw Hermione and Neville holding hands, but it died down after about a day or so. Neville was having fun; 5th and 6th years girls who had never even glanced at him were now making excuses to make small talk. He was enjoying the attention, but still had not caught Luna's eye.

"Come on Neville, this might take a little patience. We all know Luna's in a world of her own most of the time," Hermione said after Neville expressed his disappointment about Luna. They were in the Great Hall having lunch.

"I know 'Mione. Look at her, I think she is the most lovely woman," Neville said and sighed as he went back to his food, but kept looking towards Luna.

Hermione patted his hand. "Give it time Neville, she'll come around."

Draco watched all this from Slytherin's table. He noticed Longbottom gazing towards someone. Why was Longbottom staring at Lovegood with such a sappy expression? It hit Draco! This was too funny. Longbottom was in love with Luna and Granger had no clue. He saw Granger and Weaselette having a conversation and they seemed oblivious to Longbottom. Granger stood up to leave and she gave Longbottom a small nudge. Longbottom seemed to come out of his trance and followed her out. Draco laughed to himself. He would never let a witch boss him around that way. Something about Granger and Longbottom still didn't sit well with him. Draco was too much of a Slytherin not to recognize when something deceitful was taking place. He'd figure it out.

Friday afternoon arrived and Hermione was probably one of the first 7th year students to leave. She wanted to get to Denis' club in Hogsmeade before anyone spotted her. She was lucky for most of the students that chose to take advantage of the new rule had gone home. Draco returned to Malfoy Manor but he and Blaise had plans to see Dangerous Eye Candy that night and then Blaise wanted to go to some muggle club called Diamonds in London that was open until the wee hours of the morning.

Dangerous Eye Candy opened up to a full house Friday night. Hermione and Neville noticed Draco and Blaise in the audience, but not Pansy. Hermione figured her performance from the week before must've finally driven the bitter girl off. Draco watched as the band walked onto the stage and gave a low whistle when he saw what Deb Death and the other female band members were wearing. They were all clad in red leather mini dresses with plunging necklines and paired with red stiletto heels. They were looking fierce. Neville played it safe with faded Levis and a red ripped T-shirt. Sebastian had found the dresses and thought they went perfectly with their opening number, 'Cherry Bomb' by the Runaways.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_

When the band was in the middle of the set, they decided to try out a song Sondra had written. It was a slow ballad, 'Love on Common Ground.' Sondra had written it after a bad breakup with a wizard who had failed to tell her he was married with 3 children. The crowd went wild. They continued the set and again were called back for a few more encores. When they went backstage Denis congratulated them. He was brimming with excitement; he was right when he said the wizarding world was ready for something different. Dangerous Eye Candy proved it.

"We need to have a little meeting before everyone splits. I was approached with an interesting proposal today regarding Dangerous Eye Candy," Denis said.

The band gave him their attention and he told them about being contacted by a wizard charity organization for aiding orphaned children from the war. The organization's chairperson, Cecilia Bennet, was a young witch in her thirties and wanted to do something innovative and fun for a fundraiser. She wanted to have an auction where people would bid to win dates with members of Dangerous Eye Candy. The highest bidder would get to take the band member out to dinner.

"I'm okay with it. It's for a great cause. Count me in," Sylvia said.

"Denis, would you be okay with me going on a date with someone else?" Michelle asked.

"I think it will be fine love. You'll all be in disguise and it's for charity. It's not like it'll be real dates," Denis replied.

"I'm on board too. I just hope I don't get stuck with some weirdo," Sondra said and laughed.

"I'm in too. I'm all for doing my duty for a great cause," Hermione said.

"I don't know who'll be crazy enough to want a date with Spike, but count me in too," Neville said and shrugged.

"I'd bid for a date with Spike's sweet ass," Sebastian teased.

"Don't you dare!" Neville exclaimed but laughed.

"Great! I'll let Cecilia know. By the way, the auction is in two weeks," Denis said and walked away.

Hermione and the rest of the band only shook their heads. They were used to Denis working quickly and making sure Dangerous Eye Candy was getting publicity. Hermione thought the auction should be fun and they would be helping children who were victims of unfortunate circumstances. Deb Death could handle that.

Everyone started to leave except for Hermione, Neville, and Sebastian. Hermione and Sebastian were heading for a new muggle club in London as soon as she showered and got rid of the heavy makeup and hair dye. They wanted Neville to go with them, but he didn't want to upset his grandmother by staying out too late. She knew he was in a band and they kept late hours but she would be worried if he stayed out until the next morning. As soon as Neville graduated from Hogwarts he intended on getting his own place!

Draco and Blaise left Hogsmeade when the show was over and apparated to Diamonds. They were surrounded by muggle women as soon as the good-looking Slytherins walked in. Draco started to dance with a pretty, petite blonde with long straight hair. She was attired in a tight black miniskirt and halter top. He thought she was very attractive but his thoughts kept straying to Deb Death and what she had been wearing when she hit the stage. Draco still couldn't figure out who exactly Deb Death was.

Hermione and Sebastian apparated to the muggle club and when they arrived, they hit the dance floor. She had changed into dark blue skinny jeans topped with a cropped green sweater. Her jeans were tucked into knee-high brown leather Frye boots. Sebastian wore black skinny jeans and a fitted black button down shirt with black motorcycle boots. They made a stunning couple as they danced. No one would've guessed Sebastian was gay from the way he and Hermione were moving on the dance floor.

Draco took a break from dancing and was trying to get away from the blonde. She was becoming a little too clingy. He ordered a drink from the bar and turned towards the dance floor while he waited for it. Draco couldn't believe his eyes; there was Granger and Deb Death's boyfriend all over each other!

Hermione and Sebastian were really getting into "Low" by Flo Rida and were grinding into each other. When the part of the song, "she turned around and gave that big booty a smack" came on, Hermione turned her rear end towards Sebastian and he smacked it! It was one of their favorite songs. Hermione laughed; she and Sebastian always had so much fun together. She had no idea Malfoy was watching.

Draco wondered what the hell was going on with Granger. She was supposedly dating Longbottom and here she is practically having sex out in the open with Deb Death's boyfriend! Granger was not going to get away with this. He would make sure that Deb Death found out about this.

**I wanted to get this chapter out before school starts tomorrow! I have an idea of where I want this story to go and I hope I can update often. I don't know how hectic or difficult my classes will be, so bear with me, LOL! Hope you enjoy and thank you for the very kind reviews and alerts:-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I only want to provide the world with Dramione!**

Draco couldn't believe how Granger was acting. Over the summer, he and Blaise had watched a muggle film called "Girls Gone Wild." Granger was acting like one of those hussies on that film, thought Draco. It never occurred to Draco that he had "cheated" with Granger too. It irked him that she responded to his advances than stopped him when things were getting good. Granger told him she had a boyfriend, but yet here she was letting Deb Death's boyfriend have his way with her in a public place! Draco decided he'd better leave the club before he created a scene. He was going to find a way to let Granger know that he knew what she was doing. He saw Blaise sitting in a corner with some brunette, so he let his friend know that he was going home.

"Is everything okay Dray?" Blaise asked as he scrutinized Draco. He knew his friend well and Draco looked aggravated.

"It's fine Blaise. I'll tell you about it later. I'm just ready to get home," Draco replied.

"I'd go to but I'm occupied, goodnight," Blaise grinned and said as he turned back to the brunette.

Draco nodded and left the club. He noticed that Hermione and Deb Death's boyfriend were gone too. Probably off shagging, Draco thought bitterly. He apparated back to Malfoy Manor to get some sleep. He and Blaise planned to go to Hogsmeade to watch Dangerous Eye Candy again. As Draco fell asleep he debated on whether he should let Deb Death know her boyfriend was unfaithful.

Dancing until 4 a.m. finally caught with Hermione and Sebastian, so they decided to go home. Hermione had told her parents she would be staying over at Sebastian's. They didn't mind her being at Sebastian's house since they met him and Mrs. Granger's "gaydar" went off the charts after shaking his hand. Their little girl was safe with him!

Hermione crashed at Sebastian's house until about noon and then went home to her parents. They knew about Dangerous Eye Candy's gigs in Hogsmeade, so they had an early dinner with Hermione before she headed back. She promised to be back after the gig ended and spend part of Sunday with them before she had to go back to school. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were glad to see how Hermione had so much more life in her. She seemed really happy.

Draco and Blaise arrived at the club in Hogsmeade at about 9:30 p.m. Saturday night and were glad they did. The club was already starting to fill up and they were able to grab a table towards the back. Draco looked around and noticed Luna Lovegood at a table with other Ravenclaws and Ginny Weasley. Since when did those weirdoes go to nightclubs he thought to himself? Draco supposed Dangerous Eye Candy had a bigger fan base than he imagined. He saw a flyer on their table and began to read it. A grin spread on his face as he found out about the charity auction. Draco was going to make it his business to be the highest bidder for a date with Deb Death.

All of the members of the band had arrived earlier and were in full hair and makeup thanks to Sebastian. Hermione and Neville peeked out of the curtains to look at the crowd. Hermione nudged Neville when she spotted Luna. Ginny had told her that they were going to be there tonight.

"Wow, Luna is really at our show! Suddenly I don't feel so good," Neville said and he looked a little pale.

"Oh no you don't Neville! Pull yourself together. You're Spike and I'm Deb Death! Denis, Ginny, and Sebastian are the only ones out there who know who we really are. It'll be fine," Hermione said reassuringly but was a little worried at Neville's pallor.

Neville touched his "glamoured" blue Mohawk and took a deep breath. "You're right 'Mione. Let's do this."

Hermione smiled at him as Denis announced Dangerous Eye Candy to the crowd. The band members were wearing T-shirts advertising the children's charity and black leather pants. Denis made sure there were flyers on every table and his staff had posted them around Hogsmeade. He hoped this venture would be successful for the charity.

The curtains opened and Dangerous Eye Candy did something a little different. Hermione and Neville opened up with a duet. They sang "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Hermione noticed Neville was still nervous at the beginning but as they song wore on, he became more comfortable. When they sang the last line, "I just called to say I love you, come back home," they were facing each other and smiling. They were received by a huge amount of applause. The band was still astounded at how much the wizarding crowd loved the muggle music. Hermione also performed a song Neville had written about Luna, "Stars in Her Eyes." Sebastian was seated at the bar and gave the band thumbs up as he looked around and saw the crowd's positive reaction.

Draco noticed Deb Death's boyfriend and saw him smiling at her as she sang. How could that man stand there and smile at his girlfriend after he had been out the night before with Granger? Draco made a decision. He was going to make his way backstage and let Deb Death know about her boyfriend's indiscretion. He'd deal with Granger when they returned to school.

Dangerous Eye Candy finished their set and returned backstage. Hermione was in a dressing room prying off the tight leather pants. She had worn a thong, but as she pulled off the pants the thong came off with them. So she was standing there naked from the waist down when Draco burst in.

"Deb Death, I need to tell you ̶̶" Draco had started to say when he noticed she was nude. His eyes went right to her crotch and then he noticed the two little tattoos on her hip bones. Damn, this chick was hotter than he ever imagined.

"You dirty little troll fucker, get the hell out of here!" Hermione/Deb Death screamed as she covered herself with the leather pants.

Larry, one of Denis' bouncers heard the commotion and checked to see what was going on. Draco didn't know what had hit him when he felt one big, meaty hand grab him by the collar of his shirt and lift him off the ground. Larry was over 6 feet tall and outweighed Draco by about 75 pounds.

"I demand you put me down at once! Don't you know who I am?" Draco snarled.

"No, I don't care who you are. I'd quit while you're ahead before I wipe this place with your arse. What were you doing backstage anyway?" Larry asked as brought Draco back inside the club and pushed him towards the bar.

"I needed to give Deb Death an urgent message. I had no idea she was undressing!" Draco said indignantly as he adjusted his clothing. The nerve of that big brute handling him, Draco Malfoy, in that manner, he thought.

"What's the message shit for brains? I'll tell Ms. Death for you," Larry said and smirked.

"Just let her know that I have important information regarding her boyfriend," Draco replied. He was so pissed off at Larry.

"What's the secret word if you want me to deliver the message?" Larry asked in a teasing manner. He loved fucking with people, especially a dickhead like this.

Draco couldn't believe this guy. He decided to play along. "I suppose you mean 'please'?"

"That's it. I'll let Deb know, I'll be right back." Larry answered and laughed.

Larry went backstage and knocked on Hermione's door. "Hey doll, you decent?"

"Yes Larry, come in," Hermione replied.

"Hey that pinhead said he had an important message about your boyfriend. What do you want to do about it? I'll be happy to get rid of him," Larry said and grinned.

"That won't be necessary Larry. Send him back and I'll find out what he wants to tell me," Hermione answered. She was still in full hair and makeup but she was wrapped in a robe.

"Okie dokie. I'll send pinhead back," Larry said and chuckled.

Hermione laughed. Larry was so funny and was always telling her dirty jokes. She heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in," Hermione said in a low voice and hoped Malfoy didn't recognize it.

"Ms. Death, I want to apologize for bursting in on you like that. I didn't see anything I haven't seen before," Draco said and had the nerve to smirk!

Hermione chose to ignore this. "Larry said you had something important to tell me. What is it?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I saw your boyfriend out last night with another girl."

"What do you mean? Sebastian told me he was at home reading!" Hermione said shrilly. It was taking all her willpower not to burst out laughing. This was too good!

So that was baldy's name thought Draco. "No I'm pretty sure that it was him with a girl who is a student at Hogwarts. She's my classmate as a matter of fact."

Hermione knew Malfoy was capable of vile things, but she didn't think he would stoop to throw her under the bus just because he thought he could possibly have a go at Deb Death! He really was a dirty bastard.

"Sebastian has been acting strange lately. What's the whore's name?" Hermione asked. This conversation was so surreal, but she was getting some sort of perverse pleasure from it. Hermione wanted to see how far Malfoy would take this.

"Hermione Granger," Draco drawled and looked at Deb Death/Hermione to gauge her reaction.

"Hermione Granger… Granger…why does that name sound familiar," Hermione mused.

"Well she was part of the Golden Trio with Potter and Weasel ̶ I mean Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Draco replied.

"It can't be. She's such a wholesome and natural girl. I don't believe you!" Hermione exclaimed. She was really laying it on thick to see what Malfoy's reaction would be.

"Don't let that little innocent act fool you! That prissy stuck-up know it all is a skank! She's been acting like a total harlot at school too. Not only is she messing with your boyfriend, she also has a boyfriend at school!" Draco said fervently.

"No! Wait until I get my hands on Sebastian. No one messes around on Deb Death!" Hermione growled. She couldn't believe the names Malfoy was calling her. Oh it was on now; she was so going to get back at him for this! Malfoy was going down!

"What're you going to do?" Draco asked hesitantly. Deb Death looked a little scary.

"If you see that man-stealing whore Hermione Granger, tell her Deb Death is looking for her! Sebastian is history. Look I need to get dressed and get out of here. Thanks for the info kid. What's your name again? Durwood?" Hermione replied.

Draco was disappointed. Did she really regard him as a young boy? "No, the name is Draco Malfoy. I can assure you I'm far from being a kid. You should let me take you out sometime so I can prove it to you," Draco said seductively.

"Yeah sure whatever Draco. I have to deal with a two-timing boyfriend. Later," Hermione stated and showed Malfoy the door.

"Have a goodnight then Ms. Death," Draco said as the door slammed in his face. She was a bit crass and rude, Draco thought. Well maybe she was like that because of the news he had just given her. A small part of him began to regret the nasty things he said about Granger, but he figured he did the right thing. The only thing that nagged him was that deep down he wondered if he did this because Granger rejected his advances. As Draco approached the main room of the club, he saw Sebastian headed backstage. Draco smirked. That stupid baldheaded git had no idea what was about to him. He went back to Blaise and they decided to head home.

Sebastian knocked on Hermione's door and said, "It's me. I just saw your little boyfriend."

Hermione laughed and let him in. She quickly shut it and turned to Sebastian. "Sit down, you will not believe this! Malfoy was just in here telling me that you were cheating with Hermione Granger. I tell you Sebastian, this was so damn weird! I don't know how I kept a straight face!"

Sebastian laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. "I bet he saw us last night! We were doing some pretty raunchy dance moves! What did you tell him?"

"I basically told him I was going to kick your ass and Granger's. You should have heard the things he was saying about me!" Hermione replied.

"He really is a little jerk from hell! A real shame because that boy is fine!" Sebastian said.

"More like hard to define. I'm so going to get him back for saying those nasty things about me," Hermione said.

"I don't doubt it. What're you going to do?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a few things in mind. This will be a work in progress," Hermione said and gave him a slow smile.

Blaise ended up spending the night at Malfoy Manor with Draco. They stayed up talking in the den and Draco told him about Granger cheating on Deb Death's boyfriend.

"I can't believe you told Deb Death! I didn't think Granger was capable of messing around with someone else's boyfriend. Are you sure it was her?" Blaise asked.

"Oh yeah, it was Granger. I couldn't believe the way she was carrying on when she was dancing," Draco said with a disgusted look on his face.

Blaise took a long look at Draco. "Why are you so hot for Deb Death? Yeah, she has a tight body and looks good, but she seems kind of aloof. You know nothing about her. I think it was pretty harsh of you to tell her about Granger. Granger might not have any idea that the dude was Deb Death's boyfriend. Did that ever occur to you?"

Draco was silent for a few minutes. "No it didn't occur to me. So what?"

"That's a good question. You want to know what I think? Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. I think you wanted to get back at Granger because she won't have a thing to do with you," Blaise stated.

"You're wrong! I can get any girl I want at Hogwarts," Draco growled.

"Yeah, but you can't get Granger," Blaise replied.

"You don't know anything. I'm going to bed," Draco said and walked out of the den to go to his bedroom.

Blaise gave a small smile and shook his head. Deep down Draco wanted Granger and when he couldn't have her, he decided to try and bring her down. Draco was a smart guy, but he could get stupid when it came to dealing with women. Blaise headed to the guest bedroom and as he fell asleep he thought what the atmosphere at Hogwarts was going to be like once Granger got wind of what Draco did.

Hermione left through a floo network at the club and returned to her parents' home. She mused about the events of the evening before falling asleep. She could play as dirty a game as Malfoy. Poor bastard had no idea of how she was going to make such an arse out of him.

The 7th year students returned to Hogwarts on Sunday afternoon. Hermione went to her dorm room and was glad to see there was no sign of Malfoy. She tidied up her room and decided to visit the Gryffindor dorms. When she arrived, she saw Neville in the common room.

"Neville, glad to see you made it back. You and I need to talk," Hermione said.

"Hey 'Mione. Sure do you want to talk here?" Neville asked.

"No, let's go back to my dorm. I don't want anyone hearing this," Hermione said.

They walked back to the Head dorm and entered it. They went straight to Hermione's room and she asked Neville to sit down.

"Neville, you and I are going to have to break up," Hermione said.

"So soon, why? Did something happen?" Neville asked.

Hermione started laughing and told him about Malfoy telling Deb Death that Sebastian was cheating on her. Neville was doubled over in laughter when she finished.

"Malfoy is a shit-stirrer! Damn 'Mione I don't know how you didn't deck him when he was saying those things about you!" Neville said when he caught his breath after laughing so hard.

"I know Neville, but I couldn't compromise Deb Death's identity! Trust me, it took all I had to keep a straight face," Hermione replied.

"What do you want to do?" Neville said.

"Well, if I know Malfoy, he's probably going to cause a scene when he sees us together tonight. Maybe we can stage a breakup in front of him," Hermione said.

"That'll work. Oh I forgot to tell you! I saw Luna at Diagon Alley earlier today and we spoke. I think I'm going to ask her out. After we split up of course," Neville said and laughed.

"Neville, that's great! I hope it works out for you," Hermione replied.

"Thanks. What about you? Any special guy in your life?" Neville asked.

"No guy sparks my interest at the moment. I have fun with Sebastian and that's enough for me at the moment," Hermione answered.

"Well for what it's worth, whoever you find better realize what an awesome woman you are," Neville said.

"Thanks Neville. That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me. Luna better know how awesome you are too!" Hermione said.

Hermione and Neville talked some more and were watching videos on YouTube when they heard Malfoy walk in. Hermione looked at Neville.

"Ready for Operation Breakup?" Hermione asked.

"Let's do it," Neville said and grinned.

It was just like Hermione imagined. As soon as she and Neville walked out of her room, Malfoy was waiting to ambush them.

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds. Hey Granger didn't I see you at a club in London over the weekend?" Draco asked and smirked.

"I doubt it Malfoy. I was home with my parents," Hermione said in what she hoped was a nervous tone.

"Really because it sure looked like you humping some bloke's leg on the dance floor," Draco drawled as he looked from Hermione and Neville, gauging their reactions.

"Hermione is this true?" Neville asked.

"Neville, it's not what you think," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Oh so you were at a club? What the hell Hermione? I thought we shared a mutual trust!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah Longbottom and it gets worse. She's two-timing you with Deb Death's boyfriend! Newsflash Granger, Deb Death wants to kick your arse!" Draco said smugly.

"Hermione I trusted you! I can't believe you betrayed me like this! We're over!" Neville shouted.

"Neville, no! Please give me another chance. I promise I won't go out behind your back again," Hermione pleaded.

"Forget it! How could I take you back after something like this? We're done. I'm out of here!" Neville said and stormed out of the dorm.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life Malfoy? You better hope I can patch things up with Neville!" Hermione shouted as she ran out of the dorm room.

Draco sat on the couch in the common room and put his feet up. He still had a smug smile. It gave him great satisfaction to cause chaos in Granger's perfect little existence. He was a little shocked at how emotional Longbottom was and that he actually had the balls to break up with Granger. Draco decided to sit and wait for Granger to come back in. He hoped she was going to be an emotional wreck.

Hermione caught up with Neville and they walked back to Gryffindor's dorm.

"You were great! Malfoy totally bought it!" Hermione said.

"You think so? Man, I was so nervous. I've never broken up with anyone before," Neville replied and laughed.

They plopped down on chairs in Gryffindor's common room and were still laughing when Ginny walked up.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

Hermione relayed the whole story to her and Ginny was soon doubled over with laughter too. It was just so good to be getting one over on Malfoy.

"It's getting late. I guess I need to make it look like I was crying," Hermione said and grinned.

Ginny performed a quick crying charm and it made Hermione's eyes red and puffy. "It should wear off in a few hours, but go look in that mirror over there. It's pretty convincing," Ginny said.

Hermione took a look and said, "Looks like I've been crying all afternoon! Stupendous! We're going to have to tell Harry and Ron about this. I hope I can pull this off and I don't start laughing in front of Malfoy."

"You've been doing well so far 'Mione. You got this. Go forth woman of loose morals," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled and waved. She walked back to the Head dorm and started to make sobbing sounds as soon as she walked in.

"I take it Longbottom didn't patch things up with you?" Draco asked and snickered.

"What did you get out of doing this Malfoy? What fucking business was it of yours? I was only dancing with Deb Death's boyfriend, nothing else happened, but after you saying it the way you did Neville doesn't believe me!" Hermione shouted.

For some strange reason something stirred in Draco when he saw how upset Granger looked. He suddenly regretted what he did. All of a sudden he wanted to comfort her.

"Granger, I didn't realize it was so serious between you and Longbottom. I mean, come on, you two are the last people I'd have imagined dating," Draco said and started to walk towards her.

"Well it was! Another thing, you told Deb Death that I was with her boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did. I thought it was the right thing to do," Draco replied.

"I can't believe you told her. Like it's my fault she can't keep her man satisfied! Well I'm not scared of that pink-haired bitch. Why don't you pass that message on to her since you're her little messenger boy," Hermione said snidely.

"I'm no one's little messenger boy Granger! I can't believe the way you've been behaving lately. Someone has to stop you," Draco said and he pulled her to him.

"Let go of me Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.

"No. Maybe I want a little of what you've been giving away Granger," Draco growled. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to look at him as he crushed his lips onto hers. Hermione pushed against him but she was no match for his strength. She decided to try a different tactic and bit his bottom lip.

"Ouch! You nasty little whore, I guess you like it rough," Draco hissed. He pushed her against the wall and continued to assault Hermione's lips. She could taste his blood and was a little disgusted with herself because this turned her on. What the hell she decided, might as well have a little fun and she started to respond to his kiss.

Draco sensed the change in her demeanor and felt his penis twitch. Damn, why did Granger get under his skin this way? Blaise was right; he wanted Granger. He lifted the hem of the loose blouse she was wearing and let his hands run over her smooth skin. His lips left her mouth and moved to her neck. Hermione gave a soft moan and he ran his hands over her bra. This time he was able to unclasp it. Draco pushed up her blouse and flicked his tongue lightly on one of her breasts. He hesitated but then felt her hands in his hair so he took the whole breast in his mouth and suckled gently. He moved to the other breast and did the same thing.

Hermione couldn't believe she was letting Malfoy do this! Was she some sort of masochist? How could it be that someone she despised could make her feel so much pleasure? As she was wondering about this, his lips left her breasts and he started to kiss her again. This time his kiss was more gentle and she allowed his tongue in her mouth. Malfoy pushed himself against her and she could feel his erection. His hands roamed down to the button fly cargo pants she was wearing. He pushed one hand down inside her pants and then under her knickers. Hermione sucked in her breath as he inserted one finger inside of her. No man had ever touched her there. Draco started to kiss her neck and nibbled her ear.

"Granger, you're so wet and tight. I want you," Draco whispered.

Suddenly Hermione came to her senses. What was she doing with Malfoy especially after all of the nasty things he said about her to Deb Death. She pulled his hand out of her pants and pushed him away. Draco gave her a dazed look.

"What's wrong? Come on Granger, let's go to my room and finish what we started," Draco said as he tried to grab her hand.

"You know something Malfoy, I wouldn't fuck you even if your dick was made of gold," Hermione said and started to walk to her room.

It took Draco a moment to process what she told him and then it hit him that she was rejecting his advances again. "Oh no Granger, get that ass back here. You can't get me all hot and bothered like this then walk away."

"I just did Malfoy. Leave me the hell alone," Hermione said and walked into her room, locking the door behind her. He banged on her door for a few minutes, even apologizing for the mess he caused. Hermione shouted at him to go away. How could she let herself lose control that way, especially with Malfoy.

Draco went back to his room, fuming. Why did he get so worked up for Granger? He needed to relieve himself so he decided to leave and go to Slytherin's dorm. Once there, he had no problem finding Pansy. They found an empty room and as Draco screwed Pansy, he closed his eyes and imagined he was pounding into Granger.

As the days went by, Hermione was relieved that Malfoy was ignoring her. She noticed that he didn't sleep in his room and wouldn't return until the next morning. She figured he was staying in Slytherin's dorm and only coming back to shower and dress in their dorm. That suited Hermione fine. She also noticed that Pansy was clinging to Malfoy and gazing at him with an adoring look. Those two deserved each other as far as Hermione was concerned, but yet she couldn't help feeling her heart drop a little when she saw them together. She pushed the feeling aside; there was no way she was jealous Malfoy was with Pansy.

Friday afternoon finally arrived and Hermione went home. Dangerous Eye Candy didn't have a gig that night. Denis and his staff were preparing the club for the charity auction taking place on Saturday night. Hermione was excited because she was meeting Harry and Ron for dinner. Ginny came over to her house and they got ready. Since the weather was chilly that evening, the girls opted for sweaters and skinny jeans with boots. Ginny's sweater was light green and offset her lovely red hair. Hermione's sweater was black with shimmery threads woven throughout it. They were meeting at a muggle restaurant that wasn't far from Hermione's home, so she and Ginny were able to walk over.

When they arrived, Harry and Ron were already there and were with two other people. The guys introduced them as Sarah Timmons and Jon O'Callaghan. Sarah was a receptionist in the Auror's office and Jon was Harry and Ron's immediate supervisor. As they were seated, Hermione noticed something. Ginny was paired off with Harry of course and Ron seemed very chummy with Sarah. Did they bring Jon for her? Damn her friends, she was being set up! She wondered if Ginny was in on it. Hermione was a little upset, but as the evening went on, she found Jon to be very easy to talk to. He was also kind of cute, Hermione thought. Jon had short, close cropped black hair and kind brown eyes. When he laughed he had one dimple on the right side, which Hermione thought was adorable. Jon was 25 years old and had gone into the Auror program right after graduating from Hogwarts. She remembered his family's name from studying Hogwarts history. The O'Callaghan's came from a long line of purebred wizards and were very wealthy. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that Jon was so down to earth and not at all pretentious.

When they finished dinner, they walked out of the restaurant. Ginny and Hermione let Sarah and Jon know that it was nice to meet them. Sarah and Jon, along with Harry and Ron had to attend an early meeting at the Ministry the next morning so they were heading home. Before Jon left, he took Hermione aside.

"I really enjoyed dinner and meeting you. Is it okay if I contact you? I'd like to see you again," Jon said.

"Sure, I'd like that," Hermione said. She and Jon exchanged contact information and said goodnight.

Ginny and Hermione started to walk back to Hermione's house. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Gin were you in on it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You knew! Well you're lucky it worked out. I liked him," Hermione said.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief. "Good! Harry had wanted you to meet Jon. I checked him out first before I agreed to set you up."

"Thanks Gin, glad to know you're looking out for me," Hermione replied and laughed.

"That's what friends are for," Ginny answered.

They stayed up for a few hours in Hermione's room talking. Ginny was able to accio a Hogwarts yearbook from her house that had Jon in it. She and Hermione giggled as they looked at his pictures. Jon was a hottie back in the day and looked even better now. Hermione was looking forward to hearing from Jon. He made her forget her conflicting feelings about Malfoy.

Ginny returned home the next morning and promised to meet Hermione/Deb Death at the club that night. Harry and Ron planned on being there too. Hermione spent the day with her parents and then apparated to Hogsmeade in the late afternoon.

When she arrived Sebastian was waiting. He did everyone's hair and makeup as usual. Dangerous Eye Candy hit the stage and played a few songs before the auction started. Hermione noticed Malfoy was there with Blaise and Pansy. Pansy was almost sitting in Malfoy's lap. She also saw Ginny, Harry, and Ron, along with Sarah and her heart gave a little jump when she saw Jon was there too!

The bidding started with a date with Michelle aka Aphrodite. She was pleased when a good friend of hers placed the winning bid. Her friend knew it was her behind the disguise and did it as a favor. Sylvia aka Randi and Sondra aka Tamara received winning bids from two wizards who were brothers and twins too! When Neville aka Spike came up, the winning bid was from a very excited middle-aged cougar witch. Neville was a little afraid of her. The bidding started for a date with Hermione aka Deb Death. Malfoy immediately bid 100 galleons, beating out other wizard's bids of 50, 60, or 70 galleons. Pansy had given him a dirty look when he made the bid, but he didn't care what she thought. Hermione couldn't believe it, she was going to have to go to dinner with Malfoy. Please, please she thought to herself, let someone else bid. Just as this thought went through her mind, a voice broke in.

"I'll bid 1000 galleons for a date with Deb Death," Jon O'Callaghan said.

Some in the crowd gasped and Draco wondered who the hell that git who outbid him was. He didn't have 1000 galleons on him, there was no way he could outbid this wizard. Pansy was pleased. No date with the pink-haired trollop for her Draco!

Hermione was so thankful. Who would have thought Jon would have been her savior? The winning bidders came to the stage and stood beside their "dates." As the crowd clapped and cheered. Jon stood beside Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"I thought I would bail you out Hermione, you looked worried," Jon said.

Hermione turned and looked at him. "How did you know it was me?"

**Enjoy, wondering where I'm going to take this one! Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, highly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:**** It hasn't changed, I still own nothing related to Harry Potter, LOL!**

"Keep smiling and I'll explain later. How about we meet in London later?" Jon murmured.

"Name the place. I can't wait to hear your explanation," Hermione replied.

Jon gave her the name of a 24-hour muggle diner located near Diagon Alley. Hermione knew exactly where it was; she had gone there with Sebastian a few times. She and the other band members returned backstage and began their ritual of changing back to their actual selves. Neville was moaning and groaning about the "cougar" witch who won the date with him.

"'Mione did you see that old bat who won the date? She was pinching my rear while we were on stage. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry," Neville whined.

"Come on Neville, it won't be that bad. It's only a dinner date and besides it's for a great cause," Hermione answered.

"I know, but it still sucks I'm stuck with her. Hey did you see Malfoy's expression when that other guy outbid him?" Neville asked.

"No, I was trying not to look at him. I thought I was going to have to actually go to dinner with that prat! Thank Merlin Jon made the winning bid or I'd be whining like you," Hermione said.

"Wait a second, you know him?" Neville asked.

"Well I met him the night before as my normal self. His name is Jon O'Callaghan and he's Harry and Ron's supervisor at the Auror's office. I had no idea he was going to be here tonight, much less bid to win dinner with Deb Death. Neville, he knows I'm Deb Death! I have no idea how; I know Harry and Ron wouldn't reveal anything. I'm supposed to meet him tonight and he said he'll tell me," Hermione replied.

"Damn I thought we were well disguised. Much as I hate to admit this, Malfoy is far from dumb and even he hasn't figured it out yet," Neville said.

"Yeah, but something tells me Jon and Malfoy are two very different men," Hermione speculated.

"Hmm, do I detect a little romantic interest there 'Mione," Neville asked.

"It's too soon to tell, Neville. Jon seems to be nice, who knows. He's a bit older than me, but I like older guys," Hermione said.

Just then Sebastian walked in. "Ooh someone had a bidding war going on! Was that _the_ Jon O'Callaghan that won the bid? Not too shabby girly, you could've done much worse!"

"So you know him?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I remember him from Hogwarts. I never actually had a conversation with him, he was one of those guys I admired from afar," Sebastian said and sighed.

"What was he like at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"He was in Gryffindor, was great at Quidditch and dated the prettiest witch in his class, Marcia Dylan. Jon seemed to be a nice guy. I really didn't keep track of those two after we finished at Hogwarts. I was a little shocked to see Jon tonight and couldn't believe it when he made that huge bid for a date with Deb Death," Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, he knows I'm Deb Death," Hermione said.

"Wait, has he met you before?" Sebastian asked.

Hermione explained to Sebastian about having dinner with Jon and her friends the night before. "So I'm meeting him at that muggle diner you and I like to go to, the one near Diagon Alley. He said he'll explain how he knew I'm Deb Death!"

Sebastian nodded and said, "You never cease to amaze me sweetie. Let me know how it goes. I saw your friend Malfoy wasn't too happy about Jon's bid! He and his friends left as soon as the bidding was over."

Hermione laughed but wondered what it would've been like to go to dinner with Malfoy. She couldn't help thinking about their encounter the other night, but Malfoy was with Pansy now. Hermione figured Pansy was satisfying Malfoy since he wasn't sleeping in the Head Dorm anymore. She thought about how rough his kiss was at the beginning and then began to feel a warm feeling flow through her when she remembered how Malfoy started to kiss her gently when she responded to him. Hermione caught herself; these thoughts had to stop. She stepped into the shower and decided to concentrate on what she would wear to meet Jon.

Jon was seated in a booth towards the back of the diner when Hermione arrived. He gave her an appreciative look as he took in her tight lime green sweater with a black cotton miniskirt and black tights. She had pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and had worn medium-sized gold hoop earrings.

"You look nice. Thanks for meeting me," Jon said and smiled. He was wearing a navy blue plaid button down shirt with a navy T-shirt underneath it paired with distressed Levi jeans. Jon was 6'4 with a muscular build. He kept in shape by working out and still played Quidditch with a local league.

Hermione sat across from him in the booth. "Thank you, I like your shirt." Hermione couldn't believe she actually told him that, but he made her nervous. Jon was a handsome guy and she was still a little flabbergasted that he actually wanted to spend time with her.

"Thanks. I guess you want to know how I figured out you were Deb Death," Jon said.

"Yes please enlighten me, I want to know!" Hermione replied.

"Hermione after being an Auror for a few years, one begins to notice the mannerisms and body language of a person. I knew it was you right when you took the stage. You should've seen Harry and Ron's reaction when I asked them why they never told me you were a singer!" Jon said.

"I'm glad you recognized me and saved me from having to go on a date with that prick!" Hermione answered.

"Was that Lucius Malfoy's son by any chance?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, the one and only Draco Malfoy. I think he has a little crush on Deb Death," Hermione said and chuckled.

"I'm so sorry I ruined his chances for a date!" Jon said and laughed.

"Jon you can't imagine how arrogant and unbearable he is at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"You forget I know Lucius Malfoy, so I can imagine what his only child is like! Lucius is damn lucky Harry spoke up for him. As far as I'm concerned that man should be under Azkaban. He was so warped in his beliefs about purebloods being superior to everyone else. Harry and Ron told me you'd catch hell from his son because you're muggleborn. Does he still bother you?" Jon said and frowned.

"No Malfoy Jr. hasn't called me a mudblood one time this year. I think his family is trying to revamp their image as reformed Death Eaters," Hermione said and chuckled.

"Mudblood? That's disgusting! Let me know if that bastard does bother you again, I'll be happy to take care of him for you," Jon said with a grin.

"It's fine Jon. Malfoy hasn't been bothering me. We ignore each other most of the time," Hermione replied. At that moment, she couldn't help thinking about the kisses she shared with Malfoy and enjoyed. She hoped no emotion showed on her face when she mentioned Malfoy.

"I never bought into that crap that purebloods are superior to half-bloods or muggleborns. My family fought against Voldemort. I could never understand how one could be a Death Eater," Jon said shaking his head.

Hermione and Jon spent about two more hours talking about everything under the sun as they drank tea and shared a slice of chocolate pie. Hermione looked at her watch and gave Jon a startled look.

"Jon, I didn't realize the time! I didn't mean to keep jabbering away," Hermione said.

"Nonsense, I enjoyed it. I'll see you next Friday night for our dinner date at L'Etoile," Jon said. L'Etoile was a fine dining French restaurant that recently opened in Diagon Alley. The owner was a graduate of Beauxbatons and hoped to introduce the wizarding community to French cuisine.

"I look forward to it, I just don't like that I'll be there as Deb Death," Hermione replied.

"I'm getting to know who the real girl is under that disguise, so it'll be fine," Jon said and smiled, his dimple showing.

He's so good-looking, thought Hermione. They stood up and walked out of the diner. Hermione smiled and wasn't sure if she should hug him or what she should do. This was awkward.

"Well, I'm going to get on home. I had fun, thanks for the pie and tea," Hermione said.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed this. You'll probably hear from me during the week," Jon said as he took her hands. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Hermione was relieved, the awkward moment was over. They waved to each other and went home. Hermione couldn't stop smiling, she really liked Jon. Maybe this would take her mind off of Malfoy and the sexually charged feelings he stirred up within her.

Draco returned home after practically having to peel Pansy off of him. She just couldn't take no for an answer and didn't understand why he didn't want to spend the night with her. Draco was pissed off about losing the bid to that git! Blaise told him that the man's name was Jon O'Callaghan. Draco immediately recognized the surname as one of the more prominent families of the wizarding world, even more so than the Malfoys. Blaise also said that Jon was an Auror so that explained why he was sitting with Potty and Weasel. He must not have many friends if he hangs out with those losers, Draco thought. Draco wondered what prompted the wealthy wizard to bid on Deb Death. He noticed that when Jon was on stage next to Deb Death he said something to the singer and she had a look of surprise on her face. There was something bizarre going on. Who exactly was Deb Death? He wasn't sure why he even bothered bidding for the date. Lately all he'd been thinking about was that last meeting with Granger. He had been so close to getting what he wanted and she rejected him again! He knew Pansy would do anything he wanted sexually, but it wasn't the same. Comparing Granger to Pansy was like comparing an orchid to a common weed.

Hermione had Sunday brunch with her parents and then headed back to Hogwarts in the afternoon. She decided to bring her iPod to school and was listening to it as she entered the dorm room. Hermione was singing along to Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" and never noticed Draco and his Slytherin pals, Blaise and Pansy were in the common room.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

Hermione was singing along and then she noticed the Slytherins giving her a strange look. She kind of laughed and pulled out the ear pods and showed them the iPod.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was listening to music and got carried away," Hermione said as she started to walk to her bedroom. She couldn't wait to get away from them. Pansy was giving her the "evil eye." What a bitch, thought Hermione.

"Oh is music what you call that awful sound coming out of your filthy mouth," Pansy said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Enough was enough, she'd had it. "Pansy what the fuck did I ever do to you? What's with the insults? I wouldn't even know where to begin to tell you about yourself you warped bitch from hell," Hermione spat out.

"Hey we won't be having any of that. Granger I actually like the song. What's the name of the band you were listening to?" Blaise asked in an attempt to smooth things over.

"It was Green Day, an American muggle band," Hermione replied.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manner, filthy mudblood whore? You shouldn't even be sharing the same air as us! Let me go Draco, I'm going to show Granger whose boss!" Pansy said shrilly as Draco held her down on the couch.

"Calm down Pansy," Draco growled.

"Let her go Malfoy, I want to see what Chimp-Pansy has for me. I'm not afraid of you, bring it bitch, let's see what you got," Hermione said calmly.

"Did you just refer to me as an ape? Let me at her!" Pansy growled.

"That'll be enough of this nonsense. Damn this needs to stop. Pansy you're the one who started it, you need to go back to your dorm. Granger I thought you would've been the more mature one and walk away from this," Blaise said sharply.

"Maybe I'm sick of walking away Blaise. I've ignored Pansy and her insults for years, but it needs to stop. Get over it Pansy, your side lost. We're all equal now," Hermione said.

Pansy was breathing hard and Draco still had her pinned to the sofa. Draco released her and she stood up quickly. She gave Hermione a murderous look and left the common room without saying a word. Draco followed behind her.

"That went well," Blaise said sarcastically and chuckled. "I understand where you're coming from Granger. I probably would've reacted in the same manner. I just didn't want either one of you to get in trouble for fighting."

"Sure Blaise, thanks I appreciate it. I think I'm going to head to my room, I've got some studying to do," Hermione said.

"Hey Granger, one more thing. For what it's worth, I think you have a decent singing voice," Blaise replied.

"Thanks Blaise, I guess I'll see you around," Hermione said and smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Let me get back to my dorm, I'm sure Pansy is still fuming," Blaise said and smiled back as he walked away and exited the dorm room.

Hermione was a little shocked at how nice Blaise was. She had never attempted a conversation with him because she assumed he shared the same beliefs as Pansy. She supposed people could change. Hermione turned on her computer to check her email. She saw an "Urgent" message from Sebastian and rolled her eyes. "Urgent" from Sebastian could be anything from a broken fingernail to a client pissing him off and he needed to vent about it. When she opened the message he had written that she wanted to have a video conference with her that evening. Hermione wrote him back and said that they could long on at 7:00 pm. It was only 5:00 pm, so this gave her time to shower and change into comfy pajamas. She wondered what this was all about.

"Hey baby girl! We got some scoop on Jon O'Callaghan, if you want to know," Sebastian said.

"Okay, I'm listening, lay it on me," Hermione said and laughed.

"Sondra knew the whole sordid story so I'll let her tell you!" Sebastian said.

"Hey 'Mione. Look, Sylvia and I were so shocked to see Jon at the club and more so when he made the winning bid. What's the deal with you and him? Sebastian said he knows your Deb Death. What gives? " Sondra asked and chuckled.

"Jon is Harry and Ron's supervisor at the Auror's office. I had dinner with them on Friday night and was introduced to Jon, as me Hermione. He said he knew as soon as I hit the stage that it was me! Jon claims he knew by my body language and mannerisms," Hermione replied.

"Did he ask you out?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, we met at a diner after the show on Saturday night. I don't know if that's considered a date. I'll be meeting him for dinner on Friday of course. He seems nice," Hermione said.

"I was surprised to see Jon out. I know Sebastian told you that he dated a witch named Marcia Dylan. Sylvia and I would hang out with Marcia. We were pretty sure she and Jon were going to be engaged when we finished school, but that's not what Marcia had in mind," Sondra said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, now she was hooked.

"Marcia broke up with Jon the night before we graduated and married Thurston Wainwright only a few weeks after. Jon was devastated. Sylvia and I were shocked to see him at the club. We hadn't seen him since we graduated! I'm glad to see he's finally put Marcia behind him," Sondra said.

"When you said Wainwright, do you mean the Wainwrights who own Wainwright Pharmaceuticals?" Hermione asked.

"Yes indeed. Marcia's living quite the life with her wealthy husband. I heard all she does is shop and host parties at her mansion," Sylvia said.

"I take it you and Sondra aren't friends with her anymore," Hermione stated.

"We kept in touch when she was first married, but then we drifted away. Marcia's way too uppity to hang with common folk like us," Sylvia said and chuckled.

"How could she string Jon along like that?" Hermione asked.

"This is what happened. Marcia is from a pureblood family, but her father lost most of their money gambling. She figured by dating Jon and marrying into the O'Callaghan family, she would be set for life. I guess she loved Jon in her own way, but Marcia was a girl who always put herself first. When Jon was accepted into the Auror program, he told Marcia that he wouldn't be receiving any financial assistance from his family after he graduated from Hogwarts. Jon wanted to prove he could make it on his own and didn't want to have to rely on his family. Well this wasn't good enough for Marcia. She started seeing Thurston behind Jon's back and when Thurston proposed, Marcia bid adieu to poor Jon," Sondra said.

"That's awful! How can a woman be so cold and calculating?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"We wondered the same thing 'Mione. The last we had heard about Jon was that he went through the Auror training and worked his way through the ranks. He's a good man," Sondra replied.

"Huh, do you think he's had sex since Hogwarts?" Sebastian asked.

Sylvia hit him over the head with a throw pillow from his couch. "Really Sebastian? Only you could think of asking that," Sylvia said and laughed.

"I couldn't answer that for you Sebastian! I only met the guy twice," Hermione said.

"You better be careful Hermione. That man is probably ready to explode. I bet you just rub the inside of his thigh and KABLAM!" Sebastian exclaimed.

The women all started laughing and decided to call it a night. Hermione logged off the video conference and was still laughing at that fool Sebastian when there was a knock at her bedroom door. When she opened it, Malfoy was there.

"Damn Granger, sounds like you were having a party in there. What was so funny?" Draco asked.

"I was on a video conference with friends Malfoy. We were laughing at a joke," Hermione replied.

"Video conference? Is that some sort of muggle technology?" Draco asked.

"Yes it is. Did you need something Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to apologize for Pansy. She's had a hard time since the war and is still adjusting," Draco said.

Malfoy apologizing? Hermione was shocked but tried not to show it. "Fine Malfoy, I've already forgotten about it. I'm really tired, is that all?" Hermione said. She wanted to get rid of him because she was so tempted to run her fingers through his wet hair. He must've just gotten out of the shower, she thought. He was wearing a ribbed black tank with black silk pajama bottoms. Hermione was a little shocked that he was sleeping in the Head Dorm again.

"Yeah Granger, that's it. Hey what was the joke, you were laughing pretty hard," Draco asked. He wanted to try to stay a little longer. She looked yummy in loose pink plaid pajama bottoms with a gray cropped T-shirt that showed her midriff. He wondered if it was a mistake to sleep in his bedroom again. Maybe he should've stayed in Slytherin's dorm.

"It was inside joke Malfoy, trust me you wouldn't understand. Have a nice evening," Hermione chuckled and closed her door. She gathered everything she needed for her classes the next day and climbed into bed. She read until she fell asleep, but Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. Damn Ginny and her talk about hormones taking over because all Hermione could think about was going to Malfoy's room and jumping his bones.

Draco climbed into bed with a book too but couldn't concentrate on it. He kept thinking about how Granger looked standing in her doorway. He had wanted to pull her into his arms and ravish her. Why couldn't he have feelings of that intensity for Pansy? He'd have to keep his distance from Granger like he'd been doing in the last few weeks.

It was the middle of the week when Hermione and Neville found out that Luna Lovegood knew all along that she was Deb Death and he was Spike! She had decided to go on a date with Neville. Luna started to sit with Neville, Ginny, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for meals and that was how they discovered she knew.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone know," Luna assured them.

"We trust you Luna, but how did you figure it out?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you and Neville are the only people at Hogwarts with "wriggle sprats" in your aura. When I saw you performing at the club, the "wriggle sprats" gave you away," Luna said in her dreamy manner.

"Are "wriggle sprats" bad?" Neville asked and sounded a little worried.

"Oh no, it just means that you possess many talents, especially musical ones," Luna replied.

Hermione only shrugged and smiled at Ginny. She was finishing her salad when a large butterfly colored in various shades of blue stopped in front of her and there was a note attached.

"How beautiful! What's this?" Hermione said as she reached for the note.

"Someone sent you a butterfly telegram! What does the note say," Ginny asked excitedly.

"It says, "Hope this brightens up your day, Jon," Hermione said and smiled.

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "'Mione! He must really like you!"

As they were talking, the large butterfly transformed into hundreds of smaller butterflies that flew around the room. Hermione gasped, it was quite spectacular. Everyone in the Great Room looked on as the butterflies flew. It was a lovely spectacle and some students wondered who Hermione had received it from, including Draco Malfoy.

Draco had taken to surreptitiously watching Granger. Why was she so excited by a bunch of butterflies? He noticed there was a note attached and Granger seemed quite pleased when she showed it to Weaselette. Maybe Granger had stolen someone else's boyfriend. He wondered if Deb Death had ever confronted her. Granger didn't seem to be too worried about it. His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy.

"Who wasted money sending a butterfly telegram to Granger?" Pansy asked to no one in particular.

"I don't see anyone sending anything like that to you," Blaise said. He couldn't resist sending a barb to the foul witch.

"Drakey doesn't have to send stupid things like that to me, we know where we stand. Right Drakey," Pansy pouted.

"What do you want now Pansy?" Draco asked in a brusque manner.

"Fine, I'm done here! Don't bother talking to me for the rest of the day," Pansy spat out and walked out of the Great Room.

"I wish she wouldn't bother talking to me for the rest of my natural born life," Draco said.

"Trouble in paradise Drakey? Maybe you should look into one of those butterfly telegrams. Granger was sure excited to receive one," Blaise said slyly and waited for Draco's reaction.

"Lay off Zabini. Like I care someone sent something to Granger," Draco snottily replied.

"I think you do care about anything concerning Granger Draco. I wish you two would just get it over with and shag each other's brains out," Blaise said and turned his attention back to his food.

"I have no interest in shagging Granger," Draco hissed, his face reddening slightly.

"Keep telling yourself that Draco, it's written all over your face," Blaise laughed.

"Why don't you keep your delusional thoughts to yourself? I'll see you in class," Draco said as he stood up and walked out.

Blaise smiled. His friend had it bad. He could tell Draco was burning with jealousy wondering who sent the telegram to Granger. Blaise knew Draco was sleeping in their dorm because it was getting more and more difficult for Draco to control himself around Granger especially when she wore skimpy pajamas. This was definitely turning out to be a most interesting school year.

Hermione was practically walking on air as she walked to her class that afternoon. Jon's gift had been one of the sweetest things someone had ever done for her. She couldn't wait to see him Friday night even if she was going as Deb Death.

Jon was waiting at the bar at L'Etoile when Hermione/Deb Death walked in. She felt a little self-conscious in the black leather halter dress, but it fit with the image Deb Death wanted to project. She noticed Jon raise his eyebrows as she removed her coat and checked it in.

"Hi. This isn't something I'd normally wear," Hermione said when she approached him.

"No, you look really good. I'm glad you're here. Are you ready for dinner?" Jon asked.

Hermione nodded and the hostess led them to their table. She heard a few whispers of "Isn't that Deb Death?" and "Look at that dress!" as they walked to their table. Jon looked really good in a navy sports coat with a white button down shirt unbuttoned at the neck. He had paired this with navy slacks and black loafers. Hermione was glad when they were finally seated and she could focus on Jon.

"Thank you so much for the butterflies! It was gorgeous," Hermione said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it. I have a little confession," Jon said and chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It was Sarah who suggested sending it to you. I didn't even know what a butterfly telegram was!" John laughed.

"Typical male! Well, be sure and thank Sarah for me! She has excellent taste," Hermione said and laughed too.

The dinner went well and the conversation flowed easily. Hermione couldn't believe that they had been at the restaurant for over 3 hours. Jon was great company and Hermione was finding that she liked him more and more. They finished their meal and Jon retrieved her coat. He helped her put it on and they walked out into the chilly October air.

"Hermione, I'm not ready for our date to end. Do you want to continue it?" Jon asked.

"I'd love to Jon, but would it be okay if I went home and changed?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, lead the way," Jon replied.

Hermione grabbed his arm and they apparated to her parents' home. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had gone out for the evening, so the house was quiet. Jon sat in the living room while Hermione quickly got rid of the Deb Death look and changed into a red long-sleeved Henley T-shirt and skinny jeans with boots. She hurried back to Jon.

"Thanks for waiting! I feel so much more comfortable in my own clothes and no pink hair! What do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"This," Jon said and bent down and gently kissed her on the lips.

Hermione was caught completely off-guard, but she enjoyed the kiss. Jon stepped back and looked at her. "I hope you don't think that was too forward," he asked.

"No, it was fine Jon. I liked it," Hermione said and smiled.

"Thanks, I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you," Jon replied.

"Jon, stop. You're embarrassing me!" Hermione said hoping she wasn't blushing.

"I can't help it if I think you're beautiful. How about I take you to one of my favorite places?" Jon asked.

"I'm up for it. Lead the way," Hermione answered.

Jon grabbed her arm and they apparated in an alleyway. Hermione had no idea where they were and let Jon lead the way. They ended up at a muggle pub called Birney's. Apparently Jon was a regular there for when they walked in the bartender greeted him by name. Jon explained that the bartender was Birney, the owner of the pub. Birney was an older man in his early 60s with thinning gray hair and a walrus mustache. He was portly and wore suspenders with his pants and shirt. They went over to the bar and Jon shook hands with Birney and introduced Hermione.

"Nice to meet you dear. What can I get for you and your lovely date Jon," Birney asked.

"Would you like a beer?" Jon asked Hermione.

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks," Hermione said.

"Two beers Birney and make sure the glasses are clean. I'm trying to impress my date," Jon said.

"Why'd you bring her here then?" Birney replied and laughed as he went to get their beers.

Jon winked at Hermione and she smiled. She decided she liked this place. Birney brought their beers and waved away Jon's money. "This one's on the house. Now you can really impress your date," Birney said and chuckled.

Jon thanked him and they took their beers. Jon led Hermione to the back of the bar where there were four billiard tables set up and a dart board hanging on the wall. Jon walked over to one of the billiard tables.

"Do you play?" Jon asked.

"No, I never have played billiards, but I'd love to learn," Hermione said.

"Allow me to give you your first lesson," Jon replied and removed his sports coat. He began to show Hermione the basics of how to hold the cue stick to hit the ball and the basic object of the game. She liked the way his hand felt over hers when he helped her with the cue stick. Hermione was a quick learner and they were able to get a game going. Jon won, but barely.

Birney had a jukebox playing muggle country western music. Jon explained that Birney was a big country music fan and that was the only music he allowed in his bar. Hermione noticed there was a small dance floor and a few couples were dancing. She and Jon drank their beer and watched. "Tomorrow" by Chris Young came on.

"Would you like to dance? I know this music probably isn't your style or Deb Death's," Jon said.

"I'd love to dance and I actually like country music," Hermione replied.

Jon led her to the small dance floor and placed one of her hands in his and let his other one settle on her waist. Hermione placed her other hand on his right shoulder and smiled up at him. They moved slowly around the dance floor. Hermione breathed in Jon's spicy cologne. She liked the way she felt in his arms and felt at ease with Jon. She was a little disappointed when the song ended and Jon led her off the dance floor.

"I guess we better call it a night. I have to go in to work tomorrow for a few hours," Jon said.

"I had a great time. Thanks for bringing me to Birney's," Hermione said.

"It was my pleasure. Maybe we can do this again," Jon replied.

"I'd like that," Hermione said.

"Well what are you doing tomorrow night? Well actually it is tomorrow, I didn't realize it's 1 am!" Jon said and chuckled.

"Dangerous Eye Candy has a gig in Hogsmeade tonight so that's where I'll be," Hermione answered.

"Is it okay if I meet you afterwards? I don't care if we go to that diner again and share a slice a pie. I like spending time with you Hermione," Jon said.

"I like spending time with you too. I'll meet you at the diner after the show," Hermione said.

"Great! Let me see that you get back home safely," Jon said as they walked towards the exit. They said goodbye to Birney and went back to the alley way to apparate back to Hermione's home.

When they arrived back at Hermione's home, Jon kissed her again, this time the kiss was a little longer. Jon stepped back and smiled down at her.

"I'll see you tonight," Jon said.

"Sounds good. Goodnight," Hermione said.

"Goodnight to you Hermione. Oh man, let me get one more kiss. You're so sweet," Jon said as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.

Hermione couldn't help giggling and Jon hugged her close.

"Bye Hermione," Jon said as he kissed her hair and breathed in the soft scent of the coconut shampoo she used.

"Bye Jon," Hermione said as she pulled away from him and walked into the house. She waved as he walked back to the apparation point.

Hermione closed the front door and leaned against it. Oh Merlin, she thought to herself, she could really see herself falling for Jon O'Callaghan! He left her breathless. She wondered if this was what falling in love felt like. She went upstairs to her room and changed into a nightgown. She fell asleep quickly and couldn't wait until it would be time to see Jon again.

Neville survived the date with the "cougar" and was able to make a quick getaway by pretending to be sick; he told Hermione and the other band members when they arrived to prepare for the show. Sondra and Sylvia enjoyed their dates with the twin wizard brothers and planned on meeting them again. They told the brothers their real names and revealed their true identities. The brothers were very pleased with what was behind the "glamoured" hair and makeup. Sondra and Sylvia didn't care if anyone knew who they really were. It went well for Michelle too since her "date" was a good friend. They looked at Hermione and asked how her date went.

"It went well. Jon's a nice guy," Hermione said and couldn't stop grinning.

"Look at that grin! I think it went very well. We'll talk later," Sondra replied and smiled. She was glad Hermione had a good time. She hoped Hermione and Jon would hit it off.

"Ready to hit the stage?" Michelle asked.

"Let's do it," Sylvia replied and they all walked out together.

Hermione saw Luna and Ginny in the audience and as she looked into the crowd, there was Malfoy and the funky bunch, Blaise and Pansy. Dangerous Eye Candy started out with a few "woman scorned" songs which Hermione directed at Sebastian. He loved every minute of it especially when Hermione was singing "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morrisette. Especially when she sang the part "Every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back, I hope you feel it!" and walked right up to him.

Blaise watched this and commented to Draco and Pansy. "Man, I'd hate to be the one that crossed Deb Death's path! Did you see how pissed she was at her ex for cheating on her? That dude probably never knew what hit him when she started to sing that song!"

"I thought that was all an act. Is that bald dude supposed to be her boyfriend?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah he was her boyfriend until Malfoy told her that he was cheating on her with Granger," Blaise replied.

Pansy started laughing. "If that guy is who I think he is, there's no way he was cheating on any woman!"

"You know him?" Draco asked.

"I'm almost positive he's a gay hairdresser in London. His name is Sebastian and my cousin Generra goes to his shop. She said he is an amazing hairdresser. What made you think he was cheating with Granger," Pansy asked.

"I saw them dancing at a muggle club. They looked quite intimate," Draco said.

"So let me get this straight. He is supposed to be Deb Death's boyfriend but you saw him dancing with Granger, so you told Deb Death?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was right that her boyfriend was living it up with another woman, especially Granger," Draco replied.

"Damn Draco if I'm right about who this guy really is, you just made a big old arse out of yourself," Pansy said and laughed. Draco and Blaise couldn't believe it when she got up and went up to Sebastian. They watched Pansy whisper something to the bald guy and he laughed. He handed her a business card and she smiled. Pansy walked back to the table and slapped the card on the table.

"I knew it! He's Sebastian. What made you think he was Deb Death's boyfriend?" Pansy asked Draco.

"That's what Deb Death told Draco when he asked her out," Blaise answered and bit his lip not to laugh.

Draco was so pissed off. What the hell was going on? No one made an arse out of him! Why did Deb Death lie and say some gay dude was her boyfriend and what the hell was Granger doing dancing with him? As he pondered this, Pansy began to yell at him.

"You mean to tell me you asked that pink-haired bitch for a date? What the hell Draco? I thought you and I had something," Pansy said shrilly.

"Pansy, you should be kissing my feet that I let you hang out with me. We're not an item. I date who I want when I want. If you don't like it, go," Draco drawled.

"Fine Draco. We are through! You know something, you're not a man, you're a pig!" Pansy shouted. She stormed out of the club, wiping away tears as she rushed out.

"Real smooth Draco. I'll make sure she makes it home safely," Blaise said as he stood up and left.

Draco said nothing. He was missing something and it sure wasn't Pansy Parkinson. There was a connection with Deb Death, Granger, and Sebastian, but what was it? He noticed Looney Lovegood and Weaselette were there again tonight. The band had stopped playing and returned backstage. Draco saw Luna and Ginny get up and go backstage. Who did they know in Dangerous Eye Candy? Something peculiar was going on and he was determined to find out what exactly it was.

Sebastian had made it backstage without Draco noticing. He told Hermione Pansy recognizing him.

"'Mione I was so shocked when she came up to me! I had no idea she was Generra's cousin. We're going to have to be careful because I think your little friend Malfoy probably knows by now that I'm gay and there's no way I'd be dating Deb Death," Sebastian stated.

"Shit, this isn't good. I don't feel like messing with Malfoy tonight! All I want to do is get out of here so I can meet Jon," Hermione replied.

"Maybe I can fix this Hermione. Let me handle it. I'll tell Malfoy that I pretended to be Deb Death's boyfriend because she doesn't want to get involved with anyone. I think that'll work," Sebastian said.

"Fine with me Sebastian as long as Malfoy doesn't find out I'm Deb Death, you can tell him anything you want," Hermione said and chuckled.

Sebastian left her dressing room and checked to see if Malfoy was still there. Sure enough the young wizard was still sitting at a table staring into the distance. Sebastian walked up to him and began speaking.

"Well, you figured it out."

"Are you talking to me?" Draco asked.

"Yes, do you see anyone else at your table," Sebastian said in a sassy manner.

Draco smirked. "What did I figure out?"

"That I'm not Deb Death's boyfriend. Look Deb is a really private person and she pretended that I was her boyfriend because she doesn't want to be involved with anyone at the moment," Sebastian said.

"I was wondering what was going on especially after Pansy told me you were gay. So what's the deal with Deb? I find it hard to believe she isn't dating anyone," Draco replied.

"As far as I know she isn't. Well, I better get going. Have a nice evening," Sebastian said.

"Yeah you have a good evening too. Thanks for clearing that up," Draco said.

Sebastian nodded and walked back to the dressing rooms. Draco stood up to leave and something occurred to him. It had to be that the git who outbid him for a date with Deb Death was her boyfriend! Deb Death was dating that O'Callaghan dude. Whatever Draco thought. It didn't bother him that she had a boyfriend. After seeing her sing tonight, she was a little scary. He wondered why he had been so attracted to her.

Hermione dressed quickly after removing the pink hair and heavy makeup. She was excited to be meeting Jon. As soon as she was done, she left through the floo network at the club and made it to Diagon Alley. When she arrived she stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron and made her way to the diner. She smiled when she saw Jon sitting in the same booth as the last time they were there.

Draco apparated to Diagon Alley and decided to take a walk around muggle London. He liked doing this sometimes. The long walks cleared his mind especially if he had something troubling him. Tonight was a good night for one of his walks. He left The Leaky Cauldron and started to walk down the sidewalk. As he passed by the diner he sometimes went to for a slice of pie, something caught his eye. There was Jon O'Callaghan sitting in a booth with Granger and they were holding hands! Draco stared for a few seconds then quickly walked away before they noticed him. What kind of game was Granger playing with Deb Death? Granger must have a death wish thought Draco.

**Enjoy! I like Jon; it'll be interesting to see what path he and Hermione take! Poor Draco is so confused! As always, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

Jon was in the middle of telling Hermione a funny story about something that happened at work, when she felt like she was being watched. She turned and stared outside of the front windows of the diner, but didn't see anything.

"Something wrong?" Jon asked.

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Hermione asked.

"All the time especially in my line of work," Jon said and chuckled.

Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm and laughed. "I meant that it felt like someone was watching us a few minutes ago, but when I looked no one was there."

"Do you think someone's following you?" Jon replied.

"I can't imagine who'd want to follow me. I'm one of the most boring people on this planet," Hermione said with a laugh.

"You may be many things Hermione, but boring is not one!" Jon said.

Hermione thanked him and smiled. They stayed at the diner for a little while longer and then Jon brought her home.

"I wish we could've spent more time together," Jon said.

"Me too. Dangerous Eye Candy doesn't have any gigs next weekend. Denis and his girlfriend are going on holiday," Hermione said.

"So you'll be free Friday and Saturday night?" Jon asked.

"Yes I will, I have nothing penned on my calendar," Hermione replied and chuckled.

"How about we do something Saturday night? I have a prior engagement on Friday," Jon said.

"You're going to get tired of seeing me," Hermione said and smiled.

"I definitely don't see that happening," Jon said and he pulled her close to him. He bent his head and kissed her gently. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and responded to his kiss, which prompted him to tentatively probe her mouth with his tongue. When she allowed him access, his kiss intensified. Jon had his hands wrapped in her hair, loving how soft her curls were. He forced himself to pull away from Hermione. She really knew how to kiss and it was turning him on.

"Whew, I'll let you go for now," Jon said, a little shaken.

Hermione grabbed him by his belt loops. "One more before you go," she said softly. She took the initiative and kissed him full on the mouth and ran her hands over his close-cropped hair. She could feel Jon respond to her and she liked the power she had over him. She ended the kiss and smiled at him.

"Next Saturday it is. Have a good week at work," Hermione said and smiled, biting her bottom lip.

Jon smiled and caressed her cheek. "You have a good week at school. Girl, I think you have a little devilish side."

Hermione only laughed and waved as she walked into her home. She thought about his "devilish" comment and wondered what Jon would think of her tattoos.

Jon arrived back at his apartment and immediately took a cold shower. Hermione had him so turned on. It took every bit of self-control he had to walk away from her tonight. He definitely was looking forward to next Saturday.

Hermione enjoyed her Sunday with her parents and then headed back to Hogwarts in the afternoon. She went up to her dorm and put away her belongings, then headed over to the Gryffindor dorms. Neville and Hermione had started to practice in an empty room near his dorm. They couldn't go in Hermione's room since Malfoy thought they "broke up." They were writing more and more of their own songs. They practiced for a little over an hour and then sat around talking about the band.

"Hermione, do you think the other women in the band are as invested in this as we are?" Neville asked.

"Now that you mention it Neville, Michelle has missed a few practices and so have Sondra and Sylvia," Hermione said.

"Maybe they didn't realize Dangerous Eye Candy would get so popular," Neville replied.

"That's a good point. I sure didn't see us lasting this long! It was just for fun in the beginning," Hermione said and laughed.

"I love music 'Mione. I can't speak for the rest of the band, but I think you and I are on to something with the songwriting. What do you plan to do when we leave Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"Neville, I don't know exactly. I have a job waiting for me at the Ministry in Mr. Weasley's department, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, but I'm not sure if that's what I want to do. What are you going to do?" Hermione answered.

"What if I told you someone's interested in our songs?" Neville said.

"Okay, I'm listening. Where are you going with this?" Hermione asked.

"Well this past Saturday night, I hung around the club with Luna and Ginny. This woman approached me and said she enjoyed our music and asked who had written the original songs we performed. I told her you and I had written the majority of them and that's when she gave me her card! 'Mione I thought this woman was a legend, but it was Cecilia Thorpe of Mesmerize Productions," Neville said excitedly.

"Get out! Isn't she the manager of The Weird Sisters?" Hermione asked.

"The one and only and she's interested in us," Neville said and smiled.

"Damn, that's a lot to process Neville. I suppose we need to find out where the rest of the band stands on this. I wonder if they want to take it to a whole other level," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I want to see where it leads. Cecilia Thorpe could make us into rock stars!" Neville said.

Hermione smiled at how excited Neville was about a possible contract with a major recording company. She wasn't so sure how she felt about it. Were her and Neville's songs really good enough? She and Neville went back to their dorms after their discussion.

Deep in thought, Hermione entered her dorm room and went straight to the kitchen. She was hungry for a snack, so she decided to check out what was in the fridge. When she walked in, Draco was seated at the table with Blaise and they were eating a lemon meringue pie.

"Well, well, if it isn't Granger," Draco drawled. He was trying not to be obvious as he checked out Hermione decked out in tight, faded Levis with a snug V-neck orange T-shirt. The outfit showed off her tight little body. He remembered how that body felt underneath his probing hands.

"Hello to you Malfoy and Zabini. Did you have a good weekend?" Hermione replied, figuring it was better to be courteous and play along. She just knew Malfoy was up to something.

Blaise smiled, "I had a good weekend, thanks for asking."

"My weekend was just grand Granger. I discovered this great muggle diner near Diagon Alley. They serve the best pie, don't they, Blaise?" Draco said.

"Sure Draco. This pie is pretty good," Blaise replied.

"That's wonderful Malfoy. Enjoy your pie, I'm going to turn in for the evening," Hermione answered as she grabbed a container of strawberry yogurt. It dawned on her that Malfoy was the one who was spying on her at the diner! Was he really following her?

"Oh I was curious if you'd ever been to this diner, Granger. It's a great place to _meet _people for say a casual date," Draco said.

"Malfoy quit playing your stupid games. I know you saw me there Saturday night and yes I was meeting someone, but it's none of your damn business," Hermione replied and started to walk out.

"I just want to know what's going on with you and that guy you were with. It seems like you have a thing for any man associated with Deb Death," Draco said pointedly.

"Are you like obsessed with Deb Death or something? Does she even know you exist?" Hermione asked. Now she could have some fun. Malfoy wanted to fuck with people's heads; she could totally beat him at that game.

"Yes he's obsessed with Deb Death. He's always dragging us to that club to see Dangerous Eye Candy!" Blaise said and laughed.

"I'm not obsessed with her! I think Deb Death is very talented and the music's good. That band is going places," Draco said and meant it.

Hermione was a little shocked by this comment and touched by it. "Malfoy, what if you really got to know Deb Death and she wasn't who you thought she was?"

"What do you mean? Do you know something about her?" Draco asked.

"Maybe, but I can assure you I'm not seeing any of her boyfriends. Jon bid on the charity auction because it was for a good cause. He and Deb Death are not dating," Hermione said.

"Jon is it? You moved on pretty quickly after your torrid affair with Longbottom," Draco snickered.

"Seriously Malfoy, why don't you get a life? Excuse me if my social life is more interesting than yours," Hermione said and laughed as she walked out of the kitchen. She was not letting him know anything about her and Jon. Draco and Blaise watched her walk out.

"You can put your eyes back into your head now mate," Blaise said and grinned.

"Huh? Man, fuck you. I wasn't checking Granger out," Draco said and stabbed his fork into his slice of pie.

"Dray, it's so damn obvious and Granger knows it too. She enjoys messing with your head," Blaise replied.

"Look don't we have that potions assignment to work on?" Draco asked abruptly. He hated being on the spot and knew Blaise was speaking the truth.

"Sure, let's get to that assignment," Blaise answered and let Draco off the hook. He smiled to himself as they left the kitchen and exited the dorm. Draco was sleeping in Slytherin's dorm. He claimed it was because he was so used to living there and it wasn't the same sleeping in the Head dorm, but Blaise knew the truth. Draco was falling hard for Granger and it was getting more and more difficult for him to control his emotions around her.

The school week flew by. Hermione and Neville were a little discouraged when they were the only ones that practiced their music. Michelle, Sondra, and Sylvia sent Hermione emails with different excuses about overtime at work and Michelle was preparing for her trip with Denis. They were sitting in the practice room with Ginny and Luna discussing this.

"We're going to have to set up a meeting with Denis. I need to know if they still want to be in a band. I'm tired of them not showing up," Hermione said.

"I know. I don't want to keep Cecilia Thorpe waiting. I'm about to tell them to shit or get off the pot," Neville replied.

"Neville! I can't believe you said that," Luna said with a shocked expression.

"It's the truth! 'Mione and I always show up for practice and those other gals have been blowing us off," Neville said.

"Why don't you and Hermione practice a few duets? I love the way you sound," Ginny said.

"I do too, don't get discouraged, Gin and I are here to cheer you on," Luna said.

"Thanks. Neville we have groupies!" Hermione said light-heartedly.

Neville laughed as Ginny flipped her middle finger at Hermione but with a smile. "'Mione I wanted to try something a little different. David Bowie did a song 'The Man Who Sold the World' and an American muggle band Nirvana did a cover of it. Have you ever heard of either one?"

"Love Nirvana and David Bowie! Nirvana's cover of that song kicked ass. Did you want to try it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I would. The song's been stuck in my head for a few days! Are you comfortable with the guitar?" Neville said.

"Sure, I'm more comfortable playing in the background than being front and center on that stage!" Hermione said grabbing her guitar and looking at the sheet music Neville placed in front of her.

They got off to a bit of a shaky start, but as Hermione grew more comfortable, she and Neville managed to pull off a decent cover of Nirvana's version. Ginny and Luna looked at each other, surprised at how well they played the song.

"Hermione you've gotten really good on guitar! Neville, I had no idea you had such a clear singing voice, wow," Ginny said.

"Play another one, I could listen to you two all night," Luna said.

"We have a very biased audience," Hermione said and laughed.

Neville only shook his head and grinned. They practiced for about another hour and they all headed back to their dorm rooms. When Hermione arrived back at her dorm, Draco was sitting on the couch in the common room. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table and watched Hermione walk across the room. She was looking over sheets of music Neville had given her and didn't notice Draco.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"Aren't we inquisitive this evening. How about hello Granger, how are you? That's a normal greeting Malfoy," Hermione said.

Draco stood up and walked towards her. "Since when have you and I ever greeted each other normally Granger? What you got there? Studying for a test?"

"I don't have anything but notes. Would you kindly move so I can get to my room?" Hermione asked flatly but was a little amused.

Draco grabbed the sheets and looked at them. "What's this? Some kind of musical notes?"

"Give them back Malfoy. This is nothing for you to concern yourself with," Hermione said and sighed as he held the papers up in the air, way out of her reach.

"Come and get them Granger," Draco said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I don't have time for this shit, just give me my papers," Hermione said.

Draco brought the papers down and started to hand them back to Hermione. As she went to grab them, he pulled them back and shoved them down the front of his sweat pants. He smirked at her and opened his arms. "Come and get them Granger."

Hermione cocked one eyebrow and walked up to him. She calmly reached into his sweat pants and grabbed her papers while looking right at him. Draco was shocked and involuntarily flinched when her hands grazed his chest. He and Hermione stared at each and it is unsure which one made the first move, but they seized each other and began to kiss passionately. Hermione's papers fell to the floor, but neither one noticed. Draco pushed her to the couch and she fell back on it, never breaking their kiss. He moved on top of her and put his lips to her neck and collarbone. Hermione gave a little moan and ran her hands in his hair. Draco looked at her, his gray eyes darkening with desire. She looked at him and licked her lips. He groaned and took her lips again and probed her mouth with his tongue. He ran his hands up and down her torso and hips. He couldn't believe he was with her again. Damn, Granger turned him on like no other witch ever had. Draco ran his hands under her camisole top and rubbed her bare breasts underneath the built-in bra of the top. Hermione started to tug off his T-shirt when she heard a voice.

"Hey Draco, I need the notes for Potions-oh damn, I'm sorry I can come back," Blaise said and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He walked out of the dorm.

Draco was pissed and regretted he had given Blaise the password to the dorm. Hermione pushed Draco back and sat up. "Malfoy I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but we can't do this."

"Why the hell not Granger? You want me and I want you. I'm not going to lie to you, this was incredible. Can you imagine what we'd be like in bed?" Draco asked heatedly.

"I don't want a one-night stand with you Malfoy. I'm not going to be another notch in your bedpost. I know about your little reputation, Slytherin Sex God," Hermione replied and rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, why does everyone think that? Maybe I want more than a one-night stand Granger," Draco said in an exasperated manner and pushed his hair back.

"Yeah, it would be perfect Malfoy. We could be fuck buddies until graduation," Hermione said and stood up. She walked over to where her papers had fallen and started to pick them up. She couldn't believe she let herself lose control with Malfoy again! As she stood up to walk back to her room, Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Granger I really want to make love to you," Draco said and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione had to admit to herself that she loved the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. It would be so easy to give in, but her sensible side took over. "I can't do this Malfoy," she said as she removed his arms from her waist. She made her way to her room and shut the door, locking it.

Draco stood there for a few minutes and stared at her door. He wanted to kill Blaise. He went back to his room and undressed. Draco headed to the shower to relieve his raging hard-on. This was becoming an all too common occurrence with Granger. When he was done, he dressed and headed to the Slytherin dorms. There was no way he could stay in the Head dorm tonight. When he walked into the Slytherin dorms he headed straight to Blaise's room ignoring Pansy.

"Drakey, what's the big rush? I'm not mad at you anymore. Hey, where are you going," Pansy said while sitting on a chaise lounge in the common room and watching Draco walk away.

As soon as Draco walked into Blaise's room, Blaise apologized.

"Oh man, you don't know how sorry I am! I walked in and I saw you and Granger, I was all like 'Fuccckkkk!' Did you finally seal the deal?"

"No, as soon as you left, Granger made me stop. I was so close, perfect timing Blaise, perfect timing," Draco said sarcastically.

"Dude, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? It's not like you had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the door outside," Blaise said and laughed.

"I don't find anything remotely funny about this. I don't know when I'll get an opportunity like that again," Draco snapped.

The two young men prepared for bed. It was a long time before Draco fell asleep. He kept replaying what had happened between him and Granger. He knew she wanted it as much as he did. Just then a thought occurred to him; what was Granger doing with notes of music.

Why it always comes to that, Hermione thought to herself when she was back in her bedroom. She felt like a bit of a slut. Here she was seeing Jon, who's a total hunk, and yet she can't keep her hands off Malfoy. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it felt when he touched her. She realized what would've happened if Blaise hadn't interrupted them. It scared her to think how close she had come to having sex with Malfoy.

Friday arrived and Hermione went home to her parents. They spent a quiet evening watching television. It felt good to stay home and chill. Hermione enjoyed the pace of performing with the band in Hogsmeade, but sometimes it was nice to take a break. She was looking forward to her date with Jon the following night. She and her mother made plans to go shopping. Hermione was thinking about getting a new outfit for her date.

The next morning Hermione and her mother headed to a shopping center that was located near their home. They looked around at a few shops and then Hermione found what she was looking for at Armani Exchange. She ended up buying a fitted black blazer, a pink camisole, and tailored black slacks. She wanted something a little dressier than her usual jeans and casual shirt. Mrs. Granger loved how the outfit looked on Hermione when she came out of the dressing room to model it. The ladies shopped for a few more items and then had lunch. They headed home and when they arrived, Hermione began to prepare for her date. She used Sebastian's hair products and was happy with the end result. Her curls weren't frizzy; they were shiny and smooth. She applied her makeup carefully, accenting her eyes and lips. Hermione looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was looking forward to seeing Jon but couldn't quite suppress the guilty feeling of her interlude with Malfoy. She cast the thought aside; it wasn't as if she was married to Jon.

Jon arrived to pick her up and met her parents. She could see that they were impressed. Jon had impeccable manners and they immediately felt at ease with him. Mr. Granger was glad to see that Jon drove a sensible car and not a racing motorcycle like Sebastian. Hermione told her parents goodbye and walked out with Jon.

"I didn't know you could drive a muggle vehicle," Hermione said.

"I fell in love with driving a few years ago when we had an assignment in Germany. Some of my coworkers and I went to the Mercedes factory and learned to drive on their track. After that, I was hooked as you can see," Jon replied and motioned to his white Mercedes Benz E-class sedan.

"Your car is really nice," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Jon replied as he opened her door. Hermione stepped in and sat on the soft leather seat and admired the interior of the luxury automobile.

Jon climbed in and he started the car. He turned to Hermione and picked up her left hand and kissed it. "You look really beautiful tonight."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Thank you Jon. What are we doing tonight?"

"How do you feel about going to dinner and taking in a show?" Jon asked.

"That sounds great! What show are we seeing?" Hermione asked.

"A colleague gave me tickets to Chicago," Jon replied.

"I've wanted to see it on stage! I watched the movie with Catherine Zeta-Jones and Renee Zellweger a few years ago. It's always been one of my favorites, I love the soundtrack," Hermione gushed.

"I'm glad. I was hoping you'd like it," Jon said.

"I'm so excited! I would've been happy if we went back to Birney's. I liked that place," Hermione said and laughed.

"We can definitely go back to Birney's another night. Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I enjoy spending time with you Hermione," Jon said.

"I enjoy being with you too Jon," Hermione replied and smiled. They were at a stoplight at that moment and Jon turned and kissed her. It caught her off-guard, but she liked it. Jon was definitely full of surprises. She was amazed at how much he embraced the muggle lifestyle. It was refreshing to date someone like him.

They had dinner at a small Italian restaurant near the theater, so when they were done with their meal, they were able to walk to it. Hermione really enjoyed the show. She wasn't able to go to the theater often, so this was a treat. When the show ended she and Jon walked back to his car.

"Do you want to go back to my apartment? Wait, I don't want you to think I'm trying to lure you there. I'm just not ready for our evening to end and I'd like a comfortable, quiet place to talk," Jon said.

"It's fine Jon. I'm not ready to go home yet. I'd like to see where you live," Hermione replied.

"Okay, it's only a few minutes from here," Jon said.

Jon arrived at a modern high-rise and pulled into an underground parking garage. He parked the car and walked around to Hermione's side. They walked to an elevator and made their way to the 10th floor where Jon's apartment was located. Hermione took in her surroundings and was impressed. Jon was doing well for himself. She thought about what Sondra had told her about Jon wanting to make it on his own and not depend on his family's wealth. It looked like he had met his goal.

They made it to his apartment and when they walked in, Hermione was struck by the modern decor. It was all chrome and black leather furniture; the living room looked like something one would see in a magazine. Jon had a state-of-the-art home theater setup there too. This was the ultimate bachelor pad. He took off his jacket and slung it over a chair.

"Hey, make yourself comfortable and have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?" Jon asked.

"Water would be fine, thanks," Hermione replied. She was still looking around and admiring some of the artwork Jon had on the walls. The pictures depicted different country and seaside scenes. Hermione wondered who the artist was. Jon came up beside her and handed her a bottle of water.

"That one is my favorite," Jon remarked on the portrait Hermione was looking at. It was a beachside scene with families on the sand and in the water.

"When I look at it, I get such a sense of comfort and relaxation, as if I want to be there at the beach. I know that sounds silly," Hermione replied.

"It's not silly at all. Believe it or not my mother painted these. Wherever we went on holiday when we were growing up, she'd paint a portrait. I was so glad when she gave these to me when I moved in," Jon said.

"Your mum is really talented," Hermione said and smiled.

"That she is. Come on let's have a seat and talk," Jon said and led her to the couch.

They sat on the couch and Hermione set her bottle of water down on the glass coffee table, taking care to put a coaster underneath it. Jon smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're so lovely. I really like you Hermione," Jon said.

"I like you too Jon, thanks," Hermione replied. His comment made her blush.

Jon started to kiss her gently and then with a little more pressure when she responded. He pulled her closer to him until she was in his lap. As he kissed her, he undid the buttons of her blazer and ran his hands over her camisole. He started to kiss her neck and then went back to her lips.

"I couldn't wait to kiss you again. You feel so good in my arms," Jon said and went back to kissing her. He pulled up her camisole out of her pants and ran his hands over her flat stomach and moved to her breasts. Jon loved the way her skin felt so soft and warm underneath his hands. Hermione started to undo the buttons on his shirt and reached underneath to feel his chest. She moved her hands over his curly chest hair and his defined abdomen muscles. Jon removed her blazer and threw it aside. He gently pushed Hermione down onto the couch and moved on top her, kissing her. He sat up and shrugged off his shirt. Hermione sucked in her breath when she saw how well-defined his biceps were and the broadness of his chest and shoulders. Jon was no boy. He pulled her up and looked at her questioningly as he went to take off her camisole. She nodded and allowed him to remove it. He pushed her back and was on top of her again. His lips moved down her neck and collarbone and then stopped at her breasts. He kissed them through the silky material of her thin bra.

Merlin, he's driving me crazy, Hermione thought. She couldn't believe she was here with Jon like this. She loved the feel of his bare skin on hers. Jon undid the front clasp of her bra and started to kiss her exposed breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Hermione gasped and he looked up and smiled at her. He moved back to her lips and kissed her deeply. Hermione ran her hands over his smooth shoulders and biceps. All of a sudden there was a loud buzzing sound. This startled her and Jon sat up and shook his head.

"Damn it, it's the Ministry," Jon said as he stood up and walked over to the device emitting the sound. He picked it up and began speaking.

"I'll be right there. Leopold was spotted on the West End? Got it," Jon replied and put the device down. He looked at Hermione with a sad smile on his face.

"Talk about bad timing. This Death Eater we've been tailing was just spotted. Duty calls," Jon said.

"I understand," Hermione said as she sat up and fixed her bra. She pulled her camisole back on and picked up her blazer.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I'll make this up to you. Are you going to be okay going back home through the floo network in my apartment?" Jon asked.

"It's okay Jon. The floo is fine; I have one setup in my bedroom at home. Go on and get ready. I'll be fine," Hermione replied.

Jon kissed her one more time. "You really are incredible. Let me get changed into my uniform. Don't leave yet."

"I'll be right here," Hermione said and sat back on the couch. Her mind was racing. She almost had sex with Malfoy and more than likely would've done it with Jon if they hadn't been interrupted. What was coming over her? Has to be the hormones Ginny talked about!

Jon came out in a long black trench coat over a black crewneck sweater and cargo pants with black combat boots. Damn he looks hot, thought Hermione. Jon kissed her and led her to the floo network.

"I feel like such a bastard because I have to leave. I'm really sorry about our evening getting ruined. I'll make it up to you next time," Jon said.

"Jon, really it's fine. Duty calls. Tonight was great," Hermione said.

"I'm glad Hermione. I enjoyed tonight," Jon replied.

Hermione smiled and waved to him as she said her home address and went through the floo. She arrived back through the walk-in closet in her bedroom. She stepped out and collapsed on her bed. Hermione's mind was racing. Jon was so handsome and kind; why couldn't she stop thinking about Malfoy? This was all new territory for her. Not one but two guys wanted to be with her. Maybe she needed to talk to a friend about this. Hermione sat up and started to undress. She brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas. She climbed into her bed and as she was about to fall asleep, she realized who she could talk to. Sebastian.

Sebastian was preparing breakfast when he heard his doorbell ringing. Annoyed, he wondered who could be there at 9:30 am on a Sunday. When he went to the door and saw it was Hermione, his annoyance faded. He was glad to see his friend.

"Hey 'Mione, what brings you here so early? Come in," Sebastian said as he opened the door.

"I hope I'm not too early. I really need to talk to you," Hermione said as she stepped in.

"I've been up. You want some breakfast?" Sebastian asked.

"Just a cup of tea would be fine, thanks," Hermione replied.

They entered the kitchen and Sebastian got her a cup of tea. They sat at the table and began to talk.

"What's on your mind? Oh, how was your date last night?" Sebastian asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. It got really intense with Jon last night. I think I would've slept with him if he wouldn't have gotten called to work," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, talk about saved by the bell! I know I joke about you being a virgin, but don't you think it's kind of soon to sleep with Jon?" Sebastian asked.

"I asked myself the same thing Sebastian. Is that all he wants? Will we sleep together and I'll never hear from him again?" Hermione pondered.

"I can't answer that, but don't do anything you aren't comfortable with. Make Jon wait and work for that booty!" Sebastian replied.

Hermione laughed. "There's something else. I almost slept with Malfoy this past week at school," she said and tensed as she waited for Sebastian's reaction.

"What the hell is going on with you? That's some dilemma; two hot guys want to sleep with you. I thought you hated Malfoy," Sebastian said.

"I'm so confused. I dislike Malfoy yet when we're around each other something erupts between us. I can't explain it," Hermione answered.

"It's called sexual tension honey. Maybe there's something behind you two disliking each other all these years. Looks like you need to decide who you're going to give up the vajayjay to," Sebastian said and laughed.

"I'm serious you bastard! Malfoy's been avoiding me so I don't think I'll have to worry about him. Talking to you made me realize something. I'm going to tell Jon I want to wait. I want to be in love with someone before I take that step. If he doesn't contact me after that, then I'll know he was only after one thing," Hermione said.

"You see you figured it all out, you didn't need me," Sebastian answered.

"No, it helped talking to you. I'm not feeling so confused!" Hermione said.

They talked for another hour and then Hermione went back home for her usual brunch with her parents. She headed back to Hogwarts in the afternoon. Hermione was glad to go back to school with a clear head and a new perspective on sex!

The week went by quickly with classes and band practice. Hermione and Neville were relieved that the rest of the band returned to practice. They were only going to play one show on Saturday night in Hogsmeade. Denis had called for a band meeting on Friday night at his home. Hermione and Neville wondered what the meeting was about.

Draco spent most of his time in Slytherin's dorm. He only went into the Head dorm to shower and change clothes. He and Hermione had taken to leaving notes for each other. The contents of these notes were strictly professional and were regarding Head matters. Draco still watched Hermione in the Great Hall when they took their meals. Granger was really getting under his skin. He wished that they could be as at ease with each other as she was with Weaselette and the other Gryffindors.

Ginny and Hermione were eating lunch. Ginny nudge Hermione and jerked her head towards Slytherin's table.

"Malfoy's staring at you again. What happened between you two now?" Ginny asked.

"Don't look at him. I know he's been staring at me. Something happened last week. We've been avoiding each other," Hermione replied.

"What? You didn't tell me anything. Did you have another fight?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly, I don't want to say it out loud. I'll tell you later," Hermione said quietly.

"Merlin, did you make out with him again?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, something like that. I'll tell you everything later. I don't want to talk about it here," Hermione hissed.

"The hormones have kicked in," Ginny said with a knowing look on her face and snickered.

"Drop it Gin," Hermione said and laughed.

As they laughed, an owl flew in and dropped a package in front of Ginny. It was a bit bulky, yet when Ginny lifted it, it was light. She saw that it was from Ron.

"Huh, I wonder why my dear brother has sent me," Ginny said to Hermione. She opened it and there were two T-shirts inside with a note attached. Ginny read it to Hermione.

_Gin,_

_I think you and 'Mione will get a kick out of these shirts. Harry and I thought it would be funny to send them to our favorite girls!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Ginny looked at Hermione and opened up one of the shirts. When she read what was printed on them, she burst out laughing.

"What did they send us, Gin? I'm almost afraid to look," Hermione said.

Ginny held out the shirt for Hermione to read it and Hermione burst out laughing too. It was a plain black T-shirt with white letters. It read "Have Safe Sex Tonight-Sleep with an Auror."

"Gin, that's so appropriate for you and Harry," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah it'll probably soon apply to you and Jon, hot stuff," Ginny replied and giggled too.

They showed the shirts to Neville and he covered his face and shook his head.

"You're going to actually wear those?" Neville asked.

"Don't worry Neville. We'll probably just sleep in these shirts. I can about imagine the looks I'd get if I wore this in public," Ginny said.

"Hmm, I might wear it for the next Dangerous Eye Candy gig," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't," Neville said.

"Why not? No one will know it's me, I'll be Deb Death," Hermione said.

"I guess you're right," Neville sighed.

Friday night arrived, so Hermione and Neville were at Denis' home for the band meeting. They were all seated in the living room and Denis began to speak.

"Last weekend when Michelle and I went away, we did something," Denis said smiling.

Michelle stood up and held up her left hand. She had a gorgeous 1-carat marquise diamond ring and wedding band. "Denis and I were married!"

When everyone got over their shock, they congratulated the couple. After the initial excitement had settled down, Denis spoke again.

"Michelle and I decided to call this meeting because not only are we now married, but Michelle is expecting."

"How much news can we handle in one night?" Sondra asked and laughed.

"Denis wanted to get us all together. This was a difficult decision for me, but I no longer want to be in the band. I loved it while it lasted, but it's getting to be too much especially since I found out I was pregnant," Michelle said.

Sondra and Sylvia looked at each other. Sylvia started talking first. "Well since this is all out on the table, Sondra and I have already spoken to Denis about leaving the band. Work has been getting hectic and we started dating the twins who bid for dates on us for the auction. I hope you aren't too pissed at us, Hermione and Neville."

"We're really sorry guys. I never thought we would still be playing by this point," Sondra said.

"So you all want out. I'm not mad; I understand where you all are coming from. Well, it was fun while it lasted. What are we going to do about tomorrow night?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I don't know how you're going to feel about this, but I was thinking all of you could take the stage without the hair and makeup. It would be Dangerous Eye Candy unmasked. I'll make an announcement letting the audience know that the band is splitting up for personal reasons," Denis replied.

"I feel like Hermione but I something to say," Neville asked.

"Of course, Neville," Denis said.

"Well I think it's only fair to let you all know that I was approached by Cecilia Thorpe of Mesmerize Productions. She was really interested in our original songs. We might be able to do something with this, maybe you all shouldn't give up so soon," Neville said.

"Neville, Cecilia approached me too. I let her know that Michelle, Sondra and Sylvia are leaving the band. She's still interested in you and Hermione. Something about you two being the right age and image for a new band she's trying to create," Denis said.

"I think it's great if Hermione and Neville keep playing and I hope Cecilia Thorpe does make them famous. It's just not for me at the moment. Maybe one day I might look back and regret not pursuing the music further, but I doubt it," Sylvia said.

"I agree. My heart hasn't been in this for some time. It was fun when we started, but it was starting to become taxing. I think it will be good for us to play one last time tomorrow night. Hermione, will you be ready to reveal that you're Deb Death?" Sondra asked.

"You know something, I think I'm ready. It's time to get rid of Deb Death and show the world Hermione. I'm so glad I had the opportunity to do this. I know I made good friends out of this experience," Hermione said and smiled.

Hermione and Neville stayed about another hour and then left. Neville was meeting Luna for a movie date and Hermione decided to go home. Jon was on an assignment out of the country but was supposed to be back on Saturday. He and Hermione had been sending emails and he promised to be there for the last show.

Jon had wondered how long the "band" thing was going to last and wasn't shocked when Hermione told him they were performing their last show. He supposed it was fun but it wasn't something that one could actually consider making a career with. He had no idea that Hermione was indeed considering pursuing a career in music.

As she waited backstage, Hermione felt a little nervous, but strangely exhilarated. The club was full and there was a buzz of anticipation and some booing because Denis had made the announcement that this was going to be Dangerous Eye Candy's last show. Hermione took a deep breath and checked herself in the full-length mirror of the dressing room. She had pulled her hair away from her face with a rhinestone barrette and left her hair down. The heavy makeup of Deb Death was gone; she wore only light foundation, mascara to enhance her eyes, and red lipstick similar to what Gwen Stefani of No Doubt normally wore. She was channeling Gwen Stefani that evening by wearing a dress similar to the one Gwen wore in the "Don't Speak" video. The short-sleeved navy polka-dot dress was fitted and buttoned down the front. It reached Hermione at the knees and she paired it with white flip-flops. She walked out with the rest of the band and they took their places on the dark stage. Denis announced the band and the curtains opened.

Draco was in the audience with Blaise and good ole Pansy. Draco couldn't believe it when the announcement was made that this was Dangerous Eye Candy's last show. He wondered what the reason behind the band breaking up was. He found that he looked forward to seeing their shows. At first it was just to ogle Deb Death, but Draco found he was enjoying the music more and more. He was a bit disappointed that it was going to end.

The curtain opened and the lights flashed on the band. There was a collective gasp around the room. This wasn't Dangerous Eye Candy; where was the band that they had come to see. Hermione smiled and the band started playing the opening chords to "Mr. Know-it-All" by Kelly Clarkson.

**Mr. know it all**

**Well ya think you know it all**

**But ya don't know a thing at all**

**Ain't it something y'all**

**When somebody tells you something bout you**

**Think that they know you more than you do**

**So you take it down another pill to swallow**

**Oh you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

Draco could only stare at the stage open-mouthed. He didn't understand. What the hell were Granger and Longbottom doing on stage? Granger could sing? Longbotttom could play the keyboards? Blaise and Pansy were just as shocked as Draco.

"I thought we were here to see Dangerous Eye Candy! What is that filthy mudblood and that nincompoop Longbottom doing up there?" Pansy asked in a snide manner.

"Looks like they're making music," Blaise said. He enjoyed pissing Pansy off.

"Oh just shut up Blaise. I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Pansy spat.

It started to make sense to Blaise when he thought back to the time they had heard the music coming from Granger's room. It had really been Granger and Longbottom performing, not some recording. He was pleasantly surprise that they were actually good.

Draco didn't make any comments. He could only stare at Granger. She looked beautiful up there. He noticed that she looked towards him and smirked as she sang the opening number. Was she directing that song at him? Was he Mr. Know-It-All?

Hermione and the band belted out the first song. As she looked over the crowd, she saw Malfoy and was glad. She wanted to laugh when she saw how shocked he and his friends looked. Hermione hoped he realized that first song was about him.

After the first song, Denis came back on the stage and introduced the band by their real names. The crowd couldn't get over that the band members were actually witches they knew and many were shocked to find out that Spike was Neville. They received a standing ovation from the audience which the band was relieved to see. The wizarding public was taking the news of their breakup well and no hexes were thrown out!

The band continued to play. Hermione performed a new song she had written called "Needle in My Eye." One of the lyrics was "I like you about as much as I'd like a needle in my eye!" As she was singing she saw Ginny and Luna at a table with Harry, Jon, Ron, and Sarah from the Auror's office. Hermione was glad to see maybe something was blossoming between Ron and Sarah. She smiled and waved to her friends. She blew a kiss to Jon and he pretended to catch it.

Draco watched this little exchange and looked to see who Hermione was blowing a kiss too. He felt his stomach drop when he saw Jon O'Callaghan smile and acknowledge her.

Dangerous Eye Candy felt a little down as they performed their last song, "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. The band agreed that it was a great song to end their final performance. The band members parted on good terms, but it was sad nonetheless. When they finished, the curtain was brought down and they could hear the thundering applause. The curtains rose up again and the band stood together holding hands. They bowed to the audience and thanked them for coming to the shows.

Hermione, Neville, and the rest of the band left the stage and made their way through the audience to meet their friends. Hermione could see her friends and Jon, but it was taking some time to get to them. People kept stopping her and telling her how much they enjoyed the show. She was thanking a couple when Draco came up to her.

"I can't believe it, you were Deb Death all this time. I feel like such a dumbass," Draco asked and looked deep in Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah looks like the joke was on you Malfoy. Excuse me, I need to meet my friends," Hermione replied, a little uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her near him. "You looked beautiful up there Granger," he whispered and released her arm. He walked away before Hermione could reply. He could see Jon looking their way and didn't want to start anything with the Auror.

Hermione was a bit shaken, but she managed to smile and finally reach her friends table. Neville was already there with Luna. Everyone congratulated them. Sebastian came by and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"You were great up there!" Sebastian said.

"Thank you, I'm just feel a little let down that it was our last time performing," Hermione replied.

"I understand sweetie," Sebastian said as he hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "What did Malfoy tell you? It looked a little intense from where I was sitting."

"I'll let you know later. I think he's still in shock that I'm Deb Death," Hermione said and chuckled. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and turned to face Jon.

"Finally my turn to tell you how wonderful you were," Jon said and kissed her.

"Aw, thanks. I'm so glad you're here," Hermione replied and kissed him back.

Draco watched this exchange and felt his heart drop. He quickly exited the club and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. As he undressed and prepared for bed, his mind was racing. Why did he have such an ache in his gut seeing Granger with another man? After all these years of being at each other's throats had he fallen for Granger?

**Finally Draco finds out the true identity of Deb Death. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the upcoming chapter or chapters (not sure yet), my inspiration will be coming from the video of a song from the eighties, "Voices Carry" by Til Tuesday. For some reason, I picture Jon as the pissed off boyfriend in the video. **

**As always, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and the alerts! It means a lot:-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:**** It hasn't changed, I still own nothing related to Harry Potter.**

Hermione and Jon were about to leave the club when Neville stopped them.

"'Mione, Cecilia's here! She wants to speak to us," Neville said.

"Jon, I should only be a few minutes," Hermione said.

"I'll be waiting at the bar. Not so fast, come back here," Jon said as Hermione started to walk away with Neville.

"What-?" Hermione asked and was caught by surprise when Jon pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I just wanted to do that, come back soon," Jon answered and smiled.

"I'll only be a few feet away, jeez!" Hermione said and chuckled.

Neville led Hermione backstage to Denis' office. When they walked in, Hermione was taken aback when she saw Cecilia Thorpe for the first time. The woman was sitting in Denis' chair behind his desk with her feet propped up. Cecilia was approximately 5'2 inches tall and 95 lbs. soaking wet. With short, spiky jet-black hair and sharp blue eyes, she was in her early 50's but looked closer to her mid-30s and was dressed in a tight red and black zebra print miniskirt and a red see-through blouse. Hermione fell in love with her zebra print Christian Louboutin heels. At the moment, Cecilia was on her cell phone arguing with someone.

"Come on Levon, work with me here. Why couldn't you find Silver? That fucking prick missed another show. That's it, he's out! I don't know where you're going to find a replacement. That's not my fucking problem!" Cecilia shouted into the phone. She listened for a few minutes and then gave Levon another sassy reply.

"Get that motherfucker to rehab. After that, if he can't stay away from the drugs he's over! I'm really sick of this shit Levon, don't fucking call me again about Silver. Fine, you have a good evening too and tell Sheila I said hello." Cecilia hung up her phone and looked at Hermione and Neville. She sighed and moved her legs from the desk and stood up. She extended her hand.

"You must be Hermione, Cecilia Thorpe," Cecilia said.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Thorpe," Hermione replied and was a little shocked at how firm the petite woman's handshake was.

"I hope I didn't freak you out with that phone call. Drugs disrupt the creative and professional process. Let that be a lesson to you two, don't do drugs!" Cecilia said to Hermoine and Neville and laughed loudly.

"Was that Silver of Personal Cyanide you were talking about? I knew he had trouble with dragon dust in the past. It's sad because he's really talented," Hermione said. Personal Cyanide was a wizard band that was almost as big as The Weird Sisters.

"The one and only. It's hard to believe he's only 26 years old. This is Silver's last chance. I'd appreciate if this information didn't leave this room. It'll be bad enough once The Daily Prophet finds out he's in rehab again," Cecilia replied.

"No ma'am. I hope he recovers too. I enjoy Personal Cyanide's music," Hermione said.

"Me too," Neville said.

"Alright enough of talking about Silver's bullshit. First of all, Hermione, if you and I are going to work together, the name is Cecilia. Ma'am is for my mother. Got it?" Cecilia asked.

"Got it Cecilia," Hermione answered. She immediately liked this ballsy take-charge woman.

"Good. Excellent show tonight, but you and Neville can do so much better. I have a vision for you two. I want to take you to Los Angeles, California for a week. There are people I want you to meet," Cecilia said.

"Cecilia, I don't think we'll be able to take a week off from Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"No worries, I'll talk to Minerva. It shouldn't be a problem for you and Neville," Cecilia said matter-of-factly.

"You know Professor McGonagall?" Neville asked.

"Neville, you'll learn really fast that I know everybody! I make things happen. If you and Hermione want to pursue this, sky's the limit baby!" Cecilia said.

Hermione let out a breath. "Cecilia, it's a bit overwhelming. I never would've imagined being part of Dangerous Eye Candy would lead to working with your company."

"I've been in the business for about 30 years. I know talent; you and Neville are the real deal or else I wouldn't be wasting my time. Are you in Hermione?" Cecilia asked.

"Of course I'm going to have to discuss this with my parents, but you know what? Hell yeah, let's see where this goes," Hermione replied.

"Good. I know you're on board Neville. One other thing Hermione, what's the deal with Loverboy waiting out there for you? Is he your boyfriend and is it serious?" Cecilia asked.

"Well, we just started dating, it isn't serious at the moment," Hermione answered a little uncomfortably. Why did Cecilia need to know that?

"Look I see I made you uncomfortable but I have to ask. Neville got the same speech from me regarding Luna. If you want a career in music, there can be no distractions. I've seen personal relationships ruin careers. You're going to be on the road and working long hours once we get a contract and start working on songs. It will require pretty much all of your attention. At this time I won't take you away from your schoolwork but I don't give a rat's ass about boyfriends. Will Loverboy be able to handle you being away from him?" Cecilia asked.

"Cecilia I have no idea how Jon is going to feel about this. Like I said, it isn't serious. I'm sure he'll understand. He has to travel for his job as an Auror, so I think he'll be able to relate," Hermione said.

"Okay, I'm covering all the bases here. I don't want to be halfway around the world for a concert and you'll be too upset to go on stage because dipshit boyfriend didn't call or send a fucking owl. You're laughing but I've seen it happen. Some women are so weak and some men too," Cecilia said drily and set her mouth in a flat line.

"I'm sorry I laughed Cecilia, but I can assure you I most definitely am not one of those wussy women who pine for their man! It'll be fine," Hermione said and snickered.

"Neville, I know you and Luna are cool, correct?" Cecilia asked as she looked at Neville.

"Yeah, Luna's great about this. I want to know when we start!" Neville exclaimed.

"That's what I like to hear. I'll get my legal team to draw up a few documents and you two can expect to hear from me next week. Hermione it was great to finally meet you," Cecilia said. She was about to leave the office when she turned and looked at Hermione and Neville. "You know something tells me this is going to be one of the best decisions I ever made. Have a good evening," Cecilia smiled and walked out.

Hermione turned to Neville. "Damn, is she always that intense? Neville this is so unbelievable. I'm excited, but so nervous. I mean, she's talking about performing in concerts halfway across the world! How do you feel?"

"'Mione, sometimes you have to recognize when a great opportunity is thrown your way. I say we run with it. If we make it, we make it. If not, we know we gave it our best shot," Neville said.

"I'm going to have to speak to my parents. I think they'll be okay with it. How did your grandmother take it, I'm assuming you told her," Hermione said.

"I was so shocked when my grandmother gave me the "green light." I think it helps that she knows Cecilia's mother. She said she trusts her and Cecilia reminds her of herself at a young age. Go figure," Neville replied and laughed.

"That's so awesome Neville! Well, I guess I better head on out. Oh Merlin, is this really happening? I feel like I'm dreaming," Hermione said.

"It's happening. I'll see you back at Hogwarts," Neville said and smiled.

They walked out together and met up with Jon and Luna. Luna hugged Neville and they walked out together hand in hand. Hermione was so glad to see them together; they were perfect for each other. As she watched them leave, her thoughts were interrupted by Jon.

"That took longer than a few minutes," Jon said and sounded a bit peeved.

"Cecilia was on the phone and then she had a few things to discuss with Neville and me. I wasn't gone _that _long," Hermione said mildly but she noticed Jon was upset.

Jon realized that he must have sounded like a jerk. "I'm sorry Hermione. I think I'm still tired from work. Ready to get out of here?"

"Sure, let's go." Hermione said and smiled. She took Jon's arm and they apparated back to his apartment in London. Hermione wondered why he took them there.

"Jon, why are we at your apartment? I thought you were going to bring me home," Hermione said, feeling a bit apprehensive about being alone with him. She was determined to stick to her decision and not sleep with him until she was ready.

"I thought we could come back here and spend a little time together. I feel like we haven't been alone in ages. Why don't you relax and I'll shower and change out of my work clothes," Jon said.

"Okay, I'll see if there's anything interesting on the telly," Hermione said.

"I won't be long Princess," Jon said and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione turned on the television set and started to flip through the channels. She stopped when she found one of her all-time favorite movies, an American muggle classic, "Dirty Dancing!" She smiled as the opening credits came on and sang along with the music. She could pretty much recite all the lines in the movie too.

Jon could hear Hermione singing and grimaced. He was hoping she would've taken the hint and joined him in the shower. When he thought of her bodacious tatas, he felt himself get hard. He was hoping for a repeat of the weekend before. This time he wasn't on call for the Ministry and they would not be interrupted! He disrobed and showered quickly. When he was done, he pulled on pajama bottoms and an old Quidditch T-shirt. He joined Hermione in the living room.

"What're you watching babe?" Jon asked as he sat beside her.

"'Dirty Dancing.' Ever watched it? It's on my Top 5 list," Hermione said and giggled.

"Mm, you're on my #1 list," Jon replied. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her onto his lap.

Not again, thought Hermione. She couldn't lose control like last time, but damn Jon was making it difficult. He looked so sexy even while wearing pajama bottoms! Jon smelled so good and his hair was still wet. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands through it and kiss him back, but she had made a promise to herself.

"Jon, I don't think I'm ready for this," Hermione said and slipped off of his lap.

"What aren't you ready for?" Jon asked and was getting a little agitated.

"This, Jon. I'm not ready to sleep with you. We haven't been seeing each other that long, I just don't feel right, it's too soon," Hermione said and hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

"I forget how young you are Hermione. I get it and we won't do anything until you're ready," Jon replied and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Damn it, he thought, Hermione wasn't going to put out.

"Thanks for understanding," Hermione said and smiled.

"Look babe, I guess I'm just going to turn in for the evening. It was a long week at work. Can you get back home okay?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I'll see myself out," Hermione said, a little taken aback by Jon's change in mood. That git, he didn't even want her there if she wasn't going to have sex with him! She walked over to where Jon's floo network was and said her home address.

Jon heard Hermione leave and smirked. Hermione wanted to be a prick tease; well he could remedy that situation. He grabbed his phone and typed out a text message. Within 5 minutes he had received a response from Millie, a witch he'd met a few weeks ago. 20 minutes later Millie arrived at his apartment and they immediately began to make out, stripping off each other's clothes. He liked Hermione, but he was a grown man and had needs. He would continue to play her "little innocent" games for a little while longer, but Hermione was going to have to have sex if she wanted to have any kind of relationship with him.

Hermione arrived at her home, but didn't get in. She looked at the time on her cell phone and it was only 1:00 a.m. She sat on the front steps and texted Sebastian, asking where he was. It took a few minutes, but he texted back that he was leaving a club and on his way to the muggle diner near Diagon Alley. Hermione was pissed off and figured Sebastian would be the best one to talk to about Jon. She texted back that she would meet him there.

As soon as they were seated, Sebastian began to question her.

"Spit it out, I can see by the look on your face something is wrong."

"I told Jon that I wasn't ready to sleep with him. As soon as I said that, he told me he was tired and asked if I could make it home okay," Hermione said flatly.

"Wait, he couldn't even take you home? What a fucking jerk! Aren't you glad you didn't give up the vajayjay to that creep!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Keep it down! I don't want everyone to know about my sex life or lack of it," Hermione whispered and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you know if I have something to say, I will! I thought Jon was a nicer guy than that. I guess Marcia did a real number on him when she dumped him while we were at Hogwarts. But that's no reason to treat you that way," Sebastian said.

"Well, it might not matter in a few months," Hermione said.

"Why do you say that?" Sebastian asked.

Hermione went on to fill him in on her and Neville's discussion with Cecilia Thorpe.

"Wow sweetie! That is incredible. I wouldn't be worried about Jon O'Callaghan when you're being handed a chance at becoming the next big thing in music!" Sebastian said.

"This is all happening so fast! I mean it's only the middle of October," Hermione said.

"You know what? You're young and you have the world by the tail, run with it," Sebastian said and smiled.

Hermione smiled back and reflected on that thought. Their breakfast arrived and they chatted more about Hermione's future. When they were done, Sebastian, despite Hermione's objections, picked up the tab, and brought her home. Now that is what you call a gentleman, thought Hermione. She entered her home and walked quietly to her bedroom so she wouldn't disturb her parents. It didn't occur to Hermione until she was falling asleep that Jon never asked why she and Neville had a meeting with Cecilia. It was as if he was only concerned about getting her alone.

She decided to sleep for a few hours and then discuss Cecilia's offer to her parents. She didn't sleep for long, but she wasn't tired. Hermione was excited about talking to her parents and was still a bit peeved about Jon's behavior. If he wanted to talk to her he could contact her, she wasn't making any move to get in touch with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger listened patiently as Hermione explained about her life possibly taking a drastic turn in the next few months. As parents, they had quite a few concerns and questions. It finally came down to them giving Hermione an ultimatum. She had to graduate from Hogwarts and then she had one year to make it in the music world. If it didn't pan out by then, her parents wanted Hermione to come home and attend a muggle or wizard university. Hermione agreed that this was fair and was glad it went so well with her parents.

Draco spent the remainder of the weekend with his father Lucius, at their family's company office, Malfoy Industries. Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Draco would be taking over Lucius' duties as President of the company. His father would stay on as a member of the executive board and he would consult with him on major dealings, but for the most part Draco would have control of the company. Although he was young, Draco had a great head for business. He was quick with numbers and as ruthless as Lucius. Draco had been groomed for this position since birth. He couldn't wait to "sink his teeth" into Malfoy Industries.

Breakfast in the Great Hall started off with a flourish for Hermione. An unfamiliar owl flew in and dropped packages to Hermione and Neville. It was from Cecilia. Hermione looked at Neville and shrugged as they opened the packages together.

"Cool, it's an iPod touch," Hermione exclaimed.

"So that's what it is. You'll have to explain to me how this works," Neville said as he tilted his head and regarded the strange muggle device.

Cecilia had included a note.

_Hermione and Neville,_

_Okay kiddos, here's your first assignment. The iPods are loaded with music that I believe are the direction we want to go in. Listen to all of the music and we'll discuss what you thought of the songs when I come here at the end of the week. _

_Peace,_

_Cecilia_

"This is so great! I hope we can keep them," Hermione said.

"I suppose it's great if you could show me how it works," Neville said and laughed.

Hermione showed Neville how simple it was to use the touch screen and showed him how to use the ear buds. They started to listen to the music and it wasn't long before both of their heads were bobbing along with the tunes and they smiled at each other.

Draco watched all this from the Slytherin's table and wondered what Hermione and Neville were doing. They were excited about a package they had received and were now tinkering with some sort of obviously muggle contraptions.

"I guess Granger and Longbottom must think they're so brilliant because no one guessed they were in Dangerous Eye Candy. Whatever they're still Gryffindor dorks," Pansy said and rolled her eyes.

"Something tells me Granger and Longbottom are headed for bigger things. Come on Pans, before you found out that they were actually part of the band you enjoyed their music, admit it," Blaise replied.

"Yeah, I guess they were okay, but on the very off chance that they do come up with an album on their own, I won't be rushing out to get a copy," Pansy said in a disdainful manner.

"Aw, don't be that way. You can say you knew them before they were famous," Blaise teased.

"I wouldn't go that far Blaise. I think playing at a club in Hogsmeade are as far as those two will go with music," Pansy said and snorted as she snickered.

She really is disgusting, Draco thought as he listened to Pansy snort. Why he was even attracted to her? She was so small-minded and mean. Draco caught himself. It wasn't that long ago that he would've been making the same comments she made about Granger and Longbottom. He had changed and knew Granger had plenty to do with it.

"Drakey, why're you so quiet?" Pansy asked and pouted slightly.

"I was thinking about an assignment coming up. I think I'm going to go to that class now as a matter of fact. Excuse me," Draco replied and gave a small smile. He didn't want to be rude, but he definitely couldn't let her know what he was really thinking.

"Wait for me Drakey, we can walk together!" Pansy said eagerly and stood up with Draco.

As they walked out of the Great Hall together, Draco looked toward they Gryffindor's table. At the same moment, Hermione looked towards him and noticed him walking out. Remembering that he told her she was beautiful on stage, she smiled at him.

Draco's heart leapt when he saw Granger smile at him. He smiled back as he walked out of the Great Hall and felt a warm sensation spread throughout his whole body. He was practically a grown man at 18 years old, but he felt like a small boy experiencing the first pangs of puppy love. What was happening to him?

Huh, hell is probably going to freeze over, thought Hermione when she saw Malfoy actually smiled back. The smirk wasn't there at all. He should smile more often; it made him so much more handsome. Hermione gave a little shudder as she put that thought out of her mind. She started to flip through the songs on the iPod, but her mind kept drifting to Malfoy's smile. She liked it.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she looked over the list of Jon's duties for her to complete that day at the Auror's office. She raised her eyebrows when she came to numbers 6 and 7 on the list. She had to order flowers for Hermione Granger to be sent to Hogwarts _and_ another bouquet for someone named Millie. Sarah shook her head and thought here we go again. She always knew her boss was a playboy and looked the other way when she had to order flowers for two different women, but it bothered her that he was two-timing Hermione. She liked Hermione and didn't care for the way Jon was making an ass out of her. She only hoped that Hermione hadn't made the mistake of sleeping with him. Apparently Millie was the flavor of the week until Jon could get into Hermione's knickers. Sarah was never one to be the bearer of bad news, but she wondered if she should tell Harry and Ron. The more she thought about it, she decided against it. Sarah didn't want to jeopardize her job. If word got out of how much of a womanizer Jon was, he'd know she was the one who talked. Yeah, she better leave that one alone and hope Hermione would see through Jon.

Hermione was sitting in Charms class when there was a knock at the door. A fourth-year student brought in a bouquet of flowers and told the instructor that it was for Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, looks like you have an admirer," Professor Flitwick said and smiled.

"If you say so, Professor," Hermione said as she stood up to walk to the Professor's desk to get her bouquet. She just knew it was from Jon. Her classmates looked on with curiosity, wondering who Granger had received flowers from.

When she got to Professor Flitwick's desk, she opened up the card attached to the flowers.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I was such an arse the other night. Please let me make it up to you. How about Friday night at Birney's?_

_Jon_

She had to smile. Maybe she overreacted to what happened the other night. Jon had come straight from work to the club so he wouldn't miss her performance. She should've been more sympathetic and realized how exhausted he must've been. Hermione decided she would definitely make it up to him especially after seeing the beautiful bouquet of red roses and stargazer lilies. Jon was so thoughtful and was finding the path to her heart.

Draco resolved that he was going to stay in the Head dorm and not sleep in Slytherin's dorms anymore. If he was going to be taking over a major company once he finished at Hogwarts, he should have the strength to overcome his attraction to Granger. He also knew that he'd probably never have a chance with her again. He saw the way Granger and the older Auror were looking at each other. She was with someone else and well, he had Pansy.

After his classes were done, Draco headed back to the Head dorm. He went to his room and put his book bag away. He stripped off his robes and changed into khaki cargo shorts and a short-sleeved olive T-shirt. Hungry for a snack, he headed to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, Granger was sitting at the small table with her homework spread out on it. She was listening to the muggle contraption she received earlier that day and was singing along.

Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

[N:] Promiscuous Boy

We're one in the same

So we don't gotta play games no more

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want

Draco wondered what in Merlin's name was Granger listening to! Granger must've sensed him looking at her because she looked up. When she saw the look of confusion on Malfoy's face she started to laugh as she took out the ear buds.

"Don't mind me. Our new manager sent Neville and me all of these songs. Some of them are pretty wild. I like this one; it has a great funky beat. I've heard it before in the clubs."

"What's the name of that song? It sounds a bit er-, provocative," Draco asked.

"The song is 'Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland. Do you want to listen?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I guess. I've never used one of these muggle devices," Draco replied.

"It's real simple, look you just have to slide your fingers on the screen and put the little white buds in your ears," Hermione said as she handed him the iPod and the ear buds.

Draco did as he was instructed and started to listen to the song. He actually liked it and started to dance a little.

"Ooh, I didn't know you had moves like that Malfoy!" Hermione said and giggled.

"It's been known to happen on occasion. This is a pretty cool contraption, what else is on it?" Draco asked and flashed one of his gorgeous smiles at her.

Hermione's heart caught when he smiled at her. She quickly regained her composure and started to show him where to find the other songs and other features of the iPod touch. Draco learned quickly and was quite sure he would have to get his hands on this muggle device. As Hermione watched Draco, she realized that they had never argued one time, they were getting along. It was so nice not to be at each other's throats. Amazing, it was possible for her and Malfoy to just hang out.

They wound up talking for about two hours in the kitchen. In that time, Hermione told him about Neville and Cecilia and Draco told her about taking over his family's company.

"Looks like we'll both have our work cut out for us, but I think your job will be a bit more daunting than mine," Hermione said.

"I don't see it that way. I'll be going into a business my father has been grooming me for since birth! I think you're much braver than me. I could never go up on a stage and perform!" Draco replied.

"This was nice Malfoy. I enjoyed talking to you. It feels good not to want to hex you," Hermione said and laughed.

Draco threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. "Thank Merlin for that! I enjoyed it too, Hermione. Is it okay I call you by your first name?"

"Sure, I'd like that Draco," Hermione answered, surprising herself. It was strange actually saying his first name, but it felt right.

"You know I was blown away to find out you were Deb Death, you're truly spectacular on the stage, Hermione," Draco said and liked the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue.

"I'm glad you aren't totally pissed at me since you found that out. I acted like a bitch towards you, but you were being a prat!" Hermione said and laughed.

"I know and I'm sorry I tried to get you in trouble with Deb Death. That was a bit immature, even I'll admit that," Draco said sheepishly.

"I'm relieved it's all out in the open. I'll be able to be myself if this thing with Cecilia takes off. I'm looking forward to getting the ball rolling, but I have butterflies in my stomach!" Hermione answered and was a little astonished that she revealed that to Draco, but she felt so comfortable with him at the moment.

"You'll be fine. Hey, I've wanted to ask you about something," Draco said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Were you and Longbottom ever a couple?" Draco asked and grinned.

"Oh man, I had almost forgotten about that! No, it was just a front to hide the identity of Deb Death. Neville's been carrying a torch for Luna. He and I are good friends," Hermione said and laughed.

"You are something Hermione Granger! I mean when you two started arguing, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. You and Longbottom totally had me convinced that you were together. Maybe you should look into acting as well as singing," Draco replied and chuckled.

"This school year has been really crazy. Sometimes I don't know what comes over me," Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her curls.

"I like this side of you Hermione. I would've never imagined you and me sitting and having a conversation like this," Draco said.

"Thanks Draco, I'm glad you don't think I've gone totally bonkers," Hermione giggled.

"I don't think that at all Hermione," Draco said as he turned towards her and kissed her.

Whoa, that totally came out of left field, thought Hermione. What a bizarre evening, she was no longer calling Draco by his last name, they managed to have a normal conversation, and now he was kissing her.

Draco pulled away from her. "I've wanted to do that for the last hour or so," he said.

"Draco, I don't know what to say. This isn't right, you're with Pansy and I'm seeing Jon," Hermione said, but her heart was screaming at her to continue kissing Draco. When his lips touched hers, Jon never entered her mind.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I won't do that again. You're right, this was wrong of me because I know you're seeing someone. I hope I didn't ruin the strides we made tonight," Draco said tentatively, but he felt the way Hermione responded to him. There was definitely something between them. Would they ever get to explore that possibility or would other people always be in the way?

"I'm not upset Draco. I'll be happy if we can keep being friends. It'll make things so much easier especially with Head Boy and Girl duties. I was getting a little tired of the notes we were leaving each other," Hermione said.

"That'll work. I was getting bothered by the notes too to tell the truth," Draco answered.

Hermione extended her hand. "I suppose this is a truce."

Draco took her hand and shook it. "Truce it is."

Hermione picked up her belongings and told Draco goodnight as she exited the kitchen. When she entered her room, the first thing she saw was the bouquet from Jon. It reminded her of where her heart needed to be at the moment. She hoped their date on Friday night would go well.

Draco sat in the kitchen for a few more minutes. He was happier than he had been in a long time. It felt good getting along with Hermione. Sure she was seeing that O'Callaghan bloke, but they could still be friends.

The end of the school week arrived. That Friday morning Hermione and Neville were called out of class and were told to report to Headmistress McGonagall's office. Hermione looked at Neville as they walked to the professor's office and said one word.

"Cecilia?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Are you nervous?" Neville asked.

"A little but I'm ready for whatever she wants to tell us," Hermione replied.

When they walked into the office, they were a little surprised to hear laughter coming from the Headmistress' office. Neville knocked quietly.

"Come in," Headmistress McGonagall said shakily.

Hermione and Neville looked at each other and wondered why the Headmistress sounded like that. When they walked in they saw it was because she was laughing at a story Cecilia was telling her.

"Remember that time when Geoffrey tried to ride on that centaur! I've never seen a centaur so pissed off!" Cecilia said laughing.

"Oh Cecilia, I hadn't thought about that in years! Whew, let me get my bearings so you can start your meeting with Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom. How are you?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Just great Headmistress, how are you?" Hermione and Neville asked.

"I'm okay now, thanks for asking. I haven't laughed so much in quite a while. I'll leave now so you can start your meeting with Cecilia. I'm sure you and Mr. Longbottom will be glad to know that I'll grant you a week off to go to the United States," Headmistress McGonagall said looking at Hermione and Neville.

"Thank you Headmistress, this is so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Super, I can't wait, thank you Headmistress," Neville said.

"You're welcome. You've always been exemplary students, you deserve it," Headmistress McGonagall said as she smiled at them and exited her office.

Cecilia moved to sit behind the Headmistress' desk so she was facing Hermione and Neville. She took a seat and gestured for them to sit.

"Hope you two had a good week. Have you been listening to the music I sent?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much. I think I have a good idea of where you want to take us," Hermione said.

"I loved the selections. I really liked 'In My Dreams' by that muggle rock band Dokken and the songs by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. That song rocked out!" Neville said.

"I'm glad to hear that because guess what? When we go to California you'll be meeting the Chili Peppers and some of the production company's other clients," Cecilia replied and smiled.

"Wow, that's going to spectacular! What do you think Hermione?" Neville asked excitedly.

"I'm almost speechless. It's as if everything is coming together. I'm as pumped as you are Neville!" Hermione said.

"Good, because I'm telling you both, you're going to be meeting lots of people when we go to Cali. You'll be doing some training sessions too. Hermione, I'm seeing you as a lead guitarist. The wizard rock world has rarely seen a witch in that role; I want to shake things up. Can you handle that?" Cecilia asked.

"Cecilia, I like to shake things up too and prove that a woman can do anything. I'm up for it, Neville and I have been practicing," Hermione said and smiled.

"Hermione has been getting really good; she can bang that guitar," Neville commented.

"Thanks Neville, that means a lot coming from you," Hermione said sincerely.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Neville replied.

"Neville, I know you can play the hell out of the keyboards and you know your way around the bass guitar. I'm on the lookout for two additional musicians to make up your band. I have a few prospects and that's something else we'll take care of in Cali. It's going to be a crazy week, but I promise this will take you to a whole new level musically," Cecilia said.

Hermione let out a deep breath and smiled at Neville.

"We'll also take care of the paperwork in Cali too. The legal team is still working on it. Oh yeah, I hope you didn't have plans for tonight. We're going to a concert. So as soon as you're done with classes, dress nicely and get to this address," Cecilia said.

Cool, thought Hermione and Neville as Cecilia told them the address. Hermione borrowed a quill and a sheet of paper from the Headmistress' desk to write the address down. She wanted to make sure she and Neville gave the correct address when they went through the floo network.

Cecilia said she'd see them later and they left the Headmistress' office and walked back to class.

"I wonder what concert we'll be seeing. I'm glad Luna understands, she'll probably meet me later," Neville said.

Shit, Hermione thought. She was so excited about Cecilia's news, she forgot about Jon and her meeting at Birney's. She decided the best thing to do was to send him a text message and let him know that she was attending a concert with Cecilia and would meet him later. Surely Jon would understand.

Jon was in his office when he heard his phone beep to let him know he had a text message. When he read Hermione's message, he almost threw the phone against the wall. He was so angry and couldn't believe Hermione was pushing him aside to attend a concert with Cecilia. Jon honestly didn't think this Cecilia woman was serious about Hermione and Neville getting a contract with her production company. Fine, he thought as he texted Hermione back. Hermione had better make this worth his while since she was ruining their evening.

Hermione was relieved when she read Jon's text message. He said for her to have fun and that he'd see her later that evening. She knew he would've understood.

The day seemed to drag by, but their classes soon ended and Hermione and Neville raced to their dorm rooms to get ready. Hermione showered quickly and did a drying spell on her hair. She still liked the Gwen Stefani look she had for the last appearance with Dangerous Eye Candy, so she applied her makeup the same way. She decided to wear a fitted black one-shoulder knit dress that reached her mid-thigh. She paired the dress with zebra-printed heels. Hermione pulled the front of her hair back and secured it with a silver clip and she was ready to go. She grabbed her bag and coat from her bedroom. As she walked out she met up with Draco.

"Oh hey, where are you heading?" Draco asked as his eyes drank her in. Good Godric, did Hermione realize how sexy she looked, he thought.

"Neville and I are meeting Cecilia in London. She's taking us to some concert and then I'll be seeing Jon later. Have a good weekend Draco," Hermione said and smiled as she walked out of the dorm room. She noticed how Draco was checking her out, so she must have done a good job with the hair and makeup.

"Yeah, you have a good weekend too Hermione," Draco said as he watched the portrait door close. He wondered if Jon O'Callaghan knew how lucky he was to have her.

Neville was already waiting at the floo network and his widened when he saw Hermione.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked.

"You look great," Neville said.

"Thanks Neville, don't you look nice too. I like you in muggle clothes," Hermione said as she observed his outfit. Neville was wearing a navy sports coat with a light blue button down shirt and jeans with brown leather loafers.

"Shall we?" Neville smiled and asked as he offered Hermione his arm.

"Let's do this," Hermione said as she took his arm and shouted out the address Cecilia had given them.

They arrived at a very luxurious condominium located in the heart of London. They looked around and Neville whistled. They were in a living room with a very expensive looking Oriental rug. The furniture was sparse, but very elegant. There was an emerald green sofa and two matching wingback chairs that looked brand new. Hermione wondered how often Cecilia stayed here; the condo had a sterile and unlived in feel about it. Cecilia walked in from the kitchen and was on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, Levon. I'll see you at the concert. Hermione and Neville are here, bye!" Cecilia said into the phone. She smiled at Hermione and Neville.

"I love your place Cecilia," Hermione said.

"Thanks, but it's the company's. I only crash here when I'm in London. Don't you two look lovely! Are you ready?" Cecilia asked.

Hermione and Neville both said yes and they left. This was a muggle building so they took the elevator down. They were shocked when Cecilia led them to a black limousine.

"This is how we're getting to the concert?" Neville asked.

"It sure is, hop on in!" Cecilia said.

Hermione giggled as the driver opened the door for them as they climbed in. It was her and Neville's first time in a limo. It made her feel as giddy as a little girl at a birthday party.

"This is fun, huh?" Cecilia asked.

"It sure is," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I've never been in a muggle vehicle like this," Neville said.

"Well, get used to it because if your band gets as big as I think it will, you'll be taking lots of limo and Lear jet rides. Welcome to the world of rock and roll," Cecilia said.

Cecilia was dressed in a fitted leopard-spotted jacket with a black camisole and a tight black skirt. She had paired this with leopard-spotted Christian Louboutin cork-wedged pumps. Hermione admired this pair of shoes too and told her so.

"Cecilia, your shoes are absolutely divine!" Hermione said.

Cecilia examined her shoes. "Thank you dear. They're rather cute and comfy too! You might think I'm blowing smoke up your ass, but by this time next year if you play your cards right, you'll have a closetful of Louboutins!"

Hermione let that thought sink in. A closetful of designer shoes? Yeah, she could definitely live with that.

When they arrived at the concert hall, Hermione and Neville read the marquee. The band's name was The Black Keys. Hermione had never heard of them, but Neville had. They were an American muggle band.

"'Mione, you're in for a very pleasant surprise. These guys totally rock," Neville said.

Neville was right; Hermione so enjoyed seeing The Black Keys. The crowd loved their song, "Lonely Boy," but Hermione's favorite was a slow song "Little Black Submarines." It started out slow, but the tempo of the song picked up towards the end. When the show ended, Cecilia brought them backstage and introduced them to the band. The band members were totally cool and wished Hermione and Neville well with regards to their careers. They also got to meet Levon, who was the personal manager of Personal Cyanide. Levon was a short, portly man with a neatly trimmed beard and thinning, brown hair. Hermione wondered if he was losing hair because of Silver's problems with drugs. Cecilia explained that it was possible they were going to be working with Levon once a contract was signed. She admitted she and Levon had their share of ups and downs, but Levon was hands down one of the best personal managers in the business.

They left from the hall and Cecilia put them back into the limo. She had to go to dinner with a few record executives that were also at the concert. She told Hermione and Neville that the driver would bring them wherever they wanted to go. Neville asked to be dropped off near Diagon Alley so he could apparate back to Luna's house. Hermione gave the driver directions to Birney's where she was going to meet Jon.

The driver dropped her off at the front entrance of Birney's. Hermione thanked him and watched the car drive off. She walked into Birney's and looked around for Jon. Birney recognized her and waved.

"If you're looking for Jon, I believe he was playing a game of billiards," Birney said and winked.

"Thanks Birney. I shouldn't have any trouble finding him. Are you doing okay tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Just splendid dear, thank you for asking," Birney answered.

Hermione smiled at him and made her way to the back of the bar. She was oblivious to the appraising stares she received from just about every man as she walked by. She came to the billiard tables and didn't see Jon. Hermione walked more and made her way to the dance floor. There was Jon two-stepping with a petite raven-haired woman. The woman tossed her head back and laughed as Jon spun her around the floor. Don't they look cozy, Hermione thought to herself. She stood at the edge of the dance floor and waited for the song to end. Jon walked off of the dance floor and was shocked to see Hermione there.

"Hey babe! You made it. I'm so glad to see you," Jon said as he embraced her and looked her up and down. Damn, young blood looked hot tonight, he thought. Hermione had removed her coat, so he could take in how her dress hugged her curves.

Hermione stood there with her arms folded and didn't return the embrace. "It seems like you were doing okay without me here."

"Come on honey, don't be like that. I was only passing the time until you got here. I don't even know the girl's name," Jon said and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione accepted that explanation and danced with Jon for a few more songs. He held her tightly as they danced to the slow music, slowly rubbing his hands down her back. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and lightly touched his hair.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Jon whispered huskily in her ear.

"Okay we can go," Hermione said and nodded. She could've stayed and danced with him for a few more songs, but she felt guilty for going to the concert and wanted to make it up to him. She grabbed her coat and walked out into the chilly night air with Jon. He smiled at her and they walked to the alley near Birney's and apparated back to Jon's apartment.

When they arrived, Jon pushed her against the wall of the foyer and kissed her deeply. Hermione barely had time to catch her breath, he caught her totally off guard. She could taste and smell the alcohol on his breath and wondered how much he had had to drink. Jon pushed off her coat and threw it onto a chair in the living room. He took Hermione's hand and started to lead them to his bedroom. Hermione took a deep breath and tossed her bag near her coat. When they got to Jon's bedroom, she gulped when she saw the king-sized bed in the center of his bedroom. This was going to be a huge step for her and she knew it would make Jon happy. He led her to the bed and gently sat her down. Jon kissed her again and pushed her down onto the bed until he was over her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her earlobes. Jon hadn't shaved and the short, bristly whiskers on his face scratched Hermione's soft skin. He pulled her up and quickly removed her dress so she was only clad in her knickers and still had her shoes on. Jon stood up and took off his clothes and shoes until he only had on blue silk boxers. He got back on the bed with Hermione and hovered over her, kissing her deeply again. She felt his erection grinding into her. Jon easily removed her strapless bra and began to kiss her breasts. Hermione ran her hands in his hair and gasped when she felt his mouth on them. Jon moved back up to her lips and whispered against them.

"Do you like that sweet angel? You're so beautiful," Jon said.

He worked his way down to her neck and left a trail of small kisses until he reached her breasts again. He kneaded on with his hand and took the other one in his mouth and lightly bit the nipple. He reached down and removed her panties. Hermione was completely nude except for her shoes. She wanted to kick them off, but Jon shook his head.

"No, leave them on. I love the way you look right now. I want to make you feel so good," Jon said huskily as he rubbed her calves and made his way to her inner thighs. Hermione closed her eyes as he moved back up to her and began to kiss her again. She felt him nuzzling her neck again and then he stopped. A few minutes passed and Hermione started to hear soft snoring. That arsehole passed out, Hermione thought. She was about to give herself up to him and he fell asleep! She struggled to get out from under him; he was so heavy. Hermione finally managed to move out from underneath Jon. She gathered her clothes that were scattered everywhere and dressed quickly. She was about to leave when she remembered her coat and bag in the living room. She grabbed them and then checked on Jon one last time before she left. He was now lying flat on his back and his snores were louder. She wondered if should cast a silencing charm so he wouldn't wake up his neighbors.

"Seriously," Hermione muttered as she beat a hasty retreat out of his apartment. She went into the floo network and gave her home address. She was so thankful when she made it back to her bedroom. Maybe the events of tonight were a sign that she shouldn't sleep with Jon. Hermione noted again that he never asked her about the concert or about anything going on in her life. Was Jon one of those guys who got into your knickers and then never contacted you again? It scared her at how she was going to give in to him so easily so he wouldn't be too upset because she went to the concert. That wasn't her personality; she wasn't anyone's puppet. Was it all part of peer pressure? It seemed like everyone her age was paired off, so if that was the order of the universe, she should be paired off too? Nah, Hermione thought, she was never one to follow the crowd. It was time to stop seeing Jon and concentrate on her music. She was going to follow Cecilia's advice regarding boyfriends and girlfriends. Hermione removed her clothing and showered. She scrubbed off Jon's scent and wondered what the hell she was thinking by almost sleeping with him. Her favorite flannel pajamas were waiting and she slipped into them. Hermione climbed into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. This evening definitely provided her with the moment of clarity she needed to decide what direction her life was going to take.

Hermione spent the rest of the weekend at home with her parents. She had brought the iPod touch home with her and kept on listening to the music. She made notes of what songs she liked and practiced a few on her acoustic guitar. She also practiced on her electric guitar, but made sure a silencing charm was in place because she liked to rock out loudly. Hermione had started writing more songs and concentrated on one she decided to call "Phoenix." It was based on Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. The phoenix represented a new beginning when it rose up out of its ashes. That was the way she felt, she was rising up out of the ashes of her childhood and the events of the war that transformed the world as she knew it. This career was her rebirth.

Jon texted her a few times during the morning apologizing for falling asleep and begging her to go out with him that night. Hermione made up an excuse that she had promised to have dinner and attend a movie with her parents, so she would be spending the whole evening with them. She didn't like lying to Jon, but he was aggravating her with his text messages. She was on a roll with her music and didn't want to be disturbed. Jon must've finally gotten the hint because the messages stopped.

Hermione and Neville returned to school and continued to practice together when they could. Since Draco now knew the truth about everything, Neville started coming back to her dorm so they could practice in her room. It was becoming quite common for Draco and Blaise to sit in on their sessions as they worked on their homework. They offered suggestions and told Hermione and Neville what they liked or didn't like about the music. Even Pansy had started to come around. She and Hermione apologized to each other for the ugly comments. Pansy discovered that Hermione was quite nice and was amazed when the muggleborn witch helped her get through a really difficult assignment in Charms. As she spent more time with Hermione and Neville, she realized that she was glad they were able to put aside their differences. The Gryffindors were actually fun to hang out with. Pansy also noticed something else. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione Granger. This didn't upset Pansy as much as she thought it would. She knew deep down that she and Draco really didn't have that much in common. They had only used each other for sex. Despite that she still thought of Draco as a friend and decided to ask him about his feelings for Hermione.

"Draco, do you have feelings for Hermione?" Pansy asked one day at lunch as she noticed him gazing at Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Why do you ask Pansy? We're friends now and I'm glad I'm getting to know her," Draco said and reddened slightly.

"You can't keep your eyes off of her. Why don't you ask her out," Pansy said gently.

"It's that obvious huh? I can't ask her out Pans, she's seeing someone," Draco replied.

"Wait, is she still seeing that Auror Jon O'Callaghan?" Pansy asked.

"As far as I know she still is," Draco said.

"He has to be the same guy my cousin Generra was dating last year. Hermione better run away from him as fast as she can," Pansy said.

"Why? What happened?" Draco asked.

"Generra dated this prat for about six months and thought he was "the One." She caught him in bed with her best friend. She soon found out that he had been sleeping around with all sorts of other women the whole time they dated! He is a total skank!" Pansy said.

"That's terrible, what did your cousin do?" Draco asked.

"She dumped him and her so-called best friend. She's happy and engaged to a wizard who treats her like a queen. I think we should tell Hermione," Pansy said.

"Oh no Pans, I'm not getting in the middle of that. We need to leave it alone, shoot the messenger and all that, if you get my drift," Draco said.

"I get it Draco and you're right. It's just that I've come to really like Hermione in the last few weeks. Can you believe I'd ever say that about Granger?" Pansy said and smiled.

"She is great isn't she?" Draco said and smiled back.

"Oh yeah, you're totally gone Draco. Maybe once Hermione comes to her senses and dumps that jerk, you can have a chance," Pansy said.

"I don't know Pans. As much as I'd love to date her, I'll let her come to me. Something tells me that I should be patient and it'll work out," Draco said.

Hermione shouldn't have been happy about this, but she was relieved to find out that Jon had been sent out on a month-long mission in Afghanistan. He wouldn't be in contact with anyone except other Aurors, so no more text messages. The past few weeks had been interesting to say the least. She and Neville were actually friends with the Slytherins. It was hard to believe she and Pansy were forming a friendship. She found out that Pansy loved to laugh and was very witty.

Checking the calendar, Hermione gave a little squeal of excitement. It was a Friday in mid-November and she and Neville were scheduled to leave for California at end of the day. They were going to finish their classes and then apparate to the production company's condo in London, where a limousine would be there to take them to the airport. She already had her bags packed and would only have to change out of her robes before leaving. Hermione couldn't wait to start this new chapter of her life.

**This was a rather long chapter, written in between homework and studying for an upcoming test! Hope you enjoyed it. I have no intention of ending this one soon, there's still so much more coming up for my characters. **

**Once again, thank you for the great reviews and alerts, I sincerely appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, still do not own anything related to Harry Potter!**

Neville gripped Hermione's hand as the Boeing 747 left the runway from London's Heathrow airport. Cecilia was seated across the aisle from them and had a serene smile. Flying always made her jittery so she had taken a mild sedative an hour before the flight.

"Neville, you can let go of my hand. We're in the air and the plane is still in one piece," Hermione said and laughed. She was used to flying; her parents had always taken her on vacations since she was a small child and they usually involved flying to the destination.

"It wasn't that bad, deep breaths, deep breaths," Neville chanted as he loosened his grip on Hermione's hand. This was his first time on a muggle aircraft and he was a little freaked out. Cecilia should have shared her sedatives with him.

Hermione couldn't believe that they were flying First-Class. She was totally not expecting this; she would've been happy in the economy seats. This was definitely a step up. The seats were so comfortable and there was so much more room to move. The flight attendants kept checking up on them. Hermione managed to get Neville a drink of Scotch to calm him down and it seemed to work; she looked over and Neville had fallen asleep. Since it was going to be a long flight, she had brought her laptop and a few novels. She started to read the latest novel by an American muggle author, Stephen King. After about 2 hours, she marked her place in the novel and rubbed her eyes. Hermione put her book away and nodded off too.

She and Neville were awakened by the captain's voice over the intercom.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We are about 20 minutes away from Los Angeles International airport. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with Virgin Atlantic Airlines!"

Hermione and Neville were wide awake and so was Cecilia. She could handle the plane landing; she just hated the takeoff. Neville was better too, he didn't have Hermione's hand in a vice grip as the plane descended.

They had made it to Los Angeles. They had left London at 6:30 p.m. Friday evening, so with the time difference it was after 8:00 p.m. in Los Angeles when they arrived. As they made their way out of the plane, the crew wished them well. Hermione and Neville couldn't believe it when Cecilia greeted most of the crew by name, but it hit them that Cecilia probably made frequent trips to the United States to do work for Mesmerize Productions. The airport was filled with so much people, so many sights to take in. Cecilia steered Neville away as he was approached by a Hare Krishna. Hermione looked around her and was thinking about heading into one of the gift shops when Cecilia stopped them.

"Hermione, Neville, just stare straight ahead and follow me, it's full of freaks up in here," Cecilia said as she walked briskly to the baggage retrieval. While waiting for their luggage, they were met by Leo Juang, a representative for Mesmerize. Leo was in his 40s, Chinese-American wizard, about 5'10 and had a slim build. He had a friendly demeanor and quick smile; Hermione and Neville liked him immediately. Cecilia would tell them later that Leo also worked as a bodyguard for their star clients. He was a former CIA agent and was skilled in every sort of combat/defense mechanism possible.

Leo helped them with their bags and they made their way out of the airport to his car. Hermione smiled at Neville when she saw Leo was driving an electric blue 1974 Buick LeSabre convertible. Leo loaded their luggage in the car's spacious trunk and they climbed in. Cecilia rode with Leo in the front and Hermione climbed in the back with Neville. The weather was perfect to ride with the top down; it was a comfortable 70°F.

"Leo, I can't believe you're still driving this heap," Cecilia said and rolled her eyes as she settled in and fastened her seatbelt.

"Hey, don't insult Jill, she might not want to start" Leo replied as he rubbed the car's dashboard and turned to wink at Hermione and Neville.

"Oh please forgive me Jill," Cecilia said and laughed. She turned to Hermione and Neville and said, "Yes, Leo has a name for his car. What do you think of Los Angeles?"

"I love it so far," Neville answered.

"This is so cool Cecilia, thanks for bringing us out here! Leo your car is so cool, my dad would freak if he saw it. He loves vintage cars," Hermione said.

"Ha, there you go Cecilia, Jill has an admirer! Everyone ready to go? Let's hit the freeway," Leo said and laughed.

Leo expertly maneuvered the huge car and they exited the airport. It was a great drive; Hermione and Neville were almost sorry when they arrived at the hotel. Neville was enjoying this whole experience. It had been a whole bunch of "firsts" for him. It was his first ride on a jet and his first time riding in a convertible. If someone would have told him a year ago he'd be where he was now, he'd had said they were full of it. This was truly unbelievable, Neville thought as he looked around the Four Seasons hotel lobby.

Hermione absorbed her surroundings and silently whistled. She wondered how much the record company was spending on this week. This was first class all the way. It hit her that Cecilia and her company were not playing around. They meant business and were serious about her and Neville's potential.

Cecilia checked them in and gave them their cards which served as keys. They walked over to the elevator and entered it. Cecilia pressed the button for the 5th floor and they headed up.

"Okay, here's the plan. We're going to go up to our rooms and relax. I know you don't feel tired, but trust me; the jet lag will catch up with you. Order whatever you want from room service and get some sleep. We won't be doing too much tomorrow morning, but your afternoon and evening is booked up. Are you two up for all what I have planned?" Cecilia asked and smiled.

"Ready as we'll ever be, right Neville?" Hermione said.

"Sure, we're ready Cecilia," Neville replied.

"Good, I'll see you two later. Have a good evening and get some sleep!" Cecilia said as they exited the elevator and went to their rooms.

Hermione and Neville told her goodnight and went to her rooms. When Hermione was about to enter her room, she caught a glimpse of a young man with white hair. Of course it wasn't Draco, when she took a closer look the man's hair was blonder than Draco's. She felt a small pang in her gut. Oh Merlin, did she miss Draco? It struck her when she was taking a quick shower that she hadn't thought of Jon at all. What was happening with her? Maybe this trip would clear her head Hermione thought as she slipped into the comfortable bed and promptly fell asleep.

It was about 9:00 a.m. Saturday morning when Hermione woke up. She dressed in blue jean capris and a T-shirt paired with flip-flops. Her stomach started to growl so she decided to see about getting breakfast. She left her room and knocked at Neville's door to see if he wanted to join her. Neville was up and glad to see Hermione.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you. I wasn't sure what we should be doing," Neville said.

"I don't know about you, but I want some breakfast! I could eat a horse," Hermione said and laughed.

"Me too," Neville said and chuckled.

As they were laughing, Cecilia came out of her room and joined them.

"You two must've read my mind. Come on, let's get breakfast and I'll go over your itinerary for today," Cecilia said and headed to the elevator. Hermione and Neville followed her. It was time to find out what they were going to be doing in Los Angeles.

When they finished breakfast, Cecilia led them outside to where a late model black Suburban was waiting for them. Leo was at the wheel again and greeted them enthusiastically.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Leo. I slept very well, thank you," Hermione said as she entered the large vehicle.

"Good to see you again Leo, I slept well too. Thanks for asking," Neville said as he entered too.

"We're going to take a tour of Mesmerize's studios. If my gut is on target, you two will be spending plenty of time there recording," Cecilia said.

Hermione and Neville looked at each other and smiled. Shit, Hermione thought, this was all happening. Cecilia was the real deal.

The studio was quite a few miles away, so it was about a 20-minute ride through the city. Cecilia and Leo pointed out various spots of interests, as Hermione and Neville looked excitedly out of the windows. They arrived at a 10-story steel and glass building. Leo drove the Suburban in a parking garage and parked in a spot marked "Mesmerize Staff Only." They disembarked from the vehicle and Cecilia led them to a door and they entered the building.

Cecilia and Leo waved to the security guard and introduced Hermione and Neville to him. They went to the elevators and entered it to get to the 6th floor where the studio was located. Mesmerize Productions owned the building, but only used the 6th and 7th floor and leased the rest of the building out. Hermione and Neville were totally impressed with all they had seen so far.

They arrived on the 6th floor and Cecilia took them to her office. Leo went off to one of the other studios to bullshit with a friend.

"Have a seat," Cecilia said as she took a seat behind her desk and motioned to the couch.

Hermione and Neville sat down and looked around. There were gold records everywhere on the walls. Neville was astounded by the names he recognized. He wondered if he and Hermione were going to be have one up on that wall one day.

"Let's talk a little about this business. This is where some of the magic begins, and the rest is on the road when you'll be touring. We're about to go to one of the recording booths. I have two people for you to meet and you'll be having a little impromptu jam session with these guys. We'll see how you sound playing together. Ready?" Cecilia said to Hermione and Neville.

They nodded and followed Cecilia out of the office. Hermione was so nervous. The musicians they were about to meet had probably been playing professionally for a long time. She hoped they wouldn't be put off by a novice like herself.

Neville was nervous too and hoped he played well. This was a dream come true for him and he prayed silently he didn't "spaz out."

Cecilia led them to a recording booth down the hall from her office. She introduced Hermione and Neville to the two musicians, Lane Schneider and Travis Northfield. Lane was 24 years old with short spiky auburn hair and auburn goatee. He was very handsome, with green eyes and prominent cheekbones. He totally looked the part of a rock and roll lead singer, with his tall, lean frame in black leather pants and tight white T-shirt. Travis was 19 years old and covered in tattoos. He had a haircut similar to Lane's, but his hair was pitch black. Despite the tattoos, Travis could've been a male model with his blue eyes and fair complexion. He was over 6 feet tall and had a muscular build. Modeling was the furthest thing from Travis' mind. When he was 4 years old, his parents had given him a drum set and he was hooked. Being a drummer in a rock band was all Travis ever wanted to do.

Hermione and Neville were introduced and were a bit taken aback at the two guys. Lane took one look at them and wondered what the hell Cecilia was doing. The chick looked good, but the dude looked like he was about to throw up. He couldn't believe Cecilia was making him waste his Saturday to hang out with these so-called musicians. Fucking wannabees.

Travis was wondering the same thing, but wasn't as harsh as Lane. He was willing to give Hermione and Neville the benefit of the doubt. He trusted Cecilia and was curious to see what the guy and gal he was just introduced to were made of musically. Cecilia sat in the programming room with the sound engineer and watched them.

"Well alright, pick up the guitars and we'll see what you can do. I thought we'd start out with 'Would' by Alice in Chains. Ever heard of it?" Lane asked in a bit of a patronizing way.

Hermione's eyes narrowed a bit as she picked up a guitar, but she answered sweetly, "Sure, I think I may have heard of it. How about you Neville?"

"Yeah, it seems to ring a bell," Neville answered as he adjusted the strap on his guitar and adjusted the volume on the adapter. He gave her a small smile. The song had been on the iPod touch Cecilia had given them. It was one of his and Hermione's favorites.

Lane looked towards Travis and rolled his eyes. They were totally lying and he couldn't wait to see how much they butchered the song. Maybe Cecilia would think twice about wasting his time after listening to this. He was a bit taken aback when he saw Hermione and Neville looked totally comfortable with the guitars and were looking at him expectantly.

"5, 6, 7, 8," Lane started the count and they began to play. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard the newbies start to play. They actually knew the song.

_Into the flood again,_

_Same old trip it was back then,_

_So I made a big mistake,_

_Try to see it once my way._

Hermione thought the look on that prick Lane's face was priceless as she and Neville started to play. As the song progressed, she had to admit they sounded damn good. Lane may be a prick, but his vocals were solid and Travis was a remarkable drummer. She hoped they liked what she and Neville could do.

When they finished playing, Lane turned to Hermione and Neville and grinned.

"I don't fucking believe it. This was fan-fucking-tastic! I totally wasn't expecting this," Lane said. He went back to the microphone and told Cecilia, "I need to apologize to you Cecilia, you totally weren't lying. They can actually play!"

Cecilia walked into the room and smirked. "Lane, have I ever dicked you around? I don't waste my time on people with no talent. This is going to be good! It's scary how this is all falling into place."

It was the beginning of a beautiful musical relationship. Hermione and Neville worked in the studio for the rest of the week with Lane and Travis. On Wednesday, they spent almost a whole day with Flea, the bassist from The Red Hot Chili Peppers. It was so bizarre to Hermione to have someone like Flea giving them pointers. For as famous as his band was, Flea was an extremely decent guy and was not at all conceited. He liked seeing new musicians especially the ones who were truly talented, make it in the uber competitive world of rock music.

When they would finish at the studio, Cecilia brought them to different clubs throughout Hollywood and Los Angeles to watch various bands. A few were Mesmerize's up and coming acts, so Hermione and Neville were able to meet them. Cecilia explained that once they finished with Hogwarts, they would be coming back to Los Angeles to work the club circuits in the surrounding areas. If the band generated a good buzz, then they would head into the studio and record an album.

"So, if the album is successful, say goodbye to the small clubs and hello to stadiums. I think this week has been beyond spectacular," Cecilia stated matter-of-factly.

"It definitely has been Cecilia, but I have a question," Hermione said.

"Okay, what is it?" Cecilia asked.

"Well, Neville and I have been practicing all week with Lane and Travis. What happens when we go back to Hogwarts? Are we going to practice with them via video conferencing like we did when we were in Dangerous Eye Candy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was a little concerned about that too. I'd hate to see us lose ground on what we've been working on," Neville said.

"I've taken care of that. Lane and Travis will be staying at a home with a studio near Hogsmeade. I've already spoken to Minerva about you being able to leave Hogwarts after your classes are done for the day to practice with them. Minerva agreed as long as your grades are good; if one of you starts to slip, the deal is off," Cecilia said and smiled.

"Are Lane and Travis okay with leaving Los Angeles?" Neville asked.

"They weren't too thrilled at first but now they're pumped about it since they started working with you and Hermione. This is going to give you a chance to work on the new songs you've been writing," Cecilia replied.

"Don't worry about our grades slipping Cecilia. I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" Hermione said.

"I know Hermione; your reputation at Hogwarts precedes you. Minerva thinks very highly of you and Neville. I was actually a little shocked she agreed to all this, but I'm glad it's all going to work out," Cecilia said.

Hermione and Neville couldn't believe how quickly the week passed. During that time they learned more about Lane and Travis. The young men were both wizards and had graduated from a wizarding school in San Luis Obispo. Lane's parents worked in the film industry. His mother was Maggie Schneider, a well-known Hollywood agent and his father was Sterling Schneider, one of the most respected producers in the movie business. The Schneider's were an old American wizarding family, but they blended in well with the muggle world. Lane had an older sister, Demi, who worked as an assistant with their father. Demi was as gorgeous as Lane was handsome. She was happily married to a wizard named Brian and they had a 3 year-old daughter named Maggie after Demi and Lane's mom.

Travis' background was very similar to Hermione's. He was a muggleborn wizard. His parents were taken aback when they realized he was magical; the only other person in their family was his mother's aunt. It seemed to skip a generation. His parents, like Hermione's, worked in the medical field. His father, Kevin Northfield was a dermatologist and his mother Nancy was a registered nurse. Travis had two older brothers, Kevin Jr. and Kyle. They hadn't inherited any magical powers and loved telling their younger brother they always knew he was a freak, but all in good fun of course. They were actually very proud of Travis and knew he was going to go somewhere with his mad drumming skills.

Cecilia hadn't told Lane and Travis anything other than that they were going to work with two new musicians. They were astounded when they realized Hermione was indeed Hermione Granger of "The Golden Trio" who had defeated Voldemort. It was hard to believe that the petite girl was such a force to be reckoned with, but they realized that after working with her that week. Neville proved to be a pleasant surprise too. He was great on bass guitar and the keyboards. They harmonized well and the guys couldn't wait to work on their own material. Cecilia knew exactly what she was doing when she brought them together.

Damn, it was way too quiet in here, Draco thought to himself. He was doing homework at the desk in the Common Room of his and Hermione's dorm. Draco couldn't believe how much he missed her. This was totally not his style, he didn't miss girls; they missed him. The week seemed to crawl by and he was glad when he saw that it was Friday. Hermione was going to be back on Sunday. Draco was feeling something he had never felt before; he ached with loneliness.

It was Friday, Hermione and Neville's last night in Los Angeles. They had dinner with Cecilia, Leo, Lane, and Travis at Spago. They talked and laughed as they enjoyed the meal. Lane and Travis were going to settle things in Los Angeles and move out to Hogsmeade the following week. They were looking forward to the change of scenery because sometimes L.A. could make one so cynical. L.A. was full of fakes, which was especially true of the film and music industry.

Travis watched Hermione as she talked. She was such a looker but Lane already warned him she was off limits. Lane had a rule that he never dated women in the band or even those connected to the music world. He was a firm believer in "don't shit where you eat." He hoped he could instill this idea into Travis. Lane had been burned by a backup singer in a band he played in when he was younger. He thought she was in love with him, but the whole time they were dating she was sleeping with the band's manager. He ended up fighting with the manager and getting kicked out of the band. That was when Lane vowed not to get sucked into a relationship like that again.

When dinner was over, Hermione and Neville returned to the hotel with Cecilia. They were leaving on an early flight Saturday morning. Hermione went back to her room and made sure she had packed everything. She looked around and let herself fall on the comfortable bed. This week was phenomenal, she now had an idea of what her and Neville's life was going to consist of once they finished at Hogwarts. Hermione was so motivated and she couldn't wait to finish at Hogwarts so she could really give all of her attention to getting the band off the ground.

They left Los Angeles at 7:00 a.m. Saturday morning and when they arrived back in London, it was early Sunday morning. Neville did better on this trip; he actually liked flying now. Although it was in the wee hours of the morning, there was a car waiting for them at the airport. Cecilia returned to the studio's condo, Hermione went back to her parents' home, and the car dropped Neville off at Diagon Alley so he could apparate back to his grandmother's.

Hermione walked in to her home as quietly as she could so she wouldn't disturb her parents. She went up to her room, changed into a T-shirt and shorts, and then climbed into her bed. The trip had been very exhilarating and she was looking forward to going back to L.A., but sometimes it was good to back in a familiar place.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had a surprise for Hermione when she awoke the next morning. They were so excited that she was back and had such a wonderful trip. Mrs. Granger told Hermione to dress nicely; they were going out for brunch. Hermione wondered what was going on since they usually had brunch at home. Since it was chilly that day, she decided to wear black skinny jeans with a cropped fuchsia sweater paired with black leather knee-high boots. They arrived at the restaurant and Hermione realized what all the fuss was about. Jon.

Jon smiled when he saw Hermione come in with her parents. He stood up and walked over to Hermione, enveloping her in a bear hug. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked on, smiling. Jon was such a fine and upstanding young man, they thought. Parents are so blind sometimes.

Hermione hugged Jon back as he kissed her hair and murmured so only she could hear, "Damn girl, you look good enough to eat!" She looked at him and gave him a tight smile. Did he not remember falling asleep on her the last time they were together?

"I thought you were going to be in Afghanistan for a month," Hermione said as she sat down with her parents.

"We were able to wrap up the assignment and come home. I went by your parents' home yesterday looking for you and then it hit me you were still out of the country. It was all good, they invited me in and we planned this," Jon said and smiled.

Hermione nodded and smiled as Jon conversed with her and her parents. She thought it was nice of them to plan this, but as they were eating it hit her that she barely thought of Jon the past week. Sometimes she thought about what her friends were doing at school and if she was missing out on any assignments. She even thought about how Draco was coping without her on Head duties. Why did Draco always enter her thoughts Hermione was thinking as she gazed at Jon.

Her parents wanted to know about Jon's trip to the Middle East and he was happy to oblige. Hermione noticed Jon sure did like talking about himself. He never asked how her trip to California went. Hermione was truly happy when brunch ended. She stood up with her parents and had every intention of going home with them since she had to be back at Hogwarts in a few hours. Well, Jon had other plans.

"Hermione, do you want to take a walk before you have to go home?" Jon asked, looking at her expectantly. He sensed that she was a little distant at brunch and he wanted to clear things up.

Her parents smiled and told her to go ahead; they would see her later. They exited the restaurant together and Jon took Hermione's hand. They started walking down the tree-lined sidewalk and watched the wind blow the fallen leaves. Hermione gave a little shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jon asked.

"A little, I should've brought a jacket," Hermione replied.

"No problem, I'll take care of that," Jon said as he removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, that feels better," Hermione said as she wrapped his jacket around her. Jon's coat smelled like he did a clean, masculine, soapy scent.

They walked for a few more minutes and then Jon stopped. He turned to her and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione stopped walking too and looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't beat around the bush Hermione. You were really quiet at brunch and that's not like you. Come on, what's bothering you?"

"Jon, do you remember what happened the last time we were together?" Hermione asked, a little apprehensively.

"Well, all I know is that I woke up alone and in my underwear. I remember we went to my apartment," Jon said.

"Jon, we almost had sex and then you passed out on top of me," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, how could I not remember that? Hermione, I'm so sorry, I must've drunk more than I realized that night. No wonder you're acting like this. I can't believe this, I'm such a git!" Jon exclaimed.

"Jon, no need to beat yourself up about it. It was kind of funny actually, your snoring is quite loud," Hermione said and snorted a little.

"It's not funny you little hellcat! I missed out on one of the most spectacular moments of my life and all you can do is laugh," Jon said and smiled.

"You really think sleeping together would've been spectacular?" Hermione asked, as a blush crept in on her cheeks.

"Hermione, I couldn't think of a better word to describe what it will be like to make love to you," Jon said staring directly into her eyes as he kissed her.

Hermione felt Jon pull her closer to him as she let him kiss her. When he pulled away, they smiled at each other and started to walk back to Hermione's parent's home.

"How about we do something next Friday night? We'll talk during the week," Jon said as they walked up to the front door.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll talk to you later then," Hermione said.

"Yes you will," Jon said as he bent his head and kissed her again. His hands moved to down to her buttocks and he gave them a quick squeeze.

Hermione jumped a little and said, "Hey!" as she giggled. Jon only smiled and kissed her again. He couldn't wait to get the little spitfire back into bed. Shagging Hermione Granger was going to be one of his greatest conquests. He was about to leave when he turned to ask Hermione something.

"Oh, one more thing. The Ministry is having their Christmas party in about two weeks. Will you be my date?" Jon asked.

"I'd love to. Is it formal?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is. I'll have to dig out my dress robes. I'm sure you'll enjoy shopping for something to wear for it. How about I treat you to a new dress when we go out next weekend?" Jon asked.

"Jon, I can buy my own dress. You don't have to do that," Hermione said.

"I want to. You're my girl Hermione," Jon said and kissed her again.

Hermione playfully pushed him away and said, "I have to get going. I need to get back to Hogwarts. Thank you for brunch and for lending me your jacket."

"No problem. I'll see you later," Jon said as he walked away.

As Hermione entered the house, she thought about the day's events. Everything went well with Jon, but she couldn't help having weird vibes. Something was off about this whole thing, but she couldn't put a finger on it. It was as if Jon was trying too hard. Hermione decided to push that thought out of her mind. She probably had some of Cecilia's cynical ways brushing off on her. She was going to give Jon the benefit of the doubt and see where their relationship would go. He really was trying to make it up to her.

Jon was back at his apartment when his phone started to ring. He looked at the number and smirked when he recognized it.

"Hello Marcia, Thurston's out of town _again_?" Jon said to his now married ex-girlfriend.

"You got it, do you want some company," Marcia purred.

"Sure, come on over," Jon replied.

"I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail, lover," Marcia said and hung up.

Jon smiled and shook his head. He really had the best of both worlds. Hermione was completely oblivious to the other women in his life. Marcia meant nothing to him; she was just another piece of ass. He was going to have Marcia tonight and hopefully would be banging Hermione next weekend. Life was good.

Draco returned to Hogwarts Sunday afternoon, a little exhausted, but happy. He had worked all weekend for a charity his family's company was sponsoring. The charity consisted of rebuilding structures that had been damaged by the war. Draco worked side by side with the construction workers and enjoyed every moment of it. He had no problem with getting his hands dirty. The work was therapeutic and made him feel like his family was giving something back to the wizarding community. He was also happy because Hermione would be back too.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts and went back to her dorm room. When she entered, the most pleasant aroma wafted over. She followed her nose and it led to her kitchen. She was taken aback when she saw Draco stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Wow, not only can he dance, but he can cook too?" Hermione said and giggled.

Draco turned when he heard her voice and his face broke out in a smile that made Hermione catch her breath. He was so damned good-looking. Was he really happy that she was back?

"Yes, I can cook too. I was hungry for some comfort food. I hope you like meatloaf and mac and cheese. Why don't you put your things away and come back and tell me about your trip," Draco said.

"Draco, if it tastes as delicious as it smells, I'm all for it, thanks! I'll be right back," Hermione said and smiled.

Draco watched her walk away and couldn't help staring at how cute her butt looked in the tight black jeans she was wearing. He leaned against the refrigerator and sighed.

Hermione returned a few minutes later and sat at the small table and watched as Draco cooked. She was surprised as he moved so efficiently around the kitchen.

"Can I help you with anything?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I can handle it," Draco replied and gave her another breathtaking smile.

"Where did you learn to cook anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Believe it or not, from my mother. She loves muggle cookbooks and she's even taken a few cooking classes in London since the war ended," Draco said.

"That's great Draco. She's training you for when you have to live on your own. I know you can do magic, but sometimes food tastes better when you cook it yourself. That's just my opinion," Hermione said and laughed.

"I understand where you're coming from Hermione. I was reluctant to learn, but when mum started to show me, I enjoyed it. It's kind of relaxing in a way," Draco replied.

They continued their conversation and ate when Draco finished preparing the meal. Hermione closed her eyes as she savored the food.

"Draco, this is so good! You can cook anytime," Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks Hermione, I appreciate that. I was worried you'd spit it out," Draco said and laughed.

"No, your mum did a good job teaching you, this is great," Hermione said.

They talked about Draco working with the reconstruction charity over the weekend and Hermione was impressed. He was really maturing and was quite likeable when he wasn't being a complete prat. Draco wanted to know all about what was happening with her and Neville's music career. She told him about them forming a band with Lane and Travis. He asked her many intelligent questions and even offered to have his family's company barristers look over any contracts she would be asked to sign. Hermione was touched by the offer and it hit her that Draco was more interested in her life than Jon.

Draco stood up and started to clear away the dishes. Hermione got up too to assist him.

"Oh no Hermione, I can take care of this," Draco protested.

"Draco! You slaved over this hot stove, the least I can do is clean up," Hermione said and giggled.

"If you insist Ms. Granger, but let me help. Slaved over the hot stove, you are funny," Draco replied and chuckled.

They cleared away the table. Hermione washed the dishes while Draco dried them and put them away. She liked this side of Draco; he never complained once about washing the dishes the muggle way. They chatted the whole time about everything under the sun. When they were done, Hermione wiped her hands on a towel.

"Draco, this was such a pleasant evening. Thanks again for dinner. I'm going to sleep well," Hermione said.

"You're welcome Hermione, we should do this again. Oh wait a second, you have suds on your cheek," Draco said softly and reached out to wipe them away with his fingers.

Hermione reached up to wipe them away and her hand brushed Draco's. They looked at each other as Draco wiped the suds away. He bent his head and kissed her softly. Hermione felt herself go weak in the knees. Jon's kisses did not even come close to feeling like this. She kissed him back and Draco pulled her closer to him. They kissed for about another minute and then stopped to catch their breath. Draco brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Hermione I-," Draco began to say before she stopped him.

"It's okay Draco. I think we just got caught up in the moment. I better get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight," Hermione said and quickly exited the kitchen.

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said as he watched her walk away. He sighed. When would Hermione grasp that what just happened was way more than her lame explanation. Damn, he knew she had to have felt the same as he did. He sensed by the way she responded to his kiss that she enjoyed it. He wished he could tell Hermione that Jon was a miserable cheating arsehole, but he didn't feel it was his place to do so. This was new territory for Draco; he was usually the one women chased, not the other way around. What was Hermione doing to him?

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Draco hardly saw Hermione; as soon as she finished her classes, she and Neville were rushing to Hogsmeade to practice with Lane and Travis. It floored him that even though Hermione practiced almost every night with her band, she still managed to have a higher grade point average than he did. She even helped Neville and Pansy with homework. She was truly an amazing witch and with each passing day Draco was falling more for her.

Hermione couldn't believe how well things were going working with Lane and Travis. They were enthusiastic about the new material being written by Neville and her. Lane was collaborating with her on one she wrote called "Dancing with the Devil." It was loosely based on Voldemort. She and Jon weren't able to go on their date that they had planned for he had been called out on another assignment, this time in Austria. Hermione found that she was sort of relieved. She knew Jon wanted to have sex and she still wasn't sure if she was ready. He promised he would be back for the Christmas party at the Ministry. She was also glad that he never had a chance to take her shopping for a dress. It made her a little uncomfortable; almost as if she was his mistress or something to that effect, like she was his possession he wanted to show off. That was another thing; she had to look for a dress.

The past few months had been so crazy, so it made sense that Hermione would end up dress shopping with Pansy, Ginny, and Luna. Ginny and Luna were a little apprehensive about hanging out with Pansy, because when one faced facts, Pansy was a total bitch since they began attending Hogwarts. The girls were glad they gave Pansy a chance. Pansy was funny as all hell and had them laughing so much, their sides hurt. It was a Saturday afternoon in London and they were at a shopping mall. Ginny and Hermione were looking for dresses for the Ministry's Christmas party. Ginny was going with Harry and she wanted something special. They hit a few department stores and weren't having any luck. Finally, they found the perfect dresses in a small boutique. Pansy and Luna bought a few items too. With her friends' approval, Hermione bought a burgundy strapless dress with a fitted bodice and straight skirt. She was going to pair it with a pair of strappy heels she already had that would match the dress perfectly. Ginny bought a soft lime green off the shoulder fitted dress that complemented her ivory complexion and red hair. Hermione smiled when Ginny came out to show them how well the dress fit.

"Gin, Harry is going to lose his mind when she sees you in that!" Hermione said.

"I think Jon's going to be please with your choice too 'Mione," Ginny replied and smiled

Pansy looked on and the wheels were turning in her mind. She had spoken to her cousin Generra and it was Jon O'Callaghan who had cheated on her. Hermione was still dating the prick and Pansy wondered if he was screwing around on her. She wish there was some way Hermione could find out about it inadvertently, without her knowing Pansy had anything to do with it. Pansy loved Hermione's dress and thought it was a shame that she was going to waste in on Jon, but then she remembered Draco was going to be at the Ministry party with his parents. Hmm, it was going to be interesting to see Draco's reaction to Hermione's dress. Pansy was going to be there too; she and Blaise were going as friends. She had already found a dress for it weeks ago. She was glad Blaise had invited her, because Generra was going to be at the party too with her fiancé. Pansy couldn't wait to see Jon's face when he sees Generra. Maybe that was what it would take to open up Hermione's eyes to what kind of man whore Jon was.

The night of the Christmas party arrived and Hermione put on another dab of lipstick as she checked herself in the mirror. She wore her hair up in a loose chignon and left a few curls to frame her face. Sebastian had come by earlier and fixed it for her. She felt like she hadn't seen him in forever and he chastised her good-naturedly.

"Yeah, you're about to become new rock queen on the scene and you forget all your old friends," Sebastian sniffed.

"Fuck you Sebastian. You know I always make time for you," Hermione said and laughed.

"Right back at you bitch. Seriously, I missed you," Sebastian replied.

"I missed you too. Maybe we can have a slumber party. I'd really like you to get to know Pansy. I can't believe how she's become such a good friend. I'm glad she'll be at the party tonight," Hermione said.

"Okay sweetums, what do you think of the 'do?' Hey, let me know when you want to do that slumber party. I'm up for a night of eating junk and talking shit on everyone under the sun," Sebastian stated and chuckled.

"Oh Sebastian, I love it! Thank you, I'm so glad you were able to come over. How about we shoot for next weekend for a slumber party? I'll see who wants to come," Hermione said.

"That sounds like a plan my baby. Ooh, is that your dress?" Sebastian asked as he pulled the burgundy dress out of her closet.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"I love it, such a gorgeous color. It's going to look great with your complexion. I'm sure Jon will love it," Sebastian said.

"Thanks I hope he does too," Hermione answered.

"He will. Okay, I'm going to go. My date is picking me up in a few hours so I have to get ready," Sebastian said.

"Anyone I know?" Hermione asked.

"Remember that sassy little bartender at Denis' club in Hogsmeade?" Sebastian asked.

"Richard? I always saw you talking to him. I hope you have fun," Hermione said.

"Yes, Richard but I prefer Dick, hee hee. We're going dancing. Well I'm going, don't stay up too late Cinderella and keep those knickers on," Sebastian warned.

"Bye and thanks again. Enjoy your date and keep your knickers on too, slut," Hermione said and laughed.

"Don't count on it," Sebastian said as he exited her room.

Jon picked up Hermione at 7:45 p.m. and they used a floo network to get to the Ministry. The party was in full swing when they arrived. Hermione saw many familiar faces as Jon led them to their table. She was glad that they were seated with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Sarah. Jon sat for a few minutes and then saw his supervisor from the Auror's office.

"Hermione, I'll be right back. I need to speak to my boss for a few minutes," Jon said.

"Sure, I'll be fine," Hermione replied and smiled.

The music started up and Ginny pulled Harry to the dance floor. Sarah followed suit with Ron, so Hermione was alone at the table. Jon was nowhere to be seen. 3 songs later and she was still alone. She was about to get up and find the loo when someone whispered in her ear.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep," the voice said, tickling her ear.

Hermione turned and smiled when she saw Draco. "Oh hey Draco. I didn't know you'd be here. Are you here with a date?"

"No, I'm solo. My parents thought it would be good to put in an appearance, so here I am. Where's your date?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea. Jon said he'd only be gone for a few minutes, but it's been longer than that. I'm getting a bit aggravated."

"I can't believe he left a lovely lady like you all alone. How about a dance?" Draco asked as he looked her over admiring how the strapless dress hugged her slim curves.

"I'd love to dance, thanks Draco," Hermione replied.

Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The band was playing a fast song by Personal Cyanide. Ginny and Harry raised their eyebrows when they saw her dancing with Draco. Hermione shrugged and smiled. She was having fun and Draco was a great dancing partner. Draco's mother, Narcissa watched from their table and smiled. She was glad to see Draco having fun and actually smiling. She wondered who the pretty witch was he was dancing with and when she looked closer, she realized the girl was Hermione Granger. Narcissa didn't care about blood status; she never did. If Hermione made her Draco happy, that was all that mattered.

The fast song ended and a slow one came on. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, was a big fan of classic muggle music, so the band began to play "Oh No" by The Commodores. Shacklebolt nodded his approval and asked an attractive older witch to dance with him. They headed to the dance floor where he expertly whirled her around.

Draco wasn't sure what to do when the slow song came on. He looked at Hermione and put out his hand.

"Do you want to sit this one out?" Draco asked.

"No, we can dance. I think my parents have this album," Hermione said and giggled.

Draco put one hand on her waist and took her hand in his. Hermione placed her free hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. As the song began to play, Draco couldn't believe the lyrics. How could a muggle song echo how he felt about Hermione? He gently pulled her closer to him and breathed in her soft scent of apples, jasmine, and roses. Hermione didn't resist and her arms were now draped loosely around his neck and Draco's were wrapped around her waist.

I want you  
>To want me<br>I'm goin' crazy  
>Knowin' he will be your lover tonight<br>And when he comes,  
>I'll let you go<br>I'll just pretend that you walked out the door  
>Oh no<br>I can't sleep  
>Oh no<br>I'm goin' crazy with love  
>Over you...<p>

I need you,  
>To need me<br>I want to hold you  
>But you're holdin' someone else in your arms<br>When I close my eyes  
>I see your face<br>I'm just not sure  
>How much my heart can erase<br>Oh no  
>I can't think ooh...<br>Oh no  
>I'm goin' crazy with love<br>Over you

They moved slowly and Draco looked down at Hermione. She gazed up at him and bit her bottom lip. He was about to kiss her when Jon walked up to them and cut in.

"I'll take over from here, young buck. Thanks for dancing with my girl while I took care of a few things," Jon said.

Draco didn't say anything and walked off the dance floor. The song ended and Jon led her to a corner.

"You know I don't appreciate you dancing with someone else and acting like a common whore on the dance floor," Jon whispered furiously and gripped Hermione's arm.

"Well I don't appreciate being kept waiting. Draco was nice enough to ask me to dance. We were only dancing, I don't know what you're so upset about and would you let go of my arm, you're hurting me Jon," Hermione spat back.

"I can't believe you were dancing with him of all people. You told me he was a prick. What changed, are you sleeping with him at Hogwarts? You sure looked comfortable with each other before I cut in on your little dance," Jon said angrily but he loosened his grip on her arm.

"I can't believe the way you're speaking to me! You know what, fuck this. I'm going home," Hermione said.

"No one walks out on me. Get your arse back to that table," Jon said menacingly.

"Dude, you don't scare me. I'm leaving and that's final," Hermione said.

"Is there a problem here?" Pansy asked as she walked up to the feuding couple.

"No there isn't. Hermione and I are about to go back to our table, aren't we dear?" Jon asked smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh okay. I was on my way to the loo. Hey Hermione, come with me," Pansy said.

Jon reluctantly watched Hermione walk away with Pansy and stalked back to his table. Hermione had made an ass out of him by dancing with that little Malfoy prick. What the hell was she thinking?

"Thanks Pans. I was so glad when you showed up. We were getting into a nasty fight. He was so mad because I was dancing with Draco," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I wasn't going to say anything, but I can't hold this in any longer after I heard the way Jon was talking to you," Pansy said.

"What is it Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Jon was in a stairwell making out with some blonde bimbo while you were waiting for him! Generra saw them said the woman is his ex, Marcia. I had to tell you Hermione after the way he was talking to you, what a git!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Shit Pansy. What am I going to do? I sure as hell don't want to go back and sit with him," Hermione said.

"Let me think. I'm so glad you aren't upset that I told you. Are you in love with Jon?" Pansy asked.

"You know when I first met him, I thought he was super nice, but then l started to notice annoying things about him. I guess my woman's intuition was trying to kick in. That bastard, I can't believe he was making out with his very married ex-girlfriend!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It gets better. He used to date my cousin Generra and screwed her best friend," Pansy replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to make any trouble for you Hermione, but after what I saw tonight, I decided to speak up. Please don't be mad at me," Pansy said.

"Oh Pans, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for not seeing what a pig Jon is," Hermione said with disgust.

"Do you want to get back at him?" Pansy asked in a devilish and truly Slytherin manner.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked in a very un-Gryffindor manner.

Pansy whispered to Hermione as she smiled and nodded. They walked back to the main ballroom. Jon was waving at Hermione to come back to the table, but she ignored him and walked over to the band. They were taking a break so she was able to speak to the lead singer. The older man nodded and smiled as Hermione made her request. He spoke to the other band members and they walked back onto the stage. Hermione walked to the front of the stage. As she was about to speak into the microphone she looked towards the table where Jon was sitting. He looked totally pissed and mouthed "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Hermione smiled sweetly and began to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This lovely band, The Patronuses, has graciously allowed me to join them on stage tonight. I would like to dedicate this song to my date and the woman he was making out with earlier this evening. Ready boys?" Hermione asked as she turned to the band. People in the crowd gasped and were shocked when she did this. Draco looked on and smiled. Hermione finally figured out who Jon really was.

The older men smiled at the spunky lass and began playing the opening chords to Jo Dee Messina's "Lesson in Leaving" and Hermione began to sing.

Somebody's gonna give you  
>A lesson in leavin'<br>Somebody's gonna give you back  
>What you've been givin'<br>And I hope that I'm around  
>To watch 'em knock you down<br>It's like you to love 'em and leave 'em  
>Just like you loved me and left me<br>It's like you to do that sort of thing  
>Over and over again<br>You're a fool-hearted man

Pansy grabbed Blaise and they went towards the front of the stage and cheered Hermione on. Generra went up with her fiancé and made it a point to smirk at Jon. Finally, that creep was getting his comeuppance she thought. Other couples got up and started to dance. Hermione had a really pleasant voice and the song was fun.

Draco watched with satisfaction as Jon turned about 5 different shades of red while Hermione sang. Jon ended up walking out as Hermione finished the song. Maybe it was a little childish of her, but she knew she made an ass out of him. Who the hell did Jon O'Callaghan think he was? It frustrated Hermione that she hadn't figured out what was going on sooner. Jon really had her fooled.

Hermione thanked the band as she walked off the stage. They asked her if she wanted to sing more songs and even offered her a job. She graciously thanked them for the offer but said she was already in a band. What a night, she thought as she walked back to her friends. Ginny and Harry walked up to her, followed by Ron and Sarah.

"What was that all about 'Mione? What happened?"

As she explained what Jon had done, Sarah shook her head.

"Hermione, I wanted to say something, but I was afraid to lose my job," Sarah said.

"Sarah, what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Jon's been juggling women. I'm relieved it's out in the open. I hated watching him do this to you," Sarah replied.

"Sarah, you knew Jon was doing this to Hermione and didn't say anything?" Ron asked, in a perturbed manner.

"Ron, cut Sarah some slack. Can you imagine the position she was in? She has to work with Jon every day. If this would have gotten out sooner, he probably would've blamed her and she'd have lost her job," Hermione answered totally understanding Sarah's dilemma.

"Thank you Hermione, but I still feel terrible about all of this," Sarah said.

"Don't beat yourself up Sarah. It's all out in the open now! I bet he hates me," Hermione replied and laughed.

Harry and Ron shook their heads in disbelief. They were shocked to find out Jon was a cheating arsehole. How could he do that to their friend?

"Well, I think I've had enough of this party, I'm going home," Hermione said.

"Wait up, 'Mione. We'll go with you," Ginny said.

"I'll be fine. I'll just take the floo to my bedroom. Stay and enjoy the party," Hermione replied and smiled.

"Alright, but you be sure and let me know you made it back home safely," Ginny said.

"Yes ma'am! Have a good evening," Hermione said and walked out. As she was walking out someone started to walk with her. It was Draco.

"I think people are going to be talking about this party for the next few years. It'll be hard to top what you did! Wow, Jon was pissed," Draco said and laughed.

"I couldn't believe he was cheating on all this time! I think I got back at him in a way he'll never forget," Hermione answered and laughed too.

"You definitely accomplished that. Are you leaving the party?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading home. I think I've wreaked enough havoc for the evening," Hermione replied and smiled.

"Let me see that you make it home safely. I saw Jon walk out and I don't want him to corner you when you walk out," Draco said.

"Okay Draco, are you sure you want to leave the party? Really I'm okay, I'll be able to get home," Hermione said.

"My parents are about to leave, so I'm fine. I'll feel better knowing you got home okay," Draco replied.

Draco took her arm and escorted her to a floo network. Hermione was relieved to see that Jon was nowhere around. She called out the address to her parents' home. She and Draco ended up in the closet in her bedroom.

"I know it was crazy to land in my closet," Hermione said as she stepped into her bedroom and laughed.

Draco came out and looked around her room. "So this is your bedroom," he asked.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up. Thanks for seeing that I made it home okay Draco," Hermione said softly.

"I was glad to do it. Well, I guess I'd better get back home," Draco said.

"Okay, I'll see you back at school," Hermione said and hugged him.

Draco looked at her and she stared into those gorgeous gray eyes. Their lips came together and they began to kiss softly. The kiss became more passionate. Draco rubbed Hermione's exposed back and she pushed herself closer to him. She ran her hands through his soft hair and Draco groaned against her mouth. He kissed her more deeply as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Hermione responded and probed his mouth with her tongue. She tastes so sweet, Draco thought. His hands moved to the zipper in the back of the dress and he slowly unzipped it. Hermione let him do it and allowed him to raise the dress over her head. He took a deep breath and looked at her in a cream colored strapless bra and matching thong. There was a small shaft of moonlight coming through her window and she looked so beautiful bathed in it. He shrugged off his dress robe and Hermione began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Draco's breath caught as her soft fingers touched his exposed skin. She removed his shirt and pressed against him. Hermione shivered as their skin touched. He was so warm and smelled so good. Draco quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. He slipped his shoes off and pulled off his pants. He and Hermione were only clad in their undergarments. He led her to her bed and they lay together side by side, exploring each other's bodies. They began to kiss again and Draco started to plant soft kisses on her neck and made his way down to her breasts. He kissed them through her bra, and then looked at Hermione as he undid the front clasp. Hermione pulled it off and threw it to the floor. He began to kiss her breasts, lightly sucking on each nipple. She gasped and rubbed his hair and the back of his neck as he did this. He moved back to her mouth and they began to kiss deeply again. Hermione felt his bulge against her and pushed her hips towards it. Draco groaned and positioned them so that he was above her. He started to grind into her, never breaking their kiss. Hermione reached down and touched his bulge. Draco gave a small hiss and pulled down his boxers, kicking them to the side. Hermione looked down and her eyes widened a bit when she saw how big his penis was. Draco sat up and looked at her as he pulled down her panties. She lifted up her hips to make it easier for him. Draco smiled when he saw her angel and devil tattoos. He remembered catching a quick glimpse of them when she was Deb Death.

He lightly touched the tattoos and kissed each one. "What's this love? Are you good or bad tonight?"

"Sometimes I forget I have those. Do you think it's weird?" Hermione whispered.

"Not at all, I think they are incredibly sexy," Draco murmured as he took in her whole body. He went back to her lips and began to kiss her again. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't believe he was actually with her in her muggle bedroom. This was going to be an incredible experience. He positioned himself between her legs. His hands moved down to her center and he felt how wet she was. He inserted one finger and Hermione gasped. She was so tight, Draco thought. He took out his finger and brought it to his mouth, loving the taste of her. Draco put his penis at her opening and began to push. He frowned when he met with resistance. He noticed that she was biting her lip and looking at him.

"Hermione, is this your first time, love?

"Yes," Hermione said softly.

"Oh wow, we can wait. I had no idea," Draco whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "No Draco, I want to. I want it to be with you."

Draco kissed her and couldn't believe Hermione was giving herself to him. He was going to be her first. "Stop me if I hurt you."

Hermione nodded and pushed her hips towards him. Draco positioned himself again and slowly pushed into her, kissing her the whole time. When he finally broke through her barrier, she gave a small wince and he stopped.

"No Draco, I'm okay, keep going," Hermione whispered.

It hurt like hell at first, but as Draco kept going it started to feel better.

"Are you okay, love?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you can go faster, it feels good Draco," Hermione whispered back.

This was all the encouragement Draco needed as he began to pump in and out of her quickly. She was so warm and tight, he had never felt anything like it before. He could feel his climax building.

"Baby, I'm about to cum, you are so tight," Draco whispered.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips with his thrusts. This pushed Draco over the edge and he bit lightly on her shoulder to keep from shouting out as he spilled his seed into her. This was so incredible, he thought. He sure wasn't expecting this tonight. He withdrew from her and lay back on her bed. He pulled Hermione against him so her head was resting on his chest.

"Do you realize what you've given me tonight Hermione? I hope I didn't hurt you," Draco said as he stroked her hair.

"I guess I always wanted you to be my first Draco. It hurt at first but it got better," Hermione answered.

"It'll be better next time love, I promise. That is, if you want to continue doing this," Draco asked.

Hermione smiled. "Do you want to continue doing this?"

Draco chuckled softly. "I think you know my answer."

**Woo-hoo! They finally did the deed. Jon did not get that booty! So much happened in this chapter. Thank you for being so patient. This story is not ending anytime soon. There's always more drama for Dramione, LOL! **

**Always, thank you so much for the kind reviews and alerts:-D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:**** JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter! Fair warning, plenty of smut in this chapter!**

Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest while he stroked her hair. She reflected on what just happened between them. She couldn't believe they did it in her bedroom; she never would've imagined losing her virginity there and to Draco Malfoy! She looked up at him and smiled. Draco kissed her on the forehead.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say. I never thought we'd end up together tonight. I'm glad we did," Draco whispered.

"I am too Draco," Hermione replied. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 3:00 a.m. "Draco, as much as I'm enjoying this, it might be a good idea for you to go. I don't think my parents finding you in my bed would go over too well!"

"I'll agree with you on that one love. How about one more kiss before I leave?" Draco asked softly.

"I can do that, one more before you go," Hermione murmured and reached up to catch his lips.

That one kiss turned into plenty and they ended up making love again. This time it was much more of a pleasant experience for Hermione. They took their time and it was so sensuous. She never expected sex to be like this. Draco held her hands and looked into her eyes as he thrust into her. Hermione started to feel the most wonderful sensation building up and her breath started to come in short bursts as Draco moved within her. She was having an orgasm, she thought when the feeling spread all the way down to her toes. Draco gasped when he felt her clench up around his cock. She was driving him crazy, he thought, as he couldn't hold back and came not long after she did. He stayed inside of her for a few minutes, and then rolled off. Draco kissed Hermione on the corner of her mouth and sat up. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and stood up to pull them on. Hermione lay on her side with her head propped on one hand. Draco had such a hot bod; she thought and was a little sad when he covered up his cute butt with his boxers. What was happening to her, she was turning into a total little sex monkey!

Draco found the rest of his clothes and put them back on. When he was done, he sat on the side of Hermione's bed.

"I'm going to go now. Thank you for such an incredible evening Hermione. I'll see you later at school love," Draco said as he bent down to kiss her.

"You're welcome Draco. This night turned out to be quite interesting to say the least," Hermione giggled softly. She sat up to wrap her arms around him to kiss him goodbye. She was still nude beneath the comforter and it had fallen away when she sat up.

Draco took one look at her beautiful breasts and shook his head. "Hermione please cover yourself up because if you don't, I won't ever leave your room," he said as he chuckled against her cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco. Yeah, I think it'd be in your best interest to leave now. I'll see you at school," Hermione whispered. She looked at her clock and saw it was 5:15 a.m. Her dad usually woke up at 5:30 a.m. and always checked in on her!

Hermione watched as Draco waved and entered her closet. He gave the address to Malfoy Manor and was gone. Hermione slipped out of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she changed into comfortable pajamas. She was about to get back into her bed when she noticed blood on her bedding. Hermione took a deep breath; this reminded her she finally lost her v-card and to Draco of all people. She did a quick charm and the blood stain disappeared. This definitely changed things between them. She wondered what Draco was feeling.

Draco smiled and whistled softly as he entered his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. He stripped off his dress clothes and stayed in his boxers. He grabbed a T-shirt from his drawer, pulled it on, and climbed into his bed. Draco could still smell Hermione on him and kept replaying the night's events in his mind. Being with Hermione was one of the most incredible experiences he ever had. Draco wasn't sure where this was going to lead. He would love to have a go at a relationship with Hermione, but he wasn't sure what her feelings were.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she heard her father open her bedroom door and poke his head in to check on her. She smiled at him and gave a small wave.

"I'm sorry darling, did I wake you?" Mr. Granger asked with a look of concern.

"No dad, I was up, I had to go to the loo. I'm going to sleep for a few more hours," Hermione replied and thanked Merlin Draco had gone when he did!

"Go back to sleep then. Did you and Jon have a nice time last night? He's such a swell lad," Mr. Granger said.

Leave it to her dad to think of Jon as a "swell lad!" "I had a nice time Dad. The party was fun," Hermione answered.

"Good, glad to hear you had fun. Sleep tight," Mr. Granger said as he closed her door.

Hermione woke up a few hours to something tapping on her window. Pushing her hair out of her face, she walked over to the window and recognized the Weasley's owl. She pushed open her window and let the bird in. She always kept treats nearby in her desk, so she gave the owl a few as she retrieved the message it carried. The bird hooted happily as she read the letter.

_Meet me at The Burrow this afternoon so we can go back to Hogwarts together. I want to know everything that happened last night! I saw Draco Malfoy leave with you. What was that all about? _

_G._

Hermione sighed and smiled as she scribbled a response and attached it to the owl. Nothing got past Ginny. The owl took off with a screech and she watched it fly off into the distance.

_Bossy much? Just joking! I'll see you later and tell you everything._

_H._

Mrs. Granger called Hermione to come down and have brunch with them. Before she went downstairs, Hermione looked in the mirror. She couldn't stop smiling and thinking about Draco. A blush started to form on her face when she thought about everything she had done with him.

"Don't you look chipper this morning! I take it you and Jon had a nice time at the party," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione sat at the dining room table.

"Thanks mum. The party was fine," Hermione said.

"It's good to see you looking so happy dear," Mrs. Granger replied and smiled.

Hermione ate her meal with her parents. They talked about school and what was happening with the band. She never mentioned anything about what happened with Jon. Hermione had no idea if Jon was going to contact her again especially after what she did! So much the better if she never saw him again, what a dickhead. When she was done with her meal, she excused herself and told her parents she was leaving a little earlier to meet Ginny.

"Have a good week at school honey and we'll see you next week," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione kissed her cheek.

"Bye Mum and Dad, love you," Hermione said as she kissed and hugged her parents.

Mr. Granger patted her hand. "Take care and be good," he said and smiled.

Hermione smiled and waved as she went upstairs to get her belongings. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt guilty for having sex in her bedroom; she was always the good girl. Was this all part of growing up? It seemed like everyone around her was having sex, but she didn't expect her first time to be so spontaneous. She couldn't help wondering what Draco thought of her. Was she just another girl added to his list of conquests?

When she arrived at The Burrow, Ginny grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up to her bedroom. Hermione was laughing as Ginny pushed her into her room. They sat on the bed and Ginny turned to her, her face lit up with excitement.

"Where did you go with Malfoy last night?" Ginny asked.

"Gosh Gin. No hello, how are you," Hermione teased.

"Quit stalling, I want details," Ginny said and playfully punched Hermione.

"Alright, Draco took me home," Hermione replied and grinned.

"Draco is it? Wait a second, what's with the shit-eating grin? You didn't! Oh Merlin, did the hormones kick in?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Hermione only nodded and kept grinning. Ginny grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"No fucking way! You and Malfoy? How was it?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide with surprise as she threw the pillow aside.

"Gin, it was like you described it with Harry. I've never felt anything like that before. Draco is pretty incredible," Hermione replied.

"So are you and Malfoy a couple?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Gin. He and I've been getting along so well in the past few weeks. It all happened so quickly last night. I can't describe it, but I'm so drawn to Draco. I have no idea how it's going to be living with him now," Hermione answered.

Ginny hugged her. "Well I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I'm glad your first time was with Mal-I mean Draco."

"Thanks Gin. I'm glad I was able to share this with you. You're the first person I've told. Please don't tell Harry or Ron. I don't know how they'll react, given our history with Draco. He's changed so much. Gin, Draco was so gentle and tender with me last night. I could totally see me falling for him," Hermione said softly.

Ginny smiled as she listened to her good friend. She was happy for Hermione, but was a bit apprehensive about her friend falling for a Slytherin, especially Draco Malfoy. She hoped he wasn't using Hermione. There'd be hell to pay if Draco hurt her. Ginny was very loyal and would not hesitate hexing Draco to the moon if he did anything cruel to her friend.

"What about Jon? He looked so pissed off when you started singing. He must've turned about a million shades of red! That was priceless," Ginny said, laughing.

"I don't care what happens that miserable bastard! Gin, I couldn't get over hearing about all the women he's been with. I'm so relieved I didn't make the mistake of sleeping with him!" Hermione exclaimed.

The young women continued to chat and returned to Hogwarts in the late afternoon. When they arrived, they met up with Neville and walked together to the Gryffindor dorm.

"Did you have a good weekend? 'Mione I heard you were quite the showstopper at the Ministry's Christmas party," Neville said and chuckled.

"Neville, how did you hear about that?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"One of my grandmother's friends was there. They thought it was great you put Jon in his place. My grandmother said she likes your spirit," Neville replied.

Hermione grinned and shook her head. It hit her that she would have to tell Sebastian all about her crazy weekend. If Neville's grandmother heard about what happened, he most definitely did too. They arrived at her friends' dorm, so Hermione told them she'd see them later and walked to the Head dorm.

Draco was already in his and Hermione's dorm. He couldn't wait to see her and was lounging on the couch in the common room when he heard her come in. He wanted to run up to her and take her into his arms, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to freak her out. Hermione had no idea the effect she had on him as he watched her. Draco loved everything about her. She looked so sexy in fitted Levi jeans and a tight black long-sleeved T-shirt paired with Nike trainers. His heart leapt when she smiled at him.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just catching up on a reading assignment and hoping a beautiful girl would interrupt me," Draco drawled.

"Oh really?" Hermione flirted.

"Yeah, come here," Draco said softly as he let his book drop.

Hermione dropped her bag on the floor and went to him. Draco pulled her down so that she was on top of him. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He raised his head and kissed her. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back.

"Missed me?" Hermione asked.

"I've been waiting all day to do this love," Draco replied as his hands moved down to her denim clad buttocks, squeezing them. He took her lips again and probed her mouth with his tongue. His dick twitched when he felt her small tongue in his mouth. He thrust up his hips and ground into her has he pushed down on her buttocks with his hands.

"Whoa tiger! Draco, I need to get up. I have an assignment due in Potions," Hermione said.

"Only you could think of an assignment at a time like this. Okay, you're off the hook this time. We have plenty of time," Draco replied seductively.

Hermione pecked him on the lips and he reluctantly let her go. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and stood against it. She wanted nothing more than to go back in the common room and rip off Draco's clothes, but she needed to restrain herself. Hermione needed to concentrate on her schoolwork and the band. She never figured Draco would be such a huge distraction. Having him make love to her again was almost all she could think about. Hermione was going to have to get a grip and stay focused. Feeling like this was all new to her; no other man had such an effect on her like Draco did.

Draco watched her walk back to her room. He hoped he wasn't too overbearing; he couldn't help it. Hermione was so damn irresistible. He was going to have to control his emotions around her, but it was going to be damn difficult. Draco decided he needed to give her room to breathe and he had to be patient. He went to his room and took a shower. When he was done, he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and got into his bed. Draco, always the cocky one, laid back and waited, for he knew Hermione was going to come to him.

Putting the final touches on her assignment, Hermione placed her papers in a neat stack. She was shocked she was able to finish it; thinking about Draco made her so unfocused, which was totally unlike her. Hermione grinned. What the hell Draco Malfoy was doing to her, she thought. She decided to take a quick shower and let her hair dry naturally. It wasn't nearly as bushy and controllable since she started using Sebastian's products.

Hermione finished in the bathroom and put on a soft, comfortable sleep shirt she had picked up at Victoria's Secret when she had gone to Los Angeles. It was light blue and hugged her curves. She got into bed with a novel she was trying to finish, but after reading the same page 4 times, she put the book aside. That was it, she would go to Draco, but it was only to tell him goodnight

Patience is a virtue, thought Draco when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Draco said softly. The door creaked open and Hermione stepped in. He sat up and moved so he was sitting on the side of his bed. She looked so sweet and innocent as she walked towards him. He watched the soft sway of her hips and loved the way the nightgown emphasized the swell of her breasts and delicate curves.

"I wanted to tell you goodnight," Hermione said. Her breath caught when she saw he was clad only in pajama bottoms. Draco was truly a work of art with his sculpted abs and broad shoulders. She blushed a little as she thought about what they had done the night before.

Draco held his hand out to her and she sat beside him on the bed. He breathed her light scent of coconut and baby powder. He smiled when he touched one of her curls and it was a little damp. Hermione truly had no idea of how alluring she was.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco whispered as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He pulled her close to him and hugged her.

Hermione returned the hug and Draco was smiling at her. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. He kept staring at her intensely and rubbed her back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked, feeling a little uncomfortable but curious to find out what Draco was thinking.

"I can't believe you're actually here. It's nice. I could get used to having you with me every night," Draco replied as he continued to lightly stroke her back.

"Draco, what are we doing?" Hermione asked. She wanted so much to "jump his bones" as Ginny had put it. Draco was driving her crazy as he rubbed her back.

"We're spending time together. I won't beat around the bush Hermione. I hope last night wasn't a one-night stand; that isn't what I want. I think you and I share some kind of connection. When I said I could get used to having you with me every night, I don't mean for sex, I just like having you beside me," Draco said but sex would be spectacular he thought to himself.

"I won't deny there's something between us. I like being with you too Draco. I guess we can just take this one day at a time," Hermione said.

"We can do anything you want," Draco answered. He realized at that moment that he had really fallen for Hermione. He was so glad that she was with him. Draco had never felt that way about any other female. He was the love 'em and leave 'em type. No woman had ever spent a whole night with him, even Pansy. Now here he was hoping Hermione would not leave him and go back to her bedroom. He wanted to wake up in the morning and see her beside him.

"Well I better get to bed. It's probably going to be a long day tomorrow," Hermione said as she stood up.

Draco grabbed her hands. "Hermione, wait. Why don't you stay the night? We don't have to do anything. We can talk or just go to sleep."

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked sincere. "Are you sure? You might get sick of seeing me so much," Hermione said and laughed.

"Never, come on. We can snuggle," Draco said as he stood to let her get into his bed.

Hermione smiled at him and climbed into his bed. Draco turned off the lights. The young couple did indeed snuggle and talked quietly for a little while. Hermione's eyes started to grow heavy and she turned on her side, drifting off to sleep. Draco molded himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her. As he started slipping into sleep, he thought about how content he felt. He was still amazed that they were in the same bed, didn't have sex, and it didn't bother him. Draco was satisfied just lying beside her. It was a crazy thought, but he could see spending the rest of his life with Hermione Granger.

Draco woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He was disappointed but then heard Hermione in her bathroom. He hoped she came back; they still had an hour or so before they had to go to class. He went to his bathroom and relieved himself as he silently cursed his "morning wood." When he was done, Draco quickly brushed his teeth and then went back to his bed. Hermione came out of her bathroom and walked over to his side of the bed.

"You're up. I hope I didn't wake you, I had to pee," Hermione said.

"You didn't wake me beautiful, but I was a little disappointed when you weren't beside me. Come back to bed," Draco coaxed gently.

Hermione smiled and was about to climb over him to get to her side of the bed, but Draco held her so that she was straddling him.

"Draco what are-," Hermione was silenced as Draco sat up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She gave a small moan and kissed him back. It felt wonderful to feel his lips and arms on her that morning. She didn't protest when Draco pulled away and looked at her as he removed her sleep shirt. He brought his mouth to one of her perfect breasts and lightly kneaded the other one. Hermione gasped as his tongue flicked her nipple and then his teeth lightly nipped it. Draco looked at her and grinned.

"Like that love?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione nodded and brought her lips to his as she ran her hands through his soft hair. Draco groaned as their tongues touched and loved how her naked flesh felt against him. He felt her hands move to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and was a little shocked when she grabbed his cock and started to rub it. Hermione learned fast. Draco removed his pajama bottoms, never breaking their kiss, so she could have better access. He made quick work of removing her panties in that time too.

"Hermione, I want to try something," Draco said.

"What do you want to try?" Hermione asked.

"Let's do it with you on top, I want to see those gorgeous tits hanging in my face," Draco said lustily.

Hermione blushed. "Draco, this is all so new to me, I feel awkward," she said.

Draco loved the way she blushed. "We'll take it slow. I'll guide you." She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He was so excited; this was going to be exquisite. "Relax. Now let yourself come down slowly, you don't have to put it all the way in. Just go down a few inches and then come back up."

Hermione did as she was told and they soon had a steady rhythm going. She loved being on top of him. Draco held her by her hips and smiled as he rubbed her tattoos. It amazed him that Hermione had been a virgin and gave her precious gift to him. Draco was proud to be her first and if he had his way, he'd be her last.

Suddenly, Draco turned her over; he wanted to be on top. Hermione squealed as he started pumping in and out of her quickly. She had him so worked up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips toward his. This sent Draco over the edge. He came fast and hard; Hermione could feel his seed shooting up inside of her.

"Fuck Hermione, that was mind-blowing!" Draco said, panting as he let himself fall on her.

"I have a good teacher," Hermione smiled as she rubbed his back.

"Yes, you do," Draco replied as he kissed her. He moved down to the right side of her neck and began to suck on her soft skin.

"Draco, what're you doing?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco picked up his head and looked at her neck and smirked. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to do."

"You did not give me a hickey!" Hermione shouted.

"I prefer love bite," Draco replied and laughed as Hermione pounded his chest. She laughed too and got out of the bed. He admired her slender, nude body as she picked up her sleep shirt and panties where they were discarded on the floor.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I suggest you do the same. We have to get to class," Hermione said.

"Need some help in the shower?" Draco drawled as he got out of bed.

"No, I'm good. I want to get to class on time!" Hermione answered. Hermione looked at his chiseled form and gave a small shudder of pleasure when she thought of how well she was getting to know Draco's body.

Draco smiled at her as he walked to his bathroom. They took their showers and made it to breakfast with only a few minutes to spare. Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look when she sat next to her. She had watched Draco stroll in a few seconds after Hermione and noticed he was grinning instead of his normal smirk. Ginny figured it wouldn't be long before the school caught on that the Head Boy and Girl were an item. It was so obvious by the way they kept sneaking looks at each other and smiling.

Hermione thanked Merlin that she and Neville had a free study period. They were able to complete most of their assignments in that time. That Monday went by fairly quickly; Hermione had only caught a quick glimpse of Draco at lunch. When classes ended, she and Neville grabbed a carriage and headed to Hogsmeade to practice with Lane and Travis.

Lane and Travis were surprised at how much they were enjoying their stay at Hogsmeade. They thought they would've been bored, but it was a pretty cool gig. They were able to take a floo network to London anytime they wanted. The young men had hit some of the local pubs and enjoyed the Quidditch tournaments. They had also met lots of available witches. Yeah, this was definitely one of Cecilia's best moves.

Hermione and Neville arrived for practice and they started immediately. They worked on new material and messed around with older songs from Alice in Chains, Aerosmith, Sublime, and oddly enough Garth Brooks. It was getting warm in the room, so Hermione had removed the hoodie she was wearing and pulled her hair up in a loose bun. She had a light scoop-necked T-shirt underneath it. As she strummed her guitar, she noticed Lane had his head cocked and was looking at her thoughtfully.

Hermione stopped playing her guitar and looked at him. "What?"

"Looks like someone had a good weekend," Lane drawled and chuckled.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, and then it hit her! Her hand reached up and touched the area of Draco's hickey, love bite, whatever. She couldn't believe she had forgotten it was there in plain view on her neck.

Neville and Travis looked too, raised their eyebrows, and grinned at her.

"Aw please, give me a break! Like you've never seen this before," Hermione exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I've seen my share of hickeys, but I wasn't expecting to see one on you!" Travis replied and guffawed.

Neville looked at her and mouthed, "Who did that?" since he knew she had broken up with Jon. Hermione looked back at him and mouthed, "I'll tell you later. Neville had a feeling he knew exactly who had given Hermione the hickey. He hoped Hermione knew what she was doing getting involved with Draco, given their past history with the Slytherin.

When practice was over, Hermione and Neville grabbed a carriage to get back to Hogwarts. Neville was biting his lip and shaking his head.

"'Mione, is it Malfoy responsible for that disfiguration on your neck?" Neville asked.

"If you must know, yes he is! Let it go," Hermione hissed as she covered up her neck with her hoodie.

"I don't mean to give you a hard time, but like Travis said, I never thought I'd see you with a hickey," Neville replied and chuckled.

"What, you've never had a hickey before Neville?" Hermione said.

"As a matter of fact, I have. But Luna always puts it in discreet places," Neville answered and smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

"Spare me Neville. I don't want to know where you have love bites. What a discussion," Hermione laughed.

Neville nodded and then gave her a serious look. "Do you know what you're doing getting involved with Malfoy, Hermione?"

"He's changed Neville. I know there's been very bad blood between us in the past, but Draco's so different now," Hermione replied and her face softened when she mentioned Draco's name.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. It's really none of my business. You know what? If you're happy, that's all that matters. I guess we're all growing up," Neville stated.

"Thanks Neville. I'm glad we're friends," Hermione said and smiled.

"Me too," Neville answered. They rode back to Hogwarts in companionable silence, thinking about how much their lives had changed in the past few months. Neville looked at Hermione as she stared out of the window with a dreamy-eyed look. Like Ginny, he hoped Malfoy didn't have some kind of ulterior motive. Neville wasn't a violent man, but when push came to shove he could hold his own. He loved Hermione like a sister; Merlin help Malfoy if he hurt her.

Hermione and Draco had settled into a routine that week. When she would come back from practice, he was waiting for her. They'd spend the night together and it wasn't all about sex. They truly enjoyed each other's company and were content just being beside one another. Hermione was finding out so much about who Draco really was behind his normally cool exterior. She was falling for Draco.

Friday came and after Hermione was done with practicing with the band, she took the floo network to Sebastian's house. She was meeting Ginny, Luna, and Pansy there for a "girl's night in." When she told Draco about it, he laughed and called it a "hen party." Draco was meeting her Saturday night and they were going to out to dinner.

When she arrived at Sebastian's house, he was with their friends in the kitchen. They were all clad in pajamas and mixing frozen drinks in the blender. As Hermione walked into the kitchen, a tall glass filled with a margarita was thrust into her hand. She took a sip and raised her eyes towards heaven.

"Yum! This is great, just what I needed," Hermione said.

"It's Pansy's recipe. Girl makes a mean margarita!" Sebastian said. He was glad that Pansy had come. He liked getting to know her. She had really come off as a total bitch when he'd see her at the club, but now she was truly becoming a good friend to them all.

"Yeah, I picked up one of those mixology books at a muggle book store and I've become hooked. Muggles have got it going on with alcohol!" Pansy said.

Ginny giggled and toasted Hermione's glass with hers. She had a piña colada in hers and Pansy did not go easy on the rum. Luna sat on a stool at the kitchen counter and sipped her drink, looking content as usual. They were all well on their way to getting sloshed!

"Hermione, you need to put on your jammies. We'll be waiting for you in the living room so we can start our movie and gossip marathon!" Sebastian barked out his order.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't start without me!" Hermione said as she walked to the bathroom to change.

When Hermione had changed, she went to the living room and squeezed in between Ginny and Sebastian on the couch. Sebastian took a look around and made an announcement.

"I guess it's safe to say none of us bitches in this room are virgins anymore!"

"Wait, Luna did you and Neville-," Hermione begin to ask, but before she could finish, Luna smiled and nodded. Hermione squealed and hugged her friend. No wonder Neville had love bites.

"Hermione, what have you done to Draco? He's been walking around with a goofy grin on his face all week. It's strange to see him without that smirk," Pansy said and laughed.

"Never underestimate the power of puss-aay ladies or in my case superb blowjobs!" Sebastian exclaimed.

They all burst out laughing and almost peed in their knickers they were laughing so hard. When they calmed down, Sebastian pressed play on the remote for his DVD player and they watched the first movie, "Dirty Dancing" which Hermione thought was ironic since the last place she saw the movie was at that bastard Jon's apartment. The other young women had never watched it and were soon engrossed in the tender love story of the rich girl falling for the boy from the wrong side of the tracks.

As the night wore on, everyone had fallen asleep except for Hermione and Pansy. They were watching the second movie of the Twilight series and talking quietly.

"Pans, I hope you don't think this is crazy for me to ask this, but do you feel uncomfortable around me since Draco and I are together?" Hermione asked.

Pansy was quiet and looked thoughtful. "Well to tell the truth, I was a little jealous when Draco started showing interest in you. We had our fling, but I knew deep down he never loved me. Hermione, Draco has never looked at me the way he looks at you. Now that I've gotten to know you and your friends, I couldn't imagine anyone I'd rather Draco be with. I can honestly say I'm glad for you."

Hermione wiped away a few tears and hugged Pansy. "I'm so relieved you feel that way! I wasn't sure how you'd felt about Draco and me."

"Stop crying, you'll make me start blubbering too! If you must know, Blaise and I have been getting to know each other. We had so much fun the other night at the party. I'm going to dinner at his house tomorrow night," Pansy said.

"That's great. Blaise is such an awesome guy. I hope it works out," Hermione said.

"Thanks 'Mione. Hey, have you heard anything from Jon?" Pansy asked and snickered.

"No thank Merlin! Gin told me that Harry said he had a training seminar and was out of the office this past week. Harry and Ron are hoping he gets transferred; they had no idea he was such a git!" Hermione replied.

"Huh, git is only the tip of the iceberg to describe that slimeball. I'm going to the kitchen, want another margarita?" Pansy asked as she stood up and giggled as she wobbled a little.

"Sure, I'll go with you. I think it's our duty to finish what's left since we're the only ones up," Hermione chuckled.

They did indeed finish off what was left of the margaritas and then went back to the living room. Sebastian had spread out pillows and blankets. They ended up sleeping near each other on the floor and giggled until they finally conked out. Sometimes it's good to have a "girls night" Hermione thought happily as she dozed off.

Sebastian left early the next morning, careful not to awaken the bevy of beauties in his living room. He had to check in on his salon to make sure his stylists had everything in order. Once he was satisfied, he picked up croissants at his favorite bakery and went back home. Thank goodness for magic he thought as he flicked his wand in his messy kitchen, making it clean again. He put on a pot of tea as he waited for his guests to stir.

Hermione was the first one to get up. She smiled as she walked into Sebastian's kitchen and saw him reading The Daily Prophet.

"Good morning sweetie. Grab a croissant," Sebastian said as he looked up and smiled.

"Thank you. How are you this morning?" Hermione asked as she took a croissant and fixed a cup of tea.

"I'm great. We didn't get too much of a chance to talk last night. You look happy," Sebastian said.

"I am Sebastian. I've never been with anyone like Draco. I know it's only been a week, but Sebastian, I think I'm falling for him," Hermione said.

"It happens like that sometimes, baby doll. If you're happy, that's all that matters," Sebastian replied.

They talked for a few more minutes and then the other young women joined them. They ate breakfast and headed back home. Sebastian had enjoyed his evening with them and they agreed to do it again.

Hermione went back home and slept for a few more hours. She woke up and had a late lunch with her parents. She told them that she was going out that night with friends. They had asked about Jon and Hermione wasn't sure how to tell them Jon was a complete dickhead. She didn't know how they would feel if she told them she was seeing someone else, so she just let them think she was meeting friends.

Draco waited for Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley; they'd agreed to meet there. He watched her walk into the tavern and every warm-blooded male turned to stare at her. Hermione was oblivious to this as she caught sight of Draco and gave him a huge smile as she walked up to him. She had left her hair down and was wearing a burgundy floral print dress with long ruffled sleeves. It buttoned down the front and reached her just above her knees. She had paired it with burgundy tights and dark brown knee-high boots. The material of the dress was flowing, but it still managed to softly capture her curves. Draco thought she was stunning.

Hermione thought Draco looked so handsome. He was wearing a charcoal gray jacket with a gray button down shirt that matched the color of his eyes and jeans. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Draco smiled and kissed her back.

"Mm, now that's a hello. I missed you," Draco said.

"I missed you more. You look nice," Hermione replied as she looked into his eyes. Did he know the effect he was having on her?

"You my dear, look good enough to eat," Draco said and raised his eyebrows as his eyes drank her in.

"Draco, stop," Hermione giggled.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. Are you ready to go?" Draco asked and caressed her cheek. He still couldn't believe he was actually with her. This was going to a great date.

Draco had made reservations at a very exclusive wizard Italian restaurant. Hermione was impressed he was taking her there. The maître d' knew Draco by name since he went there often with his parents. The ambience of the restaurant was very elegant. They were seated at a booth. Draco sat close to her and they looked over the menu. Hermione made a face when she saw it was in Italian. Luckily, Draco was fluent in the language and ordered for both of them.

"I had no idea you could speak Italian," Hermione remarked.

"I also speak French, Spanish, and German," Draco replied as he took her hand and softly kissed the back of it.

"That's amazing. I only know a few words of French and Spanish," Hermione said, her breath catching a little as he massaged her hand and looked into her eyes.

"My parents have homes and business holdings all over the world, so it was a necessity to learn the languages for when I take my father's place," Draco answered.

Hermione was a bit in awe of Draco and his family's immense wealth. Would she even fit into his world? She had no idea if his parents still held on to their "pureblood only" beliefs. Draco had certainly moved past it, but had they? She put those thoughts out of her head. For Godric's sake, she just started dating Draco. Why was she even thinking about what a future with him in his world would be like? It hit her that they were going to be on completely different paths in life once they finished at Hogwarts. She and Neville were heading to Los Angeles and Hermione had no idea how long they were going to be there. She decided to put that thought out of head and just enjoy the evening. Graduation was months away.

Their food arrived and it was exquisite. The texture of the pasta and the seasonings were perfect. Draco had ordered different dishes and they tried each one. He and Hermione fed each other and enjoyed their meal. Little did they know that they were being watched.

Jon had accepted a last-minute dinner invitation from his supervisor at the Auror's office, Edward Hansen. He accompanied Edward and his wife. They were discussing Jon's request for a transfer to a branch office in Bulgaria. Jon was enjoying the conversation and the meal until he spotted Hermione and that Malfoy prick. He watched them laughing and giving each other bites of food. He should be the one at the table with Hermione not that little arsehole. Jon wondered how long they'd been seeing each other. They certainly looked comfortable. He was smoldering with rage inside, but kept it hidden as he continued to smile and converse with his supervisor and his wife. If Hermione thought he had forgotten how she humiliated him, she had another thing coming. Jon would get her back for that little incident, he was just biding his time. He watched the young couple leave and it pissed him off as he saw Malfoy place his hand on Hermione's lower back in a possessive manner.

Oblivious to the fact that they were being observed by Jon, the young couple left the restaurant and apparated to Hermione's bedroom. They sat on her bed and talked quietly.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening Draco," Hermione said.

"You're welcome love. I enjoyed every minute of it. I'll go home now and let you rest," Draco replied.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at him shyly. "I don't want you to go."

Draco raised his eyebrows and felt a tightening in his pants. "Oh? I can stay if you like. Hermione, I don't want you to think this is just about sex. I truly enjoy spending time with you."

"I know Draco. I can't help it, I was thinking about you all day and there was something I wanted to try," Hermione said a bit mischievously.

"What is it?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"I was looking through my dad's music collection and I found this one song, 'Still of the Night' by this muggle band from the 80s, Whitesnake. I started listening to the lyrics and wondered what it would be like if this played while we made love. Forget it, it was just a crazy thought," Hermione said and blushed.

"No, let's try it. You're so innovative Hermione, I like it," Draco said and kissed her.

Hermione giggled. "I can't believe I'm going to go through with this. Let me put a silencing charm on the room so we don't disturb my parents or the neighbors!"

"That might be a good idea love, because I have a feeling this is going to be wild," Draco licked his lips in anticipation.

Now I just wanna get close to you  
>An' taste your love so sweet<br>And I just wanna make love to you  
>Feel your body heat...<p>

In the Still of the Night...  
>In the Still of the Night...<br>Over here baby...

Draco was a little shocked when the guitars started screaming at the beginning of the song, but then his attention quickly shifted to Hermione. She grinned at him and started to strip. He went over to give her hand but she shook her head and pushed him down on the bed, making him watch her. He lied back on her bed and put his hands behind his head as he watched her striptease. Merlin, he loved this wild side of Hermione. She had her eyes clothes and moved with the music as her clothes started to come off. Draco wanted so badly to touch her, but she kept slapping his hands away. When she was clad only in her thong underwear, she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Draco watched her, fascinated. She slowly stripped him of his clothes, lacing his chest with soft butterfly kisses as he unbuttoned his shirt. He was soon down to his boxers and she grinded into his erection as she moved to the rhythm of the music.

Hermione was enjoying this immensely. She loved being in control and watching Draco's reaction. She slowly pulled down his boxers and threw them aside. Hermione removed her thong and placed her opening at the head of Draco's dick. She let herself slide down a few inches and gasped. She was still getting used to his huge girth. Draco couldn't take it anymore and sat up and pulled her close to him. He kissed her roughly and pushed his hips towards her. He grabbed her hips and moved her slowly over his dick never breaking their kiss. Hermione knew exactly what she was doing when she requested they make love to that song. Their bodies moved perfectly with the beat of it. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and moved with him. She could feel an orgasm building. Draco sensed this.

"Oh babe, you're about to cum. Wait for me, let's see if we can do it together," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione only nodded and began to kiss him. Draco felt his coming on and let go of her lips and bit lightly into her shoulder. The song had finished and there were only sounds of their panting and their bodies brushing against one another.

"Hermione, I'm coming," Draco said brusquely as he felt his hot seed explode into her.

"Draco, I am too, Merlin I never knew this could feel so good," Hermione said as she panted and moaned in his ear.

Hermione collapsed on top of him; he was still inside of her. She kissed him and moved off of him, so they were lying side by side.

"Ms. Granger, you are certainly full of surprises. That was the most erotic experience of my life," Draco said incredulously.

"I'm glad you liked it," Hermione replied, feeling very satisfied.

"I didn't like it, I loved it! Make sure you bring a copy of that song to Hogwarts," Draco said with a devilish grin.

Draco stayed with her a little while longer and then he dressed to go back home. This had definitely been one of the most exciting nights of his life. Hermione had changed into a long pink nightgown and it astounded him at how innocent she looked considering how she had just seduced him.

"Wow, I'll remember this night for a long time Hermione. You're something else," Draco said as he kissed her goodbye.

"I'm glad you think so. I'll see you at school. Be careful going back home," Hermione replied. She watched as he waved and walked into her closet to go back home. It was clear to her that no other man would ever make her feel like Draco did. She was in love.

The next few weeks flew by and before everyone at Hogwarts knew it, the Christmas holidays were only a week away. It was on a Thursday of that week before, that Cecilia paid a visit to the band while they were practicing.

"Hey everyone, long time no see. From what I heard outside, practice is going well. You sound great. Are you ready to try it out over the holidays?" Cecilia asked.

"What do you mean?" Lane asked.

"I mean that I was able to get you a gig at the Whiskey a Go Go the night after Christmas. This will be your chance to see how a muggle crowd will react to your sound," Cecilia replied and waited to see their reactions.

"Shit! The Whiskey? That is phenomenal! We don't even have a name for the band yet. How did you manage to get us on the lineup?" Lane asked.

"I have my ways. Speaking of a name, come on think of something. The Whiskey will need something to put on their advertisement," Cecilia said.

They tossed quite a few names around and finally agreed on Neville's suggestion: The Gryffs. It was a shortened form of Gryffindor. Everyone liked it and agreed it was kind of catchy and edgy.

"Well now that's settled, this is what will be happening. We're leaving the day before Christmas Eve. The studio wants to make sure you're well-prepared for your first show and all the equipment is working properly. So make sure you have your bags packed. I apologize if you had any plans for the holidays, but this is your chance. You gotta take it when you can," Cecilia said.

Hermione nodded and tried to hide her disappointment. She had planned on meeting Draco in London on Christmas Eve. They were going to go out to dinner. This did not go unnoticed by Cecilia.

"What's with the long face? Look at me Hermione. Oh fuck me, you've been dickmatized! Is it that Auror?" Cecilia asked.

Lane, Neville, and Travis couldn't help laughing when Cecilia said dickmatized. That totally described how Hermione looked over the last few weeks. They all knew how blunt Cecilia was, but she still managed to shock them sometimes with her choice of words.

Hermione taken aback, regained her composure. "I'm not dickmatized as you put it and no, the guy is not the Auror. I'm seeing someone else."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for you to go to Los Angeles, right?" Cecilia asked.

"No Cecilia, I will have my bags packed and bells on," Hermione said a little sarcastically.

"Hermione, how badly do you want this? If you're heart isn't in this, then get the fuck out now," Cecilia replied.

Hermione caught herself and although her feelings were very strong for Draco, she also wanted a career in music. "I'm sorry Cecilia, my heart overruled my head for a moment. I'm ready for this and I promise I won't let anyone down."

"I need to apologize too Hermione, my last comment was a bit rough. It's just that you all need to be committed to this. If this is going to work, your whole heart and soul needs to be there," Cecilia stated.

The newly christened Gryffs agreed and Hermione knew she had to stay focused. But Draco was such a wonderful distraction. She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed that she wouldn't be able to meet him over the holiday.

Draco was disappointed when Hermione told him about their gig, but he knew that this could be her band's big chance.

"Hermione, I know how much this means to you. I understand that you have to go. This could be the beginning of something big for all of you," Draco said.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I'm so sorry. I'm really going to miss you," Hermione replied and wiped away a few tears.

"Don't cry love. We'll get together when you come back," Draco said as he kissed away her tears. Hermione looked up at him and started to kiss him. One thing led to another and they made love for most of the night.

The big day arrived and Hermione made sure she had everything as she looked around her dorm room. Draco sat on her bed and watched her pack. When she was satisfied she had packed everything, he walked with her to the floo network where they met Neville.

"You have fun and I know you'll be great on stage. You're going to wow those muggles! Good luck to you too Neville and take care of my girl," Draco said and smiled.

"Thanks Draco. Don't worry, Hermione's in safe hands," Neville replied and was a little shocked at how nice Draco was being. Hermione definitely had a positive effect on the normally surly Slytherin.

Draco watched them go through the floo and then slowly walked back to his dorm room. He was happy for Hermione, but couldn't help having heaviness in his heart. He was going to miss her so much.

The floo network brought them to a special hangar at Heathrow Airport. They were leaving on Mesmerize Productions company Lear jet. Hermione and Neville met up with Lane and Travis. They boarded the jet and were flabbergasted at how luxurious it was inside. Cecilia was already seated in one of the deluxe club seats and was on her phone arguing with Levon, as usual. The Gryffs settled in and within 30 minutes, they were leaving London for Los Angeles. As the plane left the ground, Hermione stared out of the window and thought of Draco.

Dorrie Overstreet was 19 years old and belonged to a prominent pureblood family, but the poor girl was a Squib. Instead of attending Hogwarts along with her older brother and younger sister, she went to a private girls' school in London. To add to being a Squib, Dorrie was quite plain-looking. She was tall and very thin, with hardly any breasts to speak of. Her hair was a dull brown color and hung limply to her shoulders. Dorrie had pretty green eyes, but that was about her only redeeming feature. Through the years she had come to accept that she was nothing special. Her family was very loving towards her and plus they were wealthy. Dorrie had never wanted for anything before, but things had changed.

She was on her way to see her boyfriend whom she had been dating for just over a year. Sometimes she wanted to pinch herself when she thought about how this great-looking man loved her so much. They didn't go out much; she mainly met him at his apartment or out of the way restaurants. Dorrie didn't mind as long as they spent time together, that was all that mattered. She reached his apartment building and took the elevator to the floor he lived on. She exited the elevator and went to his door, where she knocked quietly.

Jon O'Callaghan heard the soft knocking on his door and wondered who the fuck was waking him up at 8:00 a.m. on a Sunday morning. He had spent the night before drinking and had brought home a witch he had met. She was snoring beside him and never stirred as the knocking continued. Jon shook his head and got out of bed, heading for the door. His head was pounding and thought whoever was at the door better have an important message or there'd be hell to pay. He opened the door and was shocked to see Dorrie.

"Dorrie, what are you doing here at this hour? I thought I told you not to show up unannounced. I'd call you when I was available, remember our discussion?" Jon said aggravated to see her at his door. He didn't know why he kept Dorrie hanging around; he supposed it was because she was so easy and always came to him whenever he called. He liked that she hung on to every word he said and looked at him like a devoted puppy looks at its master.

"Jon, I'm sorry to show up like this. I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I have important news," Dorrie said excitedly.

"What is it Dorrie?" Jon asked as she stood outside his door. He really didn't have time for this and just wanted to get rid of the young girl before his overnight guest woke up.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant Jon," Dorrie said and looked at him happily. "We can really be together now. I can't wait to start a family with you!"

Jon was quiet for a few seconds as he let this bit of information sink in. "Dorrie, I don't know what you think you and I have, but I thought you understood that we were "friends with benefits." How do I know the baby is even mine? I tell you what, I'll be a standup guy and pay for your abortion regardless if it's mine or not. I'm not sure what little fantasy world you're living in, but we aren't going to be a family. I have no intention of marrying you."

Dorrie stared at him as the realization of his cruel words hit home. How stupid could she be? Jon was only using her for sex! Tears coursed down her face as she stared at the handsome wizard who went from being Prince Charming to Satan himself.

"I can't believe you Jon O'Callaghan! I thought you cared about me," Dorrie rasped through her tears.

"Look babe, I hate to break it you, but you really aren't my type. I was doing you a favor by letting you sleep with me. Go get that abortion and move on with your life. It's probably in your best interest not to contact me again," Jon said with no emotion whatsoever as he shut his door.

Dorrie stared at the closed door and turned around, walking slowly to the elevator. She had been so happy this morning, but now she was in total despair. What the hell was she going to do? Her parents would be so disappointed in her and she couldn't bear having that happen. Dorrie had to think of something fast to fix this situation. She was having her baby and was horrified Jon had suggested she have an abortion. This baby was part of him too, how could he have so little disregard for his own child, Dorrie thought.

Draco still worked with the charity rebuilding war damaged structures on weekends and had become close friends with members of the crew. At first the men had been wary of him because of his family's reputation during the war, but soon formed a grudging respect for the young man who worked alongside them. Draco gave as good as they did and did not mind getting dirty. They invited him to The 3 Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to celebrate finishing a huge section of buildings that had received extensive damage. Draco graciously accepted their invitation and was proud to be part of their camaraderie.

It was at The 3 Broomsticks that Dorrie spotted Draco and formulated a plan. She watched from a corner as she sipped on a glass of water. No one noticed her; Dorrie had a talent for fading into the background and watch those around her. She knew of this tavern because she had been there a few times with her siblings. The men with Draco kept on buying round after round of Firewhiskey. Draco was so drunk, he couldn't see straight. He was about to pass out at the table he was sitting at, when Dorrie approached him.

"Oh look at the state this poor lad is in, I'll take him to a room upstairs so he can sleep it off," Dorrie said good-naturedly.

The men laughed raucously as she pulled Draco up. They knew what the witch was up to; they had no idea she was a Squib. She wasn't too easy on the eyes they thought to themselves, but hey a piece of ass was a piece of ass and Draco was too drunk to even notice what she looked like.

Draco could barely focus as he stood up on very unsteady feet. Dorrie carefully led him up the stairs. He squinted at her and said, "Who der fuck are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother. Come on, let's get you to a room," Dorrie said, frustrated with the drunk wizard. She couldn't believe her luck when she saw Draco Malfoy at the tavern. If her plan worked out the way she wanted, he'd be perfect.

Dorrie got him into the room and he fell onto the bed. Draco immediately curled up and started to snore, sometimes muttering "Hermione." Dorrie rolled her eyes and wondered who Hermione was. It didn't matter, she was with Draco now. She carefully stripped off his clothing and gave a small gasp at the young wizard's perfect physique. She left his boxers on. Dorrie took off her clothing and stayed in her bra and knickers. She climbed into the bed beside him and watched him sleep.

When morning arrived, Draco woke up with his mouth feeling like it was filled with cotton and the most horrible headache. He looked around his surroundings and wondered how he had gotten there. He barely remembered anything from the night before. As he processed these thoughts, a young woman stepped out of the bathroom of the room he was occupying. Draco gaped at her.

"Good morning lover, I'm glad you're up. You were incredible last night," Dorrie purred.

Draco could only stare at her in shock and wondered what the fuck happened.

**A/N: I know, I know I had promised an update during the week, but sometimes these stories take time, LOL. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the update. It wouldn't be Dramione without drama; at least it's that way it is in my stories! **

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts:-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter, heehee!**

Draco squinted his eyes and rubbed his temples. He forced his eyes open and focused on the stranger before him.

"Who the hell are you and how did I end up here?" Draco growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, considering what we did last night," Dorrie replied demurely.

"Whatever, I don't need to know your fucking name. All I know is that the last thing I remember was that I was drinking in the tavern with my buddies. Where you came into the picture is beyond me. I think I'll be going now," Draco answered and was a bit flustered. Had he had sex with this young woman? He hoped and prayed word of this didn't get out; this would devastate his relationship with Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to leave, when you can have a go at this again?" Dorrie said as she let her bath towel fall to the floor.

"I don't remember the first time so it must not have been too memorable, so I think I'll pass. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dress and I suggest you do the same whoever you are," Draco said, disgusted by this young woman's behavior.

Dorrie hurt by Draco's remarks, picked up the towel and covered herself up. "You don't have to be so mean. Last night was nice; I was hoping we could see each other again."

"Are you delusional? I don't even know your name! I can't even remember what happened last night and I have a girlfriend, thank you very much," Draco said as he pulled on his clothes.

Dorrie only put her head down and started to grab her clothes. As soon as Draco put on his shoes, he left. Dorrie watched the door slam and smiled. Oh Draco Malfoy, you haven't seen the last of me, she thought to herself.

Draco took a floo network back to his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. As soon as he arrived, he took a shower and turned up the hot water, almost scalding himself in the process. While he was scrubbing his body, he thought about how he revolting the whole situation was. He couldn't believe he had slept with such an unappealing witch. Draco wondered if anything had happened at all, because he really had no recollection of having sex the night before, he was totally intoxicated. What a nightmare, but since this was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on this witch, the chances were probably pretty slim he'd never encounter her again.

When The Gryffs and Cecilia arrived in Los Angeles, Hermione was hoping Leo would pick them up in Jill, but there was a limousine waiting for them at the private hangar. The group left from the airport and sped off towards the city. Lane and Travis were dropped off at their parents' homes in Bel-Air. Hermione and Neville were staying with Cecilia at her home in the Hollywood Hills. Cecilia lived in an exclusive gated community. Her home was huge; it was considered to be East Coast traditional and had lush landscaping. She led Hermione and Neville into her home and they looked around them in amazement. There was a breathtaking view of the city below; Hermione had only seen such a thing in movies. She showed Hermione and Neville to their bedrooms with adjoining baths. The décor was light and airy, in light, calming blues and greens. There was a queen-sized bed with a duvet and pillows that were the same colors as the décor. It was obvious Cecilia had an interior decorator; it was all put together to look like a spread in a magazine. Hermione's room had a balcony and she stepped out into the cool December air. Night was falling and she looked out at the moon and stars. She wondered how Draco was doing. She missed him so much she thought as she hugged herself against the chilly wind.

Hermione spoke to her parents on Christmas Eve and they were disappointed they couldn't be together for the holiday, so they made plans to celebrate when Hermione would return. Neville's grandmother was a little sad too, but she was spending the holidays with her sister, so she wouldn't be alone. Hermione and Neville felt that they were really fortunate to have family that was so supportive and understanding.

Cecilia might have come off like a cold bitch to some, but once one was able to break beneath the surface of her brittle and hard-as-nails personality, she was a very warm and caring person. She knew that Hermione and Neville were homesick, so she made sure that they had a wonderful holiday. They were surprised on Christmas Eve morning when they saw Cecilia in the kitchen preparing pancakes. She was wearing red and green plaid pajamas and no makeup. She rolled her eyes at them when she saw them gawking at her.

"What? You've never seen anyone making pancakes before," Cecilia asked good-naturedly and smiled.

"I never pictured you as the domestic type," Hermione replied and laughed.

"You're just full of surprises Cecilia," Neville said and chuckled.

"Look guys, it's not often I get to come home and "chill." I love to cook and have my friends over when I'm here. As a matter of fact, I'm having a Christmas party here tomorrow night. Leo and a few friends are coming," Cecilia replied.

"That sounds fun. Are you sure we won't be in the way Cecilia?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I sort of feel like we're imposing on you," Neville said.

"Look, if I thought you'd be in my way, the studio would've put you up in a hotel. I like having you little shits around. Make yourselves at home and come have some pancakes," Cecilia said and laughed. As she watched Hermione and Neville eat, she wondered if she should've taken the time to have a family instead of concentrating on her career. She quickly tossed that thought aside; she wouldn't change a thing. Cecilia loved her life.

Draco spent the Christmas holiday at Malfoy Manor. He had no desire to go out and possibly run into that sorry looking witch again. He shuddered with disgust when he thought about when she dropped her towel and that skinny, bony body was revealed to him. This contrasted sharply with Hermione's slim, yet curvy physique. Draco closed his eyes and let his mind drift to his lovely Hermione. He missed her so much and wondered what she was doing.

Hermione surveyed the scene at Cecilia's house on Christmas evening. If this was what Cecilia called having a few friends over, she'd love to see what was considered a full-fledged party. The house was filled with people; Hermione and Neville were introduced to so many of Cecilia's friends and music executives, it soon became too difficult to remember all of the names. Lane and Travis were there too, so they were able to hang out. They were sitting on barstools at the bar set up in Cecilia's spacious living room. Hermione was sitting next to Travis and all of a sudden he burst out laughing.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked and chuckled.

Travis caught his breath, but was still laughing as he spoke. "I don't believe it, The Turd is here!"

"Who the hell is The Turd?" Hermione asked. Travis pointed towards the foyer and Hermione looked. She was shocked when she realized who The Turd was.

"No freaking way! Is that Jeremy Bustamante? Why are you calling him The Turd?" Hermione asked as she poked Travis in his ribs with her index finger.

"Ow! That's the name I gave him because he's an annoying little teenybopper. His music has absolutely no soul!" Travis replied, rubbing his side.

"Well, I don't think the rest of America agrees with you. His album has been #1 on for the past 3 weeks on the Billboard charts. I think you're jealous," Hermione said teasingly. Jeremy Bustamante was the current teen idol in the US and was taking Britain by storm too. Hermione wasn't a fan of his music; it was a bit too bubblegum pop for her, but she respected him as a musician. He was also gorgeous and had a decent voice.

"Nah, I'm not jealous. I just can't stomach that music he makes, those sappy songs. I mean when I hear that one song, 'I'll Be Your Puppy Doggie' come on the radio, I want to run to the toilet and take a crap man," Travis said.

Lane and Neville started laughing. Lane high-fived Travis and said, "Amen to that my brother from another mother! Yeah that asshole might be a millionaire, but his music is shit!"

"I can't believe how mean you guys are! I think I'm going to go talk to him," Hermione said as she hopped off the barstool and walked towards Jeremy Bustamante and his entourage.

"Suit yourself," Travis answered. When Hermione was out of earshot, he turned to the other guys. "How much do you want to bet she'll be back here in a few minutes?"

"Why do you think that?" Neville asked.

"Trust me, that dude is a prick. He'll be lucky if Hermione doesn't punch his lights out!"

"You're on. Hermione is looking foxy tonight. I bet twenty bucks she's going to have Jeremy Bustamante eating out of her hand," Lane said.

"That is going to be the easiest twenty bucks I've ever made. Gentlemen, synchronize your watches. Let's allow five minutes, but I think Hermione will be back sooner than that," Travis said smugly. He had to admit he agreed with Lane that Hermione was looking great that evening. She was wearing a fitted sleeveless black mini-dress with bandage pleats, paired with strappy black sandals with 4-inch heels. He watched Hermione as her hips swayed and her curls bounced as she made her way to Jeremy Bustamante. He noticed every male in the room turned to look at her. Hermione was truly dazzling, but Travis had to keep reminding himself she was seeing someone. He also remembered what Lane said about not "shitting where you eat."

Hermione walked up to Jeremy Bustamante and as he watched her approach, he stared at her with a bored expression. Hermione was a little put off by this, but she smiled anyway and held out her hand.

"Hi, I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Hermione and I'm in a band called The Gryffs-"Hermione started to say but was interrupted by Jeremy holding his hand up.

"Babe, let me save you some time. I'm here because my manager thought it would be a good career move. I have women throwing themselves at me all the time, so you're nothing special. I'm not interested in hearing about you or your band, so why don't you go back to wherever you were before you decided to bother me," Jeremy said.

Hermione only looked at him for a few seconds and then started to laugh. "Oh hell no. You need to get over yourself. Fuck you dude," Hermione said and walked back to her band mates, still laughing. She now understood why Travis called him The Turd! What a conceited fuckwit!

Jeremy could only stare at her as his mouth opened and closed a few times. He was flabbergasted; no one ever spoke to him in that manner! Who was that insolent girl?

Travis and the other guys watched as Hermione made her way back to them, laughing. He held out his hand to Lane. Lane flipped him the bird as he crumpled up the twenty dollar bill and threw it at him.

"No need for obscene gestures man, I told you Bustamante's a jerk. No one wants to listen," Travis said as he pocketed the twenty bucks.

"How do you know him?" Lane asked.

"Man, we were in the same year at wizarding school. He left during our last year because his career took off. All of the girls would fall at his feet and he thought he ruled the school. I was glad when he left," Travis said.

"I totally get why you call him The Turd! Trav, he is such a prat," Hermione said and laughed. She relayed to her friends what had happened with Jeremy. The guys wanted to kick his ass, but Hermione kept laughing and said for them to leave him alone. What a pity for someone like Jeremy Bustamante to be so cynical; the young man had the world at his feet. Hermione glanced back at him and saw that he was leaving with his entourage. Good riddance, she thought.

Hermione spent the rest of the party with her friends. Cecilia was working the room and periodically checked on them. She was glad to see The Gryffs had bonded. The real test was going to be to see how they did onstage at The Whiskey a Gogo the following night.

The following night Neville peeked out from backstage to look at the crowd. The Whiskey was packed and the audience looked like a rough bunch. They ranged from college-aged coeds to members of the motorcycle gang, The Hell's Angels. Hermione came up behind Neville and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled.

"Are you ready? This is what we've been working towards," Neville said.

"I think so Neville. We're going to give it our best shot. I guess it's time for us to go out there. Let's rock this place," Hermione replied.

Lane and Travis walked up at that moment and they smiled at each other. They decided to keep it simple that night and they were all clad in various T-shirts and jeans. Hermione had pulled her hair into a fishtail braid so it would stay out of her face. She was wearing a vintage Sex Pistols T-shirt and black skinny jeans with low-heeled black leather boots. Cecilia helped her with her makeup because it had to be thicker than usual since they were going to playing under a professionally lighted stage. Hermione hoped she didn't look like a freak.

Cecilia watched from the bar as they walked onstage and gave them thumbs up. She took a sip of her Kamikaze and anxiously awaited the start of the show. She was always nervous for a new band's first show, but something was telling her The Gryffs were going to be fine. Leo was sitting beside her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"They're going to be great Cecilia," Leo said.

Cecilia only nodded and downed the rest of her drink, signaling to the bartender to get her another one. Leo smiled; he was used to Cecilia drinking alcohol when she was nervous. Cecilia always got like this for the first show.

As they took their places on the stage, Hermione took a deep breath. She strapped on her guitar and immediately felt comfortable. Lane turned and winked at the band. This wasn't his first rodeo, but he knew the crowd at The Whiskey could make or break a new band; they needed to nail this. They started playing their first song, "Holiday" by Green Day.

From that point on, the crowd was hooked. Guys were a little wary when they saw the chick with the guitar on the stage, wondering if she was just up there to look cute and not really play. They were in for a rude awakening when Hermione played like she was Jimi Hendrix. The majority of the guys in the crowd were thinking not only was she hot, but she could hold her own on the guitar. The women in the crowd were equally enthralled with the young men in the band. Neville had even come into his own and was getting plenty of admiring glances. He was totally oblivious to them; his heart will always belong to Luna. The Gryffs even played some of their own songs and the crowd loved it, especially "Phoenix" written by Hermione. By the end of the set, some of the members of The Hell's Angels were yelling "I love you!" to Hermione. They had even been called back for a few encores.

The Gryffs made their way backstage and couldn't believe how well they were received by the tough crowd. Cecilia was waiting for them and she grabbed them in a group hug.

"Holy shit, you nailed it! Damn, this was better than I could've ever imagined. The owner of The Whiskey wants to speak to me, so I'll be right back," Cecilia exclaimed. She was so excited; The Gryffs exceeded all of her expectations.

Hermione entered the dressing room and guzzled down a bottle of water. It was such a rush being on stage. She let out a deep breath and was collecting her thoughts, when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Neville, she immediately said, "Come in." Imagine her shock when Jeremy Bustamante walked in.

"Oh I don't believe this shit! What the fuck do you want?" Hermione said with a scowl.

"I totally deserve that, I was such an asshole to you last night. I wanted to apologize to you if you'll accept it," Jeremy said hesitantly.

"I don't know if I want your apology. What's with the change in attitude?" Hermione asked wanting the superstar to grovel a bit.

"Look, it hit me after you walked away that you were Hermione Granger. I should be the one at your feet for what you and your friends did in the war. So you're in a band now? I was in the audience and you guys knocked my socks off. You were all truly spectacular. Don't be surprised if the record deals come flooding in," Jeremy gushed.

"Okay Jeremy apology accepted. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you," Hermione said and smiled. He was really quite charming.

"Hi Hermione, I'm Jeremy Bustamante and I'm very pleased to meet you," Jeremy replied and smiled back.

Hermione brought him to meet the rest of the band and they were surprised by the transformation in Jeremy's personality but were polite.

"Travis, it's been a while since school. Excellent skills on the drums dude. I didn't know you played," Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy. I'm glad your career is going so well. You're like a household name dude. You probably can't even go to the grocery store without being mobbed," Travis replied and chuckled.

"It's crazy. I'm so grateful to the fans because they're the reason I'm where I am today, but it gets out of hand. I had some girls trying to chop off my hair the other night, they even try to rip off my clothes," Jeremy said and laughed.

"I can't wait until girls want to rip off my clothes. Think we'll ever get to that point?" Travis asked as he looked at Lane and Neville.

"Keep on playing like you did tonight and I have no doubt The Gryffs will be a household name in no time," Jeremy said.

Jeremy spoke to them a few moments longer than his manager came to get him. Before he left, he took out a business card and scribbled his cell phone number on the back. He handed it to Hermione.

"I don't do this often, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. Good luck!" Jeremy said as he walked away with his manager.

Hermione smiled and waved. She looked at the business card and was about to put it away, when Lane grabbed it.

"Hey Travis, I want my 20 bucks back! The Turd gave Hermione his digits! I told you she'd have him eating out of her hand!"

"Fuck you Lane. That bet was for the events of last night, tonight doesn't count. Good job making nice with The Turd, Hermione, I bet he can get us into some good clubs," Travis said.

"Come on guys, he was really making an effort to be nice. Stop calling him The Turd," Hermione said.

"He probably just wants to get into your pants Hermione. That is why he was being nice," Lane said.

"Whatever, you two are so cynical. Neville I hope you always stay nice, don't become as jaded as they are!" Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"'Mione, I just stay in the background and go with the flow. I have no idea what that Bustamante fellow's intentions are, he seems nice enough. I wouldn't let Malfoy see that business card though," Neville said.

When Neville mentioned Draco, Hermione felt a warm feeling flow through her. She couldn't wait to see Draco again. No other man could compare to him. She was so glad that they were scheduled to go back to London the next day.

An airport shuttle picked up Hermione and Neville the next morning from Cecilia's home. Cecilia was going to spend the New Year in California. Lane and Travis were staying to spend more time with their families and would be returning to Hogsmeade after the New Year. Hermione and Neville grinned at each other. They were both riding high after the awesome night they had playing at The Whiskey. They also couldn't wait to get back to the loves of their lives, Draco and Luna.

The flight back to London was uneventful. Mr. and Mrs. Granger picked Neville and her up from the airport. They dropped Neville off at Diagon Alley so he could floo back to his grandmother's house. Hermione celebrated a belated Christmas with her parents; they exchanged gifts and had a traditional Christmas meal. She enjoyed being with her parents but her heart was aching for Draco. She sent her owl with a note to him that evening. The note stated:

_I'm back._

_H._

Draco was reading in his room at Malfoy Manor when he heard tapping at the window. He walked over and realized it was Hermione's owl. As he read the note, he smiled and hurriedly scribbled back a response.

_Meet me in the lobby of the Four Seasons tomorrow night at 7:00 p.m._

_I missed you._

_D._

Hermione was surprised at how quickly Draco responded and was glad. Her heart soared when she read that he missed her. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night. She and Draco had a lot of lost time to make up.

It was Saturday afternoon and Hermione was preparing for her date with Draco. She wanted to look perfect for him. Her parents had asked if she was meeting Jon, but she made up an excuse that they were taking a break from each other and that she was meeting friends that evening. She hated lying to her parents, but she wasn't quite sure how to explain to them about her and Draco. Hermione was still trying to think of way to tell her parents that she had fallen for the bane of most of her existence at Hogwarts.

It was a windy and blustery cold evening, so Hermione opted for a long-sleeved black and gray sweater dress with thick tights and black boots. Now that she used Sebastian's hair products religiously, her hair fell in soft, smooth curls down her back, so she left her hair down. She took one last look in the mirror and almost skipped out of the room. Hermione was so eager to see Draco. She grabbed a thick coat out of a closet in the hall and put it on, along with a scarf and gloves. She kissed her parents goodnight and told them she was probably going to spend the night at Sebastian's, so they shouldn't wait up. Her parents accepted this and told her to have a nice time and to be careful.

Hermione hailed a taxi to the Four Seasons. When she arrived at her destination, she paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle. She smiled at the doorman as he opened the door for her. As she entered the lobby, she immediately spotted Draco sitting in an armchair reading a muggle magazine. Hermione's breath caught as she realized how handsome he looked. He was dressed in a custom made navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt underneath and a pale pink silk tie. Draco looked like a male model on the cover of the magazine. Apparently Hermione wasn't alone in thinking this, as most of the women, young and old, admired Draco too. He paid them no mind. When he lifted his eyes from the magazine and saw Hermione standing there, his whole face lit up and broke into a smile. He tossed the magazine aside and stood up. Draco walked up to her and didn't say a word. He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her full on the lips, not caring who was watching. He had missed his girl.

Hermione felt that kiss all the way down to her toes. When they pulled apart, she and Draco smiled at each other.

"I take it you missed me," Hermione said.

"Oh love, you have no idea. Come, I've made dinner reservations. I want to hear about California," Draco replied.

Hermione checked in her coat at the restaurant in the hotel and the hostess led them to their booth. Draco sat as close as he could to her and held her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it. Hermione smiled at him and was enjoying all the attention from him. Who knew Draco Malfoy was so lovey-dovey?

They shared a bottle of wine and enjoyed their meal. Draco listened attentively as Hermione told him what had happened in California. She even told him about meeting Jeremy Bustamante and was shocked Draco knew of him. Apparently Draco had younger female cousins who were huge fans of the superstar. Hermione laughed as he told her how puzzled he was when he saw the little girls wearing T-shirts with Jeremy's face and singing the songs. It was interesting to know that Jeremy was as popular in the wizarding world as he was in the muggle world. Cecilia was hoping The Gryffs would be able to attain this level of popularity as well.

"Enough about me, what did you do over the Christmas break?" Hermione asked.

"It was quiet, I spent Christmas with my parents," Draco replied, inwardly cringing when he thought about his encounter with the nasty witch. He was glad that he was able to put that incident behind him. Draco still couldn't recall how he ended up in that room at The Three Broomsticks. Thank Merlin no one from Hogwarts saw him that night. He was thankful Hermione didn't question him further and they moved on to another subject.

When their meal was finished, they left the restaurant. Draco had reserved a room, but he didn't want Hermione to think he only brought her there for a quick shag. He was willing to take her anywhere she wanted to go that evening.

"The night is still young love, what do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"Actually Draco, I'm still a little jetlagged and the wine made me drowsy. I'm not ready to go home but I don't think I'll be too much fun at a club and I'll probably fall asleep if we catch a movie," Hermione said apologetically.

"Well, I reserved a room because I didn't feel like going home tonight. My parents are out of the country and it's a bit too quiet when they are out of the house," Draco said.

"Okay, why don't we go up to your room and relax. We can talk some more, I missed you so much Draco," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I did too love. Come on, let's go up," Draco said as he took her hand and led her to the elevator.

About an hour later, their clothes were strewn about the hotel room. Hermione had her head resting on Draco's chest as he stroked her hair. She was quite content and thoroughly sated from their lovemaking, as was Draco. Draco thought if this was his last night on earth, there was no place he'd rather be than where he was at the moment. Hermione meant everything to him.

"I hope you don't think my only intention was to lure you here so I could take advantage of you, love," Draco said as he continued to stroke her soft hair.

"Maybe it wasn't yours but it was mine," Hermione said chuckling.

"Mm, seems like I've created a monster," Draco said laughing.

Hermione lifted herself off his chest and kissed him. "I'll show you exactly what you've created," she said as she moved herself on top and straddled him. She kissed him deeply and he responded, their tongues fighting for control. Hermione started to kiss his neck and started to move down his chest. She made her way down to his penis which had hardened as soon as she had started to kiss him. Draco gasped as she lightly kissed it and then put the tip in her mouth. Hermione was glad he was enjoying it since this was her first time giving a blowjob. Sure she had practiced on carrots and bananas, but it was nothing like performing the act on an actual penis. She had to be careful not to choke, Draco's girth and length was impressive. Hermione licked on it as if it were a lollipop or a Popsicle and giggled as Draco hissed. Suddenly Draco pulled her up to him and pushed her down onto to the bed. He got on top of her and entered her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust up her hips to meet his, matching his thrusts. This was too much for Draco; he came immediately. He collapsed on top of her.

"That was incredible love," Draco said, breathing heavily.

"I told you I'd show you what you created," Hermione said softly and grinned as she brushed aside the strands of hair that had fallen across his face. She was so glad Draco didn't wear his hair slicked back anymore; it looked so much better without all that gel in it. She loved running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Indeed you did," Draco said as he moved to the side of her. Hermione got on her side and Draco wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep. He really wanted to tell Hermione he loved her but wasn't sure when the right time would be to announce this. No woman had ever affected him this way; Hermione was the only one for him.

As they year came to a close, Draco accompanied Hermione to a New Year's Eve party at Lane and Travis' house in Hogsmeade. They had a great time and Hermione was so relieved at how everything went that evening. Harry and Ginny had come, along with Ron and Sarah. Harry and Ron were a little shocked to see her with Draco, but they felt after what she had been through with Jon, she deserved to be happy. It was obvious to them that Draco and Hermione made a terrific couple. Pansy and Blaise showed up too and everyone was glad to see them. Hermione looked around her and was so elated that her old and new friends were getting along so well and having fun. It hit her as the clock struck midnight, ushering in the New Year, that this might be one of the last times they would be together like this. Merlin knew where everyone was going to be at this time next year.

When January arrived, everyone returned to their regular routines with school and work. Hermione and Neville went back to practicing with Lane and Travis. They were scheduled to play again at The Whiskey on the last Friday of February. The manager of the club was excited to hear their new material, so Cecilia figured this would give them plenty of time to practice and not interfere too much with Hermione and Neville's school schedule.

Hermione was thinking about how everything was falling into place when the shit hit the fan the first week of February. She had heard through the grapevine that Lucius Malfoy had pulled Draco out of class and left with him. Hermione was worried sick as she paced their dorm room. She hadn't heard from Draco and had no idea what happened. She didn't know if it was some sort of family emergency or what. She heard the portrait door opening and her heart leapt, thinking it was Draco, but it was Pansy. She had a strange look on her face as Hermione walked up to her.

"Pans? What's the matter? Did you find out anything about Draco?" Hermione asked frantically.

Pansy only nodded. "Hermione, why don't we sit down?"

"Pansy, I'm too nervous to sit! What did you find out?" Hermione asked.

Pansy put her hands down on the top of the couch and took a deep breath. "Hermione, some witch named Dorrie Overstreet is saying that Draco got her pregnant over the Christmas holidays. She's claiming they had a one-night stand."

"Whh-aa-tt? No, Draco wouldn't do something like that. She's wrong," Hermione said as she put her hand to her mouth, shocked at what Pansy just relayed to her.

Pansy came around to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "I have no idea how true this is, I'm only repeating what I heard from Blaise. Apparently her parents went to Lucius and Narcissa, they are insisting Draco does the honorable thing and marries their daughter."

"Pansy, this can't be happening! This is awful. Do you think Draco is capable of something like that?" Hermione asked.

"I think we need to find out more Hermione. I could see if it was someone we knew, but I've never heard of Dorrie Overstreet. Draco's never mentioned that name in front of me, if that' any consolation," Pansy said.

Hermione sat heavily on the couch and Pansy sat beside her. They talked a little more and Pansy tried to comfort her. When Ginny and Luna heard what happened, they came to Hermione's dorm room to offer their support too. The girls ended up spending the night, still not believing what was taking place.

"Draco, what the fuck were you thinking? You got a Squib pregnant! Have you never heard of Contraceptive Charms? I don't believe this," Lucius screamed.

"Father, please. You have to believe me. I have no recollection of what happened that night. I'm not even sure if anything happened with the girl, I was really intoxicated," Draco said.

"Well, Draco she's saying you are the father of her child. What the hell was she even doing in Hogsmeade? The Overstreets have always lived in muggle London because of their daughter's Squib status. You picked a fine one to impregnate son," Lucius said sarcastically.

Narcissa only watched from the sidelines. She felt terrible for Draco. Narcissa had seen Dorrie Overstreet when her parents had come to their home demanding to see Draco. Draco must've have been really intoxicated to have slept with such an unfortunate looking girl. Narcissa thought about how the young girl kept her head down and only looked up occasionally glancing at Lucius and Narcissa with her watery green eyes. That creature was her future daughter-in-law?

Draco went up to his bedroom and shut the door. He sat on the edge of his bed and cradled his head in his hands. What a fucking mess. He supposed Hermione had probably heard about this by now. How was he going to explain this to her? Draco couldn't have imagined that one night would lead to such fateful circumstances. How he detested that witch Dorrie Overstreet. He definitely wanted tests performed to find out if he was the father of her unborn child. There was something not quite right with this whole situation, Draco thought. He had never told her his name, how did she know where to find him.

When he returned to Hogwarts, Draco was in agony. Hermione refused to talk to him and had resorted to staying in Gryffindor's dorm. Draco had no idea of how he was going to be able to fix this, there really wasn't a solution. Unless he could prove nothing happened between him and the Squib, his life was fucked. Little did he know his luck was about to change in the form of a fifth-year Ravenclaw.

Jon O'Callaghan was ecstatic. His transfer to Bulgaria had come through and there was something else. Dorrie Overstreet had pinned her pregnancy on none other than that cocky little Malfoy bastard. The way Jon saw it; this was poetic justice for that bitch Hermione. She was getting what she deserved for humiliating him the way she did at the Christmas party. He'd love it if Hermione would come running back to him, just so he could have the pleasure of rejecting her. It pleased him to no end to know he had caused this chain of events because of that dumb broad Dorrie getting pregnant. He figured Dorrie would be too embarrassed to tell anyone that he was really the father of her baby after he had rejected her. Ha ha, Jon thought, life is good!

Pansy had a study period in the morning and she was in the study hall when she was approached by a younger student. The girl cleared her throat and Pansy looked up.

"Can I help you?" Pansy asked, thinking maybe the younger student had a question.

"No, but maybe I can help you. Aren't you friends with Draco Malfoy?" the young girl asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand what that has to do with you being able to help me," Pansy replied, a little confused.

"I can see how I'm confusing you. My name is Kara Overstreet and I'm a fifth-year in Ravenclaw. I'm also Dorrie Overstreet's younger sister," the young girl said.

"Oh, now I get it. What do you want? I mean Draco is in enough shit with your family as it is, do you have another tidbit to add? Let me guess, he got you pregnant too?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

"No, no, no. I wanted to discuss something with you. I don't believe Draco is the father of Dorrie's baby," Kara replied.

This got Pansy's attention. "Whoa, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Duh, Dorrie is my sister and I see her often. The reason I suspect someone else is the father is because Dorrie hasn't had her period since before Christmas and she had been getting sick. She's been barfing every morning and this started quite a few weeks before she supposedly slept with Draco," Kara said.

"I don't get it, why aren't you backing up your sister? I mean, if the baby isn't Draco's, whose is it?" Pansy asked.

"Look, my family has made so many sacrifices for Dorrie since she is a Squib. We even had to move to muggle London so poor Dorrie wouldn't feel out of place. My parents bend over backwards for her and she is a spoiled bitch. I decided to say something because it is just plain wrong what she is doing to Draco. How can she ruin someone's life like that? She's taken it too far this time," Kara said heatedly.

"Well, how do you propose proving that Draco isn't the father?" Pansy asked, not quite believing this turn of events which could quite possibly be extremely favorable to Draco.

"Dorrie's been hiding something this past year. I was curious, so I followed her one day and saw her go into this muggle apartment building. She came back out after about an hour and she was clinging to some guy. I hate to say this because she is my sister, but the guy looked embarrassed to be seen with her. It was as if he couldn't wait to get away from her. I truly believe he's the father of her baby," Kara said.

"Do you even know his name? So I take it Dorrie has never mentioned anything about him?" Pansy asked.

"No, she never said a word. She just would go around with this goofy grin on her face. But, I did swipe her cell phone the last time I was home. Dorrie was always calling someone and would lock herself in her room when she was on the phone. I just figured she was just being a "space cadet" as usual and was speaking to a muggle friend. Now that she's turned up pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised if it's the guy I saw her with," Kara said as she handed Pansy the iPhone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Pansy asked.

"I wondered if you knew anything about operating this muggle device. I know that there is a way to find out who Dorrie called last or received messages from, but I don't even know where to begin," Kara said apologetically.

"Don't feel bad, I'm not sure either Kara, but I know someone who does. Follow me," Pansy said. This was so exciting, maybe they would finally be able to resolve Draco's dilemma.

Pansy knew that Hermione was in Potions class and went to get her out. She quickly made up an excuse about Hermione being needed in the library and Professor Slughorn excused her. Hermione stepped out of the classroom and gave Pansy a confused look and wondered who the young girl was.

"Pansy, what's this about? Am I really needed in the library?" Hermione asked.

"No, that was just something I made up. You've got to hear this. Come on, let's go in this empty classroom," Pansy said as she herded the girls in.

Pansy introduced Hermione to Kara and at first Hermione was apprehensive, but her attention was riveted when Kara told her what she told Pansy. She handed Hermione the iPhone. Hermione was quite familiar with the device and was quickly able to find what they were looking for. As she scrolled through the numbers, she sucked in her breath. She couldn't believe it.

"What? Did you find something?" Pansy and Kara asked together.

"Oh yeah, I found something. You'll never guess whose number keeps coming up on her recent calls," Hermione stated.

"Don't keep us in suspense! Who is it? Someone we know?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's Jon O'Callaghan." When Kara gave Hermione the address of the apartment building she had followed Dorrie to, Hermione was able to confirm that it was indeed Jon's building. Jon was even a bigger sack of shit than she had ever imagined. It was more than likely that he had gotten this poor girl pregnant and was going to let someone else take on his responsibility.

Kara nodded and absorbed this new information. "Okay ladies, I can take it from here. Thank you for your help and I hope this clears things up for Draco. For what it's worth, it was nice meeting you; I wish it would've been under better circumstances. I think I need to get home and have a family meeting. Dorrie has some explaining to do."

From that point on, the situation took a drastic turn. Once Kara confronted Dorrie, the truth came spilling out. She admitted that she had never slept with Draco; she was desperate. Dorrie told them about Jon and how he had rejected her when she told him she was pregnant. Herschel Overstreet, their father, sat and listened to all this with a stony look on his face. Dorrie was crying and kept apologizing over and over to her family. Kara felt sorry for her sister, but it wasn't right what Dorrie had been attempting to do. After a few minutes, their father finally spoke.

"Dorrie, the first thing you need to do is personally apologize to Draco Malfoy and his family. How could you do something like that? As far as Jon O'Callaghan is concerned, I think your uncles and I will pay him a little visit. We'll make things right," Herschel said.

"Daddy, please don't hurt Jon! I think I shocked him, that's why he reacted that way," Dorrie pleaded.

"Dorrie, I said I'll take care of it. We're going to go to the Malfoy's now. I still can't believe you took it this far. Why didn't you tell us about Jon in the first place? Oh well, we'll fix it the best way we can. Come on," Herschel said to Dorrie.

They went to Malfoy Manor and Dorrie apologized profusely. Draco and his parents accepted her apology and felt the weight of the world lifting off of his shoulders. Thank Merlin he had never slept with her! Lucius and Narcissa were relieved too. They were so glad that they were not going to have a Squib as a daughter-in-law.

Draco was home for the weekend from Hogwarts and had been moping around. This changed everything; hopefully he would be able to get Hermione back. As soon as Dorrie and her father left, he sent an owl to Hermione letting her know that Dorrie had come clean and nothing had occurred between them. He hoped and prayed Hermione would reply favorably and believed him.

With the Malfoy family taken care of, Herschel brought Dorrie home. He now had to deal with the putz that impregnated Dorrie. He contacted his brothers, Liam and Elfrid. Herschel met them at a muggle coffee shop and they made their way to Jon's apartment building. Herschel was quite imposing at 6'4 feet tall and had a powerful, stocky build. His eyes were green like Dorrie's, but Herschel's were sharp and not watery like hers. His brothers were as tall as he was and had the same build. They were quite imposing as they stood together. Jon O'Callaghan had no idea of who Dorrie's family was. They were in the shipping industry but that was just a cover up for their dealings with the London mob. Liam was a hit man and would have no problem getting rid of Jon if he didn't want to cooperate. No one was going to get his niece pregnant and think they were going to skip out on any responsibility. Liam was looking forward to meeting this asshole.

Herschel thought the meeting went very well. At first Jon mouthed off to him and his brothers, telling them to get the fuck out of his face and some other bullshit, but they were able to change his attitude. After he and his brothers took Jon to the roof and dangled him upside down by his feet at 20 stories, Jon admitted to everything. Jon agreed to marry Dorrie as soon as possible. He would also have to relinquish his position as an Auror and would work in the "shipping" industry with his new in-laws. Herschel couldn't have his son-in-law working in magical law enforcement considering all his "extracurricular" activities with the mob. Dorrie would get her "dream man" after all!

Hermione answered Draco's owl and they agreed to meet in London. They decided to meet at The Leaky Cauldron. Draco excitedly told her about Dorrie admitting to everything and how he relieved he was to find out absolutely nothing had happened between them. Hermione was so happy to have Draco back and was glad that everything had worked out. She explained to him about Dorrie's sister Kara putting everything together. Thank Merlin Kara had a conscience and made things right.

They were seated at a table and Draco held Hermione's hands. He was ecstatic to have her back. They talked more and sipped on their butter beers. Hermione was also pleased that she and Draco were back to normal. She was completely caught off guard when Draco pushed a small gift-wrapped box towards her.

"Draco, what's this?" Hermione asked, with a surprised look.

"Open it and find out love. Just a little something I picked up for Valentine's Day. I'm sorry we missed it this past week," Draco replied.

"You didn't have to do this," Hermione said as she started to unwrap the gift.

"I wanted to Hermione. I hope you like it," Draco said.

Hermione opened up the gift to find a small jewelry box. When she opened the box, there was a delicate gold chain inside with a diamond star charm. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry Hermione had ever seen. She held it up and gasped.

"Draco, this is so pretty! I love it," Hermione exclaimed softly.

"I'm glad love. Let me latch it on for you," Draco said as he stood and went to her side. Hermione lifted her hair and Draco kissed the back of her neck as he latched on the necklace. She smiled at him as he moved back to his chair and sat.

Hermione touched the stars and looked at him. "Thank you so much. I'll never take it off."

"When I saw it at the jewelry store in Hogsmeade, I immediately thought of you. You're my star, Hermione," Draco said as he looked into her eyes.

It was an unseasonably warm evening in London, so Draco and Hermione decided to take a walk after they left The Leaky Cauldron. They were sitting on a bench in a park and identifying the different constellations in the sky since it was a clear, starry night. It was at that moment something happened. Draco looked at Hermione as she was still staring up at the sky with a smile on her face.

"I love you Hermione," Draco said. He couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to know how he felt.

Hermione turned to face him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I love you too Draco. I have been for a long time."

Draco kissed her and pulled her closely to him. They snuggled on the bench and kept trying to identify the constellations. It was to be one of the best and most memorable nights of their young lives.

**Jeez! I'm finally getting this up. It might sound like this story is complete, but there's more to it. Thank you for your patience and I hope you all enjoy this update:-D**

**Happy Mardi Gras to anyone celebrating it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer:**** I really don't know why I bother, but I still own nothing regarding Harry Potter! Thank you Ms. J.K. Rowling for providing such fabulous material to work with!**

Harry and Ron arrived at work Monday morning and weren't shocked to see Jon's office being cleared out. Hermione had told them the whole sordid story about Dorrie and Jon. The guys knew Jon was a piece of work but they couldn't believe he tried to get Dorrie to have an abortion. Jon truly was a sorry sack of shit and they were glad he was no longer at the Auror's office. Sarah was ecstatic because the new supervisor was a woman, Zina Dunn. Zina had been with the Auror's office for years and definitely deserved the promotion. Zina was in her late 40's, tall, slim, and had short highlighted blond hair with piercing green eyes. She was a striking woman and could be very intimidating in an interrogation. She and her husband Boyd Dunn were veterans of the Auror's office. Boyd was in a Special Operations and K9 unit. Zina ruled with a firm, but nurturing hand. She was easily approachable and didn't expect Sarah to be at her beck and call like Jon. Harry and Ron liked her immediately.

Hermione was elated that everything was back to normal between her and Draco. She touched the star pendant on her necklace and sighed contentedly. She and Neville had been practicing with Lane and Travis. Neville had already gone back to Hogwarts because he had an essay due, so Hermione had stayed behind to work on a few chords and lyrics with the other guys. She had lost track of time and when she looked at the clock, she freaked.

"No way, it isn't 9:30 p.m. already! Damn, I missed the last carriage back to Hogwarts. Shit, the floos are closed too. I guess I'm going to have to let Headmistress McGonagall I can't find a way back. Damn it to hell, I can't believe I did this!" Hermione fretted.

"Hermione, calm down girl. I'll get you back to Hogwarts," Travis said and smiled.

"How are you going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Grab your gear and follow me," Travis replied.

Hermione picked up her backpack and followed him outside to the garage attached to the house. Travis flipped a light switch and there was an electric blue Kawasaki Ninja parked in the middle of the garage. She walked up to the motorcycle and ran her hands over the handlebars and the seat.

"Wow, I didn't know you had one of these. I love it! Can you teach me to ride?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Sure, I'd be glad to teach you. Ready to get back to Hogwarts?" Travis asked and was a little turned on by the way Hermione was rubbing the Ninja. He quickly pushed away thoughts of how it would feel if she touched him that way.

Travis mounted the Ninja and turned the baseball cap he was wearing backwards. Hermione climbed on behind him and he handed her a helmet. As they were settling on the motorcycle, Lane walked out and gave Travis a wary look.

"Trav, be careful and don't drive like an asshole. Remember you have a passenger," Lane warned.

"Spare me the lecture Ward Cleaver, I know I have precious cargo. I promise I'll get her back to Hogwarts in one piece," Travis said and gave a toothy grin.

"That sounds reassuring Trav!" Hermione said as she was putting on the helmet. She adjusted the straps and settled in the seat. She wrapped her arms around Travis' waist and hung on for dear life as he started the Ninja and revved the motor. She couldn't wait to hit the open road.

Travis was in ecstasy when Hermione wrapped her arms around him. He could smell the soft scent of her perfume. His body was tingling from the contact and he felt a little twitch in his jeans. Down boy, you can't be having these feelings, he thought to himself. But damn, why did Hermione have to be so gorgeous and sweet?

Meanwhile, Draco was pacing the floor of his and Hermione's dorm room. She was late and he hoped everything was okay. He had spoken to Neville and Neville reassured him that Hermione was working on some song, but that she should be returning soon. That was over an hour ago and Draco was getting worried. He left the dorm room and made his way to the entrance of the castle to watch if he could see a carriage approaching.

Hermione enjoyed the motorcycle ride and was almost sorry when she and Travis arrived at Hogwarts. She definitely wanted to learn how to operate the fast bike. The feel of the open road and the wind whipping in her face was exhilarating.

Draco saw the motorcycle approaching and could make out that there was a driver and passenger on it. He watched as the bike made its way to the entrance of Hogwarts and stopped. He couldn't believe it when he realized it was Hermione on the back of the bike! What the hell she was thinking climbing on that contraption, Draco thought angrily.

"Trav, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my butt!" Hermione said as she handed him his helmet.

"How about a little peck on the cheek as a thank you," Travis said and tapped his cheek with his index finger.

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fair enough. Be careful going back to Hogsmeade. Goodnight Trav." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and waved as she walked back into Hogwarts.

Travis watched Hermione walk back in and his eyes stayed glued to her swaying hips and jean-clad butt. He gave a rueful smile and figured a man could dream. He gunned the engine and zoomed away from Hogwarts.

Draco watched this whole exchange and was pissed! He stood against the wall in the dimly lit hall of the entrance and waited for Hermione. When she passed by him, he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. She gasped in surprised and dropped her backpack.

"I was worried sick about you and you were cavorting with that American git on a motorbike?" What was that all about Hermione?" Draco asked in a low growl.

"Draco, you scared me! What is wrong with you? I missed the last carriage and Travis gave me a ride back to school! That's all it was," Hermione said as Draco stared at her with cold gray eyes.

Draco seemed to be searching her face as he looked into her eyes. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and said, "Why did you kiss him? Huh? Explain that to me!"

"You're hurting me Draco. I only gave Travis a peck on the cheek for bringing me back to school," Hermione replied, wincing as Draco tugged her hair. She didn't like this side of Draco, what was his problem.

"Why are you so late? Is there something going on with you and that American wizard?" Draco said in a low, sinister tone.

"There is nothing going on between Travis and me. I love you Draco. I would never do anything to hurt you," Hermione said softly as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Draco's expression softened when he saw her tears and he loosened his grip on her hair. "Hermione, forgive me. I'm sorry I overreacted. I didn't mean to scare you; it's just that I was so worried about you."

Hermione only nodded and picked up her backpack. "We better get back to our dorm before Filch catches us."

They started to walk back to their dorm. Draco wanted to hold her hand but Hermione had her arms wrapped around herself and appeared to be deep in thought. She could feel Draco looking at her, but she ignored him. Why had he reacted like that? She had no idea he was so possessive.

Draco knew he had probably gone too far, but something snapped in him when he saw the way Travis was staring at Hermione. He knew Hermione garnered appreciative looks from other men, but this was different. Travis was staring at her with pure unadulterated lust. Draco was going to have to find a way to keep his emotions in check. It was just that he had fallen so hard for Hermione and couldn't bear the thought of another man looking at her in such a manner.

Hermione entered the portrait hole first. She went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door. Draco looked at the closed door with a sad expression and slowly walked to his bedroom. He was lying in his bed and trying to concentrate on studying for a test, when he heard the shower running in Hermione's bathroom. He decided to take a chance and see if she would forgive him for his abominable behavior earlier.

Draco walked into Hermione's steam-filled bathroom. He stripped off his T-shirt, sweats, and boxers. Hermione had washed her hair and was rinsing it out. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the warm spray of water on her flesh, lost in her thoughts. She was broken out of this reverie as she heard the shower door open. She opened her eyes and saw Draco standing before her. He climbed into the shower with her and pulled her against him. He kissed her as the water sprayed on them, feeling it trickling down his face and hers, wetting his hair. Hermione wanted to resist him for the way he acted earlier, but she couldn't. She loved Draco too much and was happy to be in his arms. He gently pushed her against the wall, not breaking their kiss. Draco hitched her legs around his waist while Hermione kept her arms wrapped around his neck. He entered her with one swift thrust and slowly made love to her while he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry babe. I won't do that again. Do you forgive me? I love you so much Hermione," Draco said softly.

"It's okay Draco. I forgive you. You know I love you," Hermione said. Draco's lips met hers again and he kissed her deeply as he came and shot his seed deep inside of her.

They rinsed off and exited the shower. Hermione felt a little weak in the knees after their lovemaking. She was tired; it had been a long day, but she was glad that she and Draco had made up. They dried off and put on their clothes. Draco followed Hermione to her bedroom and climbed into bed with her. He held her close and listened as her breathing slowed and she fell into a deep sleep. Draco was relieved that they'd patched things up. He knew he was wrong and resolved that he was going to have to trust Hermione if he wanted this relationship to work.

Cecilia had told The Gryffs that they were going to playing at The Whiskey on the last Friday of February, but it was switched to Saturday night instead. It was Friday afternoon at Hogwarts and Draco watched Hermione as she packed a few things in her backpack. She didn't need much; she and the band planned on returning to London as soon as their gig was done Saturday night. Hermione double checked to make sure she had everything and prepared to leave. Draco stood up and walked with her to the floo network where they met Neville. Watching her leave was agonizing for Draco, but he hid his feelings. He knew deep inside that Hermione loved him and was faithful, but he couldn't shake off that green-eyed monster that lived within him.

"Have a safe trip love. I guess I'll see you Sunday," Draco said.

"Thanks Draco. I'll be back before you know it. I love you," Hermione said softly and kissed him.

Draco closed his eyes and held her close. Neville watched this exchange and he felt invisible, as if they had forgotten he was standing there. Draco and Hermione had such an intense relationship, he thought. He and Luna were much more laidback. Neville couldn't help but wonder at that exact moment what was going to happen once he and Hermione left for Los Angeles after graduation. He was definitely not an expert on matters of love, but he knew that long-distance relationship usually didn't last.

Hermione and Neville stepped into the floo and they gave the address to the airport hangar at Heathrow. Mesmerize Productions was letting The Gryffs use the Lear jet again. Draco watched as they disappeared and started to walk back to the dorm. He hated the feeling of loneliness that was forming in the pit of his stomach. Draco entered the dorm and went to his bedroom to grab a few schoolbooks. He walked out of the dorm and headed back to Malfoy Manor. Within those few moments, he'd decided to do something. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. His father should have no problem with him using the Malfoy's private jet. Draco made the decision to head to Los Angeles and The Whiskey. He wanted to see for himself what exactly Hermione was doing when she went away.

The Gryffs and Cecilia arrived at Los Angeles International Airport and a limousine was waiting. It was the same routine as before, Hermione and Neville were staying at Cecilia's home, while Lane and Travis went home to their families. Hermione settled into her bedroom and walked out onto the balcony to look at the city lights of Los Angeles. It was a gorgeous view, but she'd give anything to be back in Draco's arms.

Draco had no problem using the Malfoy Industries Lear jet. He made up an excuse about wanting to scout out locations in California for expanding Malfoy Industries and his parents bought it. After the war, Lucius realized he needed to move past his delusional beliefs about muggles. His company invested in the jet for entertaining the new market of muggle clients he was currently exploring. Lucius appreciated the huge profit Malfoy Industries was now making from muggle clients, so if Draco found something besides what they already had in the Los Angeles area, it was all good, Lucius thought.

Draco took a floo to the airport hangar where the jet was stored. When he arrived, the pilot and the other personnel were waiting. He was impressed by the beauty of the muggle aircraft. He was approached by a flight attendant.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it is good to see you sir. My name is Amaya. Please let us know if there is anything you need," the flight attendant said as they boarded the jet. She was a very attractive young witch with dark hair and eyes, and a curvaceous figure. She gave Draco an appraising look and found him much more appealing than Lucius.

"Thank you, I'll let you know," Draco said absently as he settled in the comfortable seat. Amaya was a little disappointed that Draco never really looked at her, he barely made eye contact. She was used to men falling all over themselves around her. Oh well, the young man did look like he had a lot on his mind, she thought.

Draco knew that The Gryfffs were going to be playing at The Whiskey the following night. He planned on being there and figured he would blend in with the crowd. He didn't want Hermione to see him and think he was checking up on her. That was exactly what he was doing, but Hermione didn't have to know about it.

The flight was uneventful, except for a little turbulence over Phoenix, Arizona. When they arrived at the airport, Draco thanked the staff and was glad to see a car and driver waiting. He climbed into the black Lincoln Town Car and was taken to the Westin Bonaventure hotel where he had a reservation. It was about a 20-minute ride from the airport. The driver pointed out a few landmarks to Draco and he enjoyed the ride. They arrived at the hotel and Draco thanked the driver as he exited the vehicle. He checked in and went to his room on the 20th floor. Draco entered the room and felt for the light switch. He put down his bag and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows. He wasn't easily impressed, but the view of the city from this vantage point was breathtaking. Draco stared at the lights and wondered where Hermione was at that very moment. He sighed as he let himself fall on the comfortable king-sized bed. Draco kicked off his shoes and within minutes he had fallen asleep.

Travis arrived at Cecilia's home at about 9:00 a.m. Saturday morning. The sun was already out and it was a comfortable 75°F, a perfect day for the beach. Hermione had been up and wondered who was there in the black Jeep Wrangler. Cecilia answered the door and gave Travis a dirty look when she opened the door and saw it was him.

"It is too fucking early for you to be ringing my doorbell. You know I like to sleep in shithead," Cecilia said.

"Good morning to you too sunshine! It's a beautiful California day and I don't want to waste it. I wanted to see if anyone was up for going to the beach for a few hours," Travis said and grinned. He loved annoying Cecilia.

Hermione was still in her pajamas and was laughing at the exchange between Cecilia and Travis. Travis thought she looked adorable in the pink T-shirt with hearts and the pajama bottoms to match.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the beach. Let me check if Neville wants to come," Hermione said.

Neville was coming down the stairs at that moment. "I was wondering what the commotion was about down here. What's up?"

"Travis wants to know if we want to check out the beach, are you up for it?" Hermione asked.

"No, count me out. Beaches and I don't get along. I had a nasty encounter with a jellyfish when I was 10 years old and I haven't been back since," Neville said.

Hermione turned towards Travis. "Well I guess it might just be me and you. Cecilia are you coming?"

Cecilia shook her head. "No, I'm with Neville on this one. You two kids go along and enjoy the day. Just make sure you're back in time to prepare for your gig in time."

"Well okay then. Trav, just give me a few minutes to change. I'll be right back," Hermione said as she went upstairs to her bedroom. It hit her that she didn't have anything to wear to the beach. She stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around to face Travis.

"I can't go with you, I have nothing to wear," Hermione said apologetically.

"Pssht," Cecilia snorted. "Come on. You and I are about the same size. You can borrow something from me. I'll get you situated," Cecilia said.

Hermione followed Cecilia to her bedroom. Cecilia entered her huge walk-in closet which was about the size of Hermione's bedroom back home. She looked around and walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a few bathing suits, along with shorts and T-shirts. Cecilia brought the clothing over to Hermione and put the pile on her bed.

"I'm sure all of these will fit you. Choose what you like," Cecilia said as she left the room.

"Cecilia, wait! These are all bikinis. Don't you have any one-pieces?" Hermione asked.

"No darling girl. Cecilia doesn't do one-pieces. You have a gorgeous body Hermione, flaunt it!" Cecilia said and snapped her fingers as she walked out.

Hermione sighed and looked through the pile and picked the most conservative suit. It was a hot pink bikini and when Hermione tried it on, she had to admit she looked decent in it. She pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a pink Juicy Couture T-shirt over the bikini. She slipped her feet into flip-flops, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and walked out to meet Travis.

"I'm assuming you found something you liked?" Cecilia asked.

"I did, I went with the pink bikini. Thank you, I appreciate it," Hermione said.

"You're welcome Hermione, anytime. Look, why don't you take my beach bag too. I have towels, sunscreen, and a few other beach essentials in it," Cecilia said.

Hermione thanked her again and hugged her. She and Travis told Cecilia and Neville goodbye and they walked out to the Jeep. Travis had removed the soft top of the Jeep since it was such a lovely day. He climbed in and watched Hermione settle on the passenger side.

"Ready? I thought we'd check out Venice Beach. I think you'll enjoy it," Travis said and smiled at Hermione as he started the Jeep. He was glad with the way things worked out; he would be able to be alone with Hermione. He wanted to laugh when the song "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by The Police came on the radio. The song totally expressed how he felt about her.

_Though I've tried before to tell her_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

_Every time that I come near her_

_I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she doe just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

Draco woke up at about 9:00 a.m. and couldn't believe he had fallen asleep in his clothes from the day before. He stood up and stripped them off as he made his way to the bathroom. He took a long shower and felt more refreshed. He put on a black T-shirt and jeans, and then ordered breakfast. As he ate his scrambled eggs, he flipped through the channels of the muggle television and thought about what he would do that day. The driver from last night had given him a business card and said Draco only had to call his cell phone and he would be there to take him anywhere he wanted. Draco decided to call him so he could get a look at the city and find out where The Whiskey was located.

Hermione was so pleased that she had decided to visit Venice Beach. She recognized areas she had seen in various muggle movies. She and Travis walked along the beach and took in the various sites. It was a great place to people watch. Hermione loved seeing the skateboarders and roller skaters. There were some really talented people there and animals. She couldn't stop laughing when she saw a bulldog on a skateboard. California was truly unique. Travis was so easy to get along with and funny. They ventured into different shops and he would keep making ridiculous comments about everything under the sun. It was getting close to lunch, so they bought hamburgers and decided to eat while sitting on the beach.

"Trav, thanks for inviting me to the beach. What a gorgeous day, I'm really enjoying this," Hermione said.

"You're welcome Hermione. This is where I grew up, I like to show it off," Travis replied and gave what was becoming his trademark grin.

"It feels really good out here. You think we have time to soak some rays?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, we have about two more hours before Cecilia puts out an all-points bulletin," Travis chuckled.

"Good deal. It's not often I visit the beach, so I'm going to take advantage of it," Hermione said as he removed her T-shirt and shorts, revealing the pink bikini.

Travis was glad his eyes were hidden behind dark Oakley sunglasses. He drank in every inch of Hermione's perfect form. He knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself. She was everything he looked for in a woman. As Hermione stood and then bent over to adjust her beach towel, he saw numerous guys checking her out. If you looked up "fine" in the dictionary it should have a picture of Hermione, Travis thought.

Travis removed his T-shirt and Hermione couldn't help but notice his well-defined chest and the way his biceps rippled. Shame on her for noticing how good Travis looked, but she had to admit he was very easy on the eyes. She and Travis were only friends, but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she shouldn't be hanging out with him like this. She thought about the way Draco reacted when Travis gave her a ride back to Hogwarts and knew Draco wouldn't be happy about this. She wasn't doing anything wrong, but it would be better if Draco didn't know about this outing.

Hermione applied sunscreen as Travis lay propped up on his elbows beside her, surreptitiously watching her every move behind his sunglasses. He was totally enjoying this.

"Hey Trav, do you think you could get my back?" Hermione asked as she turned toward him.

"Umm sure," Travis answered as Hermione handed him the container of sunscreen. He squirted the lotion in the palm of his hand and rubbed his hands together. He rubbed Hermione's back and loved the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands. He handed her the container of sunscreen when he was done.

"Thanks Trav, you're the best. Do you need some sunscreen? I could do your back" Hermione asked totally oblivious to how much she was turning Travis on.

Travis shook his head. "No, I'm good. My mom insisted I spray some on before I left the house. Thanks anyway." No way could he let Hermione rub his back, he'd want to hump her right there on the beach. His hands were still tingling from touching her.

"Okay, let's relax and enjoy the sun. The sound of the waves crashing is so relaxing, this is paradise. I'll store this moment in my mind when it's really cold and dreary weather at Hogwarts, so I can think of something warm and wonderful," Hermione said as she lay on her back and closed her eyes.

"Just think, you'll be able to come to beach all you want this coming summer. I mean I'm sure you and Neville will be living here after you finish at Hogwarts," Travis said.

"Yeah that's the plan. I can't believe I have only 3 months of school left. It seems like only yesterday I started at Hogwarts. You never know what life is going to throw at you," Hermione mused.

"I know exactly what you mean," Travis replied.

Hermione and Travis talked and basked in the sunlight for the next two hours. It was one of the most relaxing times Hermione had in a while. She was certainly going to return to the beach anytime she had a free moment. She and Travis gathered their belongings and walked back to where Travis' Jeep was parked. When they arrived at the vehicle, they climbed in and Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the side mirror.

"Oh wow, I got some color. I don't look like Casper the Ghost anymore. Looks like you got some color too Trav," Hermione said and chuckled.

Travis started up the Jeep and looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, I'm glad. If I wouldn't have put on sunscreen, I'd be looking like a boiled lobster!"

Hermione laughed and gave a last look at the Pacific Ocean as they left the parking lot. She really enjoyed her day with Travis. He was turning out to be a good friend.

Travis looked at Hermione and smiled. This was absolutely one of the best days he'd had in a long time. Why did Hermione have to have a boyfriend? He sighed inwardly and figured he'd have to make do with being her friend. It was better than nothing.

They arrived in plenty of time to get ready for their gig that night at The Whiskey. Hermione decided to take a long shower to wash off the sand. It had done her some good to take in some sun, she felt oddly refreshed. She finished her shower and dried off. She was standing in her underwear looking into the closet where she had hung up her clothes. Hermione had no idea what she should wear that night. At that moment, there was a knock on her door. Hermione opened it a crack, thinking it was Neville. She didn't want to let him walk in on her like this; he'd be mortified. When she saw it was Cecilia, she let her in. Cecilia was holding up a garment bag and she laid it on Hermione's bed.

"Looking for something to wear tonight?" Cecilia asked.

"As a matter of fact that was exactly what I was doing, any ideas?" Hermione replied.

Cecilia unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a black leather jumpsuit and a red one. She held both of them up and said to Hermione, "Pick one."

"Cecilia, I don't know about this. Do you think I can pull that off?" Hermione asked.

"Well we won't know unless you try them on, will we?" Cecilia said and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you don't have to be a sarcastic whore about it," Hermione said and chuckled.

"You've been hanging out with me too much," Cecilia said and laughed.

Hermione tried the black one on first and they thought it looked okay, so they decided to see what the red one looked like. When Hermione zipped up the front and looked at Cecilia, the older woman nodded.

"Yeah, red it is. I had a feeling about this, you look spectacular. Remove your bra," Cecilia said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, I'll use some tape on those puppies, they aren't going anywhere," Cecilia replied.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief and removed her bra. Cecilia unzipped the jumpsuit until it was almost at Hermione's bellybutton. She pulled a roll of clear, two-sided lingerie tape from the garment bag and attached one piece on each side of the jumpsuit, then pressed the other sides of the tape to Hermione's breasts. Cecilia stepped back and examined her handiwork, made a few adjustments, and stood back again. She grabbed a container of bronzer from the garment bag and brushed it over Hermione's exposed skin. She didn't want the tan lines to show.

"Looks good, they should hold up for the entire show," Cecilia said.

"That's comforting to know. I don't know how well it would go over if I flashed my boobs to everyone," Hermione replied. She was a little uncomfortable with this outfit, but when she looked in the mirror, she had to admit Cecilia had done a good job. Hermione always wondered how movie and music stars appearing at different events managed to keep their breasts upright in the low-cut and backless dresses they wore; now she knew their secret.

"You shouldn't have any wardrobe malfunctions, but knowing the crowd at The Whiskey, they'd probably enjoy it and think it was part of the show," Cecilia said.

"Thank you Cecilia, not just for this, but for everything," Hermione said.

"You're welcome Hermione. I'm here to guide you in this crazy world of rock and roll. I'm going to finish getting dressed and Leo should be there to pick us up in about half-an-hour, okay?" Cecilia replied.

"I should be done. I just need to do something with my hair and I'll put more makeup on. I forget about the lights on the stage. I'll see you downstairs," Hermione said.

Cecilia smiled and walked out of Hermione's room. Hermione decided to go with a high ponytail and secured it tightly with a silky red scarf. She applied lipstick that was close to the same color as the jumpsuit. Wondering what shoes she should wear, Hermione decided on black combat boots, as a way of offsetting the overly provocative jumpsuit. She pulled on a light jacket to cover her semi-exposed breasts. Should be an interesting evening she thought to herself as she walked out of the bedroom.

Leo picked them up in the black Suburban and they made their way to The Whiskey. When they arrived, Lane and Travis were already there and had started setting up some of the equipment. Hermione and Neville went over to assist them. They were going to be the first band performing and they still had about another two hours before they were set to take the stage, but they wanted to make sure everything was working properly, so there'd be no delays.

Before they knew it, a crowd started to form and it looked like it was a full house. Hermione was in her dressing room. She had removed her jacked and was making sure her breasts stayed in place. Cecilia was right; the tape seemed to be holding her "puppies" in place. She took a deep breath and released it, then stepped out to meet the rest of the band.

Draco had spent the afternoon touring Los Angeles with the driver whose name was Marco Daniels. Marco was a lifelong resident of the city and knew every part of it. The Whiskey was the last stop. It was about 6:00 p.m., but there was already a line starting outside of the establishment. Draco couldn't believe it. He just assumed he'd be able to walk in and find a dark corner so no one would notice him.

"Marco, is there always a line to get into this place?" Draco asked before he stepped out of the vehicle.

"It's always like this on weekends. You have to keep in mind, it's Saturday night on the Sunset Strip. It's always packed. Do you still want to go in?" Marco asked.

"Yes, I don't want to miss this show. Thank you for showing me Los Angeles, it was very informative," Draco said.

"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy. Will you need me to pick you up after the show?" Marco asked.

"No, why don't you get home. I'll grab a cab back to the hotel," Draco said.

"Are you sure, because I'm only a phone call away if you need me," Marco replied.

"I'll be fine Marco and I appreciate it. Please, go home to your family and thanks again. This is for your trouble," Draco said as he handed Marco five one-hundred dollar bills. He knew Marco worked for Malfoy Industries and received a good salary, but he felt Marco had gone out of his way to make sure he had a good trip.

"I can't accept this," Marco said as he attempted to hand the money back to Draco.

Draco waved his hand away. "Yes, you can. I appreciated your time. Take it easy Marco, maybe I'll see you again."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You most definitely will see me again if ever you come back to Los Angeles," Marco replied happily. He couldn't believe his good fortune; his coworkers had laughed at him when he said he would be meeting Lucius Malfoy's son at the airport. They figured Draco was going to be a prick like Lucius. Marco couldn't wait to tell them how wrong they were about the young man.

Draco strolled over to the line and went to the end of it. As he walked by, various women who were waiting gave him admiring glances. Draco was unaware of the female attention; all he could think about was Hermione.

"Holy shit," thought Travis when Hermione stepped onto the stage and grabbed her guitar. Lane and Neville could only stare at her as she adjusted a few strings. She looked up and saw them looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked.

"That's some getup," Lane said and looked her up and down.

"Yeah 'Mione. You look like an evil angel," Neville said and blushed.

"Would you just give it a rest? Cecilia told me told me to wear this. This will probably be my first and last time wearing it since you want to be jerks," Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, we're just messing with you. You look really good. Shit once we start playing you won't even be thinking about your outfit. I can hear the crowd getting restless. Are we ready to rock this joint?" Lane asked the rest of The Gryffs.

"Hell yeah," they answered as the curtain came up.

Draco found a barstool at the end of the huge bar and settled in. He ordered a beer and nursed it while he waited for the show to start. He was amazed at how many people were there. Some of the audience looked like patrons of the seedier bars of Knockturn Alley. He wondered who the very rough-looking men wearing vests inscribed with the words "Hell's Angels" were. Draco was a bit perturbed that his girlfriend was performing with her band in such an unrefined and crude looking place.

The Gryffs opened up with the Offspring's "Come Out and Play" and the crowd went berserk. When Draco saw Hermione, he could only stare at her openmouthed. What the fuck she was wearing, he thought. He closed his eyes and opened them up again. His fingernails dug into his palms and a slow rage was starting to take over. It took every bit of his willpower not to rush up to that stage and pull her off of it. It was one thing when she was Deb Death and playing in wizarding clubs, but this business of playing in muggle bars and all of these seedy-looking muggles was a whole other thing. Draco didn't like this at all.

Cecilia wasn't looking too shabby herself in a peach and black leather miniskirt ensemble. Men were trying to hit on her, but she just gave them a look and they walked away with their tails between their legs. She wasn't looking for a man, tonight was all about business. She had a band to promote. She was sitting in the middle of the long bar so she could have a good view of the band. Leo sat beside her and they shouted their conversation to each other over the loud music.

"I can't believe how well this crowd is responding! The manager of The Whiskey asked if we had any merchandise to sell! People are asking for it," Cecilia said.

"I guess Mesmerize better start printing up T-shirts. Looks like The Gryffs are on their way. Great job, Cecilia," Leo said as he watched the band.

"Hey, I just got them started. They're the ones playing their hearts out up there, not me. I feel like a proud mom, though," Cecilia said and laughed.

They continued to watch the band and Cecilia looked around the club. All of a sudden, her attention turned to a white-haired young man sitting at the end of the bar. She recognized him immediately; that was Hermione's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

"I don't fucking believe this. We might have a situation on our hands, Leo," Cecilia said, still staring at Draco. If that little white-haired motherfucker thought he was going to cause a scene, he had another thing coming.

"What type of situation?" Leo asked.

"Jealous boyfriend situation. See that white-haired dude in the corner?" Leo nodded. "That's Hermione's boyfriend. I don't like the look on his face. We need to defuse this quickly," Cecilia said.

"Not a problem Cecilia. This ain't my first rodeo," Leo replied and smiled as he stood up and started walking towards Draco.

Hermione had taken over the center of the stage. Lane had been bugging her to sing, so she decided to perform "Mother, Mother" by Tracey Bonham. She loved it as the crowd was singing along with her and cheered when she screamed "You should learn how to say no!" Draco was mortified that Hermione was in public singing a song about hiking up her skirt and other lewd activities. He was so caught up in staring at his girlfriend, that he didn't notice when Leo came up beside him.

"Enjoying the show?" Leo asked casually.

"Not really, I don't care to see my half-naked girlfriend exposed to all of these people," Draco said stiffly.

"Draco right? My name is Leo and I'm with Mesmerize Productions. I'm just going to lay it on the line. You need to chill out and not cause any trouble for Hermione," Leo said flatly.

"Wait a second man. How did you know my name? I'm not going to do anything except get my girlfriend out of this disgusting place," Draco replied as he gave the Asian man an incredulous look.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Don't worry about how I know your name, just listen. If you want to have a relationship with Hermione, you're going to have to move past the feelings you're having at the moment. I've seen it before. You have to keep in mind that it's just rock and roll and a job. Sure, the men in the audience are looking at your girlfriend, but I can assure you that's all they're doing. No one gets close to the band unless they have permission or backstage passes and that's regulated by me. If I were you, I'd leave now and get back to London before Hermione finds out you were checking up on her," Leo said calmly, but had a steely look in his eyes.

Draco started to calm down as Leo's words sank in. He knew Leo was right and he'd overreacted, but he still hated seeing Hermione up on that stage prancing around in such a provocative outfit. He should've never come to Los Angeles. Draco realized he had to bear in mind that this was important to Hermione and he needed to support her.

"Fair enough, I think I'll leave now. Please don't tell Hermione I was here," Draco said.

"My lips are sealed dude. Hermione's a good girl, you need to trust her man," Leo said.

Draco nodded and stood up to leave. He looked up at the stage one more time as Hermione was singing another song, "Hollywood" by The Runaways. As he watched her sing, he noticed how happy she looked. She was really enjoying herself and looked great. He couldn't help his feelings and had no clue as to how he was going to handle Hermione having a career in the rock world and being his girlfriend. Draco walked out of The Whiskey and hailed a cab.

Cecilia watched Draco walk out and gave Leo a questioning look as he took a seat beside her.

"Crisis averted. You were right, jealous boyfriend," Leo said.

"Did he understand after you gave your little speech?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, I think it sunk in. I let him know Hermione's a good girl," Leo said.

Cecilia only nodded and continued to watch The Gryffs. She didn't think this was the last they'd be seeing of Draco Malfoy. He looked pretty pissed off. Cecilia thought he looked like the type of man who was going to make Hermione choose him or The Gryffs. She would support Hermione in whatever decision she would make if it would come to that, but she hoped to Merlin Hermione wouldn't throw away the chance she was being given.

The Gryffs were so pumped after the show. The crowd had responded favorably when they played their own songs, especially "Dance with the Devil." They also loved when the band slowed down with their ballad "Phoenix." Cecilia found out that The Whiskey wanted to permanently add The Gryffs to their Saturday night lineup for the time being. She informed the band of this and they were excited. She was going to have to get promotional photos taken of them so they could start selling merchandise. Their growing fan base was starting to ask for T-shirts and other items with The Gryffs image. Cecilia smiled to herself; this was how it all got started. Rock and roll, lock and load, The Gryffs were absolutely on their way!

Hermione peeled off the red leather jumpsuit and was grateful to be able to take a quick shower to wash off the sweat, heavy makeup, and bronzer. She pulled on a pair of well-worn jeans and a T-shirt she bought at Venice Beach. She paired the outfit with the combat boots she had worn for the show. Hermione made sure she had all of her belongings and went to meet the rest of the band so they could get to the airport. She loved this, but she couldn't wait to get back home and to Draco.

When Draco returned to his hotel, he decided to check out. He couldn't bear to stay in Los Angeles any longer. He made a few phone calls and was reassured that the Malfoy jet was being fueled up and the crew would be prepared to take him back to London. Draco hated the uneasy feeling he had. He was usually self-assured, but after seeing Hermione tonight, he was so confused. He was glad that her band was doing well and wanted her to be happy, but that possessive side of his personality kept taking over. Draco didn't know if he could share Hermione.

The Gryffs and Cecilia left out of the back entrance of The Whiskey and were shocked when they were mobbed by fans! Thankfully, Leo was there with the Suburban and was able to get them into the vehicle quickly. Hermione and Neville could only look at each other with wide eyes as they watched women throw themselves against the windows and doors of the Suburban. Leo drove slowly and was able to get them out of there without injuring any of the fans. Hermione was still astounded at what one young woman had done. She was staring out at all of the people when a pair of bare breasts pressed up against the window.

"Oh Merlin, there's a pair of boobs on the window!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Gotta love rock and roll," Travis shouted as he high-fived Lane. Travis nudged Neville, but all Neville could do was stare and pondered what would lead someone to show their private parts in such a manner.

"You're a bunch of gits. I can't believe that girl did that!" Hermione said.

Cecilia only shook her head and gave a wry smile. "Get used to it honey. That's only the beginning. Wait until they start throwing their knickers on the stage."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. The Gryffs were in for a wild ride.

They arrived at the airport and after Leo went through the security checkpoints, he was able to drive them straight to the hangar where the jet was waiting. Hermione disembarked from the Suburban and was about to step into the hangar when something caught her eye. She couldn't believe it. There was Draco stepping out of a car near the hangar next to theirs. Hermione started to walk over to him.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as she stared at him.

"Hermione? Oh wow, this is a coincidence," Draco said and quickly thought about what explanation he was going to give her for being there.

"Not really, you knew I was going to be in L.A. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked and a small part of her couldn't help but wonder if he had followed her to Los Angeles.

"Oh, it was a last minute trip planned by my father. He needed me to check up on one of our properties here. I was able to take care of it, so obviously I'm on my way back to London," Draco lied smoothly.

"Hmm interesting. Well we're heading back too. We just played the most amazing show, they want us to come back every Saturday," Hermione said.

"That's great love. Hey, since we're both going back to London, do you want to ride back with me? There's plenty of room," Draco said.

"Let me check with Cecilia to make sure it's okay," Hermione said.

Cecilia had been watching this interaction and she knew what Hermione was going to ask. Before Hermione opened her mouth, she said "Go, but make sure you let me know as soon as you make it home. Crazy teenagers."

Hermione had a huge smile on her face and hugged Cecilia. "Thanks! You're the best!"

Cecilia rolled her eyes and hugged her back. "Yeah, yeah get out of here. I'll see you later. Remember we have a photo shoot coming up."

Hermione nodded and walked back to Draco. Cecilia couldn't help but notice how Draco's face lit up when he looked at Hermione. The white-haired young man had it bad for Hermione, she thought. Obviously Hermione did too. Cecilia watched her give Draco a huge kiss as they walked hand-in-hand towards the Malfoy's jet. She couldn't help but speculate what was going to happen between them when Hermione was going to be living in L.A. on a permanent basis.

Travis watched all this and felt his heart sink. He knew what was up. That little bastard followed Hermione here and she was too blinded by love to realize it. Neville watched too, but only shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't at all surprised that Draco had shown up. That's just the way it had always been, Malfoy always got what he wanted.

Hermione was boarding the jet ahead of Draco, when Draco noticed Travis staring at them. He smirked at the American wizard and rubbed Hermione's ass, to show him Hermione was his. Draco laughed as Hermione playfully slapped his hands away, she had no idea he was also antagonizing Travis.

Travis smirked back at Draco and thought that he was a cocky and arrogant bastard. He hated the way he was pawing Hermione, but she didn't seem to mind. He watched them board the plane. Travis was biding his time; something was telling him Draco Malfoy was going to fuck up, and when he did, Travis would be there to pick up the pieces.

Amaya was surprised when she saw Hermione board the jet, but she covered it up well. She now understood why the young Malfoy had come to Los Angeles. Love. Draco introduced Hermione to her and it was obvious to see the young man was smitten. Amaya smiled and made sure that they were settled in. When she was done, she went up to sit in the cockpit. She figured that the young couple wanted their privacy and she was right.

As the jet taxied down the runway to take off, Hermione settled into the soft, cushioned leather seat next to Draco's and rested her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted after a day at the beach and the show, so she promptly fell asleep. Draco rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. He held her hand and every so often he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Draco was content and quite pleased with how this trip turned out.

Hermione woke up about two hours later to find Draco smiling at her.

"Did you sleep well love," Draco asked.

"I did, it's very relaxing. I can't believe your family has a jet," Hermione said looking around.

"Father thought it would be a good investment. I never thought about it before, but now that you're with me, I'm glad he bought it," Draco replied as he twisted one of her curls around his fingers.

"Me too," Hermione whispered as she turned and kissed him deeply.

Draco responded by unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her back and ran his hands up and down her lithe frame. They hadn't been away from each other that long, but they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. This is awesome, thought Draco. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. She moved away from his lips to nibble his earlobe, smiling as Draco gave a low moan. She kissed his neck and squealed as Draco grabbed her hips and pushed her down to feel his erection.

"Hermione baby, I want you so bad," Draco whispered.

"Draco do you think we should do it here? Won't someone walk in on us?" Hermione asked softly.

"No problem love, that's why I have this," Draco said and smirked. He pressed a button alerting the crew in the cockpit that they were not to be disturbed. "Now where were we?" Draco said as he removed her T-shirt. He pressed his face between her breasts and undid the front clasp of her bra with his teeth. Hermione gasped as her breasts spilled out and Draco began to suckle them gently, lightly taking each nipple into his mouth. He noticed she had a tan line that hadn't been there before.

"Did you catch some sun, love?" Draco asked as he lovingly traced the outline where her bikini top had covered her skin.

"Mm-hmm," Hermione answered softly as she covered his mouth with hers. Draco quickly forgot about the tan lines and kissed her back. Soon, they had gotten rid of almost all of their clothing except for their underwear. Draco was only in his boxers and Hermione had on green thong knickers. He stripped his boxers off and Hermione's thong. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Hermione sat down slowly on his cock, while she looked at him. She began to move slowly and had her arms draped loosely around his wide shoulders. Draco placed his hands on her hips, rubbing her tattoos and gently moving her up and down over him. He watched her expression as she moved and had her eyes closed. She was so beautiful, he thought. He thought she was so sexy as her came loose from her ponytail and it softly framed her face. Draco decided he wanted to be on top, so he grabbed her legs and pulled her closely to him. Hermione giggled as Draco stood up and brought them over to a small bedroom located in an enclosed area at the back of the plane. He managed to get the door open and he pushed Hermione onto the bed. He plunged into her and began to thrust deeply. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up to meet his. Draco's breathing quickened and his thrusts became more frantic, Hermione knew he was close to coming and so was she. She was able to time it so they came together and the feeling was unreal. Draco felt her tightening around his cock and knew she had come. When the sensations had died down, he stayed inside of her for a few moments longer. Draco loved the way Hermione looked underneath him, lying there smiling at him, her hair spread out on the pillow. He kissed her, withdrew, and pulled himself alongside her. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed there for about another hour, talking quietly. After that, they went back to their seats and looked for their clothes that had been strewn about. They dressed and settled back into their seats. Draco and Hermione were now card-carrying members of the "Mile High" club.

**A/N: I know I had promised to get it up earlier, but life's always throwing curveballs, LOL. Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy this latest installment. It's all good now, but I see turmoil ahead….**

**As always, thank you for the kind reviews and the alerts:-D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing regarding Harry Potter, it's all for Ms. Rowling. Is everyone excited for the adult novel she is supposed to publish? Too bad it isn't Dramione, LOL!**

Hermione did as she was told and let Cecilia know she had made it back home safely. There was a car waiting for Draco at the airport, so he brought Hermione home.

"I'll see you later at school. I loved that we were able to come home together; I won't forget that for a while. It was fun to "bless" the jet," Draco said and chuckled as he nuzzled Hermione's neck.

"I better get in and spend a little bit of time with my parents. I love how spontaneous this all was! Maybe we can do this again sometime," Hermione said as she kissed him. Draco pulled her tightly to him and kissed her back. He reluctantly stopped kissing her and looked at her with his piercing gray eyes.

"You can count on this happening more often. I love you Hermione," Draco said.

"I love you too Draco. I'll see you later," Hermione smiled as the driver opened the door for her. She waved to Draco and started to walk up to the front door of her parents' home. The car pulled away and Draco watched her until she entered the house. He knew it was silly, but he missed Hermione already.

Hermione entered her home and was greeted by her parents. She enjoyed brunch with them and she told them about how The Gryffs were going to be playing every Saturday at The Whiskey.

"Dear, are you going to be able to handle going there every weekend? I hope it won't interfere with your schoolwork," Mrs. Granger said in a concerned manner.

"I have it under control Mum. I'm caught up on all of my assignments and my grades are good. I can't believe I only have 3 months of school left," Hermione replied.

"That's good to hear, Hermione. We've received the progress reports from the school, but Dad and I worry. Your father and I only want what's best for you. Don't wear yourself out," Mrs. Granger said.

"I'm fine Mum and Dad. I know my limits," Hermione said reassuringly. She knew her parents were concerned, but she could handle it. Merlin knows she faced more daunting obstacles during the War, but she didn't like thinking about that time. Her new life was going very well. She had everything she could ever want: A promise of a great career and an awesome boyfriend.

The month of March seemed to fly by. On the first Monday of the month, The Gryffs posed for promotional photographs. Hermione was so excited when Mesmerize Productions hired Sebastian to style the band's hair and her makeup. They had so much fun during the photo shoot. The band ended up wearing worn jeans, different colored T-shirts, and combat boots. They kept it simple and it worked. The photo chosen for the band logo T-shirts was one of them standing in a row and they were all wearing black shades, laughing. They had their arms hanging loosely around each other's shoulders and they looked genuinely happy. Hermione was situated between Lane and Travis. She loved the picture and was able to get a copy.

When the photo shoot was over, Hermione and Neville returned to Hogwarts. Draco was waiting for Hermione and she told him all about the photo shoot, as they snuggled on the couch in the common room of their dorm. He listened attentively and smiled when she showed him the photo. Draco wasn't too thrilled about Lane and Travis having their arms around Hermione, but he knew it was only a picture for the band. Draco had dimmed the lights before Hermione had arrived and had started a fire in the fireplace. The fire roared gently and cast an appealing glow throughout the room. Hermione smiled as she gave Draco a small kiss on the lips and rested her head on his broad chest. Draco pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, as his hand tenderly caressed her hair. With the fire crackling and Draco's touch, it made for a comfortable and soothing atmosphere, so Hermione fell asleep. Draco smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. He brought her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He carefully removed the bulky combat boots she was wearing, not to wake her. He looked down at Hermione and thought about how much he loved her. It hit Draco at that moment that he couldn't live without her. She was everything to him.

Draco wasn't able to use the jet again until the end of March; his father had used it on the previous weekends because he was trying to close a deal in Beijing. This time he let Hermione know that he'd be going to Los Angeles and she was thrilled. He really wanted her to fly there with him, but they thought it would be best not to push their luck with Cecilia. Hermione could sense that The Gryffs manager wasn't too thrilled with Draco's presence. She understood Cecilia wanted her to stay focused on the band and she was. It wasn't Hermione's fault that she had fallen head over heels for Draco.

Marco was waiting to pick up Draco from the airport when he arrived Friday night. Draco smiled when he saw it was Marco and they started a conversation like they were old friends.

"Marco, it's good to see you again," Draco said.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Malfoy," Marco replied.

"Please call me Draco, Mr. Malfoy is my father," Draco said and chuckled.

"Alright Draco it is. You're headed to the Ritz-Carlton?" Marco said as he checked over an itinerary.

"That's correct. How have you been doing?" Draco asked. He wasn't just making conversation; he actually liked Marco and was genuinely interested in his life.

"Life's been good. Hey, I caught the show at The Whiskey last Saturday night. I was blown away by The Gryffs. Everyone's talking about them, especially that young girl on guitar," Marco said and smiled.

"I'm catching the show tomorrow night. Actually Marco, that young girl in The Gryffs is my girlfriend Hermione. She was excited when she found out The Whiskey put them on the lineup for Saturday nights," Draco said.

"Wow, Draco, your Hermione is a beautiful lady and man, she can make that guitar wail! She reminded me of Joan Jett. I've seen many of biggest names in music start out just like The Gryffs. I won't be at all surprised to see their faces all over MTV," Marco said.

"MTV? Of course, the music channel," Draco said. He remembered watching the channel for a few hours early one morning and was transfixed by some of the music videos. He wasn't sure if he liked the thought of Hermione appearing in one of those videos where the women were usually clad in scandalous lingerie or swimsuits.

They arrived at the Ritz-Carlton and Draco exited the car with his bag.

"Thanks again Marco. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good evening," Draco said as he walked towards the front entrance of the hotel.

"You're welcome Draco and you have a good evening too. I'll be here at 8:30 a.m. sharp," Marco said. He waved and pulled away from the curb.

Draco checked in at the hotel and took the elevator to his suite on the 24th floor. When he entered his room, he looked around and approved of his surroundings. There was Italian marble in the bathroom with had a huge walk-in shower and separate tub. A large master suite with a dressing area was off to one side of the huge suite and a dining area with a wet bar was on the other. Draco sighed as he walked over to the bedroom. It was such a pity that he had this large suite all to himself. He'd tried to convince Hermione to stay with him, but she was adamant about staying at Cecilia's home. Maybe once the band was more established, Hermione would be able to stay here with him when he was in Los Angeles. When Draco thought about The Gryffs hitting the mainstream music scene, it made him nervous. He knew Hermione loved him, but he couldn't help thinking about how all of this was going to affect their relationship. He decided he was thinking too much; he and Hermione would cross that bridge when they got to it. Draco took a shower and turned in for the night. He was looking forward to spending the next day with Hermione.

Hermione woke up early Saturday morning; she was excited about spending the day with Draco. She had spent the last few Saturdays with Travis at the beach, so when he asked if they were on for this Saturday, she told him that she wasn't going to be able to make it. Hermione wondered why he looked so disappointed. They had fun together, but she only thought of him as a friend. She hoped Travis wasn't looking at their friendship as being something more. She was sure it was obvious she loved Draco.

Hermione showered and dressed in khaki shorts with a cropped lace scalloped black T-shirt. She wore gold sandals that contrasted nicely with her tanned and toned legs. As she was descending the stairs, the doorbell rang. Perfect timing, she thought. Hermione was heading to the front door, but Cecilia beat her to it.

Cecilia opened the door to find Draco Malfoy on her doorstep. They eyed each other warily and Cecilia stood back and motioned with a wave of her hand for him to enter.

"Good morning Ms. Thorpe. I'm here to pick up Hermione," Draco said smoothly and calmly, but his eyes were issuing a challenge.

"Good morning to you. Bring Hermione back by 3:00 p.m. or I'll send Leo to look for her," Cecilia said just as smoothly and her eyes returned the challenge. Who did this little twerp think he was dealing with?

"No need to send your henchman after us, she'll be back by then," Draco hissed. This woman was really pissing him off.

Just then Hermione walked up and smiled when she saw Draco. His face lit up with a huge smile when he saw her.

"I'm ready. I'll see you later Cecilia," Hermione said, oblivious to the tension between her boyfriend and manager.

"Have a good day honey, I'll see you this afternoon," Cecilia said as she watched the young couple walk to the car waiting for them. Hermione waved to her as Draco opened the car door. As Hermione entered the vehicle, Draco smirked at Cecilia and got in behind Hermione.

Cecilia only shook her head and sighed. That Malfoy kid was so cocky; what did Hermione see in him? One thing Cecilia did have to admit was that when she saw Draco look at Hermione, it was obvious he was very taken with the young woman. Either that or he was a damn good actor. It was also apparent by Hermione's actions too that she was in love with the young wizard. Cecilia was going to have to keep a close eye on this relationship. This was going to be nothing but a disaster when the time comes for The Gryffs to move to Los Angeles permanently. There was no way those two would be able to maintain a relationship of that intensity while Hermione is in L.A. and Draco is in London. Cecilia didn't like where this was heading, this was a problem.

Draco and Hermione settled into the spacious back seat of the black late-model Mercedes Benz S-Class. He pulled Hermione close to him and gave her a long kiss. Hermione giggled softly as she pulled away from him.

"Draco, it's not like we're alone," Hermione said as she motioned with her eyes towards Marco in the front seat.

Draco smiled and touched her face tenderly. "Marco, this is my girlfriend Hermione."

"Good morning Hermione, it's nice to meet you. I caught your band's show last Saturday, you and your band were amazing. I was shocked when Draco said you're his girlfriend. I thought he was pulling my leg, but I was wrong," Marco replied and chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you too Marco. I'm so glad you enjoyed our show. Please excuse Draco's unruly behavior," Hermione said.

"I can't help it babe. I turn into an octopus whenever I'm around you. I really like that outfit," Draco whispered in her ear.

Marco smiled and kept his eyes on the road. He was used to driving while couples were getting frisky in the backseat. Draco and Hermione was a lovely couple. Marco couldn't help noticing how Draco couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of the young woman. Oh yeah, young Malfoy was totally head over heels.

Travis woke up feeling down. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, but he really looked forward to spending Saturdays at the beach with Hermione. That was their time together and that white-haired asshole had to show up and ruin it all. Lane warned him about this and told him he better stop hanging out with Hermione so much, but it was too late. Travis had fallen for her and couldn't stop thinking about the lovely witch.

It was a gorgeous day in Los Angeles and the weather was perfect. Marco dropped off Draco and Hermione near Grauman's Chinese Theater. They spent the morning touring the theater and took in the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Draco was fascinated by the history of the muggle movies, he had no idea. He was quite enthralled with the classical movie stars, Vivien Leigh, Greta Garbo, Rita Hayworth, Ava Gardner, and Marilyn Monroe, just to name a few. He looked at Hermione beside him and thought that she was just as beautiful and gorgeous as any of those women. Hermione turned and saw that he was staring at her.

"What?" Hermione asked and smiled.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful you are and how nice this is to spend time together," Draco said and squeezed her hand.

"Draco, you're too sweet. I love this too, I'm so glad you were able to come this weekend," Hermione replied and kissed his cheek.

It had been an interesting day, with the sightseeing and Hermione getting recognized on the street! A number of people had stopped her and asked if she was with The Gryffs! She couldn't believe that people knew who she was. They told her how much they enjoyed the music and that they were looking forward to the show that night. Some even asked for autographs and when Hermione laughed, they told her that they believed she was going to be a household name and they could say they knew her before she became famous. This all hit Hermione like a ton of bricks; she wasn't expecting this at all. Draco watched from the sidelines, admiring how graciously Hermione handled the attention. It wasn't going to her head and she seemed to be genuinely amazed that The Gryffs had a fan base.

"Oh wow, look at the time. I'm going to have to get back to Cecilia's. I'm sorry about all of the interruptions," Hermione said sadly.

"Nonsense love, don't apologize. I enjoyed my time with you. Let's get you back and I'll see you tonight," Draco said as he led her to where Marco was waiting to pick them up.

Cecilia peered out of her living room window and saw the black Mercedes pull up at 3:00 p.m. on the dot. She was actually felt relieved when she saw Hermione was back. It was just that there was something about that Malfoy character that set her on edge. Cecilia could see how possessive Draco was of Hermione, it was evident even in something as inconsequential as leading Hermione to the front door. He had his hand firmly pressed to the small of her back and was giving the young woman such an intense look, like he couldn't bear leaving her. A small part of Cecilia was a little envious of how the young wizard wasn't afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve. Her only problem was how this was going to affect Hermione. Cecilia hoped everything was going to go smoothly once The Gryffs were permanently based in Los Angeles, but she couldn't help having a sense of foreboding.

Hermione and the rest of the band were waiting backstage in the lounging room for the show to start. They were flabbergasted by the attention they were starting to receive. Lane and Travis said they had been stopped on the streets and asked for autographs too! Neville laughed and wondered if anyone would recognize him, but he hardly ever went out when they were in Los Angeles. He was content to stay at Cecilia's and work on his music until it was time to go to The Whiskey. In fact, he had written a few songs he wanted to show the band. His thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy Bustamante.

"Hey, I just had to catch your show tonight. Man, The Gryffs are generating a buzz like you wouldn't believe! Did you see the crowd waiting?" Jeremy addressed all of them.

Travis wanted to roll his eyes when he saw The Turd burst in. He knew why The Turd was there, he could see him checking out Hermione in the fitted black leather pants she was wearing. She had paired the pants with a low-cut magenta halter top. As usual, Hermione was smoking hot. The guys in the band kept it simple and wore worn Levis with whatever T-shirt looked clean. Travis couldn't help thinking that The Turd looked like a Ken doll in his immaculate black button down, designer jeans, and Italian leather loafers. The guy was too put together, he just wasn't natural.

"Jeremy, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I've been doing great doll. You're looking fierce babe!" Jeremy exclaimed and hugged her.

Hermione laughed and hugged him back. As she did this, a familiar feeling came over her. When she hugged Jeremy, it felt like she was hugging Sebastian. Huh, could it be Jeremy had sugar in the gas tank, she thought. That would be so ironic considering how he was currently a heartthrob for young girls all over the world. Funny Travis never picked up on it, but sometimes guys were a little slow. If Jeremy was gay, he did a good job of concealing it.

Draco had grabbed a table with Marco and his wife Polly. He was enjoying the young couple's company. He found out that they had been married for 5 years and had a 3 year old daughter, Paige. Polly showed him pictures of Paige and Draco thought the little girl was adorable. Marco's parents were babysitting Polly so they could come out that night. Draco felt terrible that he had asked Marco to drive for him that night, so he insisted on picking up the tab for the whole evening. Marco and Polly protested, but Draco only smiled and said he wanted them to enjoy their time out. As he watched Marco and Polly, he wondered if one day he and Hermione would be like them. Would they be as happily married and have children? Draco never would've imagined he'd be having thought like this about any young woman.

Cecilia was in her usual spot at the bar with Leo. She spotted Draco sitting with a young couple. She was glad to see that he was sitting quietly and conversing, even laughing with the couple. Leo's "come to Jesus" meeting with Draco the last time he was here must've worked wonders.

The lights dimmed and The Gryffs began with Metallica's version of Bob Seger's song "Turn the Page." A Hell's Angel named Clive had seen Lane earlier that day and requested that they play it. Draco watched as the motorcycle gang cheered and gave The Gryffs a standing ovation when the song ended. He looked around The Whiskey and it was obvious that the band was gaining quite a diverse fan base. It went from college students to older couples who still tried to dress like they did as teenagers.

As the show went on, Hermione was shocked when a black thong was caught by the end of her guitar. She quickly got over her shock and started laughing. She flung the underwear to Travis. He caught it with a drumstick and spun it around. He looked towards Neville and Neville shook his head. No telling where those knickers had been, he thought. Travis threw the thong to Lane. Lane caught it and tied the thong to the stand of his microphone. It wasn't long before more knickers started hitting the stage and Lane's microphone stand was a kaleidoscope of different colors and styles of women's undergarments. Yeah, The Gryffs had arrived.

When they were wrapping up their set, Clive the Hell's Angel approached the stage. He spoke to one of the bouncers. The bouncer nodded and went up to the stage. He asked The Gryffs if it was okay for Clive to meet them, he wanted to give the band T-shirts from his gang's chapter. The band agreed that it was all right and Clive came up onto the stage. He was very intimidating looking, 6'2 feet tall and a very muscular build. Probably in his mid-40's, he had short, spiky black hair peppered with gray and brown eyes. He told the band how much he appreciated them playing the song he requested and wanted to give them T-shirts as a token of his appreciation. He handed the guys black T-shirts, but had a white one for Hermione.

"You ma'am get our special T-shirt, just for the ladies," Clive said and smiled as he handed the shirt to Hermione.

"Well I'm honored sir, thank you," Hermione replied and smiled. She opened the shirt and discovered it had the chapter's name on the front, "Support Your Local Hell's Angels Chapter 81." It was a cropped T-shirt and looked like it fit snugly. When Hermione turned it over, she couldn't believe it! Her mouth dropped as she read the back and it said "Bad Girls Ride Bad Boys!" This definitely was a T-shirt that would get attention if she wore it. Clive winked at her when he saw her reaction and waved to them as he stepped off the stage. The Gryffs waved back and thanked him.

They made their way backstage and Hermione went to her dressing room to take a quick shower and change. Cecilia said it was okay to fly back to London with Draco, so she wanted to hurry. She noticed Jeremy Bustamante was standing outside of the door and he looked like he wanted to speak to her. He wasn't his normally "oh I'm so cool and bored" self. He actually appeared nervous and was shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hermione, I know you're on your way back to London, but I wondered if I could speak to you for a few minutes," Jeremy said hesitantly.

"Sure Jeremy, why don't you come in and we'll talk," Hermione said. She figured she had a little time to spare and Jeremy looked like he had something on his mind.

They walked into the room and Hermione sat at a dressing table and started to remove the heavy makeup, while Jeremy sat behind her on a couch. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Would you be my date for an awards show coming up in the last week of April?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, are you asking me out? I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone," Hermione replied as she turned and faced him.

"Maybe I need to rephrase this; I know you have a boyfriend. I just thought I'd ask if you'd attend this event with me as a friend. I'm in between girlfriends at the moment and I don't have the energy or desire to look for another one," Jeremy said.

Hermione gave him a hard stare and cocked her head. "Jeremy, I'm going to ask a very personal question and I totally understand if you tell me to go fuck myself or to mind my own business, but are you gay?"

Jeremy closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes I am Hermione. Wow, that actually felt good. I want to come out, but my manager doesn't think it's a good idea at this point of my career, so I have to keep putting on this act of being a stud and dating the latest 'it' girl. The fucked up part is that my family knows and I've been dating my sound engineer, Scott, for the past year. So, would you help a queen out?"

"Jeremy, I don't know what to say. Sure, I'll help you, but I feel for you since you've been holding in something of this magnitude all this time. I can assure you what you told me tonight isn't leaving this room," Hermione answered. She was right; Jeremy did have sugar in his gas tank and equal amounts of fairy dust throughout the rest of his body. Hermione did agree with his manager; if Jeremy would reveal his homosexuality at this point in his career, there was no telling what direction his career would take. The public was very fickle; it could make or break you.

"Thank you so much. This means the world to me. I don't know Hermione, but something told me that you'd understand. You really are an amazing woman. This is great. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll get my manager to contact Cecilia and they'll iron out the details for our 'date.' You have no idea how much I appreciate this," Jeremy said, looking very relieved.

"No problem, I think we'll have fun. I feel like I'm making a new friend," Hermione said and smiled. They hugged and Jeremy made his way to the door and walked out. As he left, Draco was standing outside of Hermione's door and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Jeremy sensed that the young man wasn't pleased, so he attempted to break the ice.

"Hey, how are you? Jeremy Bustamante and you are?" Jeremy asked as he extended his hand to Draco.

Draco reluctantly took his hand. "Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger's boyfriend," he answered flatly as he shook Jeremy's hand.

"Great to meet you Draco. I was just congratulating Hermione on having another great show. I know you're heading back to London, so I'll make myself scarce. Have a good evening," Jeremy said and was glad to get away from Draco's penetrating stare. Sheesh, talk about a jealous boyfriend, Jeremy thought to himself. He wanted to laugh because if only Draco knew he was more interested in getting into his pants than his girlfriend's! Hermione sure did have a scrumptious-looking man.

Hermione was still sitting at the dressing table removing the last of the heavy makeup when Draco walked in. She was still processing what she had just found out about Jeremy and didn't realize Draco was there until his eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Hey, I was just getting gunk off of my face and I was about to step into the shower. I shouldn't be too long," Hermione said and smiled.

Draco placed his large hands on the back of the chair Hermione was sitting on and leaned forward. "You have the most interesting fans love, all the way from the Hell's Angels to the very impressive Mr. Bustamante," he said in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Is there a problem Draco? The guy from the Hell's Angels is Clive and he only wanted to give the band T-shirts. He saw Lane earlier in the day and requested the first song we played tonight. Jeremy is a friend, I guess he feels comfortable with us since he's a wizard," Hermione replied, her eyes narrowing as she looked back at Draco. She knew if she told Draco Jeremy was gay, it would alleviate this tension that appeared to be building, but there was no way Hermione would betray Jeremy's confidence.

"I'm sorry love, I guess I wanted you all to myself once the show was done," Draco said softly as he lifted her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and savored his touch. Draco had such an erotic effect on her; every sense in her body was on alert when he touched her. She turned to him and put her hands on his waist and kissed Draco on the lips. "Draco, it's all business, nothing personal. The more successful The Gryffs become, the more people are going to want to interact with us. I don't want to be labeled as a stuck-up bitch. I hate when someone who's famous is rude to fans, the fans are the ones that got you to that point. We all need to remember that."

"Mm hmm, what were you saying love," Draco murmured as he continued to place small kisses on her neck and had his hands in her shirt, gently massaging Hermione's breasts.

"Draco, stop! I need to get out of here. The other band is going to need this room. As much as I'd like to continue this, we can't," Hermione said softly and smiled at him.

"Okay love. I'll be waiting in the car. Marco and his wife are going to take us to the airport," Draco said.

"Give me about 10 minutes," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded and waved to her as he walked out of the dressing room. When he was approaching the exit, he met up with Travis. They almost walked into each other and as they tried to walk around the other, they kept going in the same direction.

"Dude, do you want to dance?" Travis asked jokingly.

"No, that's quite all right. Excuse me, I'll be on my way," Draco said coldly as he looked at Travis.

"Don't let me stop you, later," Travis said as he made his way backstage. Damn, talk about someone not being able to take a joke. He had no idea what Hermione saw in that pompous prick.

Hermione took a very quick shower and slipped on a light silver hand-crocheted dress with silver sandals. She did a quick drying spell on her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Quickly double checking the room to make sure she didn't forget anything, she exited the room. When she walked out she bumped into Travis.

"Oomph, Trav. I'm so sorry, that's what I get for trying to hurry," Hermione said and laughed.

"It's okay Hermione. Come on, I'm headed to the exit too. I had forgotten my Hell's Angel T-shirt in the dressing room. Didn't want to forget that, I really like it. Are you going to wear yours anytime soon?" Travis asked mischievously. She looks good enough to eat; Travis thought as he took in her fitted dress and breathed in her alluring scent.

"Oh my goodness, did you see it? Draco would die if I wore that around him. 'Bad Girls Ride Bad Boys', seriously? It was nice of that guy to give us shirts, though," Hermione replied and chuckled.

"Yeah it was. Hey, the beach wasn't the same without you today," Travis said and gave a wistful smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you had a good time without me. All of that eye candy you had to look at? Come on Trav. We should be able to go next weekend. If Draco can make it, he'd probably like to see the beach," Hermione said.

"Sure, that'd be great. I'll see you at practice this week Hermione. Take care," Travis said as they walked out to where Leo and Marco had the vehicles waiting. He couldn't believe he just agreed with Hermione about Draco joining them at the beach. He'd rather be eaten alive by wolves than go anywhere with fucking Draco Malfoy.

"You too Travis. I'll talk to you later," Hermione called out as she walked up to the Mercedes. Draco stepped out and held the door open for her. As she climbed into the vehicle, Draco narrowed his eyes at Travis. The American wizard was getting a little too close for comfort with Hermione.

Travis stared right back at him. What was Draco Malfoy's problem? Insecure much? Hermione was way too good for him.

Hermione smiled at Draco as he slid in beside her. He introduced her to Marco's wife Polly and they chatted the whole way to the airport. Polly wasn't sure what her impression was going to be of Hermione after watching her on the stage. She assumed she was going to be snob, but the young girl was anything but that. Hermione came across as very caring and genuine. Draco didn't say very much on the ride to the airport. Polly noticed that he never took his eyes off of Hermione or let go of her hand, raising it up to his lips to kiss it every so often.

They arrived at the airport and Marco drove straight to the hanger. Hermione and Draco exited the vehicle and told Marco and Polly goodbye. Hermione had even gotten Polly's number so they could hang out whenever she was in Los Angeles. Polly was only a few years older and they had hit it off. It would be nice to have a female friend in the area.

Amaya greeted the young couple warmly when they boarded the jet. She remembered the last flight so as soon as she was sure they were situated, she went to the cockpit and left the young couple alone. Hermione and Draco settled into their seats and waited for the jet to take off.

"Draco, you've been quiet," Hermione said as she gave him a concerned look.

"I have a few things on my mind love," Draco replied as he looked at her.

"Oh? Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm just going to say it. I hate the way Travis looks at you and I didn't care to see that Bustamante fellow hanging around your dressing room," Draco said.

"What do you mean, the way Travis looks at me? As far as Jeremy is concerned, he's only a friend," Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione. You can't tell me you don't notice the way that American wizard is always undressing you with his eyes? I just want to hex him every time I see him!" Draco growled.

"No, Draco I haven't noticed. I don't know where this is coming from. Travis and I are in a band together, it's a job. I really don't like the vibes I'm getting from you Draco. You have no reason to be jealous of Travis or Jeremy. I'd never cheat on you, I love you," Hermione said.

"I can't help feeling like this Hermione. I hate when you have to leave for Los Angeles every weekend. You practice all week with the band. I'm lucky if we even get to talk when you get back from practice. You're usually so tired from keeping up with your schoolwork and The Gryffs. I'm feeling a little neglected babe," Draco said dejectedly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Draco, you need to be more open with me. I'm sorry if I've been distracted. It's been crazy these past few weeks. I'll make more of an effort baby. You know my favorite part of the day is when I come back to our dorm and you're waiting for me," Hermione replied, caressing his cheek.

"It's my favorite part of the day too love. Hermione, you're my world, I love you so much," Draco said as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione's breath caught as she listened to his heartfelt words. "Draco, you're everything to me, I love you so much too. I'd never hurt you."

As they were having this intense conversation, the jet had taken off and they were airborne. Draco looked at Hermione and leaned over to kiss her.

"Why don't you get your sweet ass out of that seat and in my lap?" Draco whispered.

Hermione smiled seductively and unbuckled her seat belt. "As you wish," she whispered back. She climbed onto Draco's lap and let her legs drape over one side of the seat. Draco pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fiercely. He placed one hand under her dress and stopped at her knickers. Draco smirked when he felt how wet Hermione was.

"Someone's liking this," Draco murmured.

Hermione looked at him and bit her bottom lip. "Are you going to do something about that?"

"Oh babe, we've only just begun. Did I mention how hot you look in that silver dress? You'll look even better once I remove it," Draco said.

"I'm glad you liked the dress. I bought it because it reminded me of the color of your eyes," Hermione said softly.

"I can't get enough of you," Draco said as he held her tightly and kissed her again, lightly pushing his tongue into her mouth. Hermione groaned as their tongues delicately dueled for dominance. It wasn't long before the dress was off and cast aside on the empty seat beside them. She pulled off Draco's shirt and when it was off, she ran her hands over his warm, smooth skin. All of a sudden, Draco stood up with Hermione in his arms and brought them to the small bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and Hermione sat up with her arms behind her and palms laid out flat on the bed, watching Draco, her eyes darkening with desire as he removed the rest of his clothes. No other man could make her feel like he did. When he was done, he lay down beside her on the bed. He pulled Hermione on top of him; she bent her head and kissed him fervently. Draco undid her ponytail and ran his hands through her thick hair. He made his way down the soft curves of her body and came to the silver thong she was still clad in.

"No fair love, you still have too many clothes on," Draco said softly as he removed the thong. Hermione smiled against his cheek and lifted herself up so he would have easier access to remove her knickers. She gasped when she felt one of Draco's long fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit. It felt wonderful, she needed this release. It didn't take long before she was writing and breathing heavily as she looked at him with heavily lidded eyes. Draco was so talented with his hands.

"Draco, that was incredible. Only you can make me feel like this," Hermione said breathlessly.

Draco smirked and flipped her over, so he was on top. Hermione was still trying to catch her breath as he slipped into her and began to thrust forcefully into her. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, as he ground into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed against him. Sometimes she liked it a little rough. Draco looked deep into her eyes as he pushed. She gasped when he lightly bit her on her right shoulder. Hermione slapped him away playfully and chuckled as she tried to push him away. This excited Draco and he removed his arms from around her waist, so he could pin her down by her wrists. He couldn't help it, it was part of his personality, he loved being on top and dominating. Draco was thrilled when Hermione pushed against his hands, acting as if she wanted to get away from him. This pushed Draco over the edge and he came into her with short, intense bursts. It was the most incredible feeling, only Hermione could do this to him. He slid out of her and lay beside her. Hermione had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. Draco propped himself up on one arm and ran his hand lightly over her body, smiling.

"That wasn't too intense? I'm sorry I bit you," Draco said, chuckling lightly.

"Draco, that was mind-blowing. I didn't mind the love bite, just make sure you don't pierce my skin next time," Hermione replied and kissed him.

"I'd never deliberately hurt you Hermione, you know that, don't you," Draco said with a solemn expression, as he sat up and looked into her eyes.

Hermione propped herself up and brought her hands up to cup his face. "I know Draco, I'd never hurt you either. I love you."

"I love you too," Draco answered. They stayed in the bed and fell asleep. After a few hours, there was a soft knock on the door. It was Amaya letting them know that they were about to land in London. Hermione giggled as she and Draco looked for their clothes. When they were finally dressed, they took their seats.

Hermione looked at Draco as he was looking over a folder of figures from Malfoy Enterprises. Draco felt her staring and smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek and then turning his attention back to the folder. Their lovemaking was different tonight, Hermione thought. It was so intense, as if Draco was afraid she was going to lose her. She wondered where they were heading with their relationship. Everything was going well; they were going to be okay. Their love was going to be strong enough once she moved to Los Angeles.

The month of April seemed to zoom by too. Since Draco and Hermione had talked, their relationship reached another level. It was almost frightening to Draco when he thought about how much he loved Hermione. She only had to smile at him and his heart would seem to skip a beat. He could definitely see a future with her beyond Hogwarts. This was a thought that had been in Draco's mind quite often in the last month.

Draco became used to Hermione's hectic schedule. His father was piling on more Malfoy Industries duties, so Draco was busy as well. He regretted that he couldn't take another weekend to be with Hermione in Los Angeles, but he had so much to do and learn with his family's business. It was a bit intimidating when Draco thought about how his father was going to hand over the company to him, but he was up for the challenge.

It was at the end of April and Hermione had to go on her "date" with Jeremy as she promised. The awards show was taking place on Friday night, so Hermione arranged to leave Hogwarts Thursday evening. She made up an excuse to Draco about having to work with Cecilia. Hermione hated lying, but after the way he got so upset about seeing Jeremy at her dressing room, she didn't want to risk telling Draco about the mock date. It would be so easy to tell him about Jeremy being gay, but there was no way Hermione would break Jeremy's confidence. She met Cecilia at the airport hangar and the Lear jet brought them to Los Angeles. Cecilia had known about Jeremy and she discussed it with Hermione.

"Look, let me tell you. Jeremy's manager wants to kiss your feet for agreeing to do this. Abigail doesn't want this getting out and I can't say I blame her. Jeremy Bustamante is a household name and he's red hot right now. This is also good publicity for The Gryffs too," Cecilia said.

"No one has to kiss my feet. Jeremy's a nice guy and I'm glad to help him out. What do you mean good publicity for The Gryffs?" Hermione asked.

"Well, everyone is going to want to know who the mystery girl with Jeremy is. Reporters will dig around and find out you're the lead guitarist for The Gryffs. Voila, instead publicity," Cecilia replied.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of it like that," Hermione said quietly.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" Cecilia asked.

"No, I want to do this for Jeremy, but I guess I never thought about all of the paparazzi following him around. It didn't occur to me that they'd be interested in who I was!" Hermione said.

"Welcome to showbiz. You know how many aspiring actresses/singers would give her eyeteeth to be in your position? If you're seen out with Jeremy Bustamante, it pretty much guarantees everyone who reads tabloids or web blogs will know who you are the next day," Cecilia said.

Hermione sighed. "Let's hope Draco doesn't read any of them. He'll never understand."

"You didn't tell him you were going to be attending a show with Jeremy?" Cecilia asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I couldn't Cecilia. He's so jealous," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'm the last one that should be doling out relationship advice, but that doesn't sound too healthy. Your young man sounds a bit too possessive," Cecilia said.

"No, it's just that he really loves me and I love him," Hermione said.

"Sounds like you're making excuses for him babe. Hermione you're too young to be in such an intense relationship. You need to 'spread your wings' and enjoy life. Shit girl, you got the world by the tail. Don't be tied down to a guy," Cecilia stated.

"It's not like that Cecilia. I don't feel tied down. I can't explain what Draco and I share. I've never felt like this before," Hermione said.

"Was he your first?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"That's what it is. Draco's your first love; of course it'll be intense. All I'm saying is don't make hasty decisions. Life's too short to have someone breathing down your neck and always questioning your actions. You have a brilliant career ahead of you with The Gryffs. Will Draco be able to handle you being based in Los Angeles?" Cecilia asked.

"This is all making my head spin Cecilia! I don't like to think about when I have to leave for Los Angeles. Draco and I both know it's coming, but we just skirt around it. I guess we're trying to make the most of our time together," Hermione said.

"You know you'll be finished at Hogwarts soon and the plan is to come to L.A. I'll respect whatever decision you make Hermione, but please think of everything you'll have at stake," Cecilia said.

"Cecilia, my plans have always been to move with The Gryffs to Los Angeles as soon as I graduate. That hasn't changed. Draco and I will have to figure it out as we go along I suppose," Hermione said. She had been avoiding this topic but it felt good to discuss it with Cecilia. She loved Draco, but she loved being part of The Gryffs too.

A stylist came over to Cecilia's house and did Hermione's hair and makeup. The stylist, Mona, made a loose bun and let curls frame her face. Her makeup was subtle, yet her best features were emphasized, mostly her expressive brown eyes. Hermione had found a dress a few weeks ago at a little boutique on Melrose Avenue. It was a short, strapless black dress with an asymmetrical hemline. Cecilia lent her a pair of black Christian Louboutin platforms. As Hermione checked herself in the mirror, she had to admit she looked good. A black Cadillac Escalade limousine pulled up to pick her up. Hermione raised her eyebrows when she saw the huge vehicle and marveled at the driver who had to drive it though the winding streets to get to Cecilia's house.

Jeremy came to the door and picked her up like a proper date. Jeremy smiled when Hermione answered the door. He was glad to see her.

"Hermione, you look awesome! Are you ready? I can't thank you enough for doing this," Jeremy said as he held her hands and appraised her outfit.

"You look wonderful too Jeremy. So dashing in your tux, I like it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Cecilia came to the door and greeted Jeremy. He and Hermione looked so cute together.

"Okay you kids have a nice time and don't stay out too late. I feel like a mom and I'm watching my daughter go off to prom," Cecilia said and laughed as she took a picture of them with her cell phone.

Hermione and Jeremy looked at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes. Cecilia was a trip. They waved to Cecilia and climbed into the limousine. When Hermione entered the vehicle, there was a nice-looking young man seated. He smiled when he saw Hermione.

"Hi, you have to be Hermione. I'm Scott Erickson, Jeremy's other half. Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to Jeremy and me," Scott said. He was a little taller than Hermione, slim with short curly black hair and twinkling blue eyes behind trendy wireframe eyeglasses.

"It's so good to meet you Scott and like I told Jeremy, I'm glad to do it," Hermione replied and smiled back at him. What a nice guy, Hermione thought.

The trio chatted amicably as they made their way to the awards show. It took about half an hour to arrive because of the traffic. The awards show was for a children's network and Jeremy was up for quite a few awards, including Favorite Performer of the Year. It was a pretty big deal, since many young people made up his listening audience.

Jeremy gazed out of the darkened windows and took a deep breath as the limousine stopped at the entrance of the convention center. He turned toward Hermione. "Are you ready? Just smile, hold onto my arm, and walk straight ahead. It looks crazy tonight."

Hermione nodded and also took a deep breath. She could see the crowd that had amassed on each side of the red carpet. When the driver opened the door, Hermione exited the vehicle first and there was no reaction. Suddenly, as Jeremy stepped out, the screaming started. Hermione pasted a smile on her face as Jeremy took her arm and they walked down the red carpet. Cameras flashed and the reporters were yelling out questions and comments, mainly wanting to know who Hermione was. Jeremy took this all is stride, smiling, even stopping to greet fans and sign autographs. They finally made it into the building. Hermione turned to Jeremy.

"Merlin Jeremy! Is it always like this when you go somewhere?" Hermione asked still in awe over what she just experienced.

"Pretty much. It was overwhelming at first, but you learn to handle it after a few times," Jeremy said and chuckled.

"All I can say is wow! You managed that very well, I'm impressed," Hermione replied.

"Why thank you Ms. Granger. Are you ready to go to our seats?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure, lead the way. Hey, where's Scott?" Hermione asked.

"He used one of the side entrances. He's probably seated, we'll meet him," Jeremy said.

Hermione alongside Jeremy and she reflected on what she'd just experienced. She thought about Scott and she felt sad for the young man. It was a real shame that he and Jeremy had to hide their feelings and go to such measures to protect Jeremy's public identity. Hermione saw that Scott was seated a few rows behind them. She looked back, smiled and gave him a small wave. He winked and waved back at her. She so wished she could trade seats with him; Scott should be the one sharing this evening with Jeremy.

Jeremy ended up winning Favorite Performer of the Year along with other awards for his music. Hermione was so impressed by the way he accepted his awards with grace and was so thankful to everyone. She thought back to the first time she had met Jeremy and thought he was a prat. No wonder he acted like such a prick; this wonderful and incredibly talented young man was under so much pressure not to be able to act on his true feelings.

Afterwards, they attended a party being held by Vanity Fair magazine. Hermione couldn't believe all of the celebrities she spotted and was almost speechless as Jeremy introduced them to her. They stayed for about an hour, so as Jeremy put it, "he put in an appearance." They met the limousine at the entrance and climbed in. Scott was already seated and was working on a laptop computer. He looked up and smiled when he saw Hermione and Jeremy.

"Everything went okay?" Scott asked.

"It was excellent, Hermione is the perfect date," Jeremy replied as he kissed Scott on the cheek.

Scott smiled at him and tenderly touched Jeremy's cheek. "Hermione, I know Jeremy has thanked you, but I wanted to let you know I appreciate you doing this too."

"Scott, I enjoyed the evening. It was fun being Jeremy's 'date,' Hermione said and smiled back.

"It's just difficult to find a young woman who'd be willing to do this, plus one who we can trust. You are definitely one in a million honey," Scott said.

"Well, anytime a situation like this pops up let me know. If I'm available, I'll do this for you guys," Hermione said.

The two young men thanked her and were relieved the evening had gone so well. The paparazzi totally bought that Hermione was dating Jeremy.

Since Hogwarts was now wireless, many muggle and some trendy pureblood students had laptop computers. This was how Hogwarts student body found out about Jeremy and Hermione's evening. Two First-Year Gryffindor girls who were total Jeremy Bustamante fanatics were upset when they opened a teen gossip blog. The first item that popped up had a headline of "Jeremy Bustamante's New Gal Pal?" The two young girls frowned when they read the caption and waited for the photo to download. They hated when Jeremy B. had a new girlfriend! Their frowns turned to jaws almost dropping to the floor when they realized Jeremy Bustamante's new girlfriend was none other than the Head Girl of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger! The two young girls were making such a commotion that a Fifth-year female Prefect named Betsy came over to see what was happening. As soon as Betsy saw the photo, she called over her friend April.

"You will not believe this! Check it out; Hermione Granger was out with Jeremy Bustamante!" Betsy exclaimed.

"Wait a second. Isn't she dating Draco Malfoy? Did they break up? I hadn't heard anything," April remarked.

"I don't know, but if they haven't, they probably will over this. Damn, I didn't think Hermione Granger had it in her," Betsy said as she watched the younger girls scroll through the blog.

By the end of the evening, all of Hogwarts houses knew about Hermione's date. When this news reached Ginny, she wondered what the hell Hermione was doing. There had to more to this, thought Ginny. Hermione was very loyal and would never step out on Draco. This date was probably prearranged by Cecilia or something. Besides, Hermione had told her how much of a git Jeremy was when she first met him. There was more to this story and Ginny intended on getting to the bottom of it.

Draco had worked all weekend at Malfoy Industries in London. He was about to head home on Sunday morning when he decided he wanted one of those muggle coffees, a latte. There was a chic little coffee shop across the street from their building, so he quickly crossed the roadway and made his way to it. Draco placed his order and while he was waiting, his attention was drawn to that quirky muggle invention, the television. There was a news show playing; at the moment a segment about celebrities began. Draco's heart dropped and his blood ran cold as he watched Hermione walk the red carpet with Jeremy Bustamante. Hermione had lied to him. He walked out of the coffee shop, forgetting about his latte. Draco calmly made his way back to his office, but inside he was seething. When he arrived at his office, he went in and locked the door. He made his hands into fists and began to punch his steel-framed desk with all of his strength. He only stopped when both hands were bleeding and throbbing. How could Hermione do this? He loved and trusted her! How could she, was the only thought running through Draco's mind.

The rest of Hermione's weekend went as it usually did. The Gryffs played their show Saturday night and they left right after for London. She was glad to back home and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. She missed Draco so much. Hermione left her parents' home Sunday afternoon and was so happy when she arrived at Hogwarts. She was practically skipping as she made her way to her dorm. Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and a huge smile lit up her face when she saw Draco waiting.

"Draco, I missed you so much. Merlin, what happened to your hand?" Hermione asked and was about to hug him when Draco held out his bandaged hand. He had punched his desk so violently; it was taking more than one healing charm to repair his hands.

"Really Hermione? You missed me? You missed me so much that you were out with Jeremy Bustamante?" Draco growled and his eyes flashed.

Hermione stepped back from him when she realized how angry he was. How was she going to explain this?

**A/N: Goodness gracious! Took long enough to get this up! Exams and other assignments were taking my time. Enjoy and hope you all like it!**

**BlackButtafly: I couldn't reply to your review, so here's a thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the other story!**

**Thank you to all of you who take the time to read Deb Death, appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me"-Kerosene, Miranda Lambert**

"Draco, it's not what you think!" Hermione said, measuring her words carefully. She didn't like the look in his eye. Draco was downright scary-looking.

"I fucking trusted you. You told me you had to work with Cecilia, next thing I know, you're on muggle television with that Bustamante bastard! Who else have you been fucking Hermione? There must be something going on with Travis too," Draco asked as he walked slowly towards her.

"For the record, you're the only man I've ever slept with! How dare you ask if I'm fucking someone else, like I'm a common whore! Nothing happened, Jeremy and I are friends! Our date was arranged by Cecilia and his manager, Abigail. As far as Travis is concerned, I don't know why you have a problem with him," Hermione replied heatedly. Now she was getting pissed.

"You know what Hermione? I can't fucking take this. I have no idea what the hell you're doing when you gallivant off to Los Angeles every weekend. Maybe this is a sign that we aren't meant to be together. Come on, let's face facts, you and I are two very different people," Draco said and immediately regretted it, but once he started on this tangent, it was hard to stop.

"What are you driving at Draco? Do you want to stop seeing me? What do you mean by we're 'very different people'?" Hermione asked as her heart dropped. She didn't like the direction this argument was taking.

"After we leave Hogwarts, our lives are going in totally different directions. I'll be taking over my family's business and you'll be halfway across the globe trying to make it in the muggle music circle. We come from completely diverse backgrounds. I'm from a long line of purebloods and you're well, um," Draco answered hesitantly as he caught himself.

"Finish what you were going to say Draco. Say the word, what am I?" Hermione asked as her eyes narrowed.

"You're muggleborn," Draco said not looking her in the eye.

"No, that's the wrong word, you wanted to say the other one that begins with 'm', Hermione growled.

"No Hermione, that's not what I wanted to say and you know it!" Draco said heatedly.

"Say it Draco, you know you want to. Fine I'll say it for you, Mudblood," Hermione said softly but with an edge in her voice.

"No Hermione, that's now what I think of you. Don't ever say that vile word again. I love you, but I don't trust you, damn it! You lied to me Hermione. What else have you lied about?" Draco asked as his eyes darkened with subdued rage and pain.

"I didn't want to tell you about Jeremy because I knew you'd assume the worst. He's just a friend. I know it looked like a date, but it wasn't. I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you Draco. I love you, I'd never do anything to deliberately hurt you," Hermione pleaded as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's hard for me to believe you love me if you can lie to me in such a manner. Maybe we need to take a break," Draco said hesitantly.

"If that's what you want," Hermione agreed, but inside she was screaming. How could she screw things up so badly? The messed up part was that she did nothing wrong, but how could she explain it to Draco. She had breached his trust and had no idea of how to regain it, he was so angry with her.

"I think I'll take a walk or something to clear my head," Draco said and walked out of the portrait hole. What the hell had he just done? This was a bitter pill to swallow, but the bottom line was that he couldn't trust Hermione. He was not going to be hurt or let her make an ass out of him. Even though Draco had changed for the better since the war, he still had that Malfoy pride. No woman got the best of a Malfoy.

Hermione wiped the tears away and headed to her room. Deciding that she couldn't spend the night in the dorm she shared with Draco, she grabbed a few toiletries and a pair of pajamas. She hoped Ginny wouldn't mind her spending the night in Gryffindor's dorm. She walked over to Gryffindor's dorm and made her way to Ginny's room. As soon as she knocked, Ginny opened the door and bombarded her with questions.

"Hey Girly! You've got some explaining to do! What's up with you and Jeremy B.? Oh shit, you're crying, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she took in the expression on Hermione's face.

"Gin, I think Draco and I broke up," Hermione sobbed.

"I guess he found out about you and Jeremy Bustamante. You know 'Mione, you can't blame the guy. I mean, I was shocked to see you out with another man. What gives chick?" Ginny asked.

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I was out with Jeremy. I did it as a favor Gin. I can assure you he has no romantic feelings towards me," Hermione said.

"Then why did he ask you out? Whoa, I think I've figured it out! Merlin is he gay and you were his, oh what do the muggles call it? Now I remember! You were his 'beard'!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Damn it Gin! Keep your voice down! I knew you'd figure it out. Do you realize the position I'm in? I promised Jeremy I wouldn't tell anyone; he trusts me. This can't get out, it could possibly ruin his career," Hermione replied and looked at Ginny with a pleading look in her eyes.

Ginny hugged her friend and patted her back reassuringly. "Come on, you know me better than that. The information we just shared isn't going anywhere. You have to admit it's kind of funny. I mean isn't he like 'Lord of the Teenybopper Girls' or something like that?"

"Yeah, something like that," Hermione said chuckling through her tears.

The two young women settled on Ginny's bed with a box of tissue between them. They talked until 2 a.m. the next morning. When Hermione told Ginny she was pretty sure Draco almost called her a Mudblood, the younger girl was livid.

"Oh, that pisses me off! Give motherfuckers the benefit of the doubt and this is what you get! I truly wanted to believe that people can change 'Mione, but it just goes to show that he still holds on to those twisted pureblood beliefs! That damn fuckwad!" Ginny growled. How dare that little prick treat her friend like that!

"I don't think Draco meant to say it like that Ginny. He was so angry at me and I guess he wanted to hurt me like I hurt him," Hermione said sadly.

"Don't make excuses for that bastard! He didn't have to resort to that filthy name, even though he didn't actually come out and say it. You gave Draco your virginity Hermione. Doesn't he appreciate that precious gift? If you ask me you're way too good for him. Maybe you're better off," Ginny said.

"No Gin, I feel like I'm dying inside. I love Draco so much, I feel like my heart is being shredded into tiny bits," Hermione sobbed.

"Oh 'Mione. Why does love have to be so difficult? I wish I could make it go away," Ginny said as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Just having you listen to my pitiful bullshit is enough Gin. Merlin I'm a mess. What am I going to do?" Hermione croaked.

"Well, the first thing you need to do is get a few hours of sleep. Another thing, you can't have Draco seeing you like this. You're welcome to stay with me if you don't want to face him. I know it's going to be hard, but you need to hold it together during the day. Don't let the bastard see you cry 'Mione. You're strong; you've been through worse than this. If you need to vent, come to me," Ginny said firmly.

"Thank goodness for you Ginny. I knew you'd set me straight," Hermione said wiping away the last of her tears.

"Let's get some sleep. It should be interesting for you in a few hours," Ginny said as she pulled down the comforter of her bed and settled in.

"Goodnight Gin, I really appreciate this," Hermione said as she climbed in on the other side of the bed.

"You'd do the same for me 'Mione. You'll get through this," Ginny said as she patted Hermione's hand reassuringly. After a few minutes, they fell asleep, both wondering what the day was going to bring for Hermione.

Draco didn't return to the Head dorm either. He ended up spending the night in Blaise's room in the Slytherin dorm. Blaise had seen the photos of Hermione and Jeremy Bustamante, so he wasn't surprised when Draco stormed into in his room, madder than a pissed off Norwegian Ridgeback dragon.

"Damn it to hell Blaise, I fucking trusted Hermione! I can't believe she was out with that bastard. Did she really think I wouldn't find out?" Draco yelled as he walked in.

"Tell me how you really feel Dray! Dude, calm down. What the hell happened to your hands? There has to be a reasonable explanation for all this. I don't think Hermione was screwing around on you. She cares for you too much," Blaise replied.

"Blaise, I'm livid. What happened to my hands? Let's just say they got into a fight with a steel-framed desk and lost. I can't even think straight, I don't know what to do about this crap. I love her man, but I can't trust her!" Draco said as he sat heavily on a chaise lounge in Blaise's room.

"I know you're pissed, but you have to remember Hermione took you back after that mess with the Dorrie chick," Blaise said.

"That was different! I was never seen out with Dorrie. She tricked me when I was drunk. Hermione knew exactly what she was doing when she was out with this Jeremy bloke. I have to hand it to her. When she decides to screw around, she goes for the big guns. This guy is a major celebrity; he could have any girl he wants. Why did he have to go for my Hermione?" Draco said gloomily.

"I don't know man. Despite all this, I can't help feeling there's more to the story. I don't believe Hermione is the type to cheat on you," Blaise replied.

"Be that as it may, it still looks bad. Maybe I should fight fire with fire, give her a dose of her own medicine," Draco said with a grimace.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Blaise asked.

"Maybe I'll let her see me with someone else, so she'll know how it feels," Draco replied and his trademark smirk appeared.

"Oh really and who are you going to be seen with?" Blaise asked.

"We all know every girl in Slytherin is hot for my bod, especially one in particular. You know that fifth-year, Astoria Greengrass? She's always staring at me, it's kind of cool. She'd be perfect," Draco answered.

"Conceited much?" Blaise said jokingly, but deep down he knew Draco was right. He had broken quite a few hearts in Slytherin's house when he started seeing the lovely Gryffindor. Draco would definitely have his pick of any girl he wanted.

"Whatever man. You know I'm right. Is it okay if I crash here tonight? I need to rest; I'm going to have a busy day in a few hours," Draco said smugly. He couldn't wait to see Hermione's reaction when he had Astoria clinging to him.

"Yeah, it's cool man. What are you going to do about your dorm? I mean, you two are the Head Boy and Girl. Awkward is an understatement for that living arrangement," Blaise said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Hermione's pretty good at ignoring me. I just didn't feel like being there tonight after the nasty argument we had," Draco said.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing. This could end up blowing up in your face, man," Blaise said cautiously.

"I have it under control," Draco said smoothly as he made himself comfortable on the chaise lounge.

"If you say so. I think I'm going to turn in too," Blaise yawned and climbed into his bed. The lights dimmed and the room fell into silence.

Draco was cocky and self-assured when he was speaking to Blaise, but inside he was a mess. It was a long time before he finally fell asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione.

The following morning, Hermione walked to the Great Hall with Ginny, followed by Neville and Luna. There was a hushed silence as Hermione walked by the other tables and made her way to the Gryffindor's. When she sat down, she looked around her and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Seriously? Does everyone know about me and Jeremy Bustamante?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Why are you surprised? You know how the rumor mill is at Hogwarts. Ignore those twats," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

Despite the heaviness in her heart, Hermione couldn't help laughing at Ginny's comment.

"Yeah 'Mione. What the hell do they know about your life? It's none of their damn business," Neville said and Luna nodded, agreeing with Neville.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you today," Pansy said as she walked up to their table.

"Sure, come sit between Hermione and me. How are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, but I wanted to give Hermione a heads up," Pansy answered.

"What's going on Pans?" Hermione asked.

Pansy took a deep breath. "Draco's about to walk in here with that dirty little slut Astoria Greengrass. She's been making a play for him since school started. She thinks she's such hot shit because Draco's finally paying attention to her. I really think he's trying to make you jealous."

"Thanks for letting me know Pansy. You know what? I'm just going to ignore him. I can't believe Draco's resorting to such childish antics. By the way, I'm happy that you're still talking to me. I thought you would've taken Draco's side on this," Hermione said grateful for Pansy's friendship.

"No way, Draco is totally wrong for reacting like he did," Pansy replied. Lowering her voice so only Hermione could hear, "Besides anyone with eyes can tell Jeremy Bustamante plays for the same team. You're just friends with him right?"

"Pans, how did you know?" Hermione asked and wondering if Ginny and Pansy had a sixth sense about these things.

"Hermione, please. My 'gaydar' is always on target, I'm always dead-on. What do you think is going to happen with you and Draco? Uh-oh, speak of the devil. Don't look now, but he's walking in with that slag clinging onto his arm," Pansy answered patting Hermione's shoulder reassuringly.

There was a collective gasp around the Great Hall as Draco strode in with Astoria Greengrass. The younger girl was beaming as she clung to Draco's arm, she loved that all eyes were on them. It took all of Hermione's willpower, but she didn't pay them any mind. She pulled a book from her bag and pretended to read it as she munched on an apple.

Draco and his "ho" made their way to Slytherin's table and sat beside Blaise. Draco turned to Astoria and said flatly, "You can let go of my arm now, I'd like to eat."

"Sure Draco, sorry. Of course you have to eat," Astoria answered and giggled nervously.

Blaise rolled his eyes at this exchange. He couldn't believe Draco had resorted to this.

"What was her reaction when I walked in?" Draco asked Blaise quietly so Astoria wouldn't hear.

"Hermione had no reaction at all. She never even looked up," Blaise answered drily.

Draco scowled. "What the hell is Pansy doing at the Gryffindor's table?"

"She's friends with them now. You knew that," Blaise said wishing Draco would shut the hell up so he could enjoy his breakfast in peace.

"Well, you'd think she'd be on my side for this. She was my friend before those Gryffindors," Draco pouted.

"Give it a rest, Draco. Pansy can talk to whoever she wants to. You aren't the boss of her," Blaise replied irritably. He was about to get up and join Pansy at Gryffindor's table; Draco was acting like a baby.

"Whatever Blaise, I guess you're on Hermione's side too!" Draco spat.

"I'm not on anyone's side. You and Hermione are going to have to work this out on your own. Keep me out of it. Look, I'll catch up with you in class," Blaise said as he stood up, giving up on enjoying his breakfast.

"Fine, I'll see you later," Draco answered but his eyes stayed focused on Hermione.

Astoria was oblivious to what Draco was doing; she was still reveling in the fact that everyone saw them together. She loved being the center of attention.

Hermione finished her apple and closed her book. She stood up and followed her friends out of the Great Hall to get to class. She pulled out her iPod and stuck the ear buds in her ears, blocking out the giggles and whispers from everyone as she walked out. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her, but she never looked his way. She would not give him and his skank the satisfaction of having any type of reaction. Hermione knew Draco well; he hated being ignored. She gave a small smile as she hit "shuffle" and the first song to come on was "Scandalous" by Mis-teeq. Scandalous, indeed!

Draco watched Hermione walk out and was a bit put out that she didn't react to seeing him with Astoria. Fine, he thought. He could play the ignoring game too. He only wondered how long they were going to keep this façade up. Despite everything, he still loved Hermione. Did she even realize what she was doing to him?

Hermione was grateful for the fact that she didn't have any classes with Draco. It was torturous enough to see him in a corridor or at lunch. With the support of her awesome friends and her own inner strength, she was able to make it through that first day. When she was done with her classes, Hermione rushed over to the dorm she shared with Draco. Taking a deep breath before she entered it, she muttered the password and walked in. Hermione let out a shaky breath when she realized Draco wasn't there. She went to her room and quickly changed out of her robes into a pair of comfortable black Juicy sweatpants and the matching V-neck T-shirt with a pair of Nike trainers. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hand went up to her neck. She was still wearing the necklace Draco gave her. She reached up behind her neck and unclasped the necklace. Hermione walked over to Draco's bedroom door and slipped the necklace over the doorknob. He'd get the message. He wanted to play games, she could too.

Draco was so relieved when Madame Pomfrey was able to cast a healing charm that completely repaired his damaged hands. The pain had become unbearable midway during the day, so he headed to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey wondered why Draco had inflicted such injury to his hands, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Merlin knows what happened. When she was done, Draco thanked her as he looked over his hands, turning them over, amazed that they were healed. Earlier in the day, he thought he wouldn't be able to make Quidditch practice, but now he was as good as new. Draco not only felt better about his hands, but he started to cool off about Hermione too. Maybe Blaise was right and there was a reasonable explanation for why Hermione was out with that Bustamante bloke.

When his classes ended, Draco headed back to his dorm to change into his Quidditch uniform. On the way there, he had to disentangle himself from Astoria's grasp. Good grief, he thought, why did he think it was a good idea to flirt with that daft girl? Astoria was convinced that they were now an "item" and she wanted to make sure everyone in Hogwarts knew. Draco was able to get away from Astoria's clutches and was relieved when he finally entered the dorm. He looked around hoping to see Hermione, but there was only the sound of his breathing and footsteps in the dorm, he was alone. He walked over to her bedroom and saw the robe she'd been wearing earlier that day. She probably had tossed it onto her bed and quickly dressed to go to practice, Draco figured. He walked over to her bed and picked up her robe and pressed it to his face. Draco inhaled and took in Hermione's scent. How he wished he could actually be holding her. He couldn't believe he had resorted to this and put her robe back the way he found it. He walked over to his bedroom to change, but stopped when he saw the star necklace hanging on the doorknob. Draco picked it up and clenched it in his fist. His first impulse was to rip it to pieces, but he took a deep breath and calmed down. He entered his bedroom and went over to the nightstand beside his bed. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a small silk bag that contained cufflinks and slipped the necklace in it. He placed the bag back into the drawer and closed it. When this all blew over, he'd give the necklace back to Hermione. Damn, she didn't show it, but it must've pissed her off when she saw him with Astoria, Draco thought, a small smirk playing over his features. He changed into his Quidditch uniform and left the dorm. He'd get his girl back.

The Gryffs were surprised when Cecilia walked into their practice session and made them stop playing. They had all thought she was still in Los Angeles.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have some very exciting news!" Cecilia said, her face beaming.

The band members all looked at each other and shrugged. Lane spoke into the microphone, "Well, don't keep us in suspense Cecilia, what you got?"

"Okay smart ass, here's the news. In one month, The Gryffs will be opening up for The Black Keys! Your first date is June 1st in Omaha, Nebraska! This is big, my friends! Apparently The Black Keys publicist had caught your shows at The Whiskey and was impressed. I couldn't believe it when I received the call. Great job, you're truly on your way!" Cecilia gushed.

"Wow, I'm floored Cecilia, but what are Neville and I going to do about school?" Hermione asked.

"It's taken care of, I've spoken to Minerva. She said she believes you and Neville are ready for your finals and can take them early. Don't worry, I made sure that you'll be back to graduate with your class on June 16th. I know it's last minute, but hey, that's how rock and roll works sometimes," Cecilia shrugged.

Travis came out from behind his drum kit and high-fived all of them. "Shit, do you know what this means? We're going to get so much exposure! This is what we've been working towards!"

Hermione looked at Neville and smiled. This news definitely changed everything. Cecilia explained that they would no longer be performing at The Whiskey, so no more trips every weekend to Los Angeles. They were going to keep practicing at the house in Hogsmeade and Cecilia was going to have more sound equipment brought in. They were going to start putting down a few of their own tracks. Cecilia told them to enjoy their time before they left for the tour, because life on the road was going to be hectic!

The Gryffs were going to have a month to prepare before they had to hit the road, for which Hermione was grateful. She was glad that they were going to be able to stay here and practice. Cecilia told them to take the weekends off and spend it with friends and family because once the tour started, it would be a few months before they would able to make it back home. Lane and Travis decided to go home the following weekend to share their news with their families. The two young men were pumped; this tour was going to be amazing.

As Hermione and Neville rode in the carriage to Hogwarts that evening, it was quiet, they were both processing the news Cecilia had given them. Hermione smiled at Neville and he smiled back as he squeezed her hand.

"Did you ever imagine we'd get to this point?" Neville asked.

"I'm still trying to process it all Neville. I think I'm still a little in shock, it's really going to happen, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Looks that way. Hey, how are you holding up?" Neville said.

"Neville, I'm good. Thanks for asking. You know what, I totally believe in signs. I didn't know which way was up only a few hours ago, now we're leaving to go on tour with a major band in one month. Maybe it's supposed to happen this way. Am I making any sense?" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I understand where you're coming from. Like perhaps it's for the best that you and Malfoy broke up? I'm lucky Luna's been great about this so far. She said she knows I'm faithful and she'll wait for me," Neville said.

"Luna's so laidback and understanding. I know I was wrong not telling Draco about Jeremy, I regret it so much, but it's done. The messed up part is that I never was unfaithful Neville. Draco's the only man I've been with and he made me feel like a slut when we argued last night," Hermione admitted.

"'Mione, if he can't see how wonderful you are, the hell with him. I know people change and all that other rhetorical bullshit, but I can't help thinking how Malfoy has always been an arsehole since we started at Hogwarts. He's changed since then, but I don't know, I still find it hard to like him," Neville stated.

"I totally get that Neville. Sometimes I wonder how Draco and I ever got together. We're total opposites, but it was working until my Jeremy Bustamante fiasco. I don't know, maybe I'm not supposed to be in a relationship. Draco's life is going to be here and I'm going to be on tour," Hermione reflected, her heart growing heavy again. She loved him so much and hated this realization dawning on her. Maybe Cecilia was right; the feelings she had for Draco were so intense because he was her first. No, Hermione thought, it was way more than that. There was some bond between her and Draco Malfoy. She doubted she'd ever have the feelings she has for Draco with any other man. Draco had her whole heart and soul.

Lane and Travis were sitting on the back deck of their house, drinking beer to celebrate their good news. It was a beautiful evening and they were discussing Hermione's reaction to the news.

"Hey, did you find Hermione quiet and a little sad looking tonight?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, Neville said she and that dude she's been dating broke up," Lane replied casually watching Travis' reaction.

"Back up! Why didn't I know about this? So she and Whitey are kaput?" Travis asked as his face lit up. Tonight was really a good night, they were going on tour and Hermione was single!

Lane took a sip of his beer before answering. "What do I look like? Fucking Gossip Girl? For all we know, they might be kissing and making up now. As far as you're concerned, you better back off. What did I tell you about shitting where you eat? Trav, Hermione looks good and hell if I were a little younger, I'd probably make a play for her _IF_ she wasn't in our band. You need to leave that alone."

"Do you know why they broke up?" Travis asked.

"Neville said Malfoy was pissed when he saw Hermione had gone out with your friend, The Turd," Lane replied.

"When did this happen? Why did Hermione go out with The Turd?" Travis said.

"From what Neville told me, all Hermione did was attend an awards show with The Turd and that was it. You know how the paparazzi are always following The Turd?" Travis nodded. "Well, there were a bunch of those bastards and television crews getting pictures and footage. Malfoy saw it on television, went ballistic, and broke up with her. Seriously Travis, you need to let Hermione handle this without your interference," Lane said.

"Lane, I can't help it. She's all I think about. When I saw the way she looked tonight, I just wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her, man," Travis said as he stared into the distance thinking about Hermione.

"Oh Travvie baby, I had no idea you had such a sensitive soul," Lane said as he brushed Travis' knee and fluttered his eyes at the younger man, then exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Lane, you asshole. I'm revealing a part of me that I rarely show to anyone. I feel like I can talk to you, you're like a brother to me," Travis said and gave Lane a good-natured punch on his arm.

"I'm sorry man. I couldn't resist. I feel like an older brother to you and all I ask is that you take my advice. Forget about Hermione, you'll be doing yourself and the band a favor," Lane replied.

Travis nodded in agreement, but inside his mind was racing. He truly couldn't help himself; Hermione was all he could think about.

Draco was standing in the astrology tower and watched as the carriage dropped off Hermione and Neville. His heart ached as he saw Hermione hug Neville as they walked into the castle. No witch had ever stirred up feelings like this in him. Who would've ever imagined Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch would so completely take his heart.

Hermione was so relieved when the end of the week had arrived and it was finally Friday. She managed to get through the week with no interaction with Draco. He seemed to be avoiding her as much as she was avoiding him. She noticed that he still had Astoria Greengrass following him around like an annoying Chihuahua nipping at his heels. It ripped Hermione up inside to see Draco with another girl, but deep down she clung to the hope that he was only with Astoria to make her jealous. It was working, but Hermione was determined not to let it show that he was getting to her. She had to stay strong.

Sebastian had sent Hermione an email and called her a "filthy bint" for not talking to him more often, so she planned another "girls night in" with him. Ginny and Pansy were coming over too. Luna was invited but she and Neville were having dinner with his grandmother and her father. Hermione was happy about this because Neville told her that he was going to be proposing to Luna that night. He had spoken to Xenophilius Lovegood previously and asked for Luna's hand. Hermione almost sighed when Neville told her about it, he truly was a romantic. Why couldn't it be like that with her and Draco? She almost felt like laughing when she tried to imagine Draco asking her father for her hand. Like that was ever going to happen, Hermione thought and rolled her eyes.

Hermione arrived with Ginny and Pansy at Sebastian's house at about 5:15 p.m. He smiled when they walked in and ushered them to the kitchen where the blender and alcohol were set up. He looked at Pansy and pointed to the blender.

"Well bitch, do your thing. I've been craving one of your margaritas!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Oh it's so good to see you too Sebbie baby!" Pansy replied as she kissed him on the cheek and began to mix drinks.

"You're so crude Sebastian, but I like it," Hermione said and laughed.

As soon as the drinks were made, they made themselves comfortable to have a gabfest. They were all impressed that The Gryffs were going to be going on tour much sooner than Hermione thought. Pansy told them that she and Blaise had been spending a lot of time together. She had met his family and he met hers. This was a huge step for Pansy and Blaise. They truly connected and when Hermione told them that Neville was proposing to Luna, Pansy had a warm sensation in her heart. She was probably going to be showing off a ring on Monday too because she had a feeling Blaise was going to propose to her tomorrow night. Love was definitely in the air for some of the upcoming graduates at Hogwarts, for Ginny was having dinner with Harry the following evening, and unbeknownst to her, he was going to be proposing.

Hermione had a heart-to-heart about Draco earlier that week with Sebastian via Skype, so she was glad that Draco's name didn't come up. She just wanted to enjoy her friends' company and try not to think about him too much. They were laughing at a story Sebastian was telling them about one of his clients, when Hermione's phone gave a text alert. Hermione made a face and figured it was something stupid from Travis. She was a little shocked when she saw it was a text from Jeremy Bustamante:

"_Hey beeyotch! I'm in London tonight and was just checking to see if you were free. I'd love to treat you and Draco to dinner and drinks!"_

Hermione winced a little at the mention of Draco and texted back:

"_Hey yourself beeyotch! I'm having a girls night at a friend's house, you're welcome to join us."_

Jeremy texted back a few minutes later:

"_What's the address?"_

"Who's texting you?" Sebastian asked looking at Hermione over the rim of his margarita glass.

"No one special, Nosy Parker," Hermione replied. She wanted to mess with her friends heads and see what their reaction would be when Jeremy would show up on Sebastian's doorstep.

"Pfft, you just want to be an old ornery bitch tonight. Here, drink some more," Sebastian said and filled Hermione's glass to the brim.

The conversation and laughter went on, but was soon interrupted by Sebastian's doorbell ringing.

"Who the hell's that? I wasn't expecting anyone except you crazies. Let's find out who's here," Sebastian said as he made his way to the door with his drink in his hand. Ginny and Pansy giggled and followed him, while Hermione hung back. This was going to be good. When Sebastian opened the door, he almost dropped his drink when he saw it was Jeremy Bustamante. Ginny and Pansy were quite tipsy and burst out laughing when they saw Sebastian's face. They were also flabbergasted at who was at the door too.

"Hello, Hermione Granger told me she was here. Can I come in?" Jeremy said, amused at Sebastian and the other girls reaction at seeing him at the door.

"Hey Jeremy, come on in. I see you've met Sebastian and this is Ginny and Pansy, my very good friends," Hermione said and smiled.

"You! I can't believe you knew Jeremy Bustamante was coming over and didn't say anything! Wow, how are you? Do you want a margarita? They're good," Sebastian gushed.

"I'm great tonight. I hope I'm not intruding on girls night. I thought I'd drop by to see if anyone was interested in hitting the scene in "LTown" with me. Look, I've got this huge limousine all to myself. Come on, let's go hit the clubs. Who's up for it?" Jeremy asked looking at all of them.

"Count me in! I just have to change out of these dreadful pjs!" Sebastian exclaimed and ran to his bedroom.

"That prick, he's leaving us! I'd love to go, but all I have to wear are pajamas or sweats," Hermione said.

"We want to go too, but we're like Hermione, we didn't bring any clubbing clothes," Ginny spoke for her and Pansy.

Sebastian poked his head out of his bedroom. "Helloooo stupid bitches! Last I checked you were all witches, accio something from your closets! Let's get this show on the road!"

Pansy slapped her hand to her forehead. "Shit, why didn't we think of that!"

While Jeremy waited in Sebastian's kitchen and nursed a margarita, Sebastian and the girls prepared for a night out on the town. Within 20 minutes, they were ready and Jeremy couldn't believe the transformation.

"Wow, I'm a lucky guy tonight to be able to hang with all of you babes! Sebastian, you aren't a slouch in the fashion department either," Jeremy said and grinned.

Sebastian modeled his outfit of fitted black slacks with a bright orange silk button-down shirt. He totally rocked that outfit. The girls opted for mini-dresses and teetering heels. They looked at each other and laughed because all of their dresses were one-shoulder designs, but in different colors. Hermione opted for black, Ginny's was green, and Pansy opted for hot pink.

What an exciting turn of events for her and her friends, Hermione thought. They headed out to the limousine and the driver opened the door for them. Ginny and Pansy had never been in a limousine before and were fascinated by it. As the car started to move, Jeremy managed to pop open a bottle of champagne and poured a glass for each of them. They made a toast commemorating good friends and not to have too much fun partying that night. Sebastian winked at Hermione as he sat back and sipped his champagne; this was the life!

Draco couldn't believe he was being put through this torture. Apparently Astoria had owled her mother the past week and told her that she and Draco were now "official." Astoria's mother, Truffle, wasted no time inviting the Malfoys out for dinner at L'Etoile in Diagon Alley. This was big, thought Truffle, if Astoria could snag Draco Malfoy, she was set for life. This was where Draco found himself on a big Friday night. He was miserable as Astoria chatted on incessantly and didn't seem notice that he only answered her in monosyllables. Lucius and Narcissa were happy with the pairing of their son with the Greengrass girl. The Greengrass' were a respected wizarding family and they would have no objection should Draco take Astoria as his wife. Draco's parents truly had no idea all he could think about was Hermione Granger and was wondering what she was doing at the moment.

When dinner was over, Truffle suggested that they take a walk out of Diagon Alley into muggle London. She knew of the most charming café where they served excellent tea and pastries. Lucius started to roll his eyes and make an excuse about having to get home, but Narcissa gave him a sharp look. Truffle linked arms with Narcissa and they walked out together, discussing how wonderful muggle designer clothes were. Following the ladies, Lucius and Astoria's father, Broderick, discussed business and Quidditch. Astoria grabbed Draco's hand and was almost skipping as they walked out behind their parents.

"Draco, wasn't this a wonderful idea? This has been the grandest evening!" Astoria gushed.

"Uh-huh," Draco muttered wishing he could get the hell away from this annoying chick. He hated the way her hand felt against his. He wanted to push her away and apparate anywhere, just to get away from all this.

Just then, as they were walking down the sidewalk, a long white muggle vehicle passed by. Lucius grimaced as he saw it approaching. Why did muggles have to make such a spectacle of themselves by parading around in something like that, he thought.

The limousine had a huge sunroof and at the moment, the whole party was hanging out of it and yelling at people on the sidewalk. Draco couldn't believe his eyes when there was Hermione taking a drink straight out of a bottle of champagne and passing it to a very happy looking Jeremy Bustamante! His heart dropped when he saw Hermione laughing, looking like she was having the time of her life. She didn't seem too heartbroken without him, Draco thought sadly. Had she really moved on this quickly?

"Oh yeah, ! Woo-hoo!" Pansy yelled as they passed by the Malfoys and Greengrass'. She was shocked when she realized it was Draco and Astoria with their parents. Pansy looked over at Hermione to see her reaction, but it looked like Hermione never noticed. Between the margaritas and the champagne, she was probably pretty drunk. That was probably a good thing, because it was possible Hermione would've sent a nasty hex at Draco and the rest of his party.

Narcissa watched this spectacle and was appalled at the behavior of the young women riding in the oversized vehicle. She gasped and put her hand to her throat when she realized one of those girls looked exactly like Pansy Parkinson! Pansy came from a respectable family; there was no way she would cavort in such a manner! Narcissa's train of thought was broken by Truffle's outburst.

"My word! Surely that wasn't Pansy Parkinson with the likes of that Hermione Granger and that dreadful Weasley girl! I am shocked at her behavior, making a drunken spectacle of herself in muggle London! Astoria would never carry herself in such a manner," Truffle huffed.

When Pansy saw them, she quickly let herself fall back into her seat in the limousine, but she figured the damage was done. She giggled and looked at Ginny, who was laughing really hard.

"I guess you recognized them too?" Pansy snickered.

"Uh-huh, that shit was too funny! Did you see their expressions?" Ginny asked as she shook with laughter.

"Oh yeah, I know Astoria's bitch of a mother will be giving my parents a call tomorrow. That whore needs to mind her own business and worry about her slut of a daughter!" Pansy spat.

"Ugh, I can't believe she'd actually do that! Glad Mrs. Greengrass isn't one of my mum's friends! You're right Pans, she is a bitch!" Ginny replied. She looked over at Hermione who was settled back on a long bench seat with Jeremy and Sebastian. They were snickering and passing a champagne bottle between them.

"Do you think Hermione saw Draco and Astoria?" Ginny asked Pansy quietly. Ginny was very tipsy, but she still had the facilities to worry about her friend.

Pansy looked over at Hermione with the two guys and shook her head. "Nah, I think Hermione was too occupied with that bottle of champagne to notice anything, thank Merlin."

But Hermione did see Draco and Astoria. She decided to put on a brave show and pretend she hadn't noticed. She couldn't explain the deep feeling of sadness and pain that settled in the pit of her stomach and in her heart when she saw them together with their parents. Astoria had only been with Draco for a week and she was being introduced to his parents. She had been with Draco for months and he never once made a move to introduce her to them. Hermione hadn't introduced him to her parents either, but she thought they would meet eventually. This insight hit her so brutally, Draco was ashamed of her. Well, fuck it. She was leaving in less than a month and would be able to put it all behind her, Hermione thought, as she took another swig from the champagne bottle. Outside she was the ultimate party girl, but inside she was slowly wilting like a flower, but no one needed to know that.

They decided to go to a wizarding club located in the heart of London. Jeremy was more comfortable going there because if they went to a muggle club he'd be mobbed by fans. As soon as they entered the club, Sebastian grabbed Ginny and Pansy by their hands and they hit the dance floor. Hermione thought that the dance song was by Testy Threstrals, a wizarding band. Although she felt like shit on the inside, she couldn't help smiling as she watched her friends dance. Sebastian was in the middle of the girls and was slapping their butts.

"Wanna give it a go like your friends?" Jeremy asked, he was amused too as he watched the action on the dance floor.

"Nah, I think I'd like to sit this one out," Hermione replied.

The staff at the club ushered Jeremy and Hermione to the VIP section on the second floor of the club. Once they were seated in the comfortable lounging area, they ordered drinks and watched their friends on the dance floor. Hermione sank back onto the plush red leather couch and was lost in her thoughts, when Jeremy started to speak.

"Okay girl, spill it out. What's up with you and Draco? I'm pretty sure that was him I saw earlier tonight. Who was that tart clinging to him?" Jeremy asked.

Hermione sighed and wiped a stray tear from her eye. She was strong; she wasn't going to break down. "Jeremy, Draco and I broke up. He just started seeing that girl he was with in the last week or so. I'm okay," Hermione said and gave a half-hearted smile.

"You're most definitely not okay Hermione. Oh Merlin, did you break up because you attended that awards show with me? Hey, if you want me to I'll tell Draco ASAP that I'm gay and with Scott. I feel so shitty about this. Your Draco broke up with you because of me!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy, it's okay. I'll be fine, the damage is done. You won't tell anyone anything. Draco and I had a nasty fight and some not so pleasant issues came up. Maybe this is meant to be," Hermione said sadly.

Jeremy pulled his friend closely and kissed the top of head. "I can't believe this, I'm so sorry Hermione. For what it's worth, I'm here for you. I'm serious; I would go to Draco and tell him the truth if it would fix things between you. If he can't see how unbelievably spectacular you are, well maybe he doesn't deserve you."

As Jeremy consoled Hermione, they never noticed Rita Skeeter and a photographer walk up to the table. Rita observed this scene with keen interest and knew she was going to have a huge scoop for The Daily Prophet.

"I must say this is a cozy little picture. So it's true, Jeremy Bustamante and Hermione Granger are dating, no matter how much Jeremy's publicist insisted you're only friends! Oh my Jeremy, how do your fans feel about this? You'll be breaking a lot of hearts. I must say I'm a little surprised at your choice, but Ms. Granger was part of the Golden Trio after all," Rita Skeeter said a little sarcastically. She had an intense dislike for Hermione because the young woman never wanted to give her an exclusive interview after the war.

"Ms. Skeeter, with all due respect, Ms. Granger really is only a friend. We're here with friends and trying to enjoy an evening out. I'll be happy to give you a few quotes, and then we'd like our privacy," Jeremy replied.

"Sure, that'll work," Rita said with her eyes glittering. She couldn't wait to start working on this story; this was going to be good. Jeremy made good on his promise and spoke to her about his upcoming tour and good-naturedly deflected questions about his and Hermione's status as a couple.

He and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other when the dreadful reporter finally left them alone. They both knew Rita was going to twist his words, but what were they going to do? Hopefully Jeremy's publicist would be able to fix any damage Rita might inflict.

"Come on, the night's still young. Let's dance and try to forget what's on our minds at the moment," Jeremy said as he stood up and extended his hand to Hermione.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and took Jeremy's hand. They made their way to the dance floor and Hermione lost herself in the music. She couldn't completely block Draco out, but the pulsing music and being around friends helped. A slow song came on and she rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder. They stayed in one spot and rocked gently side to side. Hermione didn't know if it was the alcohol that did it, but the tears started to flow out as Jeremy rubbed her back.

"Oh Hermione, you're going to make me cry too. It's okay, I'm here for you. Let it out," Jeremy said softly.

To the casual observer, Hermione and Jeremy looked like a couple very much in love as they moved slowly. Little did they know that Rita was still there with the photographer and pictures were being snapped.

They stayed out until about 1 a.m. and then went back to Sebastian's house where they fixed breakfast and drank hangover potions before heading to bed. The alcohol in Hermione's body had worn off a few hours before, so she was sober and very awake. She and Jeremy giggled when they saw Ginny and Pansy passed out with Sebastian in his king-sized bed.

"I think it's safe to say they had a good time tonight," Hermione said and chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Hey, is that a little smile I see," Jeremy said.

"I guess so. Jeremy thanks for being there for me tonight. It was really good of you to listen," Hermione replied.

"It's the least I can do. I feel like I caused all your problems Hermione. I can easily fix this you know," Jeremy said and meant it.

"I won't let you do that Jeremy. It'll ruin everything you worked for if the truth comes out about you and Scott. We'll get through this. I'm going to be leaving to go on tour in less than a month. We'll be so busy, I'll probably just be thinking about eating and sleeping," Hermione said and gave a small smile.

Jeremy sighed and hugged Hermione tightly. "Well, I'm going to head back to my hotel. You know where to find me honey. Let me know if there is anything I can do, I mean it. I'm here for you."

"I know, I'm there for you too Jeremy. Aren't we a pair, huh?" Hermione said as shook her head with a rueful smile.

"We'll be okay Hermione. One day we'll figure it all out. If it's meant to be, you'll be with Draco and I'll be able to be with Scott in public. That sounds so trite, but I want to believe it's true. Hope might be the only thing we have, but hey, at least it's something," Jeremy replied.

Hermione hugged Jeremy one last time and kissed his cheek. She watched him walk back to the limousine and waved as the car left. She made her way to Sebastian's spare bedroom and changed back into pajamas. As she washed the makeup off her face and brushed her teeth, she reflected on Jeremy's words. Hermione decided she'd make the best of the situation and deal with it. Shit, The Gryffs were getting ready to embark on a major tour. She needed to concentrate on that. This past evening was an epiphany for Hermione; she needed to cope whenever life threw her a curveball, in her case, love for Draco Malfoy. Draco would always hold a special place in her heart. As she fell asleep, Hermione realized she was going to get through this. It hurt like hell, but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.

It was about 10:00 a.m. the next morning when Hermione was awakened by a loud scream. Sebastian's copy of The Daily Prophet had just arrived and he couldn't believe what was on the front page.

"Holy shit! Check it out! We made the front page of The Prophet!" Sebastian screamed as he ran down the hall to the bedrooms where the girls were still asleep. This definitely woke them up.

"Damn, Sebastian. What the hell?" Pansy said as she sat upright in the bed.

Ginny had a pillow over her head and groaned. Even though she had drunk a hangover potion, she was still groggy from the night before. It had been quite an entertaining evening.

Hermione came out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "All right, let's have it. I want to see how much damage Rita Skeeter inflicted." When Sebastian thrust the paper in her hands, her eyes widened and she gasped.

The cover practically screamed, "**Elusive Hermione Granger and Friends Out on the Town! ** **More Inside-Exclusive by Rita Skeeter!**" There was a picture of all of them hanging out of the limousine's roof. Merlin knows where the photographer was to take that picture. He and Rita Skeeter must've been tailing Jeremy. This was not good; Hermione could not imagine what was going to be waiting for them at Hogwarts if Professor McGonagall saw this, which she probably did. When she opened up the paper, there were two more pictures. One was of Sebastian dirty dancing with Ginny and Pansy and the other was of Hermione slow dancing with Jeremy. Hermione looked at that picture and winced. One's first impression when looking at that picture would immediately assume that they were a couple. There was an article accompanying the pictures. It wasn't that long, but there was enough in it to create a stir within the wizarding community.

**Alas my faithful readers, I Rita Skeeter, were finally able to catch up with the very reclusive Hermione Granger formerly of The Golden Trio. Ms. Granger has certainly been a busy little bee. Her band, The Gryffs, will be embarking on a major tour in the United States this coming summer. Could there also be a love interest? She and Jeremy Bustamante, the American wizard pop music sensation, were quite cozy this past evening. Mr. Bustamante seemed quite taken with the Gryffindor Princess. Who would've imagined the studious and reserved witch could cut loose? Stay tuned for more updates on this evolving and compelling story!**

Hermione groaned and was upset. Rita Skeeter was such a bitch! She knew how to twist something very minute into a huge scoop. As if she didn't have enough on her plate, now she had to deal with this.

Ginny and Pansy were amused by the story and laughed. They reassured Hermione that most of the wizarding community took Rita Skeeter's stories with a grain of salt and didn't take them seriously. They went with Sebastian into the kitchen and had breakfast. By the time they were done, Hermione felt better about the whole thing and was even laughing at the pictures. They were interrupted by two owls tapping at the small window located above the sink.

"Hey, that's my mum's owl. Damn, I bet this is about the story and that bitch Truffle Greengrass probably talked to her too," Pansy said as she retrieved the message. She read the note and gave a small laugh. "Yeah, my parents have read the paper and spoken to Truffle the Trollop. It was fun, but I guess I'll need to back home. I have to do some damage control." She didn't seem upset; this wasn't her first time being in trouble with her parents. She always managed to talk her way out of it.

Ginny grimaced when she saw her family's owl. There was a hastily scribbled note from Mrs. Weasley stating that Ginny better get home as soon as she received the message. "I guess mum read the paper too, I have to go and do some explaining," Ginny said.

Hermione felt for her friends, but she figured they would be okay. It wasn't often that something like this occurred and hell, they were all pretty much of age. They needed to cut loose every now and then. She was glad that her parents didn't receive The Daily Prophet, she'd be having to come up with an explanation for the evening too.

Draco was having breakfast with his parents at Malfoy Manor when The Daily Prophet appeared. He was shocked when he saw the front page and the picture of Hermione and Jeremy dancing. As he read Rita Skeeter's scathing story, he clenched and unclenched his fists under the table. Inside Draco was seething, but he kept cool in front of his parents. They couldn't know how this story affected him. It killed him to see Jeremy Bustamante's hands on Hermione, it cut him to the bone. Draco passed the paper to his father and excused himself from the table. Fine, he thought, if Hermione wanted to flaunt her relationship with the Bustamante bloke, he'd flaunt it with Astoria. Two could play at that game.

Hermione and Sebastian hugged Ginny and Pansy as they prepared to leave through the floo in Sebastian's fireplace in his living room. They laughed and figured they'd never be able to top this past evening; they had such an exciting time. Sebastian made them promise that they'd do it again soon. When they left, Sebastian looked at Hermione.

"Hey my friend. It's been ages since we spend the day together. How about it?" Sebastian asked as he ruffled Hermione's hair.

"I'd like that Sebastian. I'll let my parents know I'll be with you," Hermione said and smiled. She went into the bedroom and called home. Her mum answered and told her to enjoy her day and that they'd see her later. It was a warm day, so Hermione accio'd a sundress and flip-flops from her closet at home. The sundress was pink with white flowers embroidered about it. It was loose-fitting and Hermione felt comfortable as she slipped her feet into the white flip-flops.

Sebastian had changed into a navy blue polo with khaki cargo shorts and Nike trainers. He whistled when he saw Hermione. "You look adorable! Look at that tan, must be all that California sunshine."

"Thanks, you're no slouch in the fashion department either, as Jeremy said last night," Hermione replied.

"About that Hermione. I don't want to burst your bubble if you had any intentions towards Jeremy, but I think your boy plays for my team, if you get my drift," Sebastian said and raised his eyebrows.

Hermione started laughing. "You figured it out too. It's okay Sebastian, I know Jeremy's gay. I went with him to that awards show as a favor. He has a steady boyfriend. Please don't say anything regarding this. Jeremy wants to come out, but his manager is against it at the moment. I guess he and I are bonding because of our relationship situations."

"Poor guy, to have to live with something like this and then have to put on this 'stud' persona for the public. I hope Jeremy can find happiness one day; he seems like a really good person. I thought he would have been an arsehole, but he's pretty laidback," Sebastian said.

"I hope so too. I would've never imagined he and I would become such good friends," Hermione replied.

"What do you want to do today? Well, first I need to check on the salon. We'll do that and then go from there. Sound good?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm in your hands sweetie. Let's head out," Hermione said and smiled.

They left and walked to Sebastian's salon since it was next door. As Sebastian checked on his stylists and chatted with clients, Hermione sat in the reception area and thumbed through a magazine of current hairstyles. When Sebastian was done, he noticed Hermione looking at the magazine and inspiration struck.

Hermione looked up in surprise when Sebastian walked up to her and clapped his hands. She put down the magazine and gave him a quizzical look. "I don't know if I like that look in your eyes Sebastian."

"I've got it! You need a new look. Let's do something with your hair. Change is good," Sebastian said excitedly.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione said and gave Sebastian a resigned look. She knew when he got in this mood, there was no backing out.

"Follow me, sweetums and let me work my magic," Sebastian replied as he pulled her up from the chair she was sitting in.

Three hours later, Hermione looked into the mirror and couldn't believe the transformation. This was a huge and drastic change to her hair, but she loved it! Sebastian called it a "Punk A-Line cut and figured this style fit the rock and roll lifestyle. It had super short layers from the front to the back and full bangs framing her face. Hermione would've never imagined she could pull off a haircut like this, but she had to admit she looked fierce. Sebastian had added red headlights for more of an effect and it worked.

Sebastian turned Hermione's chair around and surveyed his work. His stylists were there and stood around, examining and touching Hermione's hair; they absolutely loved it and couldn't wait to try it out on their clients. Sebastian had worked his magic again, that was why his salon was always at the top with muggle and wizarding clients.

Hermione wanted to pay Sebastian and he refused, saying that her money was no good at his salon. She thanked him and kept looking at her hair. It was a huge change for her and she couldn't wait for her parents and friends to see it.

When Hermione walked in, her mother walked up to her and gasped. Hermione's first thought was that her mother hated it, but that changed when her mother framed her face in her hands and said, "Sweetheart, you look fabulous! I love it. Come on, let's show your father."

Mr. Granger did a double take when he saw Hermione. Was that really his daughter? Hermione had really grown up in the past year and Mr. Granger was still trying to process that his little girl was an adult and about to embark on a life of her own. "You look beautiful dear. I'll have to beat the boys off with a stick!"

Hermione laughed and thanked her parents. Her dad didn't have to worry about beating off any boys, there weren't any. She went up to her room and sat down at her desk, wondering what she was going to do that evening. She was startled when there was a pecking sound at her window. It was Harry's owl, so Hermione was intrigued. She and Harry were very busy and didn't get a chance to write very often or see each other, so Hermione was glad to see the owl. She let his owl in and gave it a few treats as she read the letter it brought.

'_**Mione,**_

_**Can you make it out to The Burrow? I know it's short notice, but I'd really like you to be there when I propose to Gin. You're not only one of my best friends, but you're also like a sister to me. I hope you can make it.**_

_**Love, Harry**_

Hermione smiled and got her answer as to what she'd be doing that evening. She scribbled a quick note:

_**Harry,**_

_**I'd be honored to be there! I'll see you in a little bit. This is so exciting!**_

_**Love, 'Mione**_

She placed the note on the owl and it flew away. Hermione went downstairs and let her parents know that she was going to go to The Burrow that evening. They were fine with that and told her to be careful and to have a nice time. She went back to her bedroom and looked into her closet, deciding what to wear that evening.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the wait! Sebastian's right, change **_**is **_**good! If anyone is interested in Hermione's new do, the link is on my profile.**

**For those of you that have private messaging disabled, thank you for reading and the fab reviews! Thank you to everyone else too:-D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione scrunched up her face as she looked through her closet. What to wear, what to wear, she thought. She started to grab a blue, sleeveless wrap dress she had picked up in Los Angeles, but then decided to put it back. Ginny might get suspicious if she showed up in something slightly dressy. She decided she'd better keep it casual, so Hermione opted for a pair of dark blue skinny cropped Guess jeans with a sleeveless white and black color-blocked top, paired with black Sketchers Bobs slip-ons. She took a quick bath, not wanting to shower because she didn't want to wet her hair. When she was done, she looked in the mirror, thinking about how she was going to do her makeup. She decided to go with bold colors to go with her new hairdo. When she was done, she surveyed her look in the mirror. Not bad, she reflected. She had done up her eyes with black eyeliner and bluish-black eyeshadow, light blush on her cheeks, and a bold tawny shade of lipstick. It was much more makeup than she was used to wearing, but Hermione felt it worked with her new hairstyle.

She dressed and went downstairs to tell her parents she was leaving. If her parents' reaction was any indication of how she looked, Hermione figured she'd done a good job.

"Oh my goodness, look at you! Wow, great job on the makeup dear. I'll have to get you to fix my face one day. You're gorgeous!" Mrs. Granger gushed.

"You look lovely sweetheart. You have a good time tonight," Mr. Granger said thinking how Hermione looked so much like her mother at that age.

Hermione hugged her parents and went back to her bedroom to use the floo in her closet. Taking a deep breath, she said "The Burrow!" in a strong voice and felt herself being whisked away. When she arrived, Harry was there to greet her. Hermione almost laughed at the look on his face when she walked out of the Weasley's fireplace.

"Merlin, what did you do Hermione?" Harry stammered.

"I got a haircut. Let's just say Sebastian felt inspired today and took it out on me," Hermione laughed.

"That is some haircut! You look amazing. I'm so glad you made it. I'm a nervous wreck," Harry said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Harry. Look, you'll be fine. When are you planning on proposing?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You and the Weasley's are the only family I have, so I was thinking of doing it when we were all seated for dinner. I want to share it with all you. I hope Ginny accepts," Harry replied nervously.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Harry. Ginny loves you. This is such wonderful news for two of my favorite people; I can't wait to see her reaction. She probably has no idea," Hermione said. She squeezed Harry's hand and went into the kitchen to greet the rest of the family. Everyone loved her hair and was so happy that Hermione had decided to join them.

"Oi Hermione, you look tough, that haircut kicks arse!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks Ron, that's funny. I'm going to go find Ginny," Hermione said and chuckled.

"She's up in her room with Sarah," Ron replied.

"Oh, so it's still going well with Sarah?" Hermione asked, pleased to hear this as she lightly touched Ron's forearm. Sarah was a sweet young woman and hit it off well with Ron.

"Yeah, it keeps getting better and better. I think she's the one 'Mione. I've been shopping for rings. I'll probably pop the question in a few months. I'm so pumped for Harry and Ginny," Ron said excitedly.

"Ron, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you and Sarah. I can't wait to see Gin's face when Harry proposes!" Hermione said and smiled as she made her way to the stairs to get to Ginny's room.

Hermione knocked gently on the door and heard Ginny yell, "Come in!" When she walked in, Ginny was sitting at a vanity touching up her makeup and Sarah was lounging on the bed. They both did a double take when they noticed Hermione's hair.

"Whoa! I love it! Sebastian, I presume?" Ginny asked and leapt up so she could really look at Hermione's new hairdo.

"Hermione, you look wonderful. Wow, it's as if it brings out the features in your face more. Not that you weren't gorgeous before, but you look really beautiful. This motivates me to try something new," Sarah said and laughed as she flipped her ponytail around.

"Thank you so much! Sebastian wanted to try this new haircut, so I let him. He's so awesome, he could make a baboon look like Angelina Jolie," Hermione laughed.

"I think I'm going to make an appointment," Sarah said.

"Hey, what brings you here tonight?" Ginny asked.

Hermione had to think fast, Ginny was really quick on her feet to notice if something was amiss. "Come on, can't I hang out with friends on a big Saturday night?"

"I'm sorry 'Mione that was rude. I just can't help feeling something is going on tonight. Harry's been acting weird," Ginny said as she sat down at the vanity table and brushed her hair.

"It's no biggie. Oh, were your parents pissed about The Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked relieved that Ginny accepted her explanation and she was able to smoothly changing the subject.

"Mum wasn't too happy, but Dad calmed her down and said we were just having a bit of fun. He said we probably got caught up hanging out with a celebrity and all," Ginny replied and laughed.

"Glad Arthur was able to smooth that over with Molly!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, about that! What's the deal with you and Jeremy Bustamante?" Sarah asked Hermione.

"There's nothing to tell Sarah. We're just friends, but apparently some people can't grasp that concept," Hermione replied.

"Yes, I won't name any names, but how about Draco Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ginny and Hermione gave Sarah a condensed version of Hermione's breakup with Draco, telling her that Hermione's first date with Jeremy was setup by his manager. Sarah listened and had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why didn't you just tell Draco the truth?" she asked.

"I tried to tell him Jeremy and I are just friends, but he insisted that I was a liar and wanted to know who else I had slept with," Hermione answered.

"Huh, maybe you're better off Hermione. Draco sounds really jealous and possessive. Besides, doesn't Jeremy Bustamante seem a little gay to you? I never met him, but after catching glimpses of him on videos and good Godric, those tacky songs, I wonder," Sarah said.

Ginny looked at Hermione and they burst out laughing. "A little gay is an understatement Sarah," Ginny said.

"Gin, you promised you weren't going to say anything!" Hermione shrieked.

"Come on Hermione, when Sarah asked if we thought he was gay, you started laughing! It's like Jeremy's gayness is the big white elephant in the room, everyone knows it's there, but no one wants to talk about it! I think it'll only be a matter of time before he comes out," Ginny answered.

"You're right Gin, but I don't want to be blamed for 'outing' Jeremy. I truly like him as a friend. You know he offered to go to Draco and tell him the truth about our date. I wouldn't let him do it," Hermione said.

"Newsflash Hermione, Malfoy can go to hell! After seeing him out with Astoria last night, he doesn't deserve any kind of explanation," Ginny said heatedly.

Sarah gasped. "He's seeing someone else? I agree with Gin on this one. Good riddance, I say."

Hermione only nodded and felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Ginny and Sarah noticed and they grabbed her into a hug. "Don't cry over that bastard! He isn't worth your tears. Hey, you'll ruin that great makeup job!" Ginny said and giggled as she wiped away Hermione's tears.

"Yeah, don't start crying, you're going to make me start blubbering too. I hate when someone's sad!" Sarah said.

"Thanks girls. I can't help it; I still have strong feelings for Draco. I won't lie, it hurt so much to see him with Astoria and their parents last night," Hermione said.

"I know 'Mione, I know. It's going to take some time, but you know what? Each day you're getting stronger, you're going to be okay," Ginny said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm done talking about Draco Malfoy. I'm not ruining my evening and everyone else's. He's moved on, I will too. How about we go downstairs and enjoy your mum's wonderful cooking?"

"Don't have to tell me twice, Molly's pot roast is amazing," Sarah said as she left Ginny's room.

Ginny patted Hermione's hand. "Are you sure you're okay 'Mione?"

Hermione gave Ginny a reassuring smile. "I am Gin, thanks. It's going to take some time, but something tells me I'll make it."

Ginny squeezed her hand and they walked downstairs together. Hermione put on a good front, but inside her heart felt like a boulder, it was so laden with despair. It'll get easier, she told herself. It had to.

As soon as they sat at the table and began enjoying Molly Weasley's fabulous food, Hermione found herself immersed in the chitchat and noisy meal which was commonplace at The Burrow. The Weasley's had always made her and Harry feel so welcome; it truly was a home away from home. After everyone had cleared away their dinner dishes and Molly was serving a dessert of treacle pudding and brownies, Harry stood up.

"I'd like to address everyone if that's okay," Harry said raising his voice over all of the other ones at the dinner table. Everyone stopped their conversations and gave Harry their attention. Hermione was a little nervous for him because she noticed Harry was sweating. She also saw that Ginny was looking at Harry as if he'd just grown another head.

"You welcomed me into your home when I had no one else to turn to. I'm sure I speak for Hermione too when I've always felt so comforted and like family whenever I'm here. You're the family I've always wanted and I hope after my announcement tonight, I'll be a part of it permanently. Ginny, if you'll do me the honor, will you please marry me?" Harry asked, a bit breathlessly and looked expectantly at Harry.

Hermione was amazed to see the normally outspoken redheaded beauty to be at a loss for words. Ginny stayed seated for a few moments, staring at Harry with her mouth open. After what seemed like forever, she stood up and made her way to Harry who was on the other side of the table. "Took you long enough! Yes, I'll do you the honor!" she said as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everyone at the table started cheering and congratulating the young couple. Harry looked immensely relieved and was grinning from ear to ear. He had asked for Arthur and Molly's permission for Ginny's hand a month before, Harry wanted to do things properly. This evening was a turning point in his relationship with Ginny; he was positive she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Tonight couldn't get any better; the woman he loved agreed to marry him and he was surrounded by the people he loved the most. He beamed as Ginny showed off the platinum 2-carat heart-shaped diamond ring. It was truly exquisite; everyone was oohing and aahing over it.

Hermione was so happy for her friends and hated herself for feeling a small pang of not really jealousy, but more regret. Would she and Draco have ever reached this point? Hermione mentally shook her head. No way was she going to let thoughts like that overrule her head. This was Ginny and Harry's night, she couldn't be distracted by thoughts of someone who obviously had moved on with his life.

They moved to the living room and Mr. Weasley broke out a bottle of muggle champagne he'd been saving for this exact occasion. They all took turns toasting the newly engaged couple. Arthur and Molly Weasley couldn't have been happier. Ginny and Harry decided that they would get married the summer of the following year. It was going to be a grand event.

Arthur and Molly were worn out with the evening's events, so they told everyone goodnight and headed to bed. Ginny's brothers and their wives said their goodbyes and headed home. Hermione looked around and felt a little out of place. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap and couldn't stop kissing him, and Sarah was cuddling with Ron. No one likes being the third wheel, so she decided she'd head back home.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go home. Thank you so much for having me over. This was truly a spectacular evening. Wow, two people I love and care about more than anything in the world are getting married! Doesn't get better than that," Hermione said and smiled, a bit wistfully.

"Oh 'Mione it's too early to go home! Hey, I've got a brilliant idea! Let's go to the 3 Broomsticks," Ginny exclaimed.

"Really? You want to go there? I guess we can," Hermione said hesitantly.

Ron looked at Sarah and she shrugged. It didn't matter to her as long as she and Ron were together. "We're up for it," Ron said.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, "What do you say love? I'm too excited to sleep, I say we go out and celebrate. I want to shout it from the rooftops, I'm engaged to Harry Potter!"

Harry laughed and embraced his fiancée. "Anything you want, my beautiful future wife, anything you want to do is fine with me."

Hermione could see that she was not going to worm her way out of not going, so she departed out of the floo with the rest of her friends. When they arrived at the 3 Broomsticks, she was pleasantly surprised to see that there was a nice-sized crowd there. She was at the bar and was about to order a drink, when she felt her cellphone buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw it was a text message from Jeremy.

_Hey, where u at_

Hermione read it and snorted. She typed out a reply:

_Can u believe I'm at the 3 Broomsticks in Hogsmeade?_

As soon as she sent her reply, Jeremy sent one right back:

_Don't move! I'll be there in 3 shakes of a lamb's tail!_

She started to laugh and shook her head. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad with Jeremy to keep her company. Hermione saw the door open and it was Jeremy. He was looking around, so she waved and called his name.

"Jeremy, over here at the bar!" Hermione shouted.

Jeremy gave her a big smile and hugged her when he met her at the bar. He took a seat beside her and they began to giggle like middle-school girls. They received quite a few stares, but no one made a big deal of Jeremy Bustamante showing up. He liked that about the wizarding world; he could come and go as he pleased. There was no way he could've just shown up at a muggle bar, he would've been mobbed in seconds.

"Your hair is gorgeous! Oh Merlin, turn around so I can see the back. Whoever did your color did a stupendous job! I love it," Jeremy gushed.

"Sebastian got a wild hair up his butt and took it out of me," Hermione laughed.

"Well he ever gets another wild hair, I hope I'm around for him to take it out on my hair. He did a really great job. I like that I can see so much more of your face. You're really lovely Hermione," Jeremy said sincerely.

"Aw Jeremy, that's so sweet of you! Thanks," Hermione replied. She and Jeremy continued chatting and ordered butterbeers. When they had their drinks, they went over to where Hermione's friends had managed to grab a table in the crowded tavern. She introduced Jeremy to Harry, Ron, and Sarah. They were surprised to see a celebrity like Jeremy at the 3 Broomsticks. Ginny stood up and gave him a huge hug, much to Harry's dismay. As Ginny was about to sit down again, Jeremy noticed the huge rock on her left hand.

"Whoa! What's this?" Jeremy asked, his eyes widening as he grabbed Ginny's hand and examined the gorgeous ring.

Ginny smiled as Jeremy looked at the ring from all angles. "Harry and I got engaged tonight."

"Congratulations, that's great! So I suppose you're here celebrating. I hope I'm not intruding. I texted Hermione and only wanted to hang out. I can go," Jeremy said as he gave Ginny her hand back and shook Harry's hand.

"Don't be foolish! We're glad you're here. Come on, grab a chair. It's not every day we get to hang out with a major star," Ginny laughed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Please enough with the star crap. I can't tell you how nice it is to be around normal folk. I love it here. No mobs are forming and I can actually sit and enjoy a butterbeer. I appreciate the fans and all, but it's nice to take a break from it now and then."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement with Jeremy. As the night went on, the guys and Sarah liked Jeremy more and more. He was really personable and down to earth. Harry was glad that Hermione seemed to get along well with Jeremy. He was upset when Ginny told him about Hermione and Draco's breakup; he knew Draco Malfoy couldn't be trusted. He and Ron wanted to kick the Slytherin's ass, but Ginny threatened them with various hexes and told them Hermione was handling it. As Harry watched Hermione and Jeremy laughing and talking, he couldn't help having the feeling that they acted more like a brother and sister bantering, than a couple dating. Oh well, what did he know, Harry thought. Hermione looked like she enjoyed Jeremy's company and that's all that mattered to Harry. If Hermione was happy, he was too.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Everyone at the table looked up in surprise when a male voice uttered these words. Hermione started to laugh when she realized it was Lane and Travis. She leapt up from the table and went around hugging her band mates.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be in the States!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave each a young man a hug.

"Dang girl, that's some haircut! I like it! Yeah, Trav and I were all set to go home, but our flight was delayed. We figured by the time we arrived home, we'd only be there for a few hours and then we'd have to come back. It didn't make sense to go. We were upset, but we'll try again next weekend," Lane replied.

"So here we are. Wow, 'Mione your hair looks great! What made you cut it?" Travis asked as he looked Hermione over. Could she have gotten any hotter looking, Travis thought and groaned inwardly. And what was The Turd doing with her?

"Let's just say Sebastian and I decided I needed a change. I'm so glad you're here. Join us," Hermione said happily. Everyone moved over and happily greeted Lane and Travis. Hermione looked around and was glad Ginny wanted to come here. It was good to be surrounded by true friends.

Jeremy watched with interest as he noticed Travis kept sneaking glances at Hermione. He couldn't believe Hermione never noticed that Travis was interested in her. Maybe Hermione needed a push in the right direction. No, Jeremy thought. He better leave that alone. Hermione's feelings were still raw from breaking up with Draco; Travis would only be a rebound. Jeremy thought it over and came up with the same conclusion as Lane, Hermione and Travis having a relationship would be devastating to The Gryffs. But what a nice diversion for Hermione, he thought as he snuck a look at Travis, admiring his former classmate's trim physique and overall good looks. Travis reminded him of that muggle actor, Kellan Lutz, the one from those vampire movies. Yeah, better leave that alone.

The night was young and lo and behold, in walked Blaise with Pansy, followed by Draco and Astoria. Ginny saw them first and looked across the table at Hermione. Hermione was laughing at something Travis told her, so she didn't notice the two couples. Jeremy noticed Ginny staring at something and turned his eyes in that direction. He quickly turned back when he saw who it was. He looked at Ginny and mouthed "Fuck!" as in what should they do about this turn of events. Before they could decide on a plan of action, Pansy spotted the table and made a beeline for it with Blaise. Astoria followed too, pulling a very uncomfortable looking Draco behind her.

Hermione never noticed because she was laughing at Travis telling her about Madam Rosmerta having a crush on Lane. This all started when Hermione asked if Lane and Travis had brought in their own alcohol since they were drinking bottles of Bud Light. Travis claimed the tavern owner made a special order of muggle Budweiser just for Lane.

"Dude, you're so wrong for that! She's a nice lady. Hermione, she likes both of us. Travis is being an asshole," Lane said laughing.

"I know man, I just wanted to fuck with your head," Travis replied.

"Keep it up. I might let some of your secrets out," Lane said and looked at Travis over his bottle of beer. The alcohol had loosened his tongue a bit.

"Come on, you know I was just joking. Besides, I don't have any secrets," Travis said with as he looked at Lane almost with a pleading look.

"Yeah, probably if you did have some, they would be too gross to repeat," Lane answered and laughed heartily as Travis punched him in the arm. He'd never reveal Travis' crush on Hermione, but sometimes you had to keep younger, cocky guys in line!

As this was taking place, Pansy walked up to the table and greeted everyone. Hermione looked away from Lane and Travis when she heard Pansy's voice. Her eyes took in Pansy, Blaise, that dimwit Astoria, and finally Draco. She and Draco locked eyes and Hermione saw Draco take in a breath when he noticed her hair.

"Hey, no one told there was party here tonight and I wasn't invited! How are all of you? Check it out, Blaise and I are engaged!" Pansy exclaimed as she pushed out her left hand with a huge sapphire and diamond engagement ring on the ring finger. It was truly an impeccably, perfect piece and had been handed down in the Zabini family for generations.

"Pans, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said as she stood up and hugged her friend. Hermione and Sarah made their way to Pansy and Blaise to offer their congratulations and admire the ring.

"Seems like love is really in the air tonight!" Sarah remarked.

"What do you mean? Is someone else engaged?" Pansy asked.

Ginny laughed and showed Pansy her left hand. Pansy squealed, "Merlin, Gin! I can't believe we're engaged at the same time! This is brilliant!"

As everyone congratulated each other, Hermione walked over to the side and smiled as she watched her friends. Draco followed every move she made; fuck, he missed her so much, he thought. Who would've thought a haircut could make Hermione look even sexier? The animalistic side of him wanted to bend her over a table and take her in front of everyone. His hands balled up into fists as he watched the American wizard Travis, sidle up to her.

"Hey Hermione, Lane and I are going to go back home. We're glad for your friends, but all this romantic crap is sooo not our scene," Travis said in her ear as he stood close.

"I understand. Be prepared because Neville proposed to Luna last night, but I doubt he'll be gushing about it like Ginny and Pansy," Hermione replied and chuckled.

"Damn, my boy Neville got engaged? Go ahead; we're going to have to throw him a bachelor party!" Travis said.

"Keep me out of it, I'm not going to strip clubs with you guys. Like I want to see other women's boobs," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

Travis laughed and said in a serious tone, "I hear you. Look, are you going to be okay? I don't want to pry, but Lane and I know you and Draco aren't together. For what it's worth I'm here if you want to talk." He gave Hermione's right shoulder a squeeze and let his hand linger.

"I'm okay Travis, thanks for the offer. Just sucks seeing him with his new girlfriend. I might as well go home too. I'll see you guys at practice," Hermione said and smiled as she patted his hand. She turned and hugged him, and then hugged Lane. She watched them leave the tavern and then walked back to the table to let her friends know she was going home.

Draco had watched this whole exchange and was seething with anger. It took all of his self-control not to run across the room to beat Travis to a bloody pulp as he pawed Hermione. He hated the way Hermione laughed and talked with Travis. Had she really moved on? Just how many guys were in her life, Draco thought as he noticed Jeremy Bustamante was there too. He was like a panther stalking its prey as he watched Hermione walk back to the table.

"I think I'm going to head home. I have brunch with my parents tomorrow and a few assignments to catch up on. It's been a great evening," Hermione said to her friends.

Jeremy stood up. "I'm right behind you babe. We'll go back to London together."

Ginny and Pansy walked out with them. Draco was going to try to follow them to see if he could listen to their conversation, but Astoria pulled him to a table and started to talk his ear off. He only half-listened as she babbled on about how she couldn't wait to be engaged. Damn, that bitch was annoying, Draco thought as he tried not to roll his eyes.

"Hermione, for what it's worth, Draco was having dinner with us at Blaise's house and Astoria just showed up! The nerve of that bitch. Draco didn't seem pleased to see her," Pansy spat.

"Really it's fine Pans. I'll see you at school and let's concentrate on your good news. I'm so happy for you and Gin," Hermione replied and hugged her friends to her.

"Thanks 'Mione. You know we're always there for you, right? I can turn Astoria into a sloth or something if you like," Ginny said hopefully.

"You'll do nothing of the sort Ginerva Weasley! It's not the young girl's fault, although a sloth is pretty funny! Look, you both need to go back in and enjoy the rest of your evening with your future husbands," Hermione chuckled and gently pushed both of her friends to the door.

"Okay, we'll talk later. See ya Jeremy, we hope to see more of you," Pansy said.

"That's a possibility. Congrats again to you lovely ladies. Goodnight," Jeremy said. He and Hermione watched them walk back inside. Hermione sighed and started walking alongside Jeremy to get to an apparation point.

"I figured you needed to get out of there. Girl, did you see the way Draco was staring at you? Goodness, I thought he was going to bore holes through your body! I don't care if he's with that other girl, Draco Malfoy is so not over you," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, let's just blow this taco stand and go back to London. If we keep talking about this, you're going to have a messy, teary, upset girl on your hands. I just want to go home," Hermione said, her composure slowly melting.

"No problem sweetheart, hold onto my arm and we'll get out of here," Jeremy said as they apparated away. They ended up in Hermione's closet at her parents' home. By then, Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears started. Jeremy held her close and soothed her, like a parent calming a sad child down. When Hermione felt better, she apologized to Jeremy for ruining his shirt.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry. I'll see if I can do an anti-stain spell. I hope I didn't ruin your shirt!" Hermione said sadly.

"Girl please, it's just a damn shirt. Don't worry about it," Jeremy replied.

Hermione muttered a spell and the stain was gone. Jeremy looked down and was amazed. He made Hermione recite the spell to him; that one was going to come in handy when he was on tour. She looked at Jeremy and shook her head.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"I've been so preoccupied with my personal bullshit, I never asked why you're in London," Hermione said.

"I was here to audition for a part in play," Jeremy replied.

"Cool, which play?" Hermione asked.

"'Rock of Ages.' Have you heard of it?" Jeremy answered.

"Yeah, isn't that the play with the 80's music? That's pretty cool, what part did you audition for?" Hermione asked.

"It was for the lead, a character named Drew. The stage is my first love, so I was excited to be asked to audition for this," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, that's great! When are you going to find out if you have the part?" Hermione replied.

"Actually I found out tonight, well technically last night, it's after midnight!" Jeremy said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone was so excited about their engagements. My part in a show is small potatoes compared to that," Jeremy answered.

"Don't ever feel like that Jeremy! I'm so excited for you. I guess you'll be in London this summer," Hermione said.

"Yes, Scott has already found a house to rent that isn't too far from the theater. Let me know if you want to attend a show, I'm sure I can get you good seats," Jeremy said and smiled.

"I'd love to. I just have no idea what The Gryffs schedule is going to be like. Hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in a few visits home. I definitely want to see your show. This is so exciting!" Hermione said as she hugged Jeremy.

"Thank you sweetie. Hey, why don't you clean off that makeup and get your jammies on? I'll go back to my hotel. You need to get some sleep," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, if you don't mind, could you stay with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I can do that," Jeremy replied.

Hermione smiled at him gratefully as she entered her bathroom. When she came out, Jeremy was in a T-shirt and shorts, holding his toothbrush. He giggled as Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Did you accio that from your hotel room?" Hermione asked.

"You got it. Do you mind if I use your facilities?" Jeremy asked.

"Like you need to ask, you big oaf!" Hermione said as she playfully pushed him towards the bathroom.

When Jeremy came out, Hermione was in her bed and he climbed in beside her. The lights went out and they were both lost in their own thoughts as they slowly fell asleep. Jeremy thought of Scott and how much he missed him. Hermione tried to push Draco out of her mind, but failed miserably. She and Jeremy were quite a pair.

The next few weeks were almost a blur for Hermione, they went by so quickly. She was glad for the hectic schedule and hours she and Neville were keeping; she only thought about Draco in the late evening hours before falling asleep. She and Neville had taken their final exams and passed with flying colors. The tour was starting on Friday, June 1st, but they were scheduled to leave on Tuesday, May 29th to make sure everything was going to be in order before their opening night. It was the Monday before that Tuesday, and since Hermione was done with her classes, she spent some of the day packing up her belongings. She sent most of it back home because Cecilia said to only bring a few personal items. They were supposed to be meeting with a personal stylist and getting whole new wardrobes. Hermione looked around her room and sighed. It was as if she never lived there. Ginny was going to step in and take over the duties of Head Girl and she had no intention of moving into Hermione's room. Headmistress McGonagall agreed it was okay for her to stay in Gryffindor's dorm. It was of no consequence since they would be graduating in a few weeks.

Hermione spent the day walking around Hogwarts and joining her friends at mealtimes. It hit her that this was going to be her last time here until she returned for the graduation on June 16th. This school had played such a huge role in her life and now she was actually going to graduate. She visited with Hagrid and told him goodbye. Hagrid wiped away a tear as he watched Hermione walk back to the castle. That lass was going to make a huge name for herself in the muggle world, Hagrid thought. Hermione met up with Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. She told Mr. Filch and his cat that it was her last day at Hogwarts and was shocked when the normally grumpy old man hugged her and wished her well.

She and Neville shared their last meal in the Great Hall with their friends at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked at Neville and gave him a sad smile. Neville smiled back and patted her hand.

"I know what you're thinking, 'Mione. It hit me too that this is our last meal in the Great Hall. I still can't get over that we're finished at Hogwarts," Neville said.

"I know, we have so much history here! Well, here's to new beginnings," Hermione said as she raised her goblet of pumpkin juice to Neville's.

"Here, here," Neville agreed as he lightly tapped Hermione's goblet with his.

When they left the Great Hall, Neville left to spend time with Luna in her dorm and Hermione went with Ginny and Pansy to Ginny's room. They spent some of the evening looking at muggle bridal magazines, speculating on dress styles. After a few hours, Hermione looked at her watch.

"I guess it's safe to go back to my dorm. Malfoy's little woman probably returned to her dorm by now," Hermione remarked. She hated going back to the Head Dorm and seeing Astoria canoodling with Draco on the couch. She did a good job of ignoring the couple as she walked past them, but as soon as she entered her bedroom and closed the door, she felt herself breaking down. Hermione was glad to be leaving, at least she wouldn't have to see that anymore.

Ginny and Pansy hugged her, making her promise to contact them whenever she had a spare minute. They wished her well and walked with her to her dorm room. Hermione waved to her friends and gave her password to the portrait. When she entered the dorm, she was relieved to see that there was no sign of Astoria or Draco. Hermione went to her room and grabbed her nightgown and panties. She undressed and took a long, hot shower. How she missed Draco's touch. Would she ever feel this with another man? When she was done, she dried off and dressed for bed. She went into her bedroom and laid out her clothes for the next morning. She and Neville were set to leave from the floo at 7:00 a.m. sharp. They were going to meet Lane, Travis, and Cecilia at the airport hangar.

Hermione climbed into bed and realized she was too keyed up to sleep. She conjured up a muggle novel she to read, hoping that would help her fall asleep; but it was to no avail, 20 minutes later she was still wide awake. She turned her pillow over a few times and punched the bed in frustration. That was when Hermione decided to do something drastic.

Draco couldn't sleep either. He kept thinking about what Blaise told him earlier today. Hermione was leaving the next day. Draco kept up a cool façade in front of everyone, but inside he was a mess. He couldn't believe Hermione was no longer going to be there. Nothing had changed between them. They barely saw each other and when they did, she ignored him. That was why Draco was so shocked when the door to his bedroom opened and it was Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath before she opened the door to Draco's bedroom. What the hell was she doing? She figured she was going to throw caution to the winds and take a chance. Maybe she could exorcise Draco out of her mind by being with him one last time. She turned the knob and walked in. She closed the door and stood near it as Draco stared at her as if she was a ghost. She stifled a groan as when she saw he was only wearing boxer shorts.

Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione was in his room. He pulled back the sheet that was over him and was about to get out of his bed, but Hermione raised a hand and shook her head. He watched as she made her way to the bed and climbed in with him.

"Hermione, what's this all about? You ignore me, now you're in my bed," Draco said softly.

Hermione put a finger to his lips and then removed it, as she kissed him softly. Draco moaned and kissed her back. He didn't need an explanation, all he knew was that Hermione was kissing him. His girl was back. He ran his hands through her short hair, loving how soft and silky it felt. Hermione pushed him on his back and straddled him. Draco put his hands on her hips and watched as she removed her nightgown. She began to kiss him again as her breasts grazed his bare chest. How Draco missed this he thought as he traced the outline of her body. He hoped this wasn't a dream. Draco gently turned them over so that he was on top. He was fully erect and pressed himself against Hermione. She started to remove his boxers and Draco helped her as he kicked them off and let them fall to the floor. He grabbed her panties and gave a small smirk as Hermione lifted her hips so he could pull them off. Draco couldn't wait anymore, he wanted her so badly. He plunged into her warmth and Hermione gasped as he filled her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Draco had to slow it down, he was about to come and he wanted it to last as long as possible. He kissed Hermione deeply and then he placed small kisses on her neck. He began to move again and looked at Hermione as she bit her lip and had her eyes closed. He loved her so much and wanted to always remember her like this. Draco began to thrust faster as she pushed her hips against him. He couldn't stop this time and shouted her name as he spilled his hot seed into her. He stayed inside of her and put his head on her chest. They were both breathing heavily as Hermione stroked his hair and wiped the sweat away from his face. Draco picked up his head and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Hermione. Does this mean we're together again?" Draco asked.

"I love you too Draco. Let's just enjoy our time together. Maybe I shouldn't have done this, you're with Astoria," Hermione said.

"No, I'm glad you did. Let's not talk about Astoria. I'm so happy you're with me. I hate that you're leaving tomorrow," Draco replied.

"Draco, let's not talk," Hermione said as she kissed him again.

Draco responded by kissing her back and it wasn't long before he was aroused for a second time. They made love again and afterwards Hermione fell asleep as she lay across his chest and he stroked her hair. Draco fell asleep not long after.

The next morning Draco woke up and Hermione wasn't in his bed. He walked to her bedroom and looked forlornly at the empty bedroom. She was really gone. Why had Hermione come to him last night? He was going to have that night burned in his memories for years to come. He'd never love another woman like he loved Hermione. Maybe someday they would find each other again. Draco went back to his bedroom. It was still early in the morning, but he couldn't get back to sleep. He pulled a chair by the window in his room and stared out into the distance, wondering where Hermione was and if she was thinking of him.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_Then waking up is the hardest part _

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees _

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe _

_Wondering was she really here? _

_Is she standing in my room? _

_No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone... _

_-Dreaming With a Broken Heart: John Mayer_

When Draco realized Hermione wasn't there, she and Neville had already boarded the jet with the others. It took off soon after and they were on their way to Omaha, Nebraska to meet up with The Black Keys. Everyone was a little groggy from having to leave on such an early flight, so it was quiet. Hermione sat back in her seat and reflected on the events of the night before. She wondered if Draco had woken up yet and saw she was gone. It took every bit of strength to leave the warmth and comfort of his arms, but she had to. She didn't know why she thought spending one last night with Draco might have driven him out of her system. It only made things worse. She loved him more than ever.

**A/N: What am I going to do with those two? Enjoy! Sorry it takes a little while to get the chapters up. It gets a little hectic with school and other obligations.**

**Appreciate the reviews and alerts:-D Take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Be the kind of woman, so that when your feet hit the floor in the morning, even the devil says "OH CRAP!"**

"Yeah, that about sums it up Blaise," Draco said.

"So you're telling me Hermione gave you the most amazing sex last night and just left without saying anything, not even goodbye?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Exactly. I don't get it. I thought we were going to talk but she had only one thing on her mind. I feel kind of used," Draco replied and couldn't help having a small smirk form.

"Used my arse! You know you enjoyed every minute of it! I don't get it either. I thought Hermione was with that Bustamante bloke," Blaise said.

"Blaise, I was prepared to give Hermione anything she wanted. Hell, we should've been announcing our engagement along with all of you. No, I had to watch other guys flirting with Hermione and Astoria was hanging onto me like a fungus!" Draco spat.

"What's up with you and Astoria? She still has a year left here at Hogwarts, right?" Blaise asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing 'up' with Astoria and me. Man, I regret paying any attention to her. Her parents stay up my parents arses; they're at the Manor almost every weekend. I wouldn't be surprised if my mother and that bitch Truffle Greengrass are already planning the wedding," Draco answered and shuddered.

"That doesn't sound good mate. What are you going to do, just go along with their plans?" Blaise said.

Draco shrugged. "At this point, I'm just going through the motions. I have no idea if Hermione is ever going to come back. I love her, but I have no idea what's going to happen with that band of hers. I'll be taking over the family business and it won't be long before the parents start pressuring me to find a bride. I guess it'll be easy to marry Astoria in a few years, might as well get it over with. I don't love her and I don't think she cares about me that much either. Astoria only wants that last name and what comes with it."

"Dray, about that. I've been kind of hearing rumors of Astoria and Theodore Nott," Blaise said.

"Nott?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he and Astoria were hot and heavy until his family lost everything because of his father's gambling debts. She was set to marry Theodore when she would finish school, but her mother cancelled that arrangement real quick when she found out the Nott's were broke. Word on the street is that Astoria's still sleeping with Nott," Blaise said.

Draco shook his head and had to laugh. He had wondered why Theodore hadn't returned to Hogwarts; he found out later that the young man had taken an entry-level position in the Department of Magical Transportation in the Ministry of Magic. That little revelation about Astoria summed up his life. Draco didn't give a rat's ass that Astoria was still sleeping with Nott. He didn't love her and she definitely didn't love him, but marriage would be convenient. Hermione was gone. Were he and Hermione over before they even started? Draco couldn't stop replaying the night before in his head. A huge part of him wanted to use the floo at school that morning to try and catch Hermione before she had left London. He would've risked getting expelled from Hogwarts right before graduation to let her know exactly how he felt. Draco would've pleaded with her to stay with him, but it was to no avail. He figured his plea would've fallen on deaf ears. He knew how important Hermione's career was to her and that she couldn't let down her band mates. But a small part of Draco wondered if he could've changed Hermione's mind last night. Maybe they could've stayed together and in love, but instead they went their separate ways.

The Gryffs were about two hours away from landing in Omaha, Nebraska when Cecilia took a seat near Hermione. Hermione turned and looked at the older woman, giving her a small smile. Cecilia smiled back and took her hand.

"Are you okay, babe?" Cecilia asked, almost in a motherly way, which was completely out of character for the tough-as-nails woman. She was very driven, yet she couldn't help being concerned about Hermione. Lane and Travis had filled her in on the breakup. Cecilia took in the new haircut and the way Hermione was slumped over in the chair. It was going to be hell getting over a first love, but sometimes if life hands you a shit sandwich, you throw it away as quickly as you can and move on. At least that was Cecilia's philosophy.

"I'm fine Cecilia, just wrapping my head around all this. It's a bit daunting to know we'll be playing in a stadium tonight," Hermione replied. Sure she was thinking about the concert, but she couldn't stop seeing Draco and the way he looked at her last night. What would've happened if she would've said fuck it and stayed with Draco? Let it go, Hermione thought, it was meant to happen this way.

"You're all going to be great. Shit, you're old pros now. Hey, that haircut is boss by the way! Looking good kid," Cecilia said as she touched Hermione's hair lightly. She loved the overall effect and the color, Sebastian had done a really good job. She was going to have to schedule an appointment next time she was in London.

"Thanks Cecilia, I like it too. It's pretty easy to manage," Hermione replied.

The two women sat in companionable silence for the remainder of the flight. Cecilia was thinking about what needed to be done as soon as the plane touched ground and Hermione was lost in her thoughts about Draco.

When The Gryffs arrived in Omaha, they couldn't believe what was waiting for them at the airport. When they disembarked from the plane, there was a huge tour bus parked outside of the hangar waiting to pick them up. Hermione and the rest of the band ran up to the bus. The door opened and they laughed when they saw Leo behind the wheel.

"Damn Leo, you're driving the bus too? Is there anything you can't do?" Travis asked as he climbed the steps into the bus.

Leo started laughing. "Nah man, I only wanted to mess with your head. Here's the real driver, Al Ciccione. A slightly pudgy man in his mid-60's with close-cropped gray hair walked up from behind the interior of the bus and smiled.

"Move over, ya dirty rat. Like you'd even know where to begin to drive this thing," Al told Leo and chuckled.

As the other band members and Cecilia boarded the bus, Leo addressed them. "Hey everyone, you're in good hands. Mr. Al Ciccione here is a veteran of driving Mesmerize's tour buses. How many years has it been Al?"

Al tapped his chin with his forefinger and had a thoughtful look. "Gosh, I started driving when I was 25 years old, so this is my 40th year!"

"Good to meet you Mr. Ciccione, you must have some interesting stories about life on the road. I'm Hermione Granger by the way," Hermione said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too sweetheart. You'd be right about the stories, anytime you want to hear them, let me know," Al replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'd like that, thanks," Hermione said and smiled at the older gentleman. This tour was already turning out to be note-worthy.

As soon as everyone was settled, they left the airport and traveled about 10 miles to reach the Century Link Center stadium. Hermione had sat next to Neville on one of the comfortable bench seats on the bus and they watched the city of Omaha through the tinted windows of the bus. When they reached the stadium, Hermione looked at Neville.

"Crap! We're going to be playing in there? I didn't realize it'd be so big!" Hermione exclaimed as she took in the dimensions of the huge stadium which seated close to 20,000 people. Cecilia had told them that the concert was sold out.

"I agree 'Mione. I guess this will be our test to see if we can make it in the big time," Neville replied.

The band spent the next few days before the concert making sure they knew their places on the stage and sound checks. On the night before the concert, The Black Keys came out to meet The Gryffs and reassured them that they were going to be great. They all went out to dinner afterwards and the more experienced band gave them tips on playing in large venues. Despite this, Hermione still had butterflies in her stomach. When she returned to her room at the Hilton, she fell into a restless sleep, thinking about the concert the next evening and Draco, of course.

Draco was in a foul mood after Hermione was gone and everyone stayed out of his way, except for dimwit Astoria. She would sit next to him in the dining hall and chatter on and on, even though Draco ignored her. Astoria was such a thorn in his side; Draco started to take meals in his dorm room to avoid her. He was eating breakfast in his room when his mother's owl, Marlene, arrived with a message. He fed the owl a treat and read the message.

_Draco,_

_I know you're very busy with finalizing your classes and graduating, but Truffle has brought it to my attention that you've been ignoring Astoria. Please do what you can to rectify this situation. Astoria is from one of the most prominent wizarding families and I highly doubt you will find a witch more suited to our standards. Fix this my dear son, this is your future._

_Mother_

Draco rolled his eyes. Good Godric, his mother was a flake! He sighed and knew he'd have to at least be cordial to Astoria. He didn't want to let his mother down. Their standing in the pureblood community was extremely important to her and a marriage with Astoria would bring the Malfoys up a few notches. Draco sent a reply back to Narcissa.

_Mother,_

_I will apologize to Astoria. You're right; I was preoccupied with finals and preparations for graduation. I'll fix the situation and will see you and father this weekend._

_Draco_

Draco gave the message to his mother's owl and watched it fly into the distance. As he looked out of the window, he realized it was Friday. He wondered how Hermione was doing and silently wished her well on her first major concert. How he wished he could be there to share that moment with her, but he was stuck at Hogwarts and probably a dismal future with Astoria.

Neville looked out at the huge sold-out crowd and gulped. He took a few deep breaths and said a silent prayer. Hermione smiled at him and although she felt the same way, she patted his back and reassured Neville they were going to be fine.

"We got this Neville. Come on, we're Gryffindors, we've faced bigger obstacles than this."

They listened as the emcee announced that they were about to come on. The Gryffs ran up the stairs to the stage and took their places. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath when the curtains rose. She opened her eyes and let out the breath as she looked out at the crowd. It was time to do this, locked, cocked, ready to rock!

Lane began she show by singing a song he and Travis wrote, "That's so Jacked-Up." They had written it at the airport when their flight home was delayed. It hadn't taken long for Hermione and Neville to add a few notes to it and the final product was perfection. The crowd thought so too, they went crazy when the song finished. The Gryffs played all of their own songs and were stunned at how well-received they were by the audience.

When they were done, Cecilia met them backstage to congratulate them.

"Wow, you nailed it! How does it feel? The crowd loved you. Look, I want you to meet me in the conference room in about 15 minutes. There's something we have to discuss," Cecilia said as she clapped all of them on the back.

The band looked at each other and shrugged. Cecilia always had something to discuss. Hermione was grateful for the 15-minute break. She sprinted to her dressing room and guzzled down a whole bottle of water. She was parched after being on that hot stage for the past hour. Hermione had to practically peel off the cream-colored leather halter top and pants she had worn. She took a really quick shower and felt better. When she was done, she changed into a maroon tank top and jean shorts. She pushed her feet into flip-flops and went out to meet the rest of the band.

When they arrived in the conference room, Cecilia was there with two men and a woman dressed in business attire. They appeared to be in their 30s. What was this all about, Hermione thought. Cecilia smiled and introduced them.

"I'd like you to meet Rani Owens, Charlie Tate, and Mike Easton, they're executives of MTV Productions. They've told me that they've following The Gryffs for the past few months and they have something to propose," Cecilia said smiling.

After introductions were made, The Gryffs and Cecilia took a seat at the conference room table across from the MTV executives. The woman, Rani, began speaking first. Rani had shoulder-length ash blond hair and shrewd green eyes. Although she was in business attire, the black shantung suit jacket and skirt was fitted and hugged her fit frame. The guys in the band perked up when Rani stood up and spoke. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, but suppressed the urge. Charlie and Mike were nothing to write home about. They were average looking American blokes with light brown hair and blue eyes. They didn't seem to be as in shape as Rani. They probably spent a lot of time in their offices, Hermione noted to herself.

"As Cecilia told you, we've been watching you since you started to play at The Whiskey a few months ago. It was always a packed house and after seeing what happened with a stadium crowd tonight, we want to offer you your own show on MTV," Rani said and smiled, looking at all of them, gauging their reactions.

Lane spoke up first. "What do you mean our own show?"

"Well, here's the deal. You and your fellow band mates would have one of our camera crews following you around the country, showing life on the road and what happens at the concert tours. We don't want to expose your personal lives, this would strictly be about all of you as a band. Think of this as an excellent lead-in and buildup to when your first album is released. Cecilia tells me you hope to release it at the end of this summer," Rani replied.

"That's what we're shooting for. Everything's been happening so quickly. What do you all think of this?" Lane asked looking at Cecilia and the other Gryffs.

"I'd like to find out more. I guess any publicity is good, especially since we're just starting out," Travis said.

"I agree with Travis. Let's map out the details and find out what this is all about. How about you Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I just go with the flow, but I must admit I'm intrigued about having our own show," Neville replied and chuckled.

The discussion flowed and after about an hour, a decision was made. The Gryffs were going to have their own show on MTV! It was going to be titled "The Gryffs" and was going to air once a week at 8 p.m. on Wednesday nights. The camera crew was going to start filming the next day when they would be on the road to their next destination. Cecilia stayed behind with the executives to map out the details while Hermione and the guys walked back to their hotel. They were about to walk out of the stadium when Leo met them.

"You can't go out there!" Leo exclaimed.

"Why not? We're just going back to the hotel," Hermione replied.

"There is a mob waiting for The Gryffs! Come on, I have a car waiting to take you out of here. We'll drive you to the hotel," Leo said.

The band followed Leo and got into the black limousine waiting. When the car exited the building, they were not prepared to see the huge crowd waiting. Security personnel had set up barricades to hold the young men and women back. The Gryffs looked at each other and grinned. Shit, all this on their first night?

After that first night, life for The Gryffs began to move at a frantic pace. Before Hermione and Neville knew it, it was time to return to Hogwarts to graduate. They were only going to be there that one day and then had to leave as soon as the ceremony was done. The Gryffs had a show with The Black Keys that night in Phoenix, Arizona.

Hermione and Neville made it to Hogwarts early Saturday morning and headed to the Gryffindor dorms to meet with their friends. When they arrived everyone was glad to see them and wanted to hear all about the tour. Ginny was excited about the upcoming show on MTV; she watched it all the time at Harry's place in London.

Neville met up with Luna and they took off to meet up their families. Hermione and Ginny walked out of the Gryffindor dorm to meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and the Weasleys. Harry and Ron were there too. Hermione looked around nervously as they made their way to the Great Hall. She wasn't how she was going to react if she met up with Draco. Ginny squeezed her hand and smiled; she knew exactly what Hermione was thinking.

"'Mione, it's going to be fine. I haven't seen Draco all that much and if I did it was only to discuss our Head duties. He's been looking kind of out of it. I noticed he walks away from Astoria even though she's still chattering. It's kind of pathetic the way she chases after him. I mean, someone needs to tell that girl about a little thing called dignity!" Ginny said and laughed.

"Oh Gin. I did something before I left a few weeks ago," Hermione said, her face slightly reddening.

Ginny stopped walking. "What did you do?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"Draco and I slept together the night before I left," Hermione replied quickly and grimaced.

"I knew it! 'Mione, no wonder he's been looking so dejected! How did that happen?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Gin, I couldn't help myself. I thought maybe if we made love one last time, I could get Draco out of my system, but it had the opposite effect," Hermione said.

"Really? I can't believe you're that stupid Hermione! I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but sounds to me like you wanted to have one last booty call," Ginny said flatly.

"It was incredible, I couldn't help myself," Hermione said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What gives? What do you want to do about Draco? Are you back together or what?" Ginny stated.

"No, we aren't together. I love Draco, but maybe we just aren't meant to be. Ginny, I felt like shit when I saw him with Astoria and they were with their parents. We dated for months and I never formally met Lucius and Narcissa. Granted I never introduced him to mine, but I was thinking about it. He said he loves me, but maybe we need to accept that this would never work. I know plenty of wizarding families have moved beyond that pureblood only crap, but I'd be shocked if Draco's parents did. Astoria Greengrass is much more suitable for Draco in their eyes," Hermione answered.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy can rot in hell! As for the rest of what you said, I don't know what to tell you 'Mione. This may sound corny and silly, but I believe in love. I truly believe if you're meant to be together, it'll happen. I just don't like seeing you down," Ginny said as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Thanks Gin. You know what? I need to focus on The Gryffs. I think the more time I spend away from everything that reminds me of Draco, the easier it'll be to get over him. Thanks for listening to all my whiny emotional bullshit," Hermione said sheepishly.

"It isn't bullshit! Merlin knows you've listened to me pine for Harry over the years. That's what friends are for. I love you and only want what's best for you. Come on, let's graduate," Ginny said and smiled as she pulled Hermione with her.

"I love you too Gin! Lead the way!" Hermione squealed.

Draco was standing near his parents and the Greengrass' when he saw her. His breath caught when he saw Hermione walk in with Ginny. Merlin, she looked even more gorgeous than ever, Draco thought as he watched her smile and wave to friends.

Astoria noticed Draco checking Hermione out and her eyes narrowed. She knew Draco still carried a torch for the mudblood and she intended on putting out that fire. No way was some inferior mudblood going to mess up her future. As far as Astoria was concerned, she was the only one who would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Who the fuck was Hermione Granger to think she had a snowball's chance in hell of marrying a pureblood wizard? Keep dreaming, mudblood bitch Astoria thought.

Hermione and Ginny met up with their parents, along with Harry and Ron. They hugged everyone and made their way to their places on the stage. As Hermione and Ginny took their places, Hermione smoothed down her dress. She and Ginny had decided to wear short, fitted sleeveless dresses they had bought in a chic boutique in London. Hermione's was a cotton, coral, and had small flowers embroidered on it. Ginny's was a shiny silk shantung royal blue. Both girls wore the dresses with strappy high heels and looked lovely.

She could feel Draco staring at her, but Hermione never turned around. She kept telling herself that it was better this way, they needed to make a clean break. Like it had been said before, their lives were going in totally different directions. The ceremony started and Hermione concentrated on it. She received numerous awards and even gave a brief speech. It was all done within an hour or so. It was surreal to believe that they were actually finished at Hogwarts. The class was congratulating each other and Hermione was hugging everyone, when suddenly she was face to face with Draco.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Hermione gave Draco a small hug.

"Congratulations Draco," Hermione said and bit her bottom lip, this made her so nervous.

Draco inwardly groaned, did she know she drove him crazy when she did that with her lip? It took all of his self-control not to grab Hermione and whisk her away from this crowd, but he managed to keep his bearings. "Congratulations Hermione," Draco said and kissed her cheek. Mm, she smelled so good, Draco thought.

How she missed touching him and smelling his own Draco scent, crisp linen and a woody, expensive aftershave. She reluctantly pulled away from him and was immediately swept into a hug by Ron. Hermione watched as Draco gave a small smile and turned, walking off the stage to meet his parents. It broke her heart to see him like this, but she had to convince herself this was the way it was supposed to be.

Draco went back to his parents and they congratulated him, along with the Greengrass' and Astoria. Lucius took Draco aside and asked quietly so Narcissa wouldn't hear, "Who was that lovely creature in the coral dress you were hugging a few minutes ago?"

"Hermione Granger, why?" Draco replied, a little taken aback that Lucius had noticed his exchange with Hermione.

"Really? The mudblood has turned out quite comely. Were you friends?" Lucius asked, interested in Draco's answer. He saw how intently Draco had stared at the mudblood girl, there was definitely something between them.

"Father, I do believe the politically correct term is muggleborn. I thought you had moved past this," Draco replied tersely, wanting to punch his father in the face for speaking about Hermione in that manner.

"No need to be uptight son, it's okay if you went slumming with the _muggleborn_. Sometimes it's good to scratch that itch before you get married, sow those pureblood oats," Lucius mused, enjoying that he had hit a nerve with Draco. He knew his instincts were correct, something had occurred with Draco and the mudblood.

Draco was so mad, he didn't even bother answering Lucius. Narcissa, oblivious to the whole exchange, pulled Draco into a hug. Draco let himself relax a little and put on a fake smile for his mother. Damn Lucius to hell. They left the Great Hall and Draco left Hogwarts for the last time. As they prepared to apparate back to Malfoy Manor for a reception, he looked back at the castle. All he could think of was the times he shared with Hermione and that it was all over. Would their paths ever cross again?

The Weasleys had a huge reception for Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Neville at The Burrow. The parents had gotten together and figured it would be easier to do it that way since Hermione and Neville had to leave. They were able to stay a few hours, but then it was time to return to the floo and catch the plane back to the States for their concert. It was a bittersweet moment when Hermione and Neville had to leave. They promised to visit when they could. It was time to get back to their careers.

As the summer wore on, Hermione and the rest of The Gryffs gave their all to the concert tour and the MTV show. The show ended up being a summer blockbuster for MTV and the network wanted to sign The Gryffs up for another season. They agreed to it after their album was released and instantly shot to #1 on all of the charts. The band agreed that their hard work was part of it, but the exposure on MTV definitely made a big difference. The Gryffs were now household names and had to travel with not only Leo as security, but a whole team.

Draco threw himself into his role as President of Malfoy Industries. He was every bit as shrewd a businessman as Lucius, but he wasn't an asshole like his father. The staff was a bit wary when the young man took over, but he earned their respect when he rolled up his sleeves and worked as hard as they did. Draco relished the challenge, but when it was late at night and he was about to go to sleep, him mind drifted to Hermione. He wondered how life was treating her.

"Could Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom humiliate themselves even further?" Astoria said in disgust as she tossed the latest issue of The Daily Prophet aside. It was the end of August and she was meeting Draco for lunch before she headed to Diagon Alley to shop for supplies for her last year at Hogwarts.

Draco's ears perked up at the mention of Hermione's name. Keeping his tone neutral, he asked, "What is it you're going on about this time Astoria?"

"This! Those two are so beneath us, living a decadent rock and roll lifestyle and they even have their own show on that muggle television network! I would never disgrace my status in such a manner. Granger I could see since she is a muggleborn, but Longbottom is a traitor to purebloods parading about this way," Astoria sniffed as she pushed the copy of The Daily Prophet to Draco.

Draco read the article and took in the photos of Hermione with the rest of The Gryffs. There was one photo he really loved. Hermione was alone and sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar on her lap. She had a small smile and seemed to be in deep thought. Draco made a mental note to get a copy of that photo for himself.

"Isn't it awful?" Astoria asked in that haughty manner of hers.

"It almost seems that you're a bit envious of their success Astoria," Draco drawled. He truly didn't care if he offended the young woman. He merely tolerated her to keep his parents happy.

"Envious of going around and catering to muggles, while dressed like a common trollop? I think not Draco. I have way too much self-respect for that," Astoria spat.

"If you say so," Draco replied as he turned his attention back to his lunch. Self-respect, his arse, thought Draco. He knew Astoria was still screwing Theodore Nott any chance she had. She truly was a dimwit to think that Draco didn't know about her indiscretion.

Hermione enjoyed the tour, but if felt good to finally have some time off. The tour had wrapped up at the end of August. She and Neville were headed back home and so were Lane and Travis. They were going to take the month of September off and would head back to Los Angeles in October. This was going to work well since Hermione was a bridesmaid in Pansy's wedding taking place in September. Neville and Luna were also getting married that month. Luna was going to return to Los Angeles with them when they went back in October.

Blaise and Pansy's wedding took place on a beautiful September afternoon. The weather was just right, the sun was out, but it wasn't stiflingly hot; there was a slight breeze. Hermione was a bridesmaid along with Ginny and Luna. Pansy's maid of honor was her cousin Generra. They wore lovely chartreuse strapless dresses that were tailored to their frames. Hermione was so grateful that she didn't have to walk with Draco, who was Blaise's best man. She could feel him looking at her during the ceremony and did her best to avoid being close to him. Even though they had spent the whole summer not seeing each other, it seemed that the old adage "absence makes the heart grow fonder" summed up the current situation.

Hermione looked out into the sea of people seated at the outdoor ceremony. She caught Jeremy's eye and smiled. Jeremy winked and smiled back at her. She was so relieved that he was free and agreed to be her "date" for the wedding. Hermione had no desire to actually date anyone, so Jeremy worked out well. He was happy to do it, Jeremy loved weddings.

Draco saw Hermione smiling at someone and almost scowled when he saw it was Jeremy Bustamante. He should've know that git would be there with her. It killed him to see her sharing a smile with someone else, but he had no right to be angry. Astoria was his date for the wedding as he was constantly reminded as she blew kisses towards him while he was up on the altar next to Blaise.

Pansy was a radiant bride in her Christian Dior wedding gown. When she and Blaise were pronounced "husband and wife" they kissed for a long minute and actually blushed when everyone started clapping. Hermione was so excited for them; they looked truly happy. She made her way to Jeremy and they walked over to the tents set up for the reception. Pansy's father spared no expense for his daughter's wedding. He had even hired the Weird Sisters to perform. They found their places at the table reserved for the wedding party and enjoyed the food and drinks that appeared as soon as they sat down.

Draco thought he was going to have a chance to maybe speak to Hermione, but there was no chance. Jeremy was glued to Hermione's side and Astoria kept dragging Draco to the dance floor. Draco watched jealously as Jeremy twirled Hermione around the dance floor. He hated the way people stopped to watch them and commented on how good they looked together. It should have been him with Hermione, not that American bastard.

The Weird Sisters noticed Hermione and Jeremy too, recognizing the talented witch and wizard. They invited them onto the stage to sing. They resisted at first, saying that they were only there for Pansy and Blaise. Pansy heard this and insisted that Hermione and Jeremy take the stage to sing at least one song.

"Please 'Mione and Jer! It would mean the world to me and Blaise, just one song!" Pansy pleaded.

"Okay, but only because it's your wedding day. Are you up for this Jeremy?" Hermione asked.

"Why the hell not? What do you want to sing?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, we're at a wedding, something lovey-dovey I suppose," Hermione snickered.

"Okay Miss Thang, do you know 'Love is' by Brian McKnight and Vanessa Williams?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, as a matter of fact I do! My mum has it on her iPod and I actually downloaded it on mine. Cool song," Hermione replied.

Hermione and Jeremy were surprised when The Weird Sisters knew it as well. They actually loved muggle music. Jeremy took his place at the piano while Hermione went up to the microphone. All eyes were upon them as Jeremy began to play and Hermione started to sing the first part of the duet.

_They say it's a river, circles the earth_

_A beam of light shining to the edge of the universe_

_It conquers all_

_It changes everything_

_They say it's a blessing_

_They say it's a gift_

_They say it's a miracle and I believe that it is_

_It conquers all_

_but it's a mystery_

_Love breaks your heart_

_Love takes no less than everything_

_Love makes it hard_

_And fades away so easily_

_Love breaks the chain_

_Love aches for every one of us_

_Love takes the tears and the pain_

_And turns it in to the beauty that remains_

When they finished, the whole crowd cheered. Jeremy walked up to Hermione and gave her a huge hug as he kissed her cheek. Draco was fuming with rage as he watched this exchange. He turned away from the stage, so his emotions would not get the best of him. It took everything in him not to run up on the stage and knock the crap out of Jeremy.

Narcissa had watched Draco's expression when Hermione and Jeremy were onstage singing and knew something wasn't right when she saw how upset her son was when the American wizard kissed Hermione Granger. No wonder Draco was so indifferent towards Astoria, he had fallen for the muggleborn witch. Narcissa sighed. She was going to have to do some serious damage control and fast if she wanted to fix this potential disaster for their social standing within the wizarding community.

Hermione and Jeremy left the wedding not long after their duet. They apparated back to Jeremy and Scott's apartment in London. Hermione spent the night with the two men, ordering takeout and catching up on the movies she had missed while she was on tour that past summer. When Hermione went to sleep that evening, she thought about how she and Jeremy had fun at the wedding. It was tough seeing Draco with Astoria, but she made it. Things were looking up.

All thoughts about things looking up for Hermione went out the window the next morning. She was the first one up and decided to start fixing breakfast for Jeremy and Scott. An owl brought in The Daily Prophet and Hermione began to read it as she waited for the coffee to brew. Her heart dropped as she read the front page.

_**MALFOY HEIR ENGAGED! SORRY GIRLS, THE WIZARDING WORLD'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR IS OFF THE MARKET!**_

There was a huge picture of Draco standing next to Astoria as she showed off Narcissa's grandmother's 3-carat emerald ring. The story went on to state that they had been dating all summer and Draco had decided to pop the question before Astoria started her final year at Hogwarts. They were planning on marrying as soon as Astoria graduated.

Hermione pushed the paper aside, as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. This was it; there was no chance of she and Draco ever getting together again. He had moved on.

Narcissa was quite pleased with how quickly she was able to fix "the situation" that had presented itself at the wedding the day before. One quick call to Rita Skeeter was all it took and voila, her precious son was engaged. Draco was still in shock at what happened. His mother had pulled him aside at the wedding, demanding to know what had gone on with him and Hermione. Draco couldn't lie and admitted to his mother that he was in love with the muggleborn witch. This did not sit well with Narcissa and she more or less told Draco to get his head out of his arse and to get with the program. If he wanted to keep the peace within his family, he had to become engaged to Astoria. Next thing Draco knew, they were back at Malfoy Manor and he handed over his great-grandmother's ring to Astoria, as she squealed with delight. Everyone was ecstatic except for Draco. He felt as if he had been handed a prison sentence to Azkaban.

Jeremy and Scott found Hermione rocking back and forth in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked, concerned.

Hermione sadly looked up at him and pointed to The Daily Prophet. When Jeremy read the headline, he had a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to see this!" Jeremy exclaimed as he hugged her.

"He's marrying her Jer. It's over, it's really over," Hermione sobbed.

As Jeremy comforted Hermione, he signaled for Scott to get rid of The Daily Prophet. Jeremy decided at that moment that they needed a change of scenery. He backed away from Hermione and put his hand under her chin so she could look at him.

"Pack your bags honey, we're going to take a little trip," Jeremy said.

"Huh? Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked through her tears.

"A place that'll make you forget all of your worries. I guarantee you it'll cheer you up," Jeremy replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said.

"Sin City baby! Las Vegas! Come on, time's a'wasting. While you get packed, I'll call ahead to the airport to make sure the jet's ready," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, I don't know about this," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Don't overanalyze it. Get your shit together, we're going," Jeremy said firmly as he picked up his phone.

Scott jumped up and down as he clapped. "Oh I just love Vegas! Come on 'Mione, it'll be great. I know you think we're full of shit, but this city will definitely take your mind off any problems in your life! 

"Alright, let me get my crap together and we'll go," Hermione said as she slumped out of the kitchen.

Within the next hour, the trio were in Jeremy's jet and headed for Vegas. When they arrived, Hermione couldn't believe all of the sights there were to take in. Jeremy and Scott had been there plenty of times before, so this was nothing new for them. They checked into the MGM Grand where Jeremy had booked the penthouse suite. When they went up to the room, Hermione was amazed at how grand the suite was and the view of the Vegas strip was amazing. They quickly left the room and explored the Strip. They ended up at the Stratosphere Hotel and rode the entire thrill rides located on the roof! The adrenaline surge Hermione received from these rides helped her forget the horrible news she had received earlier, at least for the moment.

Hermione and Jeremy were so glad that they were able to go around unnoticed, they blended in with the rest of the tourists and no one recognized them since they were wearing baseball caps and dark sunglasses. This would prove to be untrue as the evening progressed. Unbeknownst to them, a wily paparazzo who had a sharp eye, realized who they were and was following them.

They ended up back at the MGM Grand and proceeded to get extremely drunk at the bar. Management knew who Jeremy and Hermione was and let them drink even though they were under the legal drinking age. Anyone like Jeremy who had a black American Express card and rented out their most expensive suite, had carte blanche in their establishment.

"Let me tell you something, Draco and that whore deserve each other! The hell with them and the camels they rode in on!" Hermione slurred.

"Amen sister! You tell 'em!" Jeremy slurred back.

Scott shook his head and decided to go back to the suite. Let them have their fun; he figured management was soon going to bring them up to the suite before they made a huge embarrassing scene. Little did Scott know that Hermione and Jeremy had other plans.

It was Hermione's bright idea that they should take a walk on the Strip to clear their heads. They managed to walk out of the hotel holding onto each other and giggling. The paparazzo was staying a safe distance from them, but was snapping away on his camera. Those photos were going to fetch a pretty penny from the tabloids. He watched with interest as the inebriated couple stopped at a marriage chapel and walked in.

Hermione and Jeremy guffawed as they entered The Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel. A middle-aged woman with a dyed red beehive greeted them when they walked in.

"Well, aren't you the most adorable couple? Are you here to get hitched?" she asked.

Jeremy looked at Hermione and grinned. He nodded emphatically and said, "Yes, we are!"

Hermione went along with Jeremy and nodded as she giggled. Quelle fun! She and Jeremy were going to pretend to get married! It wasn't long before Elvis walked in and they signed up for the "Devil in Disguise" package in which Jeremy got to dress up in a jumpsuit like Elvis. Hermione was able to borrow a veil which she wore with her T-shirt, shorts and sandals. They even went as far to say their vows to each other, with Elvis officiating. When it was over, she and Jeremy had to sign a few papers. The woman they had first met, handed them an official looking envelope that held pictures of the pretend wedding and the receipts they had signed. It was sure fun play-acting with Jeremy, thought Hermione. He sure comes up with cool things to do.

The paparazzo who had been trailing them all evening couldn't believe his good fortune. He was the only one with the scoop on two of the hottest stars in the music industry getting a quickie marriage in Vegas. He wondered if Hermione was knocked up. Whatever the reason was, he didn't care. All he was worried about was the huge payday he was going to get with this story.

When the next morning arrived, Hermione woke up in their suite, head pounding and her mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. She dug in her bag and was so glad to find a vial of hangover potion. She drank it and immediately started to feel better. What a night, she thought as she walked out of the bedroom. She was going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. When she walked into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Jeremy and Scott were already there. Her smile faded when she saw the worried expressions on their faces.

"What's with the faces?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, Hermione, do you remember what happened last night?" Jeremy asked hesitantly.

"Well, I had a hell of a hangover when I woke up and for some reason an image of Elvis Presley keeps popping up in my head," Hermione replied and chuckled.

"We got married and Elvis was the minister," Jeremy said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! We aren't really married, it was all a joke, right?" Hermione asked as she looked from Jeremy to Scott.

Jeremy slowly shook his head. "No joke babes. According to the state of Nevada, you're officially my wife."

"Oh shit Jeremy! What the hell did we do?" Hermione exclaimed.

**A/N: How are Hermione and Jeremy going to get out of this mess, or will they use it to their advantage? Enjoy!**

**Always, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:**** You should all know by now I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

"I'm thinking we have grounds to get this annulled. I mean you and I were so wasted, that chapel shouldn't have let us go through with a wedding," Jeremy replied.

Hermione plopped down onto a barstool at the counter in the kitchen. She held her head in her hands and hoped she and Jeremy could get out of this mess. What were her friends and parents going to think when they found out about this? As that thought ran through her head, there was loud knocking at the door of the suite.

"Who the hell could that be at this time of the morning? We didn't order room service," Jeremy remarked as he walked over to the door. He looked into the peephole and groaned. It was Cecilia and his manager Abigail. They looked totally pissed. He thought about not letting them in, but he figured he and Hermione were going to have to face them sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. When Jeremy opened the door, he couldn't believe the fury Cecilia and Abigail were about to bear down on him and Hermione.

"What the fuck were you two idiots thinking? Didn't you know there was a paparazzo following you? This is a major screw up. There are pictures of your so-called wedding with Elvis all over the internet and the E! network! Shit, even CNN and Fox are running this on their feeds! We need to get this annulled and quick. Mesmerize's legal team will be meeting us in about an hour to see how we're going to fix this. Hermione, you'll be damned lucky if MTV doesn't cancel The Gryffs series after this fiasco. I can't believe you two!" Cecilia spat out, totally enraged.

"Jeremy, I have no idea what this is going to do to your fan base. You better hope and pray this can get annulled and we can chalk it up as a silly practical joke. What do you and Hermione have to say for yourselves?" Abigail asked as she looked in disbelief at Hermione and Jeremy.

"Abby and Cecilia, all I can say is that I'm sorry. Hermione received upsetting news yesterday and I was only trying to cheer her up by coming to Vegas. We never intended on having something like this happen!" Jeremy pleaded.

"Ladies, I'm sorry too. Jeremy's right. You can blame this on me, I'm the one that wanted to go into that stupid wedding chapel. I didn't think they'd actually let us get married, guess I was wrong!" Hermione said, looking stricken with regret.

Cecilia had calmed down when she saw that Hermione and Jeremy honestly felt terrible for what they had done. "Look, we're not going to point any fingers. It's done. Let's hope PR and the legal team can sweep this under the rug. You know, that picture of Jeremy in the Elvis rhinestone jumpsuit was pretty damn funny and you, Hermione! You looked so tacky wearing a veil with a T-shirt and shorts! You two must have really been out of it!"

Hermione gave a snort. "That's the understatement of the year. Crap! Look at all of the text messages and missed calls on my phone!"

"Same thing on my phone. My parents must be going berserk; I'm going to have to call them. I guess we might as well see if what's being reported on TV," Jeremy said as he picked up the remote control to turn on the TV.

He turned the channel on E! and sure enough there were pictures of Hermione and him leaving the wedding chapel. This was such a complete disaster, Jeremy thought. How were they ever going to fix this? These thoughts were running through his head until he started listening to the comments of his fans being interviewed.

"Well, I'm a little shocked that J.B. got married, but hey more power to him! I love Hermione of The Gryffs too! I think it's great that those two are together. They're going to make some pretty babies!" exclaimed a teenaged girl.

"They are so cute together! I couldn't imagine a cuter couple getting married. Congratulations!" from a middle-aged woman drinking coffee outside of a café.

"I'm a little upset that Jeremy isn't available anymore, but at least he married someone cool. Hermione and The Gryffs are bad ass, dude!" shouted another teenage girl with her friends as they waved and cheered for the camera.

As more and more positive comments kept coming, Abigail and Cecilia watched the television with interest. After a few minutes, Cecilia looked at Abigail with one eyebrow cocked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cecilia asked Abigail.

"I do believe I'm on the same wavelength as you. Maybe our little couple should stay married for a little while, looks like the fans are eating it up!" Abigail said, amazed.

"Oh I don't think so ladies! It was a joke, you can't be serious! What am I supposed to tell my parents?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down Hermione. There's nothing set in stone yet, we still need to talk to the legal advisors. This little stunt could prove to be very beneficial to The Gryffs and Jeremy," Cecilia replied.

Hermione let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch next to Jeremy as he continued to watch the TV. Jeremy smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "It's going to be fine, Mrs. Bustamante."

"Don't even begin to start with that shit, you wanker!" Hermione said as she lightly punched his arm.

"Help! Spousal abuse!" Jeremy yelled and started laughing.

Abigail and Cecilia took one look at them and shook their heads as they made their way to the kitchen. The two ladies helped themselves to coffee and waited for the legal advisors. The wheels were turning in their heads as they thought of ways this faux marriage could be spun into fabulous publicity!

Later that day, much to Hermione and Jeremy's dismay, they found out that they had to stay married for at least six months before the marriage could be annulled. Apparently there was some sort of clause in the paperwork they had signed at the chapel stating this. The legal advisors said that the paperwork was all in order and they had signed an ironclad agreement.

Uggh! How did she ever get into such a mess? As Hermione processed that thought, her cell phone started to ring. She thought about ignoring it, but figured she had better take this call since it was her mother. Hermione then spent the next 20 minutes convincing her parents that she wasn't pregnant. She gave them a weak explanation that she had decided to elope with Jeremy. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dumbfounded; they had no idea Hermione was even seeing Jeremy. They were beginning to regret their decision to allow their only child to partake in that crazy rock and roll business. What the hell was Hermione thinking, getting married at her age and to someone they didn't even know!

Jeremy's parents were a little more understanding and figured the marriage was in name only, for they knew their son was gay and involved with Scott. They even laughed about it and said they couldn't wait to meet Hermione. Any gal that could put up with Jeremy's hijinks was very special indeed. Mr. and Mrs. Bustamante appreciated that Hermione was going to put up with the marriage for the next 6 months and stay mum about Jeremy's sexual orientation. Like Abigail and other persons close to Jeremy, they had no idea what would happen to Jeremy's career if that little detail slipped. They were also floored by the positive reaction this "faux" marriage was receiving from the fans.

Lane and Travis arrived at the suite a few hours later. They couldn't believe it when they woke up that morning and found out Hermione was married. Cecilia rolled her eyes when they arrived.

"What are you two doing here? I swear, some people are so fucking nosy!" Cecilia snarled.

"Well hello Cecilia dear! How are you? Excuse me for being concerned about my band mate," Lane replied sarcastically.

"Yeah what gives Cecilia? The first thing I saw when I woke up this morning was footage on the television of Hermione and The Tu-, excuse me Jeremy Bustamante leaving a wedding chapel. Lane and I wanted to make sure she's okay," Travis said.

"Hermione's dealing with it, she's around here somewhere," Cecilia answered as she picked up her buzzing cell. "Guys, I have to get this, I'll talk to you later."

Lane and Travis looked at each other and shrugged. Cecilia could be such a bitch. They made their way into the suite and found Hermione sitting in her bedroom and talking on the phone.

"Gin, believe me, I'm in as much shock as you are! Please tell Harry I'm fine. Hopefully I'll be back in London soon; we'll go out to dinner or something. Okay, I love you too," Hermione said as she hung up the phone and grimaced when she saw Lane and Travis.

"Some people just can't handle Vegas," Travis said and chuckled, as he shook his head.

"Dude, you totally stole that line from 'The Hangover'!" Lane said.

"I know, but don't you think it just totally fits this moment?" Travis said thoughtfully and then started to laugh.

Hermione flipped Travis the bird. "There isn't anything remotely funny about this! I can't believe Jeremy and I were drunk enough to do something like this! My parents think I'm knocked up and my friends are freaking out!"

"Hey, it's cool 'Mione. This will all go away in a few months. Travis and I are here if you need us," Lane said gently.

"I was only joking 'Mione. I just can't get over this! I didn't know you and Jeremy were serious," Travis said. His heart had sunk when he saw the pictures earlier that day. He'd never have a chance with Hermione.

"I'm sorry if I flew off the handle Trav. I feel so emotionally and mentally drained! Here's the thing. Jeremy and I are only friends; the whole wedding thing was a joke! I didn't realize we were actually getting married. The funny part is that this might boost Jeremy's career and The Gryff's album sales. Isn't that crazy?" Hermione asked with a look of skepticism.

"Welcome to the entertainment world babe. I've heard of people doing much worse than this. It's only for six months right? Don't sweat it, six months isn't that long, it'll be over before you know it," Lane said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Lane. Merlin, I hope you're right," Hermione answered as she stared into the distance.

Draco had returned to his condo in muggle London after a rather harrowing day at Malfoy Industries. He had become quite fond of muggle television and looked forward to flipping through the channels while knocking back a cold beer. After taking a quick shower and changing into a T-shirt and boxer shorts, he went into the kitchen and took a plate of prepared food out of the refrigerator. He had a housekeeper come in every morning and she prepared all of his meals. Draco liked the convenience of popping the meal into the microwave. He was discovering he really loved muggle technology. After his food was heated, he grabbed a cold beer and headed to his recliner. He flipped on the television and almost dropped his food and beer when Hermione's face flashed on the screen. Draco's heart sank as he listened to the news story. Hermione married Jeremy Bustamante in Las Vegas. She was married. Was this her reaction to him getting engaged to Astoria? Draco closed his eyes briefly and hated how broken up he felt inside. He shut off the television and stood up. He ended up tossing his food in the trash and emptying the beer bottle into the sink. Draco had no appetite after hearing this news. He went into his bedroom and switched on his computer. He had become quite adept at navigating this muggle internet and had no problems performing a search on Hermione. He read through most of the stories and stared at the pictures. In one of them, Hermione is laughing as she and Jeremy leave the wedding chapel. It hit Draco like a ton of bricks; Hermione looked happy and well on her way to forgetting about him. He shut off the computer and climbed into his bed, but he couldn't sleep. Was this their destiny? Was he meant to be with Astoria? He didn't even like that mindless twat. Everything was so fucked up; how did he and Hermione ever get to this point?

Students at Hogwarts rolled their eyes as Astoria strutted through the halls, making sure her huge engagement ring was visible to all of them. She didn't care; as far as Astoria was concerned, they were jealous. She hugged her books to herself and sighed contentedly. Her life was perfect. As soon as she was done with this dreadful school, she was marrying the biggest catch in the wizarding world. She didn't love Draco Malfoy; it was mainly to keep their parents happy. She loved Theodore Nott and was still sleeping with him whenever she had a chance. They planned on continuing the relationship even after she was married. Stupid Draco, his parents and hers had no idea she was still with Theo. She was even more content after seeing the front page of The Daily Prophet. Astoria was finally rid of the "kink in the armor" of her perfect little plan. Hermione Granger, the mudblood Draco was in love with, married someone else. There was now nothing standing in Astoria's way, she was going to get everything she ever wanted.

In the next few weeks, Hermione and Jeremy were extremely busy. The managers agreed it would be best if Hermione moved into Jeremy's home in Los Angeles. Although it was a gorgeous home in the hills overlooking the city, she couldn't help being disappointed. She had been looking forward to getting her own place once The Gryffs were settled in Los Angeles. That little stunt she and Jeremy pulled changed all that. Paparazzi followed their every move; they always had to pretend to be the perfect couple when they were out in the public eye. Jeremy even bought her a wedding ring from Harry Winston Jewelers and told her to think of it as a consolation prize. Hermione looked down at the glittering 2-carat pear-shaped diamond. It felt so heavy on her finger, reminding her of the mess her life had become. The funny thing was that on the outside, in the public eye, it was accepted that she and Jeremy were the real deal. Everyone actually believed that they were happily married. MTV wasn't happy about it at first, but they warmed up to the idea after the positive reactions. The network couldn't wait to incorporate the new marriage into The Gryffs series.

As Hermione walked around the huge 8 bedroom and 8 ½ bath home, she felt as if she was in a museum. Jeremy was great about the whole thing and so generous. He was always urging Hermione to take one of his credit cards to shop or to use any one of his fleet of luxury cars. None of this appealed to her. Her favorite part of the house was the recording studio and this was where she spent most of her time. She had composed a few songs including one called "Hangovers and Elvis." Jeremy was performing in "Rock of Ages" on Broadway, so Hermione took the red-eye flight from Los Angeles to New York on weekends. One day in the middle of the week she realized how much she missed being able to actually hang out with her friends. She spoke to Ginny daily and sometimes, Luna, Pansy, and Sebastian, but it wasn't the same as being able to hang out with them. It was then that Hermione remembered meeting Polly, who was the wife of Draco's driver, Marco. Maybe Polly would want to have lunch or go shopping.

Polly was so shocked to hear from Hermione Granger, but she quickly got over it. She remembered how down to earth Hermione was and was glad to hear from her. They agreed to meet at a small café on Santa Monica Blvd. Hermione went into Jeremy's vast garage and decided on the Porsche 9ll Cayman. It looked fun to drive and would be easy to park. When she arrived at the destination, she easily parked the car. Hermione pulled on one of Jeremy's baseball caps and a pair of Oliver Peeples sunglasses. She had gone grocery shopping a few weeks ago and couldn't believe it when the paparazzi were trailing her. She could see if Jeremy would've been with her, but they seemed to be interested in every move she made too since the marriage! As she walked over to the café she could see Polly was there with her daughter Paige. Hermione waved.

"Polly, how are you? Thank you so much for coming!" Hermione said.

"I've been doing well, how about you? I was glad when you called, but a little surprised. You must be super busy!" Polly replied.

"I love Jeremy and the guys in the band, but I need some girl talk! Paige is adorable, how are you sweetie?" Hermione asked as she bent down and smiled at the 3 year-old girl.

Paige gave a small smile and hid behind Polly's legs, peeking out at Hermione. Hermione smiled back and the ladies along with Paige decided to sit at a table outside. It was a sunny, California day. She missed home, but Hermione sure appreciated the lovely weather. There was no way she'd be sitting outside in November in London! They ordered lunch and proceeded to chat.

Hermione looked at Polly, thinking about how lovely the young woman was. Polly had olive skin, green eyes and auburn hair. She told Hermione her father was Greek and her mother was Latino. Polly was raised in Los Angeles and had dated Marco all through high school. After finishing school and marrying Marco, she, her mother and two sisters had started a catering business. Most of their work consisted of weddings and a few parties. Marco was doing really well and had moved up into the accounting office at Malfoy Industries. Polly told Hermione how much Draco had helped them when he found out Marco had an associate business degree. Marco had started to attend classes at night so he could get his bachelor's degree in accounting and Malfoy Industries was paying for his schooling. Polly caught herself when she mentioned Draco, but Hermione assured her it was okay. She was glad to hear that Draco had helped the young couple.

Polly wondered how Draco and Hermione, who seemed to be so much in love only a few months before, were now with other people. Draco was engaged to someone else and Hermione was married to megastar Jeremy Bustamante! She listened as Hermione said she and Draco had a mutual breakup, but Polly saw the wistful look in Hermione's eyes and the sad smile when Draco's name was mentioned. It was obvious she hadn't gotten over him.

The young women finished their lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon walking along the boulevard and going into some of the shops. Hermione was so happy that she had decided to contact Polly. They made plans to meet again and Polly was going to introduce Hermione to some of her other friends. Hermione was glad that the day had went so well, she didn't feel so lonely as she drove to Mesmerize Productions studio to practice with The Gryffs. When she arrived, Neville greeted her excitedly and said that he had found a modest home in Los Angeles for Luna and him. Luna and Neville had a small wedding on Halloween with only family and a few friends present. Luna had stayed behind but she was currently making arrangements to move permanently to Los Angeles. Neville was so happy; he and Luna had been apart for the past few weeks and now that he found a home, they could start their new life as a married couple. Hermione was glad too; this meant Luna was going to be close by and they could hang out.

When practice was over, Hermione was preparing to leave when Cecilia stopped her.

"Hermione, I need to discuss something with you, it'll only take a few minutes. Let's go to my office."

"Sure Cecilia, is everything okay?" Hermione asked as she walked into Cecilia's office.

"Just peachy, come on in and have a seat. I had an interesting phone call today," Cecilia said.

"Hmm, what about?" Hermione asked. She was curious, but a little afraid. When Cecilia said something was interesting, there was no telling where the conversation was heading.

"Abigail said that Rolling Stone magazine contacted her about you and Jeremy being on their front cover for their January issue," Cecilia replied.

"Rolling Stone? Wow, I wonder what they have planned for Jeremy and me. That magazine has had some pretty notorious covers in the past," Hermione said hesitantly.

"I know sometimes their covers are a little racy, but I think it would be in you and Jeremy's best interest to do this. There have been some rumors in the industry that your marriage is a sham and I think doing this cover would put those rumors to rest, at least for the moment," Cecilia said.

"Has Abigail spoken to Jeremy about this and what kind of rumors are floating around?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she has and he's okay with it. We wanted to make sure you were on board. You know the rumor mill, some people are saying you're Jeremy's 'beard.' Don't worry about that, you have enough on your plate. The shoot will be taking place in New York next week, so looks like you'll probably be in New York for longer than the weekend," Cecilia said.

"I guess it's all settled then," Hermione said and sighed as she got up to leave. She thought for a moment and then turned back to Cecilia. "I've been thinking. What happens after we end the 'marriage?' How are we going to explain splitting up after only six months?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I suppose. Abigail and I are working on that. To be honest, I doubt the public will be shocked when it ends. They're used to celebrity marriages fading out quickly," Cecilia said and snorted.

Hermione nodded and had a rueful smile. "I guess I need to go home and pack. I'll see you and the band later on next week. Have a good weekend."

"You too honey. Mesmerize's jet will be ready tomorrow morning to take you there. Have a safe trip and I think the photo shoot will be fun," Cecilia said and smiled.

Hermione waved and left the office. As she headed down on the elevator, she leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. Why did life have to get so complicated?

It was a Monday morning in New York when Hermione and Jeremy headed over to a studio to do the photo shoot for Rolling Stone. Annie Tabor was the photographer and was known for shocking magazine covers. She stared at Hermione and Jeremy for a good while and snapped a few photos. She walked away and scribbled a few notes on a legal pad while talking to herself. Hermione looked at Jeremy with a question in her eyes and he shrugged. Ms. Tabor approached them again and they were beyond shocked with what she said to them.

"I know where we need to go with this. Why don't you strip, but leave your jeans on. We're going to recreate Janet Jackson's cover from 1993," Ms. Tabor said.

"I don't remember ever seeing that cover," Hermione said.

Ms. Tabor brought up an image of the 1993 cover on her iPad. She smiled at the photo when she showed it to Hermione and Jeremy. "This was one of the best covers ever! I think you and Jeremy will look great."

"Whoa, I'm going to be topless? I don't think I'm comfortable with this," Hermione sputtered.

"You won't be completely topless dear. Jeremy will be covering up your breasts with his hands," Ms. Tabor answered as she adjusted the lens on her camera.

"It'll be great! I think this cover will show how much you and Jeremy are in love. I mean, it's not like it's the first time he's seen or held your breasts. You are married after all," Ms. Tabor replied and snickered.

Oh lady if only you knew, Hermione thought. She looked at Jeremy and he had a frozen grin in place. He had taken off his shirt and Hermione was a little taken aback when she saw how tanned and well-defined his chest was. No wonder Scott always looked so happy. She took a deep breath and removed her shirt and bra. Ms. Tabor and her assistant positioned the young couple and started taking photos.

Jeremy felt like giggling when he had to touch Hermione's breasts and kept trying to make her laugh as he whispered comments to her about how perky they were. Hermione had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing and as she did this, the camera was snapping away. Later that day when the photo shoot was over, Ms. Tabor came across the photo at the exact moment Hermione bit her lip and was staring into the camera with half-closed eyes. Jeremy was behind her and was also looking at the camera. It looked as though he was whispering in Hermione's ear. No one would've ever imagined that they were trying to keep from laughing at the absurdity of the photo shoot. Ms. Tabor thought that it was one of the most erotic photos she had ever taken and decided that was the one she was going with for the cover. She smiled to herself because she knew this was going to generate plenty of controversy.

As they left the studio and jumped into the limo waiting for them, Hermione apologized to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry you had to touch my breasts! I had no idea we were going to have to strip!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Don't sweat it honey. It wasn't that unpleasant. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't mind copping a feel every now and then. Especially your perky knockers," Jeremy replied and erupted into laughter as he attempted to grab her breasts.

"I can't believe you're such a pig! Get away from me," Hermione exclaimed, but she had a smile on her face and started to laugh too.

"Seriously, I'm not surprised that the photo shoot with Annie Tabor was so provocative. She definitely likes to provoke controversy with her magazine covers. I wonder what Abigail and Cecilia are going to have to say about it," Jeremy said thoughtfully.

"I don't even want to think about that," Hermione replied as she grabbed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the limo.

"It'll all blow over like everything else," Jeremy said.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said as she sat back in the plush seat of the limo, watching the sights of the city.

Before Hermione knew it, Christmas came and went. She and Jeremy spent Christmas with his family and Scott. She enjoyed meeting them and was pleasantly surprised at how much fun she had with them. Hermione could see where Jeremy got his great sense of humor and overall sense of goodness. They went to London and had a late Christmas celebration with her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger warmed up to Jeremy after meeting him and getting over the shock that their daughter was actually married. Hermione seemed to be happy with the young man and her happiness was all that mattered. They were also relieved that Hermione wasn't pregnant! While they were abroad, they visited all of Hermione's friends who had also become Jeremy's. Hermione was relieved, but disappointed at the same time that she didn't see Draco. Pansy mentioned that she saw Draco at a Christmas party but only spoke to him briefly. She said that Astoria kept on dragging him away to meet her relatives and friends. When Hermione had heard this, she only nodded and they started to speak about something else, but inside she was slowly dying. Astoria was wearing Draco's ring and they were truly together. Let it go, thought Hermione.

Hermione and Jeremy returned to the United States a few days before New Year's Day. It was at that time Jeremy decided they should throw a New Year's Eve party. Hermione was used to Jeremy's spontaneity by now and went with it. Jeremy had given her a list of the vendors he used for his parties and asked if she could help him put it together. Hermione started calling the vendors for various things, but ran into a problem with the caterer. The company Jeremy used was totally booked up for New Year's and couldn't provide food for the party on such short notice. Hermione told Jeremy about the problem, so he told her to find another caterer. A light bulb went off in Hermione's head. She knew exactly who to call.

"Good morning, Esmeralda's Catering," Polly said as she answered the phone.

"Polly? Hey, it's Hermione. How are you?" Hermione asked as she recognized Polly's voice.

"Hey girl, I'm great! How are you doing?" Polly asked happily. She had been thinking of Hermione just the other day and was glad to hear from her.

"I've been doing well, thank you. I know this is short notice, but would you and your family be available to cater a New Year's Eve party Jeremy and I are throwing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh wow, sure we're available. We're in between jobs at the moment, this is wonderful," Polly gushed. Wait until she told her mother and sisters about this!

"Thank you so much Polly! Do you think Jeremy and I could meet with you later today and we could sort out the menu and other details?" Hermione asked.

"You are so welcome. Hermione, give me directions to your house. My sister Lydia and I will meet you. Lydia handles the business side. Thank you so much for thinking of our business for your party," Polly replied.

"You're welcome Polly. I guess I'll see you in a few hours then," Hermione said. With that, Hermione gave Polly directions to the house. Polly arrived with Lydia a few hours later and they were able to plan a menu and map out the costs. Jeremy was very impressed with the women and loved their ideas. The ladies did traditional catering, but with a Latino-Mediterranean flair.

The party was a success and the patrons raved about the food. There were so many people requesting their services that Polly and her family had run out of business cards. They picked up a job that evening to cater a movie set in the following weeks. Hermione was so happy for Polly and her family's business, this party worked out well for them. She actually had a good time; she and Jeremy made the rounds, talking to everyone and dancing to the songs the DJ provided. No one at the party had a problem believing that they were happily married. Hermione and Jeremy genuinely liked each other, so it was easy to act like a married couple. It wasn't until it was late at night when she was alone in her bed that she realized what a lonely life she led. When the party was over, she kicked off her high heels and sat out on the back deck, gazing at the lights of Los Angeles. She thought about where she was last New Year's Eve. She and Draco were together at that time and so happy. How could so much change in so little time? Hermione looked out at the vast city and wondered what Draco was doing. Was he thinking of her?

Draco had attended a small gathering at Blaise and Pansy's home for New Year's. He was glad that Astoria was out of the country visiting relatives in Paris and as she put it, "shopping for the most glamorous and stupendous wedding dress ever!" Draco didn't give a rat's ass, he was just glad that he would be able to enjoy ringing in the New Year with people he actually liked and cared for. Blaise and Pansy's guests enjoyed a quiet dinner and were having wine in the sitting room, chatting and waiting for the New Year to come in. Draco was speaking to a wizard who had graduated a few years before him at Hogwarts. When the man went to meet his wife, Pansy went over to Draco.

"Hey, we didn't get to talk much at Christmas. How have you been?" Pansy asked.

"I've been doing well Pans, busy with the business. Looks like you and Blaise are doing alright," Draco replied in a casual tone.

"Blaise and I are so happy, Draco. I enjoy being married," Pansy said and smiled.

"I'm glad for you, you and Blaise deserve it. Pans, do you ever hear from her?" Draco asked.

Pansy knew exactly who he was talking about. "Sure, we talk every few days."

"Is she happy, I mean does she like being married? It was all so quick and unexpected," Draco said.

"Draco, as far as I know Hermione and Jeremy get along well. They seem to be happy," Pansy replied. She should have known Draco was going to ask about Hermione. She knew that the marriage was a sham, but she wasn't telling Draco that. Hermione made Pansy swear never to reveal that to anyone, even Blaise.

Draco nodded and took a sip of his wine. "Good, as long as she's happy, that's all that matters right?"

"Yes, happiness counts for a lot. So Blaise tells me your company might be getting a new property in Costa Rica, how's that going?" Pansy asked, desperate to change the subject. She saw the wistful look on Draco's face when he asked about Hermione. Pansy was relieved when Draco started telling her about the new business venture.

Shortly after ringing in the New Year, Draco bid his friends farewell and headed back to his apartment in London. As he entered the quiet apartment, he went to the kitchen to grab a cold beer. Loosening his tie, he sat near the window in his living room and gazed out at the lights of London. He could only think of Hermione and what she was doing at that exact moment.

A huge announcement was made in January. The Gryffs were going on tour with Jeremy Bustamante in February. The fans loved this and thought it was so romantic that husband and wife were going to be touring together. There were rumors of Hermione and Jeremy possibly recording a duet. MTV was loved this and planned to tag along on the tour to get footage for The Gryffs series. Hermione was grateful to be going on tour again. It would keep her mind occupied and she wouldn't have to think so much about her marriage to Jeremy.

All hell broke loose when Cecilia received an advanced copy of Hermione and Jeremy's Rolling Stone cover. Annie Tabor thought that it would be a great idea to release it in February since it would coincide with the tour beginning and Valentine's Day. The young couple winced as Cecilia slammed the copy of the magazine on her desk.

"Tell me what goes through Annie Tabor's mind when she does shit like this? You know what this looks like? It looks like you two are about to screw each other's brains out! I know that's not the case, but the American public doesn't know this. I'm bracing myself for the religious freaks to come out and want people to cancel their subscriptions to Rolling Stone. They'll probably want to ban your music on the airwaves too. I knew Annie's cover was going to be controversial, but I sure didn't think she'd push the envelope this far!' Cecilia raged.

"Would it help you to know that Jeremy was trying to make me laugh? That's why I have that expression on my face," Hermione said hesitantly.

"No it doesn't help Miss Fix-It! You two are something else. I do love the headline though, 'Pop Rocks: Music World's Best Couple Ever: Prince of Pop Jeremy Bustamante and Rock Princess Hermione Granger!' Maybe it won't be so bad, hopefully this cover works in your favor like the marriage did," Cecilia replied as she looked at the magazine cover.

Hermione and Jeremy left Cecilia's office and grinned at each other. Jeremy left to practice with his band in another part of the studio. Hermione walked over to where the rest of the band was waiting for her. She laughed to herself. If there was one redeeming quality about her sham of a marriage, it was that there was never a dull moment. At least it kept her mind off of Draco for the moment.

When practice was over, Hermione received a text from Jeremy. He texted that he and Scott were going to have drinks and dinner and that he was probably going to stay over at Scott's. Hermione had no problem with that, she was glad that Scott was handling this whole mess with dignity and patience. If only Jeremy and Scott could make their relationship public. Jeremy was all for it, but Abigail and Scott were totally against it. They didn't want to have him risk ruining his career.

Hermione texted him back, letting him know she was going to go home. As she was putting her phone away, Travis asked if anyone wanted to grab a pizza and throw back a few beers.

"I'll take a raincheck Travis. Luna has dinner prepared and we have to watch Dancing with the Stars," Neville replied.

"Same for me. I have a hot date with the receptionist from the 3rd floor," Lane said.

"Man, that brunette who always wears the tight low-cut clothes?" Travis asked.

"That's her; I'll see you suckers later!" Lane said and winked as he and Neville walked over to the elevator.

"I've been eyeing her, looks like Lane beat me to it!" Travis exclaimed.

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she zipped up her shoulder bag. Travis looked at her and smiled.

"Do you think Jeremy would be interested in coming?" Travis asked.

"No, he had something come up. I'm heading home," Hermione answered.

"Come on, the night's young. Let's get a pizza and shoot the shit," Travis said.

"Well, since you put it so eloquently, how can I resist?" Hermione laughed.

"Let's go then, I'm hungry," Travis said.

"Travis, I just thought of something. I won't be able to go out in public with you. The paparazzi are going to have a field day and say I'm having an affair. I'll just go home," Hermione said, a little sadly.

Travis thought for a moment. "Why don't we have a pizza delivered here? I think there's beer and soft drinks in the fridge in the break room. We can do that and the paparazzi will never know!"

"You're a genius! Okay, let's order that pizza and raid the fridge!" Hermione said happily.

About two hours later, Travis and Hermione had polished off the pizza and were laughing as Hermione relayed the story about the Rolling Stone magazine cover. As Travis wiped his eyes because they had become watery from laughing so hard, he turned to Hermione with a serious expression.

"Can I ask you something personal? I understand if you don't feel comfortable answering this, but it's been on my mind," Travis said.

"Go ahead Travis," Hermione replied, curious to know what he wanted to ask.

"Is there something going on with Jeremy and Scott? It's really none of my business, but you're my friend. I feel bad for you, that you're stuck in this marriage," Travis said.

"Jeremy's been with Scott for a long time. The only reason we're still married is because of a stupid clause in the paperwork we signed stating that we can't get it annulled until we've been married six months. How did you figure it out?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen Jeremy and Scott together and they give off a vibe, I can't describe it. I just knew that there was something more between them than a friendship. Also, for the record what we're talking about now will stay in this room and go no further. I understand that this could be disastrous for Jeremy if anyone found out about him and Scott," Travis said solemnly.

"Thanks Travis. Life for me has been quite a roller coaster these past few months," Hermione said and chuckled.

"Are you okay? I meant it when I said I'm here if ever you want to talk or need a shoulder to cry on," Travis answered.

"I appreciate that Travis. Hey, thanks for dinner. I think I'm going to head out," Hermione said and she went over to hug Travis.

Travis hugged her back and as he pulled away, he looked down at Hermione and he couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione froze for a moment and Merlin help her, she kissed him back. But something strange happened during that kiss. She and Travis pulled away from each other, with strange looks.

"Hermione, this is going to sound so weird. I mean, I've been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you, but now that we finally did, it felt weird. It felt like I was kissing someone like a relative or something. No offense, you're gorgeous, but it didn't feel right!" Travis said as he looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"No offense taken Trav. I get it, I felt the same thing. I guess it would be like if I kissed Harry or a brother if I had one. No one needs to know about this," Hermione said and chuckled.

"Don't worry, this is between us. Well, I'm glad we cleared the air. I hope you won't be uncomfortable around me," Travis said haltingly.

"No Travis not at all. I think I've always thought of you, Lane, and Neville as the brothers I never had. Friends?" Hermione asked as she extended her hand.

"You bet," Travis chuckled and pulled her into a bear hug.

They left the studio, Travis only had to walk a few blocks to his apartment building and Hermione went to her vehicle in the parking tower. Hermione couldn't get over that Travis had a crush on her all this time. She was glad that they got that out of the way, that would have been some unwanted tension especially since they were going on tour. Travis laughed to himself and shook his head. He was finally over his crush on Hermione. Life definitely threw curveballs.

When the Rolling Stone issue hit the stands, it did create a flood of controversy, but it worked out well for Hermione and Jeremy. Fans loved it and it became one of the biggest selling issues in Rolling Stone magazine's history. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were appalled at first, but then relatives and friends started to call them and said they thought Hermione and her husband looked great, so they felt a little better about the revealing cover photo. They figured it was all a part of the "rock and roll" image, but it was taking some getting used to.

Draco was livid when he saw the magazine. It appeared on the front page of The Daily Prophet with a headline reading "Oh 'Mione, What Have You Done Now!" How dare that bastard fondle Hermione's breasts in that manner! Those were his breasts, Draco angrily thought. He caught himself; Jeremy was Hermione's husband, he had every right to touch her breasts. It didn't mean Draco had to like it. He did a quick spell to incinerate the offensive picture, but later he bought the last copy of the magazine at a muggle newsstand. Draco stared at the picture, remembering when Hermione looked at him that same way, biting her lip as they made love. He closed his eyes as he felt his erection growing. Damn her; even a mere photograph was having an effect on him. Would he ever get over Hermione?

The tour of the Gryffs and Jeremy Bustamante was a huge success; shows all over the United States and other countries were sold out in minutes. The crowd really went crazy when Hermione would come out on the stage with Jeremy to sing a duet. Their song, "Love in Vegas" was #1 on iTunes. The tour was long and grueling at times, but it paid off big. When it was over at the end of May, Hermione was a little sad. She loved the fast pace and realized how much she enjoyed performing. It definitely kept her mind occupied. Cecilia had predicted it, but it was still a little surreal to realize The Gryffs were now a household name.

Hermione and Jeremy returned to his home and settled in. Hermione was in the kitchen getting something to drink when Jeremy walked in.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Jeremy said as he sat at on a stool. He pulled a stool beside him and patted it, motioning for Hermione to sit.

"Sure Jeremy, what's up?" Hermione asked as she sat on the stool.

"I guess you know we've been married over six months now? With the tour and all, I had lost track and it's just hitting me," Jeremy said.

"Okay, what's going to happen? I know Abigail and Cecilia were working on that or they were supposed to," Hermione replied.

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Hermione, I'm calling a press conference and coming clean. I can't keep living a lie and this isn't fair to you. You have been phenomenal through all this; I don't know how to thank you."

"Jeremy, we can get this annulled and just make up some story about irreconcilable differences or something like that for our marriage ending! I don't want to see you taking the risk of ruining your career. You've worked so hard to get to where you are," Hermione said pleadingly.

"That's just it Hermione. I truly believe my real fans will acknowledge that and stand by me. I'm ready for the public to know who Jeremy Bustamante really is. I love Scott and I want everyone to know it. He's stood by me through all this too. I've already called the press conference for tomorrow morning," Jeremy answered.

"I guess you've really thought all this out. Well, I'm here for you and for the record it wasn't that bad being married to you," Hermione chuckled.

"I had a good time too babe. Hey, we'll always have that Rolling Stone cover. Man, that was priceless," Jeremy said and laughed.

The next morning Hermione stood by Jeremy's side as he announced the end of his marriage and that he was gay. He introduced Scott to the reporters and paparazzi that at first, were speechless with shock, but then quickly got over it as they realized this was one of the biggest stories ever. Jeremy was right; his true fans stood by him. His story became an inspiration to people who were afraid to come out, especially teenagers. The marriage was annulled and Hermione was free. It was all kind of funny and crazy, she thought. Who would've ever thought she'd be divorced at nineteen?

Within the next few days, Hermione happily moved out of Jeremy's home as Scott moved in. She was so happy for the young men; they could now go out in public as a couple. Hermione had found the perfect home and it was close to Luna and Neville's neighborhood. She was now grateful for the time off from touring as she shopped for furniture and other housewares for her new home. The previous owners had kept the home beautifully landscaped with lush flowerbeds and trees; that was one of the biggest reasons Hermione bought it. The home was 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, which was perfect. She'd have enough room when her parents or friends came over to visit. She was excited because Ginny and Harry, along with Sarah and Ron were coming in two weeks for her housewarming party. She had invited Blaise and Pansy, but Pansy reluctantly told her that they weren't going to be able to make it because cruelest of ironies; her housewarming fell on the same day as Draco's wedding to Astoria. Blaise was going to be Draco's best man.

Draco sat in shocked silence as he watched the news footage of Jeremy's press conference. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He had been such an arsehole to Hermione; she was telling the truth when she said there was nothing between her and Jeremy Bustamante. Merlin, Hermione had been covering for the Bustamante bloke so no one would suspect he was gay! Draco couldn't believe how stupid he'd acted and fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him. It was at that moment when Draco realized he needed to do something. He was supposed to be marrying Astoria in less than two weeks. This called for desperate measures.

Astoria sighed happily as she put the final touches on her flawless makeup. Her wedding day was here at last! Her parents had rented out a park near Malfoy Manor. She would be marrying Draco in a gazebo on the property. It was decorated with orchids and roses, with enchanted white lights. Tents were set up with tables and food to accompany the large amount of guests. Astoria watched as everyone filled their seats and Draco and his groomsmen took their places. Draco looked really handsome, Astoria thought. Too bad she felt nothing for him. She saw Theodore taking a seat on the back row, so Astoria's mother hopefully wouldn't notice him there. Taking one last look in the mirror, Astoria smiled and walked out to meet her father so he could walk her down the aisle. Time to get this show on the road.

The music began and the bridesmaids started down the aisle. Everyone stood when Astoria and her father walked down the aisle. Her dress was exquisite; it was strapless and fitted, with hand-beaded flowers and lace appliques. When they reached Draco, Astoria's father raised her veil and kissed her cheek. He took her hand and gave it to Draco. Draco shook his hand and took Astoria's. They turned towards the wizard minister, but before the minister started to speak, Draco held up his hand and turned toward everyone at the wedding. Astoria kept a frozen smile on her face but she wondered what the hell Draco was doing. Blaise had a small smirk on his face and winked at Pansy where she sat nearby. They knew exactly what Draco was about to do; they helped him plan it.

"Good afternoon. I wanted to thank everyone for coming today and for being a part of this special event. Thank you to my parents and the Greengrass family. I know my mother and Mrs. Greengrass have been working diligently to make this a great day. I also want to thank the bride. Yes, you Astoria, I want to thank you and Theodore Nott for sleeping together while you were engaged to me. So, hey Theo, no need to leave. Why don't you come up here and marry this bitch, because I sure as hell am not!" Draco announced and walked off of the gazebo. Everyone gasped and stared openmouthed as Draco walked away. Lucius and Narcissa ran after him, demanding that he apologize for that utter nonsense and get back to marrying Astoria.

"Son, I have no idea what has gotten into you, but you get back up there! You will not humiliate us in such a manner!" Lucius spat as he grabbed Draco's arm.

"Take your hands off of me. I'm not marrying that slag! You know what; I'm going get my life back. I love Hermione Granger and I'm marrying her if she'll have me. I just hope I'm not too late," Draco said as he jerked his arm away.

"That's just great; you're in love with a mudblood. Let me put it to you like this, Draco Malfoy. You go to that mudblood, I will disown you! If you want to keep your position at Malfoy Industries, you better get back up there and marry Astoria," Lucius said menacingly.

Draco smirked and gave a small laugh. "You can have your business father, I don't care. All that matters to me is Hermione. If she allows me back in her life, that's all I want. I'm done, have a nice life."

Narcissa watched as her only son walked away to an apparation point. Silently, she wished Draco well. She knew deep down that Draco didn't love Astoria, but had hoped maybe they would learn to love each other once they were married. But after hearing about Astoria and the Nott boy, she was glad that Draco did what he did. She wasn't worried about Lucius disowning Draco; Draco was doing too much of a great job at Malfoy Industries. Lucius would be begging Draco's forgiveness after he cooled off. What Narcissa hoped was that Hermione Granger was going to let Draco back into her life. Muggleborn or not, Hermione was an extraordinary woman and witch.

Draco had found out the address to Hermione's new home from Marco. He had apparated to the airport hangar in London and took the jet to Los Angeles. A driver was waiting for him and brought him to Hermione's home. Draco asked the driver to wait for him. He took a deep breath, let it out, and walked out of the car. Draco walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes, but no one came to the door. He could hear music playing and wondered if the music had drowned out the sound of the doorbell. Draco decided to take a chance and walked in. As he entered the house, he noticed right away that there was some sort of gathering taking place. He spotted Potter and Weasley who gave him strange looks. A part of him wanted to turn around and leave, but he figured he had come this far, might as well go for it.

"Hello, I'm looking for Hermione," Draco said a little loudly, as someone turned down the music.

Hermione came in from the kitchen and almost dropped the tray of appetizers she was holding. She looked in amazement at Draco. What was he doing at her house?

"Draco?" Hermione said hesitantly.

**A/N: So much went on in this chapter! Hope you like it and sorry for the wait. Thank you again for the reviews and alerts means the world to me. There are some of you leaving reviews, but your private messaging is disabled. I wanted to let you know I appreciate the reviews and thank you for reading the story **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer:**** Ya'll should know by now that this is just a little something I made up! But thank you Ms. J.K. Rowling for inspiring it **

"Hermione, I'm here because this is where it has to happen. I'm not letting you get rid of me, how about that. A few hours ago, I almost made the worst mistake of my life, thank Merlin I've come to my senses. I missed you so much. The pureblood world is so cynical; I don't want to be a part of that anymore. I love you Hermione, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you complete me," Draco said with so much emotion, not caring who in the room heard, for all he could see was Hermione. She was all that mattered.

"Just shut up, Draco, just shut up," Hermione said as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry Hermione, this was so out of line, I'll go now," Draco said sadly and turned to leave.

"Draco, wait. You don't understand. You had me at hello, you stupid man, you had me at hello," Hermione sobbed, but was beyond happy at what had just occurred.

Draco turned to her and they started to walk towards each other. He swept Hermione in his arms and held her tight. This felt so right; Draco knew at that moment he was right where he needed to be.

"I missed you so much love, please forgive me for everything. I've been so stupid," Draco murmured into her hair.

"You're forgiven, I'm so happy you're here. That's all that matters," Hermione whispered back.

At that moment, Blaise and Pansy arrived by manner of portkey. As Pansy surveyed the scene before her, she looked at her husband and smiled, it looked like everything turned out well.

Jeremy and Scott were there too and as they absorbed what just happened, Jeremy looked at Scott and said, "Hands down, best housewarming I've ever been attended!" Scott only laughed and nodded.

Lane and Travis were there with dates, as well as Cecilia and Leo. They gave each other knowing looks and smiled. Hopefully this worked out well for Hermione. Hermione was going to have some good material should she ever decide to publish her memoir, thought Cecilia.

Hermione couldn't believe that Draco was actually there. Her guests started to leave, wanting to give her and Draco space and time alone. Hermione insisted that her friends stay over, but they shooed her away and said they were going to take in the sights of Los Angeles and book a room at a hotel. Before they left, the women and Jeremy gathered with Hermione in the kitchen.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever witnessed," Sarah said.

"I was so shocked to see Draco in your living room," Luna said.

"I want to know everything, every last detail. You better call me tomorrow," Ginny said.

"All I can say is you should have seen Astoria's face when Draco left her at the altar!" Pansy snickered.

"I'm with Ginny on this one too. Call me when you can hot stuff. I knew Draco couldn't stay away from those perky tits," Jeremy said as he reached to tweak one of Hermione's breasts.

"Would you stop," Hermione hissed, but smiled as she slapped Jeremy's hand away. She then turned to Pansy with an incredulous look. "Good Godric Pans, it just hit me Draco was getting married today! Draco left Astoria at the altar?"

"I'll let Draco tell you all about it," Pansy said with a knowing smirk.

Hermione walked with her friends outside and waved as they left. She watched as Draco was talking to Blaise, Marco, and Polly. Hermione walked up to them and Polly hugged her, whispering, "I'm so happy for you! I hope it all works out, you deserve it."

Hermione returned the hug and thanked her. What a day this was turning out to be! She had almost everyone she loved there. Her parents couldn't make it because they had non-refundable tickets for a cruise, but they were going to visit in a few weeks. Sebastian was at a hair convention in Vancouver, but he was coming to Los Angeles as soon as it was done, which was in a few days. Hermione couldn't wait to see his reaction to all of this!

Draco watched everyone leave; he instructed his driver to take Blaise and Pansy anywhere they wanted to go. Hermione walked up to him and gave him a small smile. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Draco closed his eyes and for a moment wondered if he was dreaming. No, it was all real; Hermione was really there.

Hermione looked up at Draco. He was really there. "I guess we should go in." For some reason, Hermione felt a wave of shyness, as if she wasn't sure how she should act around him.

Draco nodded and followed her inside. They took a seat on the couch in her living room, facing each other. Hermione spoke first.

"Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Polly brought over some awesome food," Hermione said quickly. Why was she so nervous?

"I'm fine Hermione. I'm not sure where to begin," Draco answered.

"Well, how about we start with what happened or didn't happen at your wedding. Wasn't that supposed to be today?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was. Blaise had told me months before that Astoria was sleeping with Theodore Nott. I hired a private detective and had her followed. Not that I cared, but just so I could have actual proof. I wanted something to hold over her head. She's a bloody, obnoxious bint!" Draco replied.

"So, I'm assuming she was still sleeping with Nott and the wedding was called off," Hermione guessed.

Draco started to laugh. "Yeah, I called it off when we were at the altar. Can you believe Nott was at the wedding? I told him to come up to the altar and marry the bitch! The look on her face was priceless!"

"Draco, that's terrible! What did your parents do?" Hermione asked, actually feeling a little sorry for Astoria. But it sounded like Astoria got what was coming to her. The young girl actually thought she was going to "play" Draco Malfoy!

"My father disowned me and I said I didn't care. I told them I was coming for you," Draco said.

Hermione sat back into the soft cushions of her couch and let this all sink in. "You actually got disowned by your father just so you could be with me?"

"Yes, I don't care about the business or anything else if you aren't a part of it. Will you accept me even though I'm jobless at the moment?" Draco asked and chuckled.

"Yeah, I think we can manage," Hermione said and laughed. She looked at Draco and sighed. "I'm still trying to process all this. You're really here."

Draco and Hermione talked into the wee hours of the morning. Everything was discussed, from Hermione's fake marriage to Jeremy to Draco's uncertain future. By the time they were done, they made their way to Hermione's bedroom, climbed into the bed, and fell asleep not long after their heads touched the pillows.

She couldn't help it; Hermione was wide awake at 8:00 a.m. She looked at Draco snoring softly next to her and lightly stroked his hair. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. She decided to take a quick shower and would fix breakfast when she was done. It was going to be one of the best Sunday mornings she'd had in a long time.

Hermione stripped off her nightgown and panties, and then stepped into the shower, letting the warm water envelop her. She closed her eyes and was deep in thought, thinking about how she was going to spend her day with Draco. This thought process was interrupted when the shower door opened to reveal a very naked Draco.

"Want some company?" Draco asked with a small smirk.

"Get your cute butt in here," Hermione growled.

Draco grinned and stepped in the shower, pulling Hermione to him. As the water streamed down upon them, Draco kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione groaned, only Draco's kisses could send tremors of pleasure that went straight down to her toes. He pulled away and looked at her, cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you so much," Draco said.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione replied as she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. She could feel his hardening cock pressing on her stomach and couldn't wait to have it inside of her. It had been way too long since she had a good bout of sex!

Draco was thinking the same thing as he ran his hands over Hermione's body. He groaned inwardly as he lovingly caressed her curves; how he had missed her! His dick twitched as he listened to her moan as he kissed her neck. Draco gently pushed Hermione against the wall of the shower and hitched one of her legs around his waist. He couldn't wait any longer he thought as he slid into her. Draco lightly bit Hermione's neck as she gasped when she felt him enter her. Oh man, she was so tight. Her vagina felt like a velvet glove around his rigid cock. He started by pumping slowly, but his thrusts became more urgent in a very short time. Like Hermione, he hadn't been with anyone else since the last night they spent while they were still at Hogwarts.

Hermione could feel her orgasm building as Draco moved within her. She opened her eyes and watched him as the feeling overwhelmed her and she screamed with delight and gratification. Finally! Draco looked at her and kissed her roughly as he couldn't hold back any longer and poured his hot seed into her.

They finished showering and dressed, stopping to kiss each other. Draco smiled and couldn't stop looking at Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, giggling because Draco was staring at her.

"Do you know how beautiful you are love? I feel like the luckiest man in the world," Draco said softly.

"Draco, stop! I'm so glad you're here," Hermione said and smiled back at him.

"Me too love, me too," Draco replied.

Draco followed Hermione into the kitchen and he watched as she started to prepare breakfast. He loved the way she cooked in the muggle way. She placed a mug of coffee in front of him and he sipped from it. Even her coffee was extraordinary, thought Draco. When Hermione was done, she placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him.

"I could get used to this. It looks great," Draco said.

"It's usually cereal or a granola bar for me, but I thought I would put in a little effort this morning, "Hermione replied as she started to eat.

Draco smiled and took a bite of bacon, closing his eyes as he savored the flavor. As he was about to start on his eggs, there was loud bang. It sounded like it had come from the fireplace in Hermione's living room.

Hermione put down her fork and gave Draco a strange look. "Who would be coming through the floo at this time? I'm not expecting anyone."

They got up from the breakfast table and went into the living room to investigate. Hermione couldn't believe it, when she saw in her own living room, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco didn't waste any time and cut to the chase. "What do you want father? You don't just barge into people's homes."

Lucius gave him a withering look, as he brushed off his robes. "Draco, I'd like to speak to you. Alone."

"Father, whatever you have to say, go ahead. I'm not leaving Hermione's side," Draco said. He knew how sneaky Lucius was; the minute they would be along, he'd probably latch on to Draco and apparate them back to Malfoy Manor.

"Fine!" Lucius hissed. "Your mother made me come here, she was worried about you, but I can see you don't seem to be in distress," Lucius added sarcastically. He could just tell Draco and that muggleborn witch had just had sex.

"Is that all? If so, be gone with you so I can enjoy the rest of my day!" Draco snarled.

"No, that isn't all," Lucius replied, as he took a deep breath. "This is very difficult for me, but you were right to leave that tramp Astoria at the altar. She ran off with Theodore Nott not long after you left. I'm here because I was a bit rash in the way I spoke to you. I want you to come back; you're my son and you're doing a grand job of running the business. You have a good rapport with the staff, I never had that. Will you come back?"

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it," Draco replied. He was still shocked that Lucius had actually showed up at Hermione's home. He wanted to make Lucius sweat it out for a few moments.

"What do you mean, you'll think about it? All you have to do is come back and it's back to normal," Lucius said as he stared at Draco with an incredulous look. He sighed and dramatically flipped his long hair back.

Hermione watched this whole exchange and was biting her lip to keep from laughing. What almost set her over the edge was Lucius tossing back his hair. All she could think of was Willow Smith's song, "Whip My Hair." An image popped up of Lucius dancing to that song sung by the young girl and Hermione almost popped out laughing. She regained her composure, but that was funny.

_I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth_

"What constitutes 'back to normal' father? If I go back, there'll be a few conditions," Draco said.

"What? You are in no position to make 'conditions' as you put it," Lucius roared.

"Au contraire daddy-o, I think I am. I'll go back and run the business, but you and mother will stay out of my personal life. You aren't deciding who I'll spend the rest of my life with. I love Hermione and I'm going to continue seeing her with or without your or mother's approval. Are we square?" Draco asked.

Lucius was seething inside, but he kept his emotions under control. "Fine! I expect to see you at Malfoy Industries tomorrow morning!"

"I'll be there bright and early as always. Is that all?" Draco replied.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Draco, Ms. Granger, I'll go now," Lucius said and extended his hand towards Hermione.

Hermione was taken aback and mentally shrugged as she took the hand Lucius offered.

"I apologize for the intrusion in your home. Perhaps sometime in the future you and Draco will join Narcissa and me for dinner," Lucius said a little stiffly. This was difficult for him; but he could see that Draco was not backing down. His son must truly love the muggleborn witch.

"I was a little shocked to see you in my living room, but it's all good. Sure, we can meet for dinner before I have to go back on tour," Hermione said, shaking his hand.

"Ah yes, you're in the entertainment business. I must say I enjoyed The Gryff's 'Dance with the Devil.' Well, I'll be gone now," Lucius said as he walked into the floo and called out "Malfoy Manor." He realized something in that last moment as he shook Ms. Granger's hand and actually looked at her. At that moment, he could see why Draco was in love with her. She had a certain air about her, a sense of tranquility or something akin to it, Lucius wasn't quite sure. Ms. Granger was also quite easy on the eyes. If he wanted to keep the peace, he was going to have to accept Hermione Granger into his son's life.

When Lucius was gone, Hermione turned to Draco. "Okay, that was just weird. Are you good with all this? You're more than welcome to stay here if you don't want to go back." Hermione was still trying to process that Lucius Malfoy actually liked one of The Gryff's songs!

"I'm fine love. I'll go back to Malfoy Industries tomorrow morning, but you and I will have to work something out. I'm never letting you out of my life again Hermione. I hope you feel the same way," Draco said.

"Of course Draco. We'll figure it out. How about we take it one day at a time? I know, that sounds trite and overused, but it makes sense considering our schedules," Hermione replied and smiled.

"I'll do anything you want my lady, as long as I know you're mine. Hermione, are you willing to take this to the next level? " Draco asked.

"Do you mean marriage?" Hermione asked, her stomach doing a few flip-flops.

"Well yeah. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, how about it?" Draco asked and smiled at her lovingly.

"Are you proposing to me? Somehow I never imagined it like this," Hermione teased.

"Oh, I get it. You want me go get down on one knee. Here it goes," Draco laughed as he bent down on one knee in front of Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione brought both of her hands to her face and had the most beautiful smile Draco had ever seen. "Yes, yes, yes, you crazy man. You can get up now. It's always been you Draco."

Draco stood up, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. He had walked away from one wedding and was now proposing to the woman he had always loved and wanted. He and Hermione didn't have to do anything right away; he was content knowing that they now had a firm commitment to each other. That was all he needed at the moment.

They spent the rest of the day and evening at Hermione's home, rediscovering each other. Draco left the next morning as he promised his father he would. He gave Hermione an engagement ring from Tiffany & Co. It was a 1-carat pear-shaped diamond with diamond baguettes set on a platinum band. It wasn't as extravagant as the one Jeremy had given her, but Hermione loved this one more. This was more her style and it represented something totally different: a commitment to Draco. A pattern began with him and Hermione. They saw each other whenever it was possible and kept in touch with phone calls, texts, and emails. Draco had flowers sent to Hermione each week, even when she and The Gryffs had started to tour again.

When the tour started, Hermione was afraid she was going to face a little backlash for the fake marriage to Jeremy, but the fans went along with it. They were only interested in the band's new music and not so concerned with the band's personal lives. Hermione and Draco kept their relationship quiet for the most part, but Rita Skeeter still managed to find out. She saw the couple at dinner with Lucius and Narcissa one night in Diagon Alley, and was able to put two and two together. At first, Hermione was upset at the stupid, untrue stories that seemed to come out weekly about her and Draco, but she soon got used to it and laughed it off. Hell, she might even invite that stupid bitch Rita Skeeter to the wedding.

The wedding. Hermione and Draco had been seeing each other for about 3 years. Friends and family were relieved when they finally set a date in September of the third year. Malfoy Industries was thriving and Draco had a staff he had the utmost confidence in, so this allowed him to have more free time to spend with Hermione. The Gryffs had an amicable breakup during the summer before that September. They felt that they had taken the band as far as it could go, so everyone was pursuing other interests. Lane had started his own band with other members of bands that had broken up. Travis started his own line of drum kits and was currently on tour with Garth Brooks. Fans of The Gryffs were a little surprised at the change, but accepted it. Travis was very happy, he'd always been a big fan of Garth Brooks, so he was honored to be on tour with him. The biggest shocker was Cecilia. She left the music industry citing that it was giving her too many gray hairs, especially some of the shit Hermione and Jeremy pulled. She and Leo were married not long after and now run a security company for the entertainment business. Cecilia was much happier and not nearly as tightly wound as she was when she had to manage bands.

Hermione and Neville ventured into songwriting and had started their own company, Lion's Roar, LLC. They liked the name, it made them think of their time as Gryffindors at Hogwarts. This proved to be very successful and their skills were very much in demand from all musical genres. Marilyn Manson had made a huge comeback with a song they had penned for him, "I Want to Drain Your Blood and Drink It through a Straw." Miranda Lambert, the country singer, had a huge hit with their song, "I'm not Your Facebook Floozy."

It was during that time many decisions were made. Hermione decided to sell her home in Los Angeles and move back to London. Neville was going to hold down the fort in Cali. He and Hermione would be able to easily communicate through technology. She'd only have to come to Los Angeles once a month to sign contracts. Luna and Neville loved it there and were settled. Luna had just given birth to their first child, Giles. Los Angeles had so much to offer with a great wizarding school in Malibu, so that played a big part in them deciding to stay. Neville's grandmother had moved to Los Angeles in a community for retired wizards and witches. She discovered how much she loved bingo and traveling on a shuttle to Las Vegas on weekends. She also doted on her great-grandson. Hermione was happy for them, but Los Angeles just wasn't for her. She missed her parents and friends, and there would be no more shuttling between her and Draco. Now they could start their life.

Draco wanted Hermione to move in with him in his apartment in London, but she insisted on staying with her parents until the wedding. He wasn't too upset because she spent plenty of nights with him there. He was going to let the lease on the apartment go because he and Hermione had found the perfect home located on the outskirts of London. It was a mansion to Hermione, since the home had 6 bedrooms and baths. It actually had a ballroom and an indoor swimming pool. Hermione thought that the home was more than they needed, but Draco said that they would need it for entertaining. He had to "schmooze" clients for Malfoy Industries and knew this house would totally fulfill that purpose for dinner and holiday parties. Draco and Hermione were also hoping to start a family too. When Hermione gave it more thought, she knew Draco was right about the home.

"Would you hold still?" Ginny said as she gave Hermione a stern look in the mirror. Hermione was sitting at a vanity table in a dressing room at the hall she and Draco had booked for the wedding. It was a new business that opened in Hogsmeade and after visiting other wedding venues, she and Draco had agreed this one was the best. Ginny was her Matron of Honor and had fixed Hermione's makeup. Sebastian had fixed her hair earlier and was sitting with his date waiting for the ceremony to start.

"I'm sorry Gin, I'm just so nervous," Hermione replied as she fanned her face with her hands.

"Don't you dare sweat! Your makeup is perfect. Of course you're nervous, it's your wedding day. It'll be fine once you get up to the aisle. You remember how nervous I was when Harry and I did this last summer?" Ginny asked, wanting to reassure Hermione.

"Not really, all I remember is you looked as cool as a fresh breeze on that altar with Harry. Your wedding was such a beautiful event Ginny," Hermione said. As the young women talked, the other bridesmaids walked in the room. Like Ginny, they were wearing purple floor-length silky satin dresses with a deep-v neckline and crisscrossed straps in the back. Hermione beamed at Luna, Pansy, and Sarah. As they gathered around her, she patted Pansy and Sarah's stomachs. They were both pregnant; Pansy was due in January of the following year and Sarah was due in March. Ron and Sarah had eloped not long after Ginny and Harry's wedding, much to the dismay of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sarah's parents. They had no regrets about what they did. They let Mrs. Weasley and Sarah's mother plan a reception when they got back and everyone was happy.

"Everyone is gorgeous! Thank you so much for sharing this special day with me," Hermione gushed.

"You're welcome Hermione, but we pale in comparison to you. You are truly breathtaking," Pansy replied. The other women agreed with her and couldn't wait to see Draco's face when he saw Hermione.

Hermione had chosen a gold and ivory Maggie Sottero A-line gown with a halter neckline and corset closure in the back. The lace on the bodice was gleaming with Swarovski crystals and the rest of the dress was Bordeaux taffeta with an asymmetrically swept train. She took a deep breath; it was only a few minutes until she walked down the aisle. As she looked at herself one more time in the mirror, Narcissa walked in.

"Hermione, oh my. My son is a lucky man, you are truly a vision to behold dear," Narcissa gasped.

"Thank you, Cissy," Hermione replied. In the three years since she and Draco had dated, she had gotten to know Narcissa well and was pleasantly surprised at the friendship and bond that formed between them.

"I know there is a muggle tradition, "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Do you follow this?" Narcissa asked.

"I actually did," Hermione laughed. The dress was new, she had a blue garter fastened around her thigh, and Sarah had lent her a pair of pearl earrings. "I have everything except for "something old."

Narcissa smiled. "I think I can take care of that for you." She conjured a velvet-lined box. When she opened it, there was a delicate hair comb made of gold and tiny diamonds. "This was my great-great grandmother's. I thought it would complement your dress. I won't be offended if you think it will clash." 

Hermione picked up the comb and slipped it in her hair. It went perfectly with her dress. She smiled at Narcissa and said, "Thank you so much, this is lovely. I'll take good care of it and I'll give it back as soon as the wedding is over."

"Nonsense my dear. It's yours," Narcissa said gently and hugged her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

Hermione hugged her back and was starting to feel a little overcome with emotion. Ginny looked at her sharply, "Don't you dare start to cry!"

"I'm fine Gin, I guess it's time to go out there," Hermione said.

Narcissa waved and went to take her seat up front with Lucius. Mr. and Mrs. Granger met with Hermione and each one took her arm. Her parents were going to be giving her away. Her friends started walking out keeping a few seconds of space between them. They didn't want to make it look too rushed. Hermione looked at her parents and smiled. They started to walk towards the aisle.

Draco pulled at his necktie and couldn't believe how nervous he was! He looked at his Best Man Blaise and his groomsmen, Harry, Ron, and Neville. If someone would have told Draco while he was still Hogwarts that these fellows would be part of his wedding party, he would've had them committed. He smiled at that thought and was quite satisfied with the way things had worked out. He looked at his parents and smiled. His mother had welcomed Hermione into her life from the beginning, but it took Lucius a little longer. Draco was astounded when Hermione and his father bonded over muggle music. Lucius discovered classic rock and was hooked. Lucius loved AC/DC, Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, and his favorite, Rush.

It was time, Draco thought, as he watched the ladies walk down the aisle. They were quite pretty in their purple dresses. The traditional wedding march began to play and Draco looked down the aisle. There she was, the love of his life, the one he'd almost lost because of his stupidity and jealously. He and Hermione only had eyes for each other as she walked down the aisle. The guests looked on and admired her dress and how lovely she looked. When Hermione reached Draco, she kissed her parents and they "handed" her to Draco. Draco took her hand and gazed lovingly at his bride. He wanted to kiss her, but they hadn't reached that part of the ceremony yet.

The wizard minister began the ceremony and waved his wand, reciting the Unbreakable Marriage Bond, over Draco and Hermione's intertwined hands. The guests cheered when the spell emitted a golden glow; this meant that it was successful. Hermione looked at Draco and a tear escaped. Draco couldn't help himself. He kissed the tear away and Hermione smiled. It was such a small gesture, but there was so much love and tenderness behind it. They began to recite their vows.

"Hermione, as I stand here before you, I see everything I fell in love with. I am almost at a loss for words. With this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life. With every smile, every embrace, every tear you've ever wiped from my face, it makes me remember how blessed I really am. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come. Hermione, I love you. With this ring, let it be known, that over every other person in the world I could be with, I chose you. With this ring, I'm promising to be here for you for all eternity, 'til death do us part," Draco said as he placed the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Draco, today we are starting a new chapter in our lives. It took us some time to get to this point, but when we finally realized we were meant to be together, we rarely spent a day apart. We have wonderful memories and I know we will make many more memories to cherish from this day forward. Not a day goes by that I am not thankful for having you in my life. You are my everything. Draco, I love you. With this ring, I'm promising to be here for you until the end of time, 'til death do us part," Hermione said softly as she placed the ring on Draco's finger.

Most of the women were wiping their eyes when the couple finished reciting their vows. This wedding was definitely one of the most romantic and heartfelt they had ever attended. If two people were meant to be together, it was Draco and Hermione.

The minister closed out the ceremony and finally said, "You may now kiss the bride." With that, Draco pulled Hermione to him and they kissed for about two minutes. Someone yelled, "Get a room!" so they looked up and began to laugh. The guests gave them a round of applause. Sebastian jumped on the stage set up for the wedding band and made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very pleased to announce, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy! Now we can get this party started!"

Hermione looked at Draco and laughed. He kissed her again and then looked at her. "No regrets love? You're stuck with me now."

"I like being stuck with you my husband," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Don't do that my wife, we have a wedding reception to tend to. But I promise to make it up to you tonight," Draco growled.

"I look forward to it, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said into his ear as she bit it lightly.

"Come on you little minx, I want to dance with my wife," Draco said as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"Hey, don't we have to greet the guests?" Hermione asked.

"We will, but I have a surprise for you," Draco said.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor and the band began to play. Hermione looked towards the stage and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Jeremy at the microphone. He had told her that he wasn't going to be able to make the wedding because he was performing on Broadway, but there he was! She saw Draco give a "thumbs up" to Jeremy. Had they planned this?

Jeremy saw how puzzled Hermione was and he began to explain why he was there.

"Good afternoon everyone. Congratulations to one of my best friends, Hermione and her new husband Draco. 'Mione, I'm sorry I lied to you, but Draco wanted to surprise you. He asked that I sing a song he picked for your first dance. So here it goes," Jeremy said and began to sing.

_Take me as I am put your hand in mine now and forever  
>Darling here I stand, stand before you now deep inside I always knew<br>It was you, you and me, two hearts drawn together bound by destiny  
>It was you and you for me, every road leads to your door<br>Every step I take forever more_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
>I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go<br>Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
>'Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on<br>I can't go on if I'm on my own  
><em>  
><em>Take me as I am, put your heart in mine, stay with me forever<br>'Cause I am just a man who never understood, I never had a thing to prove  
>There was you you and me then it all came clear so suddenly<br>How close to you that I wanna be_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life-__**Will You Still Love Me-Chicago**_

Draco held Hermione as close to him as possible as they moved slowly around the dance floor. Hermione mouthed a "thank you" to Jeremy and he blew her a kiss. Draco really was full of surprises, she mused.

"Are you enjoying this love?" Draco asked. He had poured through what seemed like 1000s of songs until he finally decided on that one. That one song spoke volumes as to what he felt for Hermione.

"Yes I am Draco. I love this song, Jeremy sings it so well. I'm still a little shocked that you went to all this trouble, but I love it," Hermione replied.

"It wasn't trouble at all; I thought it would be a nice touch. I'll never forget this," Draco said.

"Can you pinch me? I feel like I'm dreaming. Am I really Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"You are much more than that Hermione Granger Malfoy, you can't imagine the love I'm feeling for you at this moment," Draco replied and smiled as his lips grazed her cheek.

Hermione sighed happily. It was a long, arduous journey for her and Draco to finally get to this day, but they did.

**A/N: I figured I had put Dramione through enough turmoil! Hope you enjoy this final chapter. It was very sappy, but hey weddings are supposed to be sappy, LOL! I sincerely appreciate everyone who stayed with the story and the fab reviews. Thanks again. I have another story idea nagging at me and I'll probably start it next week. Cheers **


End file.
